Dualité
by wickyvicky
Summary: Après un an d'absence, certaines choses ont changé ... Surtout Elle ... 4 nouveaux chapitres...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Dualité

**Disclaimers :** Rien est à moi malheureusement ... Quoique j'ai un véto sur Rodney ! lol

**Genre :** je ne sais pas vraiment mais certaines scènes peuvent être marquantes je pense.

**Ship :** Shweir of course

Je tiens à dire un grand merci à ma choupinette que j'aime !!! T'es ma martienne à moi ! lol

Cette fic sera longue !

La nuit était calme et paisible. Sur cette planète où la nature et les animaux étaient rois, le silence de la nuit reignait en maître.

Les mammifères dormaient tranquilement dans leurs gentils nids douillés, blottis les uns contre les autres pour se porter chaud tandis que les animaux de la nuit surveillaient leur territoire en effectuant des rondes par-ci par-là.

En ce lieu où tout semblait tranquile, une âme en plein tourmant se réveilla de sous la terre.

La première chose qu'elle fit : inspirer à plein poumon l'air qui se présentait à elle, comme-çi cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ce geste anodin qui pourtant faisait d'elle un être vivant.

Doucement, elle ouvrit ces yeux avec peine, comme-çi elle ne les avait pas ouvert depuis des années. Ces paupières étaient comme collées et c'est en faisant un effort surhumain qu'enfin elle arriva à les ouvrir.

Il faisait noir ... Si noir qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir son corps qui pourtant la faisait affreusement souffrir, pourtant elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans un espace confinée. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? C'était ainsi, son instinct le lui disait.

Bien que ces muscles étaient tout endoloris, elle bougea ses bras autour d'elle mais très vite elle rencontra un obstacle.

Sa respiration qu'elle tentait de contrôler depuis son réveil, devint de plus en plus saccadée puis anarchique quand elle réalisa qu'elle était enfermée dans une sorte de petite boîte. Etait-elle debout ou allongée ? Elle l'ignorait et à cet instant précis elle s'en fichait. Elle était paniquée ... Oui paniquée.

Telle une furie elle aurait voulu crier, hurler pour qu'on lui vienne en aide mais elle en était incapable. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de vouloir hurler à plein poumons. Après quelques secondes où elle tenta de retrouver un semblant de contrôle, elle commenca à frapper de ses poings sur la paroi qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait, sa peur prenant toute décision à sa place, elle frappa telle une acharnée devant elle.

Bientôt ces poings fins transpercèrent la coque pour rencontrer une substance pateuse. Cela ne la dissuada pas de s'arrêter. Elle continua à frapper, frapper, frapper encore jusqu'à ce que la substance pateuse qui avait un goût de terre humide s'étala sur elle. Bien qu'elle ignorait où cela allait la mener, elle se souleva malgrès le poids sur elle et s'extirpa de sa tombe.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

D'une lenteur extrême elle se retourna et regarda au sol. Bien que sa vue était brouillée, elle pouvait distingué un trou, une fausse, un cercueil ... Son cercueil ...

En réalisant d'où elle s'était extirpée, la jeune femme se mit à trembler et très vite elle s'éloigna de cet endroit où sa mort était inscrite. Elle se mit à courir, courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce lieu mais il faut dire que tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. La seule chose dont elle était sûr c'était qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle court le plus loin possible de cet endroit où elle s'était réveillée.

Autour d'elle, les animaux se réveillèrent. Leur sommeil fut interrompu par des bruits de pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Intrigués par cette événement inhabituelle, ils se dirigèrent vers la source de ce boucan.

La jeune femme courrait toujours plus vite, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, lorsqu'elle reconnut un objet qui s'annoncait être son salut.

Inexorablement attirée par ce grand anneau, elle s'approcha de lui et se placa devant une sorte de cadran où était dessiner different symbole et sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle commenca à appuyer dessus.

Le grand anneau se mit à tourner sur lui-même et il s'illumina par delà la nuit. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de rentrer des coordonnées, elle appuya sur le gros ronds orange au centre du cadran et la porte des étoiles s'activa.

Une énorme flaque bleu fit son apparition mais elle n'eut pas peur. Au contraire, la voir éclairer les alentour la rassura.

C'est toujours en tremblant de tous ces membres, qu'elle saisit un objet dans une des poches de pantalon et rentra un code.

Les animaux étaient restés à la lisière de la forêt mais ils ne louppaient pas une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Jamais il n'avait assisté à une chose pareille : la grande pierre où les hiboux aimait passé leur nuit illuminait la nuit d'une magnifique lumière bleu. Puis il y avait cet animal étrange, cet animal à deux pattes qui se jeta dans la lumière bleu juste avant que cette dernière s'éteigne, faisant retomber leur forêt dans une nuit extrème et les animaux dans leur sommeil.

**- Activation extérieur non programmée de la porte des étoiles.**

John, qui venait de sortir du bureau de son supérieur après un entretien mouvementé, s'arrêta dans la salle de contrôle de la porte et regarda cette dernière s'activer.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait la porte des étoiles, il trouvait cela époustouflant. Pourtant depuis le temps qu'il vivait sur Atlantis, il aurait dû y être habituer mais non. Il était toujours subjugué par cette technologie qui lui avait offert une vie hors du commun. Sans elle, il ne serait sans doute pas dans la galaxie de Pégase pour explorer d'autre monde, découvrir de nouveaux peuples mais plutôt entrain de jouer les escortes pour un général quelconque. Il devait tout ce qu'il avait à une race disparue depuis des milliers d'années et dont il était l'un des descendants. Biensûr tout n'était pas aussi merveilleux dans cette partie de l'Univers, il y avait découvert des races qui étaient peu recommandables et il avait perdu beaucoup. Oui la porte des étoiles lui avait apporter autant de bonheur que de malheur. Cependant en aucun cas il ne regrettait cette aventure extraordinaire. Il y avait bien des jours où il était las de cette vie mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. En faite ce sentiment de lassitude avait disparu depuis quelque temps, depuis que ces amis l'avaient sortient de la profonde déprime dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Il avait énormément perdu à cause de cette porte, une personne très chers à son coeur et il avait sû remonter la pente comme toujours, même si cela avait prit du temps.

**- On a un code d'identification ?** Dit le militaire tandis que ces yeux se perdaient sur la flaque bleuté qui venait de se former.

**- Non mon colonel.**

Alors que le colonel Sheppard était sur le point de donner un ordre au technicien, une personne le devança.

**- Actionnez le bouclier.**

**- Oui mon colonel. **Répondit le technicien tout en obéissant.

Bien qu'il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, John se retourna et vit le colonel Caldwell. Ce dernier se tenait droit, comme l'imposait le règlement militaire, se donnant une contenance qui contrastait avec l'ambiance "camaraderie" de la cité. Bien que John aurait voulu faire une remarque à son supérieur, il s'abstint de tout commentaire, leur précédente altercation resonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

Heureusement pour lui, d'autres personnes firent leur entrée dans la salle de contrôle, des personnes qu'il appréciait bien plus que Caldwell.

**- Et moi je vous dis que non Teyla.** Répondit un scientifique au bord de l'histérie.

John regarda son équipe faire son entrée dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, Teyla et Rodney devaient avoir une discussion sur les proverbes terriens que la jeune athosienne tentait d'assimiler en vain. Biensûr cela faisait sortir de ses gonds le scientifique qui trouvait désolant de ne pas assimiler ces proverbes au bout de la centième fois. Cependant John soupconnait fortement Teyla de faire exprès de se tromper, à croire qu'elle aimait bien le côté "râleur" de McKay. Et comme d'habitude, Ronon les accompagnait en silence, lancant de temps à autre des regards complices à la pégasienne pour lui apporter son soutien. John sourit en voyant le reste de son équipe se comporter comme des collégiens en pleine court de récréation mais son sourire disparu bien vite lorsque le technicien de la porte murmura :

**- Oh mon dieu ...**

Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien surprendre ainsi le jeune homme, John se pencha par dessus son épaule et regarda l'écran se trouvant devant ces yeux.

Son coeur s'emballa, ses mains moites se mirent à trembler et il sentit le sol s'ébranler sous ses pieds.

C'est sans tenir compte des personnes autour de lui qu'il posa sa main sur le boitier qui permettait de controlerle bouclier de la porte des étoiles. Il n'entendit même pas le colonel Caldwell lui demander brusquement :

**- Colonel qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

Le reste de son équipe regarda le militaire qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à Caldwell. Ils étaient surpris d'un tel comportement, surtout que depuis quelques temps maintenant Sheppard avait prit la bonne résolution de moins désobéir à son supérieur. Résolution particulièrement difficile à respecter pour l'impulsif qu'il était. Il semblait comme ailleur, déconnecté du monde l'entourant.

Ils comprirent tous très vite sa réaction lorsqu'ils virent une femme apparaître dans la salle d'embarquement.

John sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait vu son code d'indentification mais la voir en chair et en os, même s'il se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, était surréaliste. Bien qu'il aurait aimé descendre les marches qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour vraiment réaliser que c'était elle, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Il était paralysé par ce retour inespéré. Contrairement à ces jambes, ses yeux étaient en effervescences, la scrutant de haut en bas.

Bien que sa peau était plus foncée que dans ces souvenirs, il pouvait apercevoir ces traits fins de là où il se trouvait, des traits qui lui avait tellement manqué. Ces cheveux étaient très endulés et indisciplinés lui donnant un côté sauvageonne qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Si elle ne portait pas les habits militaires, les même qu'il y a un an lors de sa disparition, il aurait eu bien du mal à accepter que c'était la femme qui venait de passer la porte, la femme qu'il avait pleuré.

**- Elisabeth.** Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_A SUIVRE ..._

J'espère que ce début vous a plu ! Une suite très prochainement ... Enfin si j'ai des comms !


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais ma choupie était pas là car en faite c'est elle qui m'aide car je connais pas du tout Mais bon comme elle est à côté de moi ... Ca aide forcément !!!! Je vous préviens, je vais mettre 19 chapitres en un seul coup ... Oui je fais pas les choses à moitié !**

* * *

La jeune femme tremblait de tous ces membres. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience c'était qu'elle se trouvait le plus loin possible de ce lieu morbide, de ce lieu où elle s'était réveillée.

Le boucan fait par les animaux de la nuits, les claquements des branches avec le vents, le bruit aigû des feuilles se frottant entre elles avaient fait place à un silence de plomb. Un silence qui était tellement agréable. Sa vision étant brouillé, elle ne percevait même pas ses doigts au bout de ses mains, alors elle se fiait à ses oreilles pour la renseigner de ce qui avait autour d'elle, comme il le lui avait appris. Mais son mal de tête et le choc émotionnel l'empêchait de se concentrer. Le silence fit bientôt place à des bruit de pas, à des murmures. Murmures qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière en sentant une présence non loin d'elle. En aucun cas elle ne voulait qu'on la touche. Comment savoir si c'était un ami ou un ennemi ? Comment savoir si on lui ferait du mal ou non ?

Tout dans sa tête s'embrouillait. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien et entendre ces murmures qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort la chamboulaient totalement. Elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche pour tenter de chasser ces bruits qui résonnaient dans son crâne et qui la faisait souffrir de plus en plus lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se fermer sur son bras.

Ce simple contact fut comme un déclic pour elle. Son corps, dont elle n'avait même pas conscience de contrôler, réagit rapidement en sentant un intrus le toucher.

La jeune femme attrapa sans ménagement la personne qui venait de poser ses mains sur elle et la retourna pour que ces mains se retrouvent bloquées dans son dos. Les maintenant fermement., la jeune femme serra la pression lorsqu'elle sentit la personne bouger pour se dégager et retrouver sa liberté. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination d'Elisabeth, qui ayant trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, se refusait de lacher.

Sentant que son adversaire avait plus de force que ce qu'elle pensait, Elisabeth prit son poignard se trouvant dans une des poches de son pantalon et le planta sous la gorge de cet intrus, qui maintenant devait regretter de l'avoir approcher.

Dès que la lame de son couteau avait touché la peau de l'intrus, elle avait senti la personne se calmer dans ces bras et ne pu faire aucun geste pour s'échapper de son emprise.

Bien qu'elle sentait son coprs trembler de plus en plus, elle ne relacha en aucun cas la pression qu'elle exercait sur le couteau. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse, en aucun cas elle ne devait se laisser faire.

D'autres murmures se firent entendre, plus rapprochés les uns les autres. Des formes s'agitaient autour d'elle mais elles étaient trop nombreuses, elle ne pourrait pas toutes les neutraliser. Il fallait qu'elle montre que c'était elle qui menait la danse, il fallait qu'elle est un pouvoir sur eux.

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer la peur qui s'emparait d'elle, la jeune femme donna un coup dans les tibias de sa prise pour que cette dernière tombe à genoux. Une fois fait, elle lui agrippa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière tout en appuyant de plus en plus le couteau contre la gorge, si bien que du sang commença à s'écouler.

**- TEYLA !!!!!!! **Hurla John tendit qu'il descendait les marches le séparant encore d'Elisabeth.

Lorsqu'Elisabeth avait passé la porte des étoiles, il n'avait pas réussi à bouger. Le choc de la revoir l'ayant totalement paralysé.

La première personne à descendre de la salle de contrôle avait été la jeune athosienne, qui devant l'absence de réaction de ses confrères, avait décidé d'aller voir leur amie disparue depuis un an maintenant.

Plus elle s'était approchée de son ancienne leader, plus Teyla avait sentie son coeur s'emballer. Bien qu'elle l'avait reconnu il y a quelques minutes, la voir de près fut destabilisant. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la femme qu'elle avait connue. Cette femme qui était si sereine, qui avait de la prestance et qui reflétait toute la grace d'Atlantis avait laissé place à une personne perdue, désorientée qui de toute évidence était perturbée et ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Voulant la rassurer, elle lui avait murmurer qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Mais ces phrases, se voulant rassurantes et réconfortantes, étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Au lieu de radoucir la jeune femme, ces phrases l'avaient rendu agressif. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était retrouvée bloquée contre Elisabeth sans possiblité de faire un mouvement. Elle avait pu sentir le souffle chaud de son amie contre son cou, comme-çi cette dernière se servait de son audorat pour connaître son ennemi, puis la lame glacial d'un couteau était venue rencontrer la douceur de sa peau au niveau de son cou. Se sentant menacer, elle avait arrêter tout débattement, de toute façon cela ne servait à rien, elle était trop bien maintenue. Teyla avait été pétrifiée. Son amie qui était la douceur incarnée, son amie qui était pacifiste et n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne était entrain de la menacer de mort.

Très vite, ses collègues étaient descendus de leur surprise et lui étaient venus en aide. Ils s'étaient approchés prudemment en tentant les mêmes choses qu'elle avait fait précedamment : la rassurer. Mais là, l'enjeu était plus important. S'ils n'y arrivaient pas, Teyla allait sans doute mourrir, mourrir de la main de son amie.

Puis tout c'était enchaîner très vite. Elle avait ressenti une violente douleur au niveau de ses jambes et était tombée à genoux. Sa tête tirée en arrière, elle avait de nouveau ressenti une pression à la base de son cou mais cette fois la douleur se fit prenante. Elle sentit un léger picottement et un peu de sang s'écouler sans que personne ne puisse l'aider.

Les gens autour d'elles tentaient de ne pas perdre leur calme mais cela ne marchait pas. Ils étaient tous inquiets de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune athosienne et toutes leurs tentatives pour l'aider avaient été veines. Elisabeth ne les écoutaient pas, elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience qu'ils étaient là.

**- ELISABETH !!!** Cria John tandis que la jeune femme reserrait son étreinte sur Teyla.

Elisabeth cessa de trembler et ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de ce cri. Elle n'avait pas très bien compri ce qui avait été dit mais cette voix ... Oui cette voix elle la connaissait, ou du moins elle l'avait connu.

Doucement elle éloigna légèrement le couteau de la gorge de Teyla, tout en maintenant une pression pour garder son emprise.

Bien que sa vue était toujours brouillée, les ombres se firent plus distinctes et elle put apercevoir des hommes. Oui c'était des hommes qui l'entouraient et ces murmures devaient sans doute être eux qui lui parlaient. Mais que lui disaient-ils ? Ele l'ignorait mais c'était tout de même rassurant de se dire qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Voyant que la jeune femme avait été réceptive à sa voix, John tenta de se rapprocher d'elle. Par un signe, il fit comprendre aux autres personnes voulant venir en aide à l'athosienne de se faire discrets et de lui laisser le champ libre. C'est donc seul, qu'il se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes.

**- Elisabeth ...** Reprit-il plus doucement.

Cette voix grave ... Cette voix qu'elle avait tant imaginé, qu'elle avait tant redouté resonnait dans sa tête et étrangement elle prononcait son prénom ... Elisabeth ...

**- Elisabeth.** Murmura la jeune femme comme-çi elle prenait conscience de cet état de fait.

Elle lacha totalement son emprise sur l'athosienne et lacha son couteau qui fit un bruit sec en tombant au sol.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Bien que je poste beaucoup de chapitre en un seul coup, cela n'empêche pas de laisser des reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce passage ... Oui je sais je suis chiante à demander ! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Quand elle sentit la pression autour de son cou se relacher, Teyla se dégagea de son agresseuse et se précipita vers la première personne se trouvant le plus proche d'elle.

Elle tremblait de tous ces membres. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Sentir la lame froide et tranchante d'un couteau sur sa gorge, sentir sa peau se craqueller, une entaille se former et son sang s'écouler ... Jamais au cours de sa vie elle s'était sentie aussi proche de la mort. Pourtant elle avait vécu des situations pires que celle-là avec la menace constante des wraiths mais jamais une telle peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vue la mort d'aussi près et s'en était destabilisant.

La pression retombant, des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues. Tout en étant secouée de petits spasmes incontrôlables elle se serra aussi fort qu'elle le put contre la chaleur protectrice d'un corps. Un corps qui l'avait receuillit dans ses bras après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre.

Le bruit sourd d'un couteau tombant au sol resonna dans sa tête tel un écho.

Elisabeth se recula doucement pour mettre de la distance avec l'arme, qui il y a encore quelques secondes était entre ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur cette voix. Cette voix qui ne lui parlait plus mais que pourtant elle pouvait entendre tel un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

**- Elisabeth ... Elisabeth ...** murmura-t-elle de plus en plus vite.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent lentement de ces yeux. Des larmes qui tracèrent un sillon sur sa peau noir, salit par la terre humide qui s'était collé sur son visage.

Brusquement, elle agrippa ses cheveux de ces mains et serra aussi fort qu'elle put sa tête, sa tête où tout était embrouillée. Elle la bougea de gauche en droite pour tenter de chasser cette douleur de plus en plus prenante. Elle voulait que tout s'éclaircisse, savoir où elle se trouvait et surtout si c'était bien lui qui venait de lui parler. Elle voulait tellement que son esprit retrouve sa clarté et sa lucidité. Elle aimerait tellement que tout ce brouillard terrifiant dans lequel elle était enfermée se dissipe.

Tandis que ces larmes redoublèrent, lui brouillant de plus en plus la vue qui commençait à s'améliorer, Elisabeth recula jusqu'à buter contre une paroi dure et froide. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, cette paroi l'en empêchant mais également ces jambes qui n'avaient plus la force de bouger. Telle une petite fille apeurée, elle se laissa glisser au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour s'isoler du monde inconnu l'entourant. Elle posa son front contre la paroi. La froideur de cette dernière lui fit du bien, contrastant fortement avec la chaleur que son corps à elle dégageait. Sans crier garre, elle commença à frapper sa tête contre cet espace dur et froid tout en ramenant ses mains contre son coeur en serrant son tee-shirt déchiré. Elle voulait tellement oublier cette douleur qui ne se calmait pas, elle voulait la faire partir en se faisant mal. Oui la souffrance serait plus supportable si elle avait encore plus mal. Il fallait qu'elle s'inflige une souffrance pour en oublier une autre. Elle voulait également, par ce simple geste, faire sortir tout le mal d'elle. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre, la peur qu'elle ressentait et qui l'opressait. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses coups se firent plus forts. Malgrès le mal qu'elle s'infligeait, elle ne se sentit pas plus soulagée et le brouillard ne se dissipait pas.

John observait Elisabeth tandis qu'il resserait son étreinte sur la jeune athosienne. Cette dernière s'était réfugiée dans ses bras lorsque la jeune femme l'avait lâcher. La pauvre tremblait de tous ces membres et malgrès sa chaleur rassurante et son étreinte protectrice, elle ne se calmait pas. Il aurait aimé la rassurer plus, lui dire que tout était fini, qu'elle était en sécurité mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. En réalité il n'avait pas vraiment conscience que Teyla se trouvait dans ses bras en larme. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Elisabeth.

Elle s'était reculée de plus en plus, en regardant tout autour d'elle sans vraiment voir quoique ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva bloquée contre la porte des étoiles. Personne n'esquissait aucun mouvement envers elle, encore trop choqué de sa précédente prise d'otage et de sa démonstration de force. Même lui n'avait fait aucun geste envers elle, encore trop troublé de la voir dans un tel état.

Ce n'est que quand elle commença à se cogner la tête contre la porte telle une skyzophrène, qu'il retrouva ces esprits.

**- Ronon, **appela-t-il en voyant l'ancien runner proche de lui.

Sans un mot, il lui confia l'athosienne qui se blottit contre le runner, ses larmes s'atténuant. Après une dernière caresse dans les cheveux de Teyla, il se détacha du couple et reporta son regard vers Elisabeth.

Toujours contre la porte, elle semblait enfermée dans son propre monde.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus. Son coeur s'accélérait à chaque pas et son corps frissona. Bien que sur la défensive, il n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait rien, pas à lui ...

**- Elisabeth ... **Tenta-t-il comme tentative pour la faire réagir.

Mais la jeune femme continua à se frapper contre la porte. Le choc entre sa tête et la dureté de la porte des étoiles fit un bruit sec. Un bruit qui lui glaça le sang.

**- ELISABETH ! **Cria-t-il plus fort pour qu'elle cesse de se torturer.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux instantanément. De nouveau cette voix, cette voix rassurante et réconfortante ...Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se redonner un coup, elle se stoppa et releva sa tête pour croiser deux yeux verts. Des yeux d'un vert intense qui la fixaient avec appréhension.

Bizarrement elle n'eut pas peur. Au contraire elle se sentit rassurée, réconfortée et c'est dans un effort surhumain qu'elle articula :

**- Où suis-je ?**

Le militaire sourit en voyant un brun de lucidité passer dans ces magnifiques yeux, qu'il y a un an encore reflétait une bonté d'âme extraordinaire et qui maintenant reflétait plus qu'une femme désorientée et meurtrie.

**- Sur Atlantis. **Dit-il d'une voix douce.

**- Atlantis ... Atlantis ... **Murmura-t-elle tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de John.

**- Oui. Atlantis,** lui confirma-t-il pour l'aider à en prendre conscience.

Elisabeth sourit en réalisant que peut être cette fois elle était de retour pour de bon. Oui ... Peut être ...

Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se retourna vers la porte et se recogna contre cette dernière tout en répétant :

**- Atlantis ... Atlantis ... Atlantis ...**

Il fallait qu'elle rentre cette réalité dans son crâne. Il fallait que cette fois tout soit vrai, tout soit réelle et pour ça elle devait se le prouver mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

La voyant retomber dans sa démence, John attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir. Elle avait réussi à être lucide quelques secondes et devait absolument le rester.

**- Restez avec moi, **dit-il tout en essuyant une larme de la joue de la jeune femme.

Elisabeth frémit à ce contact, doux contact qu'elle avait tant espérer depuis des mois. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

**- Colonel John Sheppard, **lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle portait une main sur le visage du jeune homme.

John la laissa faire. Il la laissa retracer les moindres contours de son visages avec ces mains ensanglantées. Il savourait ces doigts sur elle et une larme coula lui aussi le long de sa joue. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle était vraiment là, auprès de lui.

**- Oui ... John,** rigola-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

**- John ...**

Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle se serra aussi fort qu'elle le put contre son corps chaud et rassurant. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que c'était lui, que c'était John Sheppard qui se trouvait devant elle.

John rendit son étreinte à la jeune femme. Il la serra si fort contre son torse qu'il pouvait sentir le coeur d'Elisabeth battre la chamade contre le sien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la caressa tout en lui murmurant d'agréables paroles. Il voulait la rassurer, lui assurer que maintenant tout était fini, qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, auprès de lui ... Oui... Elisabeth était de retour ...

* * *

**Une review serait la bienvenue ... Oui ca fait toujours plaisir !**


	4. Chapter 4

Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il s'en fichait, la douleur lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

John était assis contre un mur devant l'infirmerie. La tête posée sur ses genoux, il attendait patiemment que Carson sorte de son antre pour le rassurer sur l'état d'Elisabeth. Elisabeth ... John frémit à la pensée qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, qu'elle était bien revenue sur Atlantis. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, il en avait tellement rêvé ... Un an, un an qu'elle avait disparu et qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Biensûr il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il avait organisé des secours et pendant de longues semaines, il l'avait rechercher tel un acharné de planète en planète. Malheureusement cela n'avait servi à rien.

Alors il s'était rendu à l'évidence et Elisabeth avait été déclaré comme " disparue". Longtemps ce mot avait résonné dans sa tête et longtemps il avait refusé cet état de fait. Pour lui, il fallait retrouvé Elisabeth à n'importe quel prix, même si toutes les missions d'exploration étaient suspendues.

En réalité il ne l'avait accepté que depuis peu de temps, un mois tout au plus.

S'étant enfermé dans une profonde déprime, il avait perdu goût à beaucoup de chose, notamment au mission. Biensûr il continuait toujours d'explorer des mondes, espérant à chaque fois découvrir un indice sur son amie disparue, mais à chaque fois il revenait bredouille.

Son moral en patissant, il se faisait de plus en plus suicidaire. Les missions s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle et il prenait de plus en plus de risque, pour lui et pour son équipe. Il était devenu même négligeant parfois. Sachant très bien qu'il commençait à devenir un danger pour ces amis, il avait même pensé à partir.

Plus rien ne le retenant sur Atlantis, il avait songé à repartir sur Terre. Il savait que c'était lâche de sa part de fuir, fuir la réalité. Car oui c'était bien ce qu'il voulait faire : fuir. Il voulait oublier cette cité qui lui avait prit la seule personne qui avait eu de l'importance dans sa vie. Il voulait oublier toutes cette peine et cette souffrance qui avaient pris place dans son coeur. Il voulait tout simplement la fuir Elle. Partir le plus loin possible pour l'oublier alors qu'en faite c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Mais ces amis lui avaient fait comprendre qu'en aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu qu'il se délaisse. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste ici et qu'il se batte, qu'il continue ce pour quoi elle, elle se battait chaque jour. Alors il avait continuer ... Pour elle, même si elle n'était plus là. Et maintenant il allait mieux. Jamais il aurait pensé un jour retrouver le sourire, son sourire charmeur mais la vérité c'est qu'avec le temps il allait mieux. Il pensait toujours à elle mais c'était moins douloureux. Le soutien de ses amis lui avait été d'une aide inestimable. Chaque soir, ils le faisaient parler pour qu'il ne garde pas tout pour lui. Et dieu que ca avait été difficile pour eux. N'étant pas une personne qui se livre à tout bout de champs, ils avaient dû être patients pour qu'il parle de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait et encore plus de temps pour qu'il parle d'elle et de ses regrets. Mais le temps avait fait tout simplement son travail : il allait mieux.

Doucement, il sentit un piccotement apparaître à la base de sa nuque pour descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était exténué, tellement fatigué ... La revoir lui avait fait un sacré choc. S'étant résolu à sa disparition, il avait été plus que secouer quand il l'avait vu traverser la porte. En aucun cas elle ne ressemblait à l'Elisabeth qu'il avait connu. Elle qui avait une classe naturelle, un charme fou... Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour la revoir dans ce tee-shirt rouge qui lui allait si bien et pour sentir le doux parfum de mangue que dégageait ces cheveux coiffés impeccablement. Il pouvait facilement imaginer son petit sourire au coin quand il lui faisait un sourire charmeur ou bien quand il lancait une blague pour dédramatiser les situations. Elle qui était si calme, posée, professionnelle ... Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et sales. Sa peau d'un blanc laiteux dans ses souvenirs était recouvert de terre et de sang. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état ... Et puis elle avait eu un comportement tellement étrange. Elle avait tout de même attaqué Teyla et avait bien fallit lui trancher la gorge ! En aucun cas l'Elisabeth qu'il connaissait aurait été capable de faire une chose pareille. Etant une pacifiste, elle avait toujours favoriser le dialogue à la violence, chose pour laquelle il était admiratif. Et puis son regard agard, perdue, comme-çi elle n'avait conscience de rien. John en avait froid dans le dos. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir vécu enormément de choses peu agréables, des tortures atroces sans aucun doute, mais qu'est ce qui avait pu la rendre ainsi ? La choquer à un tel point ? Bien qu'il aurait voulu des réponses à ces questions, il devait les garder pour lui. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il devait faire c'était être là pour elle. Après tout, elle avait réagit à sa voix et l'avait tout de même reconnu ...

Il porta une main à son visage et toucha ces lèvres, ces yeux, tous les endroits qu'elle avait touché. Il avait tellement aimé la sentir le toucher. Il avait senti son être trembler au plus profond de lui-même et son coeur avait été au bord de l'explosion. Comment un seul contact pouvait-il le chambouler à ce point ? Il l'ignorait et en aucun cas c'était le moment de trouver des réponses. La seule chose qui devait occuper son esprit était Elisabeth et sa santé.

Après qu'elle se soit blottie contre lui et qu'elle est laissée toute la tention accumulée s'écouler, Elisabeth s'était évanouie dans ses bras. Carson étant arrivé très vite avec un brancard, il avait voulu y mettre Elisabeth mais John avait refusé. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'avait amener lui-même à l'infirmerie. Durant le court voyage qui séparait la salle de la porte et l'antre du médecin, il avait senti plusieurs fois la jeune femme trembler, gémir. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle se réveillait mais en faite non, elle rêvait et apparament ce ne devait pas être très agréable. Une fois arrivé, il l'avait déposé sur un lit très délicatement, comme-çi il risquait de la briser. Il aurait tellement voulu rester près d'elle, la veiller mais sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouver à la porte et maintenant il devait attendre, attendre que Carson finisse.

Il fut sortit de ces pensées par une main qui sur son épaules.

**- Vous allez bien John?**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça.** Dit-il en voyant l'athosienne avec un pansement autour de son cou.

Beckett, ne pouvant être partout à la fois avait demandé à l'infirmière en chef de prendre en charge la jeune athosienne. On lui avait désinfecté la plaie, fait nombre de vaccin de sécurité et maintenant elle avait une magnifique compresse blanche qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau mâte.

**- Je vais bien. Un peu secoué mais ca va aller.** Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

John la dévisagea. Il savait qu'elle mentait, qu'elle n'allait pas si bien qu'elle voulait paraître. Elle avait tout de même été agressé par une amie, une amie disparues mais une amie tout de même.

**- J'aurai dû vous protéger, laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure.**

John s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sû lui venir en aide plus tôt.

**- John ...**

**- J'aurais dû être le premier à descendre les marches et à s'approcher d'elle. Je n'aurais pas dû être tétaniser.**

**- Peut être mais c'est gràce à vous si je suis encore en vie,** lui répondit-elle avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

**- J'aurais ...**

**- On ne peux pas refaire le passé John,** lui dit-elle plus durement. **Vous avez réagit ainsi et alors ! Ronon aussi s'en veut et comme je lui ai dit, tout c'est bien terminé. Je vais bien, elle va bien et elle est rentrée.**

John regarda son amie en lui souriant. Il était heureux qu'elle aille bien et surtout elle avait raison : tout c'était bien terminé.

* * *

**J'avance doucement mais surement ... Et les reviews aident !**


	5. Chapter 5

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. En réalité il le savait mais il était tellement désorienté qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que ça faisait tout de même un an qu'elle avait disparu ! Un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il n'avait pas parler avec elle, qu'il n'avait pas prit soin d'elle ... Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il ne devait pas penser à ses un an d'absence qui maintenant était passé. Il devait penser à elle et à ses plaies, qui de toute évidence étaient nombreuses. Il devait agir en professionnel et non pas comme un ami surpri par ce retour innatendu. Oui il devait être le médecin qu'il était ... Bon qu'est ce que le médecin qu'il était devait-il faire en premier ?

Tout d'abord, il devait s'assurer qu'elle se repose. Vu son comportement violent dans la salle de la porte des étoiles, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle se réveille lorsqu'il lui ferait tout un tas d'examen. En aucun cas, il ne voulait prendre le risque de mettre en danger sa vie et celles des infimières qui l'accompagnaient. De plus, vu son instabilité et sa confusion, il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme. Sans la quitter des yeux, Carson lui injecta un antihistaminique.

Une fois fait, il il prit une bassine avec de l'eau et commença à la nettoyer. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire une telle chose, les aide-soignantes étant là pour ça, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas la confier à qui que ce soit.

Fébrilement, il fit couler de l'eau sur son front et commença à lui enlever toute la terre séchée. Dans chaque geste, il était tendre et doux, comme-çi il avait peur de la briser. Une mèche de cheveux s'étant collée contre son front, il l'attrapa du bout du doigt et lui mit derrière ses oreilles, dévoilant son visage.

Carson sentit son coeur se serrer quand il vit un hématome sur sa joue droite. De toute évidence, quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec violence. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule marque que son ancienne dirigeante avait sur le visage. Hématomes, contusions ... Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait subi pour avoir de telles marques. En tant que médecin, il avait vu beaucoup d'horreur dans sa vie et il devait bien avoué qu'Elisabeth n'était pas le pire cas qu'il est eu, mais c'était différent. Elle il la connaissait et c'était une amie, alors la voir ainsi en était douloureux.

Une fois son visage nettoyer de toute impurtée, il put constater qu'elle n'avait pas autant de plaie qu'il avait penser. Si ce n'est son hématome sur sa joue, elle n'avait que l'arcade ouverte. Bon ce n'était déjà pas mal mais il s'était tout de même attendu à pire. Comme le professionnel qu'il était, il prit une aiguille, du fil et commença à la recoudre. Etant très doué pour les soutures, il allait faire son possible pour qu'elle n'aille pas de cicatrice, ou pour que du moins elle soit à peine visible.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de s'occuper de son visage, Carson la regarda avec un pincement au coeur. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Avec ces yeux clos et ses lèvres fines, il se prit à penser qu'elle semblait vraiment paisible, tout le contraire à il y a encore une heure.

Elisabeth n'avait pas changer tant que ça. Si ce n'est ces plaies au visage, elle était toujours la même qu'il y a un an. Le même visage angélique, les mêmes lèvres fines qui avaient attirés plus d'un homme dans la cité ... Elle était toujours la magnifique femme qu'il avait connu.

Bien qu'il aurait aimé la regarder encore et encore, il fallait avant tout qu'il continut son examen avant que le sédatif ne fasse plus effet.

Il lui enleva donc son tee-shirt et dévoila sa poitrine, recouverte par un soutien gorge en dentelle noir. Il fut gêné de la voir ainsi, aussi dénudée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se devait faire les examens que le protocole exigeait après une si longue absence. Il appuya sur son ventre, pour sentir si quelque chose était anormale. A son grand soulagement, Elisabeth semblait ne rien avoir. Tout semblait parfait au premier abord, mais les radios confirmeraient son premier diagnostique.

Bien que sa peau d'un blanc laiteux maintenant était très agréable à admirer, Carson fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état des mains de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il les avaient nettoyer avec l'eau, il avait bien vu qu'elles étaient très abîmer, mais pas à un tel point. Il en prit une délicatement entre ces doigts et la regarda attentivement, la tournant dans tous les sens pour bien se rendre compte de l'étendu des dégâts.

C'était étrange mais il avait déjà vu ce genre de plaie sur un cadavre lors de son bref passage à une institut médicaux-légal. Oui, il avait déjà vu ses blessures, ces blessures qui formaient une ligne continue sur le haut de la main.

**- Oh mon dieu ... **murmura-t-il en réalisant ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma ses poings et visualisa un mur devant lui. Après quelques secondes où il imagina ses blessures s'il frappait comme un acharné sur ce dit-mur, Carson regarda de nouveau les mains de la jeune femme.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu avoir tord, Elisabeth devait avoir vécu la chose la plus atroce qu'il avait vu: elle avait été enfermé dans il ne savait quel endroit et avait tapper jusqu'à s'en faire saigner pour sortir. Quel genre de monstre avait-il pu lui faire vivre une telle chose ?

Malgrès son sang qui bouillonait dans ses veines, il lui désinfecta les mains et les lui banda.

Maintenant était venu la partie la plus difficile de son diagnostic. Il aurait bien voulu passer outre mais malheureusement il fallait qu'il le fasse. Sa conscience professionnelle lui dictait de le faire tandis que l'ami qu'il était refusait de savoir.

Lentement, il fit descendre le pantalon d'Elisabeth, ainsi que le sous vêtement qu'elle portait. Il remonta une serviette bleu jusqu'au genoux de la jeune femme pour que personne autre que lui voit sa nudité.

Après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il commença son travail.

Chose faite, il lui mit une tenue de l'infirmerie et passa le paravent qui donnait de l'intimité à sa patiente et confia ses prélèvements à l'infirmière en chef qui venait de finir avec la blessure de Teyla.

**- Vous allez bien ? **Demanda-t-il à la jeune athosienne qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

**- Ca va. Et Elisabeth ? **

**- Je vais lui faire passer des radios le tant qu'elle dort encore.**

**- Très bien. Je vais prévenir le colonel Sheppard.**

Beckett acquiessa d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire poli dont il avait le secret.

Il était soulagé que ce soit l'athosienne qui aille prévenir le militaire de l'avancer des examens. Il savait très bien que ce dernier lui poserait tout un tas de questions mais pour l'instant il n'était pas enclin à y répondre.

L'état de santé d'Elisabeth n'était pas inquiétant, enfin du moins physiquement. Mais la vérité était qu'il ignorait l'étendu des dégâts psychologiquements. Il savait qu'après une aussi longue abscence où elle avait sans doute été torturée de différentes façons plus atroces les unes que les autres, Elisabeth serait mentalement instable. Elle aurait besoin d'aide, l'aide de ses amis, mais également l'aide d'une tierce personne, une personne extérieure à son entourage proche. Dans ce genre de cas, il était très dure de se confier à des gens proche. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que la peur d'être jugé ou incompri était présente.

Il faudrait qu'il aille prévenir le docteur Heitmeyer dès le réveil de l'ancienne dirigeante d'Atlantis, en espérant qu'elle est repris ces esprits et qu'elle soit moins violente. Il allait devoir parler avec la psychologue de ces hématomes et contusions pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas à s'occuper des cauchemards incessants des gens de la base, ou bien des névroses de chacun, mais d'un cas particulièrement douloureux.

Tout en la conduisant pour passer divers examens que necessitaient la technologie ancienne, Carson pensa au brieffing qui allait être organisé. Il allait devoir répondre à différentes questions concernant Elisabeth tout en gardant le secret médical. En faite il avait surtout peur de répondre à une des interrogations que beaucoup devait se poser : Elisabeth avait-elle été abusé sexuellement ?

* * *

**Pour faire plaisir à l'auteur, laissez une review ...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Elle remua, promenant ses mains le long des planches. Se sentant prise au piège, elle hurla à plein poumon. Cependant, elle ne devait laisser la peur s'insinuer en elle. C'est donc en un effort suprême qu'elle tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?_

_N'y avait-il aucun moyen de sortir de là ? De s'extirper de ce lieu morbide ? Les yeux démesurément ouverts, elle regardait les ténèbres que formait sa tombe._

_Peut être apercevrait-elle un trou, une fente, une once de lumière pour la réconforter ! Rien, un gouffre noir, insondable._

_Le plus grand danger lui parut être dans l'étouffement qui augmentait. Au fur et à mesure, elle sentait son souffle s'accéléré et le manque d'air n'arrangeait rien. Elle allait mourrir d'asphyxie si elle ne se dégageait pas au plus vite. _

_En plus de sa respiration qui était maintenant saccadée, elle avait froid à ses extrémités. Elle avait l'impression que ces pieds étaient dures comme de la pierre et tenter de les bouger lui était douloureux. Elle frissona de tous ces membres cependant, sa détermination à vivre était la plus forte._

_Elle tenta de contrôler la peur, qui maintenant avait prit place en elle et réfléchit._

_Il lui suffisait de briser une planche pour s'échapper. Mais même si elle arrivait à fendre le couvercle, la terre n'allait-elle pas entrer, glisser comme du sable fin, lui emplir les yeux et la bouche ?_

_Elle tâta soigneusement autour d'elle. Elle sentait des écorces de bois s'enfoncer dans sa chair, tellement elle appuyait contre les planches. Le cercueil était grand, elle remuait les bras avec facilité. Lorsque ces mains se posèrent sur le couvercle, elle ne sentit aucune fente. A gauche et à droite, les planches étaient mal rabotées, mais résistantes et solides._

_Tout en tremblant, elle replia son bras le long de sa poitrine pour remonter vers sa tête._

_Là, elle découvrit dans les planches, un noeud qui cédait légèrement sous la pression. Bien que les larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement : peut être était-ce sa porte de sortie ?_

_Avec peine, elle travailla ce noeud qui finit par céder devant son acharnement. De l'autre côté, en enfonçant son doigt, elle sentit la terre mais cela ne l'avança à rien. Au contraire, comme elle l'avait penser, la terre s'insinuait lentement et commençait à la recouvrir._

_Sentant la mort poindre, elle s'affola. Ses cris redoublèrent tellement d'intensité qu'elle en avait mal au corde vocal mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. _

_La peur ayant prit place en elle, elle égratigna le bois avec ses ongles. Elle s'acharna contre le bois qui l'emprisonnait et la conduisait vers une mort douloureuse lorsqu'elle reconnut un clou. Un clou enfoncé de travers. _

_A partir de cet instant, elle n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : avoir ce clou._

_Rassemblant le peu de lucidité lui restant, elle commença à l'ébranler mais il ne cédait guère. Cependant elle n'abandonna pas. Bien que son corps tout entier ne demandait qu'à se rendormir pour ne plus se réveiller, sa vonlonté lui dictait de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

_Elle s'entêta donc furieusement. Si elle ne pouvait pas sortir grâce à lui, elle s'en sortirait par ses propres moyens, gràce à sa seule détermination._

_Sois forte, ne laisse jamais tes émotions te dominer lui avait-on appris, et bien c'était le moment idéal pour mettre cet enseignement en oeuvre._

_Elle donna de légers coups de pieds et commença par des poussées légères. Le bois résista. Elle frappa plus fort, s'énerva contre le bois et utilisa même ces genoux, s'arc-boutant sur ses pieds et sur ses reins. Mais le bois ne cédait toujours pas. Aucun, bruit, aucun craquement qui pouvait lui prouver que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas en vain. Elle donna toute sa force et toute sa rage dans chaque coup. Elle poussa de son corps entier si violemment que tous ses os meurtris craient. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle devint folle._

_Elle lutta contre la cage en bois qui la retenait jusqu'à s'en couper et à s'égratiner toutes parcelles de son corps. _

_Dans un dernier effort, le couvercle se brisa d'un bout à l'autre. Elle céda immédiatement de pousser. Elle ne bougeait plus, de peur qu'un éboulement l'enlise complètement. Pour l'instant, le couvercle lui servait de protection mais pour combien de temps ? Pour sortir, il fallait qu'elle ose, qu'elle passe cette muraille de terre._

_Les cheveux et la bouche pleine de cette substance répugnante, elle s'évertua de ne plus penser à rien. _

_Sortir, combattre, fermer son esprit, ne pas avoir peur. Elle se répétait ses mots qui eurent pour effet immédiat de la calmer. _

_Combattre, être la plus forte, ne pas faiblir. Elle se répétait cela tel un leitmotiv. Il serait fier d'elle. _

_Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle se leva, faisant tomber, sur les côtés, la terre qui la recouvrait. Grâce à la seule force de ses bras, elle sortit de ce lieu infernal qui avait bien faillit lui prendre la vie._

_Bien qu'elle aurait aimé courrir, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. _

_Difficilement, elle se retourna pour regarder d'où elle venait de sortir. Biensûr elle savait où elle se trouvait il y avait seulement que quelques secondes mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle réalise. Des larmes se mirent à couler lorsqu'elle vit le fond de la boîte en bois et son coeur s'arrêta quand elle vit une pierre tombale où elle pouvait lire : Elisabeth Weir._

Elisabeth se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, la peur de se trouver de nouveau dans cette tombe étant présente au plus profond de ces entrailles. Bien que l'air n'était pas ce qui manquait dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, Elisabeth suffoquait littéralement. La panique coulant toujours dans ses veines, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Chaque bouffée d'air était un vrai supplice, lui arrachant un petit bruit sec signe de son incapacité à respirer.

Elle tremblait de tous ces membres. Voyant toujours sa pierre tombale devant elle, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver ces esprits.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne se trouvait plus dans cette forêt froide et noir, il n'y avait plus de tombe devant elle mais des meubles, des gens. Rassurée par cet état de fait, elle se calma lentement serallongea sur son lit.

**- Ca va aller Elisabeth. Je suis là. **Entendit-elle tandis qu'elle rouvrait les yeux pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'homme se trouvant à son chevet, Elisabeth se sentit sereine. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'il en était incapable.

Sa respiration se calma et au bout de quelques minutes retourna à la normal.

**- John. **Murmura-t-elle pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

**- Oui, **lui répondit-il sur le même ton en lui prenant délicatement sa main**, je reste avec vous.**

Un bip se fit de plus en plus espacé à ses oreilles et elle retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve où aucune tombe et aucune planche ne vint l'empêcher de respirer.

John était confortablement assi sur une chaise au côté d'Elisabth qui dormait à présent paisiblement. Tout en lui carressant la main, il ne cessait de la contempler.

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de terre sur son visage, il avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver l'Elisabeth Weir d'il y a un an, si ce n'est le bleu sur une de ces joues et le panseman sur son arcade. Elle était toujours aussi belle et aussi gracieuse. Sa peau d'un blanc laiteux digne de "Blanche neige"semblait toujours aussi douce. Ses lèvres fines était d'autant plus attirante avec le sourire discret qu'elle affichait quand elle dormait.

C'est drôle mais en un an, il avait eut l'impression qu'avec le temps il avait oublier certaine caractéristique qui faisait qu'elle était elle mais maintenant il savait que c'était faux. Il n'avait jamais oublier le moindre contour de son visage, le moindre de ses sourires ...

**- John, il faudrait qu'on y aille.**

Mais le militaire ne bougea pas. Il voulait rester auprès d'elle. Il voulait se délecter de son visage, de sa peau. En aucun cas il ne voulait partir de l'infirmerie.

**- Je lui ai dis que je restais,** dit-il d'un ton ferme, alors je ne bouge pas.

Bien qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, Carson se démonta pas.

**- Ecoutez John,** dit-il doucement**, on a besoin de vous pour le brieffing. De toute façon elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin avec ce que je lui administre, **dit-il en en injectant un produit dans la perfusion.

Bien qu'il aurait aimé rester à son chevet, le médecin avait raison. Il devait aller à se brieffing et peur être que certaines questions qu'il se posait allait enfin trouver des réponses.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**J'aime trop ce rêve ... LOL Oui morbide !!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jamais l'atmosphère n'avait été aussi pesante en salle de brieffing. Chaque personne présente était plongée dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant à ce qui était arrivé ces dernières heures.

L'arrivée d'Elisabeth avait été un choc pour tous. Cela faisant bientôt une année entière qu'elle avait disparu, Atlantis avait du reprendre une vie normale, un semblant de vie normale était sans doute plus exact. Chacun étant marqué par cette disparition, les gens avaient perdu de leur enthousiasme, il y avait comme un manque, un souffle de vie. Elisabeth avait toujours été en un sens l'incarnation de la cité, celle qui la représentait. Etant une dirigeante hors pair, tout le monde l'adorait. Sa disparition en avait secoué plus d'un et tous gardait en mémoire son souvenir. Les premiers jours après l'incident, énormément de monde, quasi toute la cité, était partie déposer des fleurs devant la porte de ces anciens quartiers. Chacun montrant sa peine comme il le pouvait. Mais les gens ayant le plus souffert de cette absence était sans doute ceux se trouvant dans la salle de brieffing.

Teyla et Ronon avaient surmonté cette épreuve ensemble. Après la disparition d'Elisabeth, l'ancien runner s'était rapproché considérablement de la jeune athosienne. Se rendant compte des ravages que pouvaient faire la perte de quelqu'un d'aimé, il s'était résolu à dévoiler son coeur à la jeune femme qui y avait répondu favorablement. Au début, ils avaient caché leur relation naissante. Ne voulant pas étaler leur bonheur au grand jour tandis que leur ami et chef souffrait le martyr, ils avaient pri beaucoup de plaisir à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses, leur relation avait fini par être découvert par un Rodney curieux. Se dernier se doutant d'une possible amourette entre les deux pégasiens avaient mis une caméra dans la pièce où ils passaient le plus de temps : la salle d'entraînement. Depuis, le chef scientifique ne voyait plus la pièce de la même façon... Ronon n'avait que moyennement apprécié le geste de Rodney et lui avait fait clairement comprendre ... Le pauvre avait passé une journée cloîtrée dans son laboratoire tellement il avait peur des représailles.

De son côté, McKay s'était considérablement investi dans différents projets. C'était sa façon à lui d'oublier sa peine d'avoir perdu une amie proche. Il passait des heures enfermées dans son laboratoire sans voir personne, s'isolant du monde extérieur. Le plus dure, ça avait été quand il avait dû, lui et le reste de l'équipe, vider les affaires personnelles d'Elisabeth de ces quartiers. Il avait retrouvé le livre qu'il lui avait fait et qui retracait la vie de la diplomate. Ca avait été un moment douloureux qu'il aurait préférer ne jamais vivre. Mais bon avec le temps, comme toujours, il était redevenu le Rodney McKay que tout le monde aimait ou détestait.

Contre toute attente, même Caldwell avait eu du mal avec la disparition de la jeune femme. Croyant qu'il désirait depuis toujours l'expulser de la cité, John avait pu constater qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte depuis le début. Il avait mener les recherches à merveille et même si elles n'avaient abouti à rien, il avait tout fait pour la retrouver. Biensûr John n'avait pas été pour stopper les recherches mais il savait que Caldwell n'était en rien responsable de cette décision. C'était donc lui qui avait hériter du rôle de dirigeant de la cité. Sachant pertinamment qu'Elisabeth voulait que le projet "Atlantis" reste avant tout une mission d'exploration civile, John n'avait pas du tout aimé que ce soit le colonel qui succède à Elisabeth mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre. Au début leur cohabitation avait été dure et avait conduit à de nombreux conflits mais heureusement ils avaient appri à s'apprivoiser, bien qu'il y avait toujours des fois où ils explosaient littéralement tous les deux. Enfin le principal était qu'ils s'étaient tous fait au changement et que maintenant le passé revenait tout chamboulé.

Ayant tous fait plus ou moins leur deuil, la revoir et la savoir aussi "différente" leur faisait tous peur.

John s'avanca dans la salle et prit place au côté du colonel Caldwell qui avait le visage grave. John avait rarement vu son supérieur avec une mine aussi sérieuse et troublée. Lorsque lui et Carson eurent fini de prendre place, ce fut le colonel Caldwell qui brisa le silence de plomb.

**- Comment va-t-elle ? **Demanda-t-il en fixant le médecin de la base.

**- Elle se repose. Je lui ai administré un puissant sédatif pour qu'elle dorme le plus possible.**

**- Ce n'est pas dangeureux ?** Enchaîna-t-il inquiet.

**- Non. Vu son état, dormir est la meilleur chose qu'y puisse lui arriver.**

Le dirigeant de la cité ne s'avait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il faut dire que la situation n'était pas des plus simples.

**- Vous l'avez examiné ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Par cette question, il voulait tout simplement amener vers " Quelle genre de tortures a-t-elle subi ?" mais il ne voulait pas poser cette question de bute en blanc. La vérité était également qu'il appréhendait la ou les réponses.

En un an de disparition, la jeune femme avait dû sublir énormément de sévismes et il avait peur de les apprendre. Ne sachant que trop bien les différentes techniques de tortures, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû vivre cette dernière année.

**- Oui ... Elle a de nombreux hématomes mais elle devrait vite s'en remettre.**

Carson voulait rester évasif sur les blessures de sa patiente. Pourquoi ? Après tout ils méritaient chacun de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu endurer. Eux aussi se posaient mille questions sur son état de santé et il était normal qu'il les rassure le plus possible, mais en même temps il se devait de garder le secret médical. Cette situation était très dure à gérer pour lui, il se sentait tiraillé entre son envi de leur dire ce qu'elle avait sans doute vécu et son côté professionnel qui lui intimait de garder le silence.

**- Et son comportement ? **Demanda le leader. **Est ce qu'elle risque d'être de nouveau violente ? Elle a tout de même agressé Teyla dans la salle de la porte ?**

Bien que John préférait oublier cet épisode, il devait admettre que lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions sur le côté "violent" de l'ancienne dirigeante qu'il avait entre-aperçu. Pour réagir aussi violemment et surtout pour être aussi perdu au point de ne pas reconnaître Atlantis, elle devait avoir vécu quelque chose de très traumatisant ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait : avoir disparu pendant quasiment une année était traumatisant ... Cependant il était sûr qu'elle devait avoir vécu des choses inimaginables, d'où une telle réaction ...

Teyla avait fermé les yeux lorsque Caldwell avait parlé d'elle. Bien qu'elle s'était plus ou moins remise mentalement, rien que d'en parler la propulsait de nouveaux dans les bras d'Elisabeth avec un couteau sous sa gorge. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à frissoner.

**- Oui et j'aimerai que cela n'arrive plus. **Répondit froidement l'ancien runner tout en attrapant la main de l'athosienne sous la table pour la rassurer.

**- Pensez-vous qu'elle sera toujours aussi violente à son réveil docteur ?**

Carson expira longuement. Il ne savait pas comment leurs dire sans être grossié qu'il n'était pas Madame Soleil et qu'ainsi, il ne pouvait en aucun cas prévoir l'avenir.

**- Comment voulez-vous qu'il réponde ? Carson est médecin. Il ne lit pas dans une boule de cristal pour savoir l'avenir. **Répondit Rodney avec une pointe d'ironie.

Beckett remercia intérieurement McKay pour l'aide qu'il venait de lui apporter. Le pauvre médecin venait déjà de passer des heures éprouvantes à examiner Elisabeth. Il était à bout de nerfs et ce n'était pas avec les questions idiotes du militaire qu'il allait se calmer.

Rassemblant le peu de diplomatie qui lui restait, il tenta tout de même de rassurer les personnes se trouvant autour de la table.

**- Je ne peux pas vous dire comment elle réagira à son réveil. Elle peut très bien être douce et apeurée comme folle et agressive. Cependant je pense que ca devrait aller. Elle a apparament reconnu Atlantis et le colonel Sheppard ... C'est déjà un bon signe.**

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir comment elle allait réagir, il était vrai qu'elle avait reconnu le militaire et Caldwell en était heureux : il y avait donc toujours un espoir.

**- Bien. Par précaution, je vais mettre deux soldats devant votre infirmerie ... Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.**

Carson acquissa d'un sourire. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir comme en prison dans son antre, il devait bien admettre que c'était une très bonne iniative du colonel Caldwell. Même s'il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas violente, il devait bien avouer que cette possiblité était envisageable.

**- A votre avis docteur Beckett, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?**

Le médecin ne savait pas quoi dire. Il est vrai qu'il s'était fait certaines idées vu les quelques cicatrices qu'il avait pû relever mais dire exactement ... C'était impossible.

**- Bien que son corps parle beaucoup, je peux seulement vous dire que ce qu'elle a vécu n'a pas dû être agréable tous les jours. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'y lui est arrivé, seulement qu'elle a dû beaucoup souffrir, **répondit-il avec difficulté en repensant à les marques qu'il avait pu voir sur le dos de la jeune femme.

**- On ne sera donc rien sur ces un an le temps qu'elle ne nous parlera pas ?**

**- Effectivement**, répondit le médecin. **Cependant, il faudra y aller doucement. Elle a vécu quelques choses de traumatisant et ce n'est pas dès son réveil qu'elle pourra en parler. Sa guérison peut prendre plusieurs années.**

**- Des années que nous n'avons pas docteur Beckett. Imaginez qu'elle ait parlé ?**

En tant que dirigeant d'Atlantis, il se devait de faire l'avocat du diable. Bien qu'il était ravi du retour de l'ancienne dirigeante et de la savoir en vie, il savait aussi ce que cela engendrait. Aucun ravisseur ne relachait leur prisonnier sans aucune raison. C'était dure mais il fallait envisager la possiblité que le docteur Weir est parlé.

**- Elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose,** cria presque John en serrant les poings contre le rebord de la table pour canaliser la colère qu'il sentait monté en lui.

**- J'ai dit " imaginez" colonel,** reprit plus doucement Caldwell. **Cela fait un an qu'elle a disparu et en un an, le docter Weir a pû subir des choses qui l'ont peut être incité à parler.**

John devait bien admettre que cela était tout à fait possible. Même s'il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas parler, qu'elle avait garder toutes les informations qu'elle possédait, une part de lui doutait. Après tout, cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ...

**- Ecoutez ... Les récents évènements ont été fatiguant. Je propose de mettre un terme au brieffing et de se reposer. De mon côté, je vais prévenir le SGC du retour du docteur Weir.**

Caldwell qui s'était levé, commençait à ranger ses papiers quand John demanda une question que tout le monde se posait mais que personne n'avait osé demander.

**- Est ce qu'elle a été violé ? **

Chacun se figea à la demande de John, attendant une réponse que seul le médecin pouvait leur apporter.

John était comme en apné. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement il était angoissé par la confirmation ou non à sa question. Il avait peur, peur de découvrir que quelqu'un avait osé la toucher, la carresser sans son consentement. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle ait été abusé ... Si c'était le cas, que pourrait-il changer ? Rien, absolument rien ... Il n'avait pas une doloréan comme dans "Retour vers le futur" pour remonter le temps et l'empêcher de disparaître. Il pourrait seulement être là pour elle et la protéger désormais ... Il espérait juste qu'elle n'ait pas vécu une telle chose...

Carson ferma les yeux en entendant cette question. Etant arrivé à la fin du brieffing, il avait cru y échapper mais c'était sans compter la détermination du Colonel Sheppard. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'il ne répondait pas, tous penseraient qu'elle avait été violé et s'il répondait sincèrement, il ne respecterait pas le secret médical. Pesant le pour et le contre, il se décida de dire la vérité.

**- Non, elle n'a subi aucun sévice sexuel.**

Voyant tout le monde soupirer de soulagement, Carson fut heureux de leur avoir dit la vérité, enfin une partie de la vérité : elle n'avait pas été violé mais elle avait eu des rapports consentis durant ces un an d'absence ...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Une review est recommandée par le médecin ... Quoi ? On vous l'a pas dit ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Timidement, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais cela abouttissa à un échec. La lumière étant trop vive, elle les referma très vite.

Bien que sa tête la faisait toujours souffrir, au moins la douleur était supportable. Les bruits du marteau piqueur avaient fait place à une agréable raquette tappant sur une balle de tennis, cependant elle fit tout de même une légère grimace, signe de son mécontentement d'avoir toujours un léger boucan dans sa boîte cranienne.

Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien , enfin aussi bien que possible. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle venait de faire un sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait dormi tel un bébé et avait oublié le temps d'une nuit la tombe qui l'avait recueillie.

Bien qu'elle aurait voulu se lever, son corps n'en avait pas la force. Elle était épuisée, autant physiquement que moralement. Elle aurait aimé sortir de ce lit et se ballader, se dégourdir un peu mais elle en était incapable.

Tout un coup, ces derniers souvenirs lui revint en mémoire. La porte des étoiles, Teyla, John, Atlantis ... Atlantis ... Etait-ce vraiment son souvenir ou bien avait-elle encore rêver ? Ca se trouve tout ça n'était que supercherie !

Comme pour vérifier si ce qu'elle se rapellait était bien réelle, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Son coeur se calma lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Les armoires contenant des instruments, les infrastructures anciennes ... Oui elle était bien de nouveau chez elle, sur Atlantis.

Alors qu'elle voulait attraper un verre d'eau, elle sentit que sa main gauche était emprisonnée, emprisonnée par une autre main.

Elisabeth sourit en voyant la personne qui lui tenait la main. Un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et presque un an qu'elle avait perdu espoir de revoir son si merveilleux visage. Elle était tellement soulagée de le voir à ses côtés. Retrouver ces cheveux chatains désordonnés, revoir les traits fins de son visage, ses oreilles qui à chaque fois lui rappelait les adorables elfes, son petits nez qui la faisait frissoner, ses lèvres qui formaient un sourire charmeur ... Le retrouver tout simplement ce qui faisait qu'il était lui la fit tout simplement sourire.

Doucement elle tenta d'enlever sa main meurtrie de la sienne mais ce fut mission impossible. Le militaire à ses côtés la lui tenaient fermement, comme-çi il avait peur qu'elle prenne la fuite. Mais fuir elle ne le voulait pas. Ca faisait un an qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : revenir vers lui, alors maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, en aucun cas elle ne voulait s'enfuir.

Se rendant compte que pour qu'il lui lache la main, il faisait qu'elle le réveille, Elisabeth se tourna vers le côté et le regarda dormir. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle merveille et pourtant ce n'était qu'un homme, un homme parmi tant d'autre. Elle se concentra sur ce doux visage qu'elle venait de retrouver et sur sa respiration qu'elle arrivait à entendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine ...

Il avait terriblement mal au dos mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Après le débrieffing, il avait insisté auprès de Carson pour passer la nuit au côté d'Elisabeth. Biensûr ce dernier n'avait pas été pour mais devant sa mine décidé, il n'avait pas pu lui refuser une telle requête. Alors il avait passé la nuit sur une des chaises peu confortables de l'infirmerie. Il avait passé tout son temps à la regarder dormir, à imaginer ce qu'elle avait traversé et surtout il s'était posé beaucoup de question sur ce qui allait se passer maintenant, maintenant qu'elle était revenue. Tellement de question sans réponse se balladait dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps mais il n'avait jamais été patient. Il voulait qu'elle soit rétablit tout de suite, il voulait tout simplement retrouver la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an mais qui pourtant physiquement n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours la même et il s'était délecté de cette image angélique. Il n'avait même pas été capable de s'empêcher de la toucher. Tendrement, il avait retracer le moindre contours de son visage, comme elle l'avait fait dans la salle d'embarquement. Il avait touché à la douceur de sa peau, à ses douces lèvres ... Bon certes avec ses doigts mais ça avait été parfait. Ne pouvant se rassasier d'un contact charnel avec la jeune femme, il avait donc rapproché son lit du sien en pleine nuit et avait prit sa main dans la sienne durant la nuit, pour ne plus la lâcher. il avait également dormi sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder éternellement et étant habitué à dormir sur le ventre, il avait affreusement mal. Mais bon la fatigue le gagnant, il s'était assoupi non sans un dernier regard pour les lèvres parfaites de la jeune femme.

Enfin la nuit aurait été parfaite si biensûr les lits de l'infirmerie avaient été bien plus confortables ...

Timidement, il ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dès son réveil dans magnifique yeux verts pétillants qui le fixaient intensément. John se sentit transpercé par un tel regard. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le sondait, qu'elle cherchait à voir son âme.

**- Bonjour, **fut le seul mot qu'y sortit de sa bouche.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire quelque chose de profond, d'intense mais seulement ce petit mot banal avait réussi sortir de ses lèvres. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit réveillée et qu'elle le regarde d'une façon si transperçante.

**- Bonjour,** murmura-t-elle tout doucement.

Le mot n'avait été qu'à peine prononcé mais cela avait suffit pour qu'un énorme sourire s'inscrive sur son visage.

Jamais il n'avait eu de réveil aussi agréable. Ouvrir les paupières et tomber directement dans deux magnifiques yeux verts puis entendre la jeune femme lui murmurer un simple "bonjour" avait été le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il voulait que tous ces autres réveils soient ainsi ... Oui il voulait toujours l'avoir auprès de lui ...

Elisabeth, de son côté, était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans prononcer un mot, se regardant tout simplement. Ce fut John qui brisa ce contact visuel intense en détournant ces yeux pour les porter sur leurs mains, toujours enlacés.

Durant la nuit, il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait brisé le contact les reliant mais non, elle ne l'avait pas fait et même éveillée, elle avait toujours laissé leurs mains réunies.

Malgré ce moment parfait, John fronca les sourcils. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas remarqué le bandage recouvrant une partie de la main d'Elisabeth. Délicatement il caressa le bout de tissu du bout des doigts.

Elisabeth, se rendant compte de son geste retira précipitamment sa main de celle du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on touche à cet endroit, non pas parce qu'elle avait mal mais cette blessure lui rapellait encore les récents évènements et toutes la difficulté qu'elle avait eue pour s'échapper de sa prison de bois.

**- Désolé, **lui dit-il tandis qu'il lui souriait timidement.

Elisabeth le regarda dans les yeux. Dieu qu'il était beau ... Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours les mêmes traits, les mêmes mimiques qui faisaient de lui John Sheppard. Etrangement, elle le trouvait calme. Elle qui avait été habitué à voir un Sheppard "foufou", il ne semblait plus l'être, à croire qu'il s'était assagie. Peut être était-ce à cause de sa disparition ? Après tout cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle était partie ? Elisabeth tenta de réfléchir et de trouver une réponse à cette question : depuis combien de temps avait-elle disparu de la cité ? Elle l'ignorait. Au début, elle avait tenté de gardé un compte mais qui très vite cela avait été impossible. Elle n'avait jamais été lucide pour pouvoir réellement savoir depuis quand elle avait été enlevé et sequestré et puis après l'arrêt du jeu, elle n'avait tout simplement pas voulu savoir. Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais.

**- Docteur Weir.**

Elisabeth et John se retournèrent simultanément pour voir le colonel Caldwell qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie. Ce dernier s'était décidé de sortir de son bureau et de toute la paperasse que ca entraînait pour venir au nouvelle de la plus incroyable des patientes.

**- Colonel Caldwell,** lui répondit-elle doucement par politesse.

Le militaire sourit par cette réponse timide de la jeune femme. Il était heureux qu'elle le reconnaisse et surtout qu'elle soit aussi calme. Elisabeth avait toujours été douce et sage mais là ca en était surprenant. Dans la salle d'embarquement elle avait été si violente, si vive, si agile alors que là, sur son lit d'hôpital elle était comme absente. Il était surpris par l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, elle était comme ailleurs, comme-çi son esprit était détaché de son corps. Il savait que cela devait sans doute dû être au choc de retrouver les siens et les un an d'absence, mais sa réaction lui faisait tout de même froid dans le dos.

**- Je suis ravie que vous alliez bien Elisabeth, **dit-il en tentant de cacher son malaise.

**- Merci.**

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle pû dire avant que le docteur Beckett entre dans l'infirmerie avec un dossier dans les mains.

Le médecin, qui ne s'attendait pas à la présence de Caldwell dans son infirmerie prit peur et sursauta. Après avoir reprit une respiration à peu près normal, son regard se posa sur le lit d'infirmerie d'où venait un léger rire.

**- Elisabeth ?**

Carson fut surpris de la voir réveillée aussi tôt. Lui ayant administré un fort sédatif, elle aurait dû dormir encore quelques heures. Mais ce qui le secoua encore plus, ce fût sans doute le petit rire cristallin qu'elle avait laissé échappé quand il avait fallit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Précipitamment, il approcha du lit de la jeune femme et lui sourit.

**- Elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure,** lui dit John tandis qu'il se délectait de l'image d'Elisabeth rigolant légèrement.

**- Très bien. Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait, **lui rétorqua Carson sans prêter attention à la mine outrée du militaire qui désirait rester auprès de la jeune femme.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire son mécontentement d'être si vite expulsé que le colonel Caldwell enchaina.

**- J'ai besoin de vous parler Colonel. On vous laisse docteur, **dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **A tout à l'heure Elisabeth. **

Puis il sortit, attendant que le colonel Sheppard vienne le rejoindre. Chose qui ne tarda pas.

Après avoir adresser un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme et après avoir ordonné à Carson de prendre soin d'elle, il était sorti retrouver son supérieur.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**J'espère que ca vous plait toujours ... Une review pour me le dire ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Bien que John se trouvait physiquement devant la porte de l'infirmerie, son esprit était toujours au côté de la jolie jeune femme. Il entendait toujours à ses oreilles le doux son de la voix d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elle avait rit. Un son si agréable, si attendrissant, qu'il en était ému. Ce n'était certe pas un rire incontrôlable qui faisait perdre son souffle, mais un rire cristallin et spontanné qu'il rêvait d'entendre après plus d'un an.

John était tellement loin à cet instant qu'il n'entendit pas le colonel Caldwell lui parler.

**- Je suis allé voir Teyla pour savoir comment elle allait, elle a eu très peur la pauvre ... En tout cas on peut dire que c'est un retour mouvementé !**

Se rendant compte que John ne l'écoutait pas, le colonel cessa de parler. Lui aussi était heureux du retour de la première dirigeante de la cité, lui aussi était secoué de la revoir ainsi mais lui il ne dénigrait pas une conversation parce qu'il était trop chamboulé ! Bien qu'il aurait voulu rapeller le colonel Sheppard à l'ordre, Steven préféra s'abstenir.

La perte du docteur Weir avait été un grand choc pour la cité, pour le SG-C et pour lui-même mais pour John ca avait été bien pire qu'un choc. Il se rapellait très bien dans quel état il avait été après la disparition de la jeune femme et il comprenait parfaitement qu'il était le plus perturbé d'entre eux par son retour.

John ne cessait de contempler la porte. Bien sûr il n'était pas fasciné par celle-ci mais il tentait d'imaginer Elisabeth sur son lit et il se demandait ce qu'elle et Carson pouvaient bien faire. Des tests médicaux sans doute, après tout elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, Carson était médecin et elle sa patiente, mais il se demandait si ils parlaient, si elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait subi. Non, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle était bien sur Atlantis alors elle n'allait pas parler durant des heures de ces un an loin d'eux.

N'entendant plus les quelques murmures à son oreilles depuis quelques minutes, il se retourna vers son supérieur qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

**- Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit rentrée et qu'elle aille bien. C'est un retour inespéré,** dit Steven tandis qu'il adressait un sourire compatissant à son second.

John était surpri par le ton calme et posé du militaire. Il savait que le colonel Caldwell n'avait rien avoir avec une brute espèce, un militaire sans cerveau qui ne pensait qu'à la hiérarchie et bien qu'il est appris à l'apprécier, il était toujours étonné de voir ce côté sentimental.

**- Oui ... Inespéré,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sentant qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'homme se trouvant devant lui, Steven préféra continuer.

**- Je vais prévenir le SG-C du retour d'Elisabeth, ils vont être enchantés d'une telle nouvelle. On va aussi pouvoir contacter sa famille... Après tant d'incertitude ca va être un soulagement.**

**- Oui ... Transmettez leurs mes amitiés également,** reprit-il tandis qu'il repartait dans ces pensées où une vieille dame pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu un brin de nature et étrangement, il ne voyait pas les pelouses parfaitement tondues, les arbres fleuris à souhait de cette petite campagne se trouvant non loin de Washington. La seule chose qu'il voyait était la petite maison coquette se trouvant devant lui. Les cris des enfants jouant dans la rue, le bruit des poussettes sur les trottoir, les chien aboyants pour communiquer entre eux ... Non rien avait d'importance si ce n'est la maison dans laquelle durant les prochaines minutes il allait pénétré pour annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit : qu'Elisabeth Weir était portée disparue en mission._

_C'était étrange mais depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, jamais ils n'avaient parlé de leur famille respective, en faite il n'avait jamais vraiment parler d'eux au sens propre du terme. Il connaissait beaucoup du docteur Weir mais absolument rien d'Elisabeth. Il avait loupé tellement de chose durant toutes ces années ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demander quelle femme elle était ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi avait-il été un sombre crétin ? Tellement de chose le hantait et malheureusement il était trop tard pour y remédier. Si il avait un souhait, un seul et unique souhait ca aurait été de remonter le temps, de lui parler, de se confier à elle et de l'empêcher de partir à cette mission de malheur mais un tel désir ne se réaliserait malheureusement jamais... Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi détruit qu'à cet instant et pourtant il ne devait pas se laisser abattre._

_Il venait d'avoir deux semaines de tranquilité à bord du Dédale pour tenter de se composer un visage présentable pour cette entrevue. Deux semaines où ses journées s'étaient à peu près résumées à dormir, manger, pleurer, s'entraîner, pleurer et encore dormir ... Il avait tenté d'écrire un petit discours qu'il resciterait par coeur à la famille d'Elisabeth mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Il avait écrit bon nombre de merveilleux discours mais à chaque fois il sentait ses nerfs craqués et il s'effondrait littéralement en les récitant. Il ne voulait pas craquer, il voulait être fort et c'était pour pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir qu'il avait préparé un tel discours mais c'était cause perdue, alors il avait stopper ses tentatives. _

_Il se trouvait donc devant cette maison si belle mais qui dans quelques minutes semblerait beaucoup moins chaleureuse ,comme-ci elle allait s'imprégnier de la tristesse des personnes y résidents._

_Il s'avança dans l'allée de pavé le conduisant vers la porte mais là encore il était comme ailleurs. Les oiseaux sifflotant, les chiens aboyants, les enfants criant n'avaient absolument aucune influence sur lui. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la dite- porte. Ses pas étaient lourds et douloureux. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal à l'idée d'avancer. _

_La porte était faite de bois et lorsqu'il abaissa ses yeux vers le sol pour se donner un peu de courage, il tomba sur un paillasson où "WELCOME" était écrit. Un sourire cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres; une chose était sûre, c'était qu'après sa visite il serait sans doute pas le bienvenue dans cette maison. _

_Après une inspiration difficile, il abaissa son poing sur la porte de bois._

La discussion avec la mère d'Elisabeth avait été très difficile pour lui. Plusieurs fois il avait bien failli fondre en larme alors qu'il devait resté fort pour la veille femme qui elle pleurait à chaude larme. Biensûr il n'avait pas put lui dire les circonstances de sa disparition mais il avait fait son possible pour répondre aux questions de cette mère effondrée. Ce jour-là avait été le plus dure de sa vie, le plus douloureux. Après que la nouvelle soit tombée, il avait voulu partir mais il ne voulait pas laissé madame Weir seule, il fallait qu'il appelle une personne pour rester auprès d'elle. Après qu'elle ait eu la force d'apeller un ami, il avait adressé un dernier " je suis sincèrement désolé" et comptait la laisser au main de cet homme qui apparament connaissait Elisabeth bien plus qu'il ne la connaissait mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Sentant que John était aussi perturbé par cette disparition, la mère d'Elisabeth avait insisté pour qu'il reste et pour qu'il lui parle de sa fille. Il avait été surpris par cette demande incongrue, après tout qui pouvait mieux connaître Elisabeth si ce n'est sa mère ? Mais il avait accepté sa requête et avait parlé de la femme qu'il connaissait et malgrès toutes ces bonnes résolutions, il avait pleuré plusieurs fois. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne s'était pas senti faible de montrer ses faiblesses mais soulagé. Ca lui avait fait du bien de parler d'elle et d'entendre parler d'elle. L'homme qui était venu suite au coup de fil c'était révélé être son grand frère, un frère attendrissant et prêt à tout pour sa petite soeur.

C'était peut être ironique mais ce jour-là il en avait apprit sur Elisabeth.

**- Vous voudriez peut être leur parler ?** demanda poliment Steven. **D'après ce que je sais, la famille du docteur Weir vous apprécie énormément ?**

John sourit en entendant cette phrase. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il était maintenant le bienvenue dans la demeure Weir. En réalité, il était même resté en contact avec la mère d'Elisabeth. Biensûr il ne lui parlait pas du projet porte des étoiles, bien que la vieille dame tentait par maintes ruses de découvrir pour quoi sa fille était partie si loin d'elle, mais il lui donnait des nouvelles de lui et de comment il s'en sortait sans la jeune femme car après seulement une visite, elle avait su que John Sheppard était amoureux de sa fille.

**- Je suis resté en contact avec eux mais je préfère rester au côté d'Elisabeth. Sa mère m'a ordonné de la protéger quand on la retrouverait... Elle n'a jamais perdu espoir, **lui dit-il avec un sourire au lèvre.

**- Et elle a eu raison,** rigola-t-il timidement.** Il faudra faire un brieffing avec Elisabeth, le SG-C voudra savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ... Enfin c'est la procédure ...**

Le visage de John se crispa à l'entente du brieffing à venir. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, après tout comme l'avait si bien dit son supérieur c'était la procédure mais il aurait tellement voulu la protéger. Mais la protéger de quoi ? D'elle-même ? De ces souvenirs ? C'était totalemet idiot et pourtant il aurait aimé qu'un tel brieffing lui soit éviter. Elle allait devoir répondre à des questions douloureuses, parler de son enlèvement, de sa captivité ... En faite c'était égoïste mais la personne qu'il voulait également protéger était lui-même. Oui il désirait ardemment savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces un an d'absence mais il les redoutait également. Il avait peur de savoir les souffrances qu'elle avait subi, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. C'était atroce de sa part mais il voulait également se protéger...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Bon j'ai mal au doigt de tout poster en un seul coup ... LOL**

**Je suis un boulet !**


	10. Chapter 10

L'atmosphère dans l'infirmerie était lourde, du moins selon le médecin en chef. Depuis que les deux militaires étaient sortis de son antre, il n'avait pas osé adresser la parole au docteur Weir, en faite il n'avait même pas commencer ces examens. Il ne cessait de ranger le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour vérifier les plaies de la jeune femme. C'était idiot, il le savait, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était le seul dans toute la base à pouvoir seulement imaginer ce qu'elle avait subi. "Le corps peut révéler bien plus que des paroles" lui avait enseigner un ancien collègue, et bien c'était une des premières fois qu'il en avait une telle confirmation.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et après s'être rendu compte que cela faisait près de la cinquième fois qu'il mettait une compresse dans un petit récipient en fer stérilisé, il se retourna et regarda dans les yeux la jeune femme, qui elle n'avait pas cessé de l'observer.

Elisabeth était confortablement installée dans le lit. Elle se sentait si bien dans cette pièce... Alors qu'il y a encore un an elle détestait se retrouver ici, maintenant elle voulait y rester le plus longtemps possible. Le matelas était moelleux, l'oreiller mou et doux, les couvertures chaudes et rassurantes. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon protecteur où il ne pourrait rien lui arriver, où elle était en sécurité.

Elle regardait depuis maintenant quelques minutes le docteur Beckett qui ne cessait de trifouiller pour la cinquième fois au moins le même objet. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la nervosité du médecin. En un sens elle trouvait cela attendrissant de voir son mal être mais cela l'énervait aussi. En aucun cas il ne fallait montrer ses faiblesses, c'était une règle d'ordre ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout Carson était un homme sensible, compatissant et humain alors il ne savait pas que les faiblesses étaient ce qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Peut être qu'un jour elle lui enseignerait cette règle.

**- Vous vous sentez comment Elisabeth,** demanda-t-il tandis que son coeur battait la chamade.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son chevet, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire poli et lui répondit simplement:

**- Bien merci.**

De toute évidence, sa patiente n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui adresse une réponse un petit peu plus complête du genre " j'ai un peu mal au ventre" ou bien "j'ai mal à mes mains" mais non, elle lui répondait simplistement et ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche de médecin.

Délicatement il lui adressa un sourire et commenca à l'osculter. Après avoir vérifier ces constantes, sa tention et son rythme cardiaque, toujours dans un silence de plomb, il lui dit d'un ton enjoué.

**- Vous être en parfaite santé Elisabeth.**

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire timide. Bien qu'elle savait tout cela, elle s'était laissé faire avec plaisir aux attentions du médecin. Elle aimait le regarder travailler, voir sa mine concentrée quand il prenait des notes, quand il avait posé son stétoscope sur sa poitrine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé ainsi d'elle et ca la flattait.

Cependant une attention du médecin la fit se raidir et se crisper.

Ce dernier venait de finir de soigner les quelques plaies de sa patiente mais les principales restaient encore à être nettoyer. Il prit délicatement les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes mais cette dernière les retira vivement. Il fut surpris par le mouvement brusque de son ancienne dirigeante mais tout au fond de lui, il le comprenait. C'est donc avec un sourire timide qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de l jeune femme et lui dit d'une voix douce :

**- Il faut que je nettoie tout ça Elisabeth. Je vous promet de ne pas vous faire mal.**

Sentant que le médecin ne pourrait jamais rien faire qui pourrait la nuir, Elisabeth tendit doucement ces mains vers le médecin.

Elle le regarda enlever délicatement les bandes qui emprisonnaient sa paume et une partie de ses doigts et elle ne bougea pas quand elle vit les marques qu'avaient fait le bois sur sa peau fine.

Carson, lui était concentré comme jamais. Il prit une compresse rempli de bétadine et commenca à nettoyer les blessures de la jeune femme.

Il ne cessait de se poser des questions mais chacune mourrait au bord de ses lèvres. Il savait comment elle s'était fait ses plaies mais il en ignorait encore les circonstances. Sa curiosité était accrue mais il ne pouvait pas poser la question. Après le choc qu'elle venait de subir quel genre de médecin aurait-il été s'il lui avait posé des questions ? Sans doute un piètre médecin et un piètre ami ...

Les bandages étant changés, il regarda Elisabeth et lui dit en souriant :

**- Voilà c'est finit. **Puis il se retourna et commenca à ramener ces instruments vers une table se trouvant non loin.

**- Merci, **murmura-t-elle timidement.

Elisabeth n'avait pas cesser de regarder Carson. Ses traits avaient plusieurs fois changé d'expression lorsqu'il avait soigné. Bien qu'elle avait toujours été une femme très observatrice, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à certain détails important. Par exemple, Carson avait plusieurs fois inspiré et expiré longuement, signe qu'il était tracassé. Il s'était également humecté les lèvres à plusieurs reprises et avait fequamment hausser ses sourcils, signe que quelque chose le tracaissait. De même il transpirait légèrement tandis que la température de la pièce était tout à fait raisonnable. Ces signes n'auraient eu aucune importance pour elle il y a encore quelques mois mais maintenant c'était tout autre. Elle savait les reconnaître, les analyser et s'en servir.

**- Vous m'avez cru morte ?** Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Le médecin se retourna vivement, désarconné par une telle question. Cela faisait depuis quelques minutes qu'il n'avait pas échangé un mot et elle lui posait cette question comme-ci c'était une évidence. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Oui il l'avait cru morte, enfin lui l'avait cru et même espéré. C'était atroce de l'avouer mais il avait même souhaiter qu'Elisabeth soit décédée. Il savait que trop bien les tortures qu'on pouvait affliger à un être humain, les unes plus atroces que les autres, et il avait espéré que tout ceci lui soit épargné. Il culpabilisait d'avoir eu de telles pensées, surtout maintenant l'ayant devant elle, mais il avait souhaité sa mort pour qu'elle soit en paix.

**- Elisabeth ...**

**- Ce n'est qu'une question.** Lui dit-elle en voyant son trouble.

Carson inspira longuement, releva sa tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux vert de la jeune femme.

**- Oui, certain d'entre nous vous ont cru morte.**

Cela ne la blessa pas, au contraire elle trouvait cela normale.

Après quelques secondes qui parut interminable à l'écossais, elle reprit :

**- Posez moi la question.**

**- Pardon. **Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

**- Posez moi la question qui vous brûle les lèvres depuis quelques minutes. **Reprit-elle doucement.

Carson fut une fois de plus désemparé par la franchise de la jeune femme. Elle était si "normal" en lui pesant ces questions, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas conscience que ces interrogations étaient déplacées. Cependant elle lui donnait une occasion en or d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Devait-il laissé passer cette chance ? C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il lui demanda :

**- Comment vous vous être fait ces blessures sur vos mains ?**

Elisabeth sourit à cette demande. Elle savait qu'il lui poserait cette question ... L'espère humaine était tellement prévisible quand elle était anxieuse.

**- A votre avis où se réveille-t-on quand on revient de la mort ?**

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Vous avez la réponse ?? LOL**

**Une review pour me faire plaisir ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait soixante douze heures qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette infirmerie. Au début, elle avait apprécié enormément l'endroit mais maintenant elle étouffait. Elle supportait de moins en moins ces murs où elle se sentait comme captive.

Le colonel Caldwell lui avait refusé d'aller plus loin que les portes de l'infirmerie pour cause de "sécurité" selon lui. Au début elle avait comprit sa précaution, elle en aurait fait de même, mais elle avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour la cité et ses résidents. Elle n'avait agressé personne, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ... Elle voulait s'enfuir des ces quatres murs qui lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnière.

Les tests, les piqûres, elle savait que c'était pour son bien mais ils devaient tous comprendre une chose : elle avait besoin de respirer de l'air frais. Elle voulait sentir l'air marin de l'océan de Lantia en elle, elle avait un besoin vital de s'aérer et de ne plus voir de béton. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait été privé de Soleil, d'air frais et même revenu chez elle, elle ne pouvait profiter de ce moment tant attendu ...

Heureusement qu'elle n'était jamais seule. Même si elle avait eu plusieurs fois des envies de meurtres, elle appréciait enormément la compagnie. Il y avait tout d'abord le médecin qui passait le plus de temps possible à son chevet. Il parlait beaucoup et elle, elle l'écoutait. Il faut dire que les discussions traitaient le plus souvent sur son état de santé alors elle n'avait beaucoup de chose à lui apprendre, après tout c'était lui le médecin. Bien sûr, il y avait eu plusieurs fois où Carson avait tenté de la faire parler, qu'elle se confir mais elle ne lui avait rien apprit de concret. Elle répondait le plus simplement aux questions et n'entamait aucune conversation. Après tout à quoi bon ? Il ne pourrait rien changer à ce qu'elle avait vécu et puis cela la concernait elle seule et personne d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais été d'une nature à se confier et c'était surtout pas maintenant qu'elle allait faire un effort, au contraire ...

Elle avait également la visite du chef scientifique de la cité. Sa visite avait été incongru et cela l'avait beaucoup détendu mais heureusement qu'il n'était pas resté plus d'une heure parce bien qu'elle adorait écouté pour pouvoir cerner la personne, Rodney McKay lui avait collé la migraine. En aucun cas elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait un tel débit de parole, c'était inhumain !

Enfin heureusement les visites qu'elle recevait le plus souvent avaient été celles de John. Il passait le plus clair de son temps auprès d'elle. Au début il lui avait parlé un peu de tout : la cité, les atlantes, les athosiens. Il lui avait expliqué que Teyla se reposait parce qu'elle avait eu une sacrée peur mais là encore, Elisabeth n'avait pas relevé. Elle lui adressait parfois certains sourires timides mais elle était comme ailleurs alors John l'avait accepté et avait cesser de parler dans le vide. Il passait donc juste ces journées à être à ses côtés, à la regarder, à se délecter de son image. La jeune femme n'en était aucunement gênée, après tout elle en faisait de même. Elle ne cessait de retracer les contours de son visages, elle s'imprégniait de chacune de ses mimiques, de ses yeux, ses pomettes, ses lèvres ...

Malgrés tout cela, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette infirmerie, qu'elle se dégourdisse au moins les jambes ...

Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle et constata que l'infirmerie était vide, entièrement vide. Doucement, elle enleva le droit la recouvrant et posa ses deux jambes par terre. Assise au bord de son lit, elle contempla un instant ses pieds puis remonta doucement jusqu'à voir les vêtements qu'elle portait: un pantalon et un haut blanc de l'infirmerie. Si elle voulait sortir sans se faire repérer, ce n'était pas avec ce genre de choses qu'elle passerait inaperçue. Sans faire de bruit, elle se mit debout. La froideur du sol contrasta fortement avec la chaleur de ses draps mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, le froid lui fit du bien. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre et avanca doucement dans l'infirmerie. C'était étrange mais elle avait l'impression que chaque pas était un supplice. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle risquait de tomber à tout moment. N'ayant esquisser aucun mouvement depuis plus de trois jours, ses muscles s'étaient endoloris et marcher était une véritable épreuve. Bien que bon nombre de personne aurait déjà abandonner et serait retourné dans son lit, Elisabeth continua son avancé. Les piccotements le long de ses longues jambes fines la faisaient souffrir mais ce n'était pas grave. La souffrance était seulement une douleur qui lui prouvait qu'elle était en vie, elle devait se servir d'elle pour avoir la force de continuer et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'armoire, Elisabeth s'aggripa à elle et souria. Elle aimait cette douleur qui la faisait se sentir forte et combattive.

Doucement elle ouvrit l'armoir, espérant y trouver des vêtements moins voyants mais malheureusement elle tomba sur des instruments chirurgicaux. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de deviner où Carson avait bien pu ranger des affaires convenables. Une petite commode à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie l'attira. Elle trouvait surement son bonheur dedans.

Elle recommença donc son avancé. Un pas après l'autre, des fourmis la parcourant de par et autre, elle arriva au milieu de la pièce lorsque des personnes firent leurs entrées.

**- Elisabeth ?**

La dite femme, surprise de s'être fait surprendre, vacilla et commença à tomber lorsque quelqu'un la rattrapa.

Instinctivement, elle resserra sa pression autour de la personne et s'accrocha à elle de toutes ces forces.

**- Mais vous faisiez quoi debut ? Je vous avais pourtant ordonner de vous reposer ! **entendit-elle tandis qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui venait de la rattraper.

Elle déglutit difficilement en plongeant dans ce regard vert intense qu'elle aimait tant. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui et bien qu'elle pensait être au dessus de tout ça maintenant, elle se sentit chavirer. Son épiderme se mit à frémir sous ses doigts et bien qu'elle tentait de reprendre une bouffée d'air, sa respiration était coupée suite à cette récente proximitée.

John n'en menait pas large non plus. Il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait plus que toute au monde.Il avait tellement révé d'un moment comme celui-là, où il la serrait contre lui, qu'il en tremblait. Leurs visages étaient très proche de l'autre, si proche qu'Elisabeth sentait le souffle chaud de John sur son visage.

**- Ca va ?** Demanda le militaire tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver un semblant de self-contrôle.

**- Oui ... Merci.** Murmura la jeune femme.

Bien qu'il aurait aimé la garder un peu plus contre lui, John redressa Elisabeth et l'aida à se tenir tandis que Carson coninuait ses réprimandes.

**- Et puis pourquoi personne ne m'écoute dans cette infirmerie ? Non mais c'est vrai, Moi le médein et vous les patients ... c'est pas dure à comprendre pourtant ! **Monologua-t-il tandis que John ramena Elisabeth sur son lit.

**- C'est bon Carson, elle a comprit. **Dit le militaire tandis que la jeune femme faisait tout pour ne pas rire devant l'exagération théâtrale du médecin.

**- Mouai ..., **reprit-il peu convaincu, **je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez désobéi à mes ordres Docteur Weir ?**

A l'entente de ce titre, les yeux d'Elisabeth, qui jusque là reflettaient un trouble et une tendresse sans équivoque, lancèrent des éclairs. Et c'est d'un ton froid qu'elle répondit :

**- Il n'y a plus de docteur Weir.**

La réponse de la jeune femme surprit les deux hommes.Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans savoir comment réagir mais cela fut de courte durée.

**- Et pour répondre à votre question, **reprit la jeune femme plus doucement, **je ne suis pas impotente alors je me sers des jambes que la nature m'a donnée pour pouvoir sortir de cette pièce.**

Sentant la gêne du médecin à cette réponse sans équivoque, John toussa légèrement et lui dit en lui prenant la main.

**- Et bien c'est parfait car j'ai réussi à avoir l'autorisation pour que la journée vous aillez le droit de sortir,** dit-il en adressant un sourire à la jeune femme**, donc voulez-vous m'accompagner au delà de ces murs Elisabeth ? **Lui demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix.

La jeune femme adressa un franc sourire au militaire. Enfin elle allait pouvoir quitter ces murs, enfin elle allait respirer de l'air pure. Sans attendre une autre seconde, elle commença à se lever mais fut tout de suite coupée dans son élan par le médecin qui lui montra deux béquilles.

**- Je sais que vous pouvez marcher mais ca sera moins fatiguant.**

Elisabeth dévisagea les béquilles tandue par Carson et grimaça. Elle détestait se sentir diminué, affaiblie et en aucun cas elle avait besoin de ses deux bouts de bâton pour marcher. Même si elle souffrait, c'était une bonne douleur, une douleur nécessaire.

**- Non. **Lui dit-elle brusquement.

**- C'est soit ça, soit vous restez ici. A vous de choisir.**

Bien qu'il n'était pas rassuré, Carson ne faiblit pas et mongea son regard dans celui noir d'Elisabeth. Il ne devait pas faiblir à chaque fois qu'elle était froide et sèche. Il était certe un peu terrifié par les représailles, surtout depuis qu'il avait apprit pour Teyla, mais il devait lui montrer qu'elle n'aurait pas toujours gain de cause.

Ce petit échange électrique dura quelques secondes mais au final la jeune femme céda et attrapa ces maudits bâtons. Puis sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi du militaire.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

* * *

**Je viens de penser à une chose... Pourquoi Rodney ne m'appartient pas ???? LOL**

**Review pour me consoler ... SNIFFFF**


	12. Chapter 12

Carson poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à l'infirmerie. La froideur d'Elisabeth l'inquiétait énormement. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces un an, mais il savait par contre comment elle avait réussi à echapper de ses ravisseurs. Il faut dire que la réponse de la jeune femme à sa question avait été plus qu'explicite. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines et son coeur avait manqué un battement à cette annonce. Il était resté figé, incapble de prononcer un mot, de faire un geste envers son ancienne leader. Dans toute sa carrière de médecin, il en avait vu des horreurs: des femmes violées, battues à mort, des enfants séquestrés, sous alimentés; des patients pires les uns que les autres. Cependant, même dans les cas les plus desespérés, il y avait toujours une chance. Le médecin qu'il était n'avait jamais cru en dieu, ayant vu beaucoup d'atrocité tout au long de sa carrière il pensait que si un dieu existait, jamais il ne permettrait que certains de ces enfants souffrent ainsi. Cependant il croyait au miracle. Il avait vu des choses inimaginables, des enfants se remettre de leurs blessures alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus, des personnes sortirent du coma avec aucune séquelle. Malgrés tous ces évenements incroyables, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un revenir d'entre les morts. Si elle avait été enterré, cela voulait dire que des personnes l'avaient crue morte et donc que son coeur s'était arrété. Après tout Elisabeth n'était pas un jaffa, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre dans un état de Kelno'rim. Enfin il se posait trop de question ... La seule explication logique à tout cela c'était que ces ravisseurs l'avaient crue morte et qu'ils l'ont enterrée vivante.

Carson ferma les yeux à cet évidence. Il n'osait même pas concevoir ce que ca faisait de se réveiller six pied sous terre et de devoir sortir d'un cerceuil à la seule force de ses mains et à sa détermination de vivre. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant dans un tel endroit. De la peur sans doute ? Après tout qui n'aurait pas eu peur en une telle circonstance. Elle avait dû être perdu, totalement pétrifié... Cela confirmerait son état quand elle avait traversé la porte. Désorientée, perdue, agressive ... Oui le choc était tellement important que ces comportements allaient dans la logique des évènements.

Cependant ce comportement légèrement agressif qu'elle avait parfois n'avait pu lieu d'être. Elle savait où elle se trouvait, avec qui elle était. Elle savait que son cauchemard était fini et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre parfois en face de lui. Et il était sûr d'une chose : un tel comportement n'était pas seulement dû à sa "résurrection". Elisabeth avait des plaies plus profondes. Après tout elle avait disparu un an, c'était normal. Mais en une année, les gens changent-ils à se point ? Même si elle avait été torturé, ne devrait-elle pas plutôt être fragile et faible ? Pourtant elle semblait être tout le contraire...

Lui, soignait ses blessures physiques mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les blessures psychologiques. Il allait devoir contacter le docteur Heitmeyer pour Elisabeth. Elle devait parler, extérioriser ce qu'elle avait vécu et cela n'allait pas être facile vu le mutisme dans lequel elle s'enfermait. Elle ne parlait pas ou peu, et pour répondre aux questions, elle le faisait le plus simplement possible. Ce n'était plus la diplomate sûr d'elle, qui était ouverte, communiquait et rigolait. Elle était une victime, une victime qui allait sans doute réserver bien des surprises ...

Le trajet les menant à l'endroit désiré par Elisabeth s'était fait dans le plus grand silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

John ne cessait de regarder la jeune femme marcher tant bien que mal avec ses béquilles. Une chose était sûr : elle les detestait ! Il adorait voir sa petite moue contrariée à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un nouveau pas. Pour elle c'était de toute évidence une torture ... Torture ... Le visage du militaire s'assombrit soudain. Il essayait de penser le moins possible à ce qu'elle avait subi mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait qu'à poser ses yeux sur son doux visage pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait été battu. L'hématome sur sa joue s'était bien résorbé et sa plaie sur l'arcade avait bien cicatrisé. Dans à peine une ou deux semaines, plus aucune marque sur son doux et charmant visage ne témoignerait de la violence qu'elle avait sans doute subi. D'ailleur Carson était surpri par une évolution aussi rapide mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Plus vite ces blessures auront disparu et plus vite elle pourra tourner la page ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ! En aucune façon ca allait être facile pour elle de tourner la page, d'oublier ces un an ! Elle n'oublierait jamais cette année, elle allait juste apprendre à vivre avec.

Elisabeth fulminait intérieurement. Elle ne supportait pas le regard des autres à son encontre. Pour arriver là où elle voulait, ils avaient dû passer dans les couloirs de la cité et donc ils avaient rencontré du monde. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la regarde avec pitié, avec compassion. Les vêtements blanc de l'infirmerie lui donnait un petit air fragile que les béquilles accentuaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant en deuil. Oui elle avait la sensation de retourner trente ans en arrière lorsque son père était mort. Beaucoup de monde lui avait adressé des sourires timides, ils venaient lui parler, lui dire de ne pas pleurer alors que pour la plupart de ces gens elle ne connaissait même pas leurs prénoms. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Mais malheureusement que pouvait-elle faire ? Leurs montrer de quoi elle était capable ? Qu'elle n'était pas la femme fragile et perdue que tous le pensaient ? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette femme ... Au contraire elle était forte, déterminée et combative. On lui avait enseigné de ne pas se laisser dominer par les autres, d'être indépendante, forte. Tout en serrant ces phalanges sur ces bâtons qui la diminuaient, elle avanca rapidement sans jeter un seul regard aux personnes la dévisageant. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte tant attendue, Elisabeth passa sa main devant le détecteur. Un bruit aigu se fit attendre, signe que le passage était ouvert. C'est en fermant les yeux qu'elle avança droit devant elle.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas dehors qu'elle sentit un léger vent chaud sur son visage. Ce contact tant espéré la fit sourire. Elle adorait sentir le souffle chaud de la nature sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, dans ses poumons. Elle inspira cet air si pur, cet air marin qu'elle avait tant de fois regretter. Tout en ayant les yeux fermés, elle s'avanca, se laissant guider par ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle toucha la rampe, son coeur s'emballa.Elle posa délicatement ces doigts fons dessus et appuya fermement, comme-ci elle était prête à tomber. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes à savourer un contact volomptueux qu'elle ouvrit enfin ces paupières.

La vue se présentant devant elle était tellement époustouflante que son coeur manqua un battement. L'immensité de l'océan de Lantia se trouvait à ses pieds, il ne lui restait qu'à la saisir.

Le bleu était si sombre, un bleu foncé majestueux qui n'était perturbé que par quelques vagues le faisant ondulé. L'océan était paisible, comme-ci lui aussi retenait son souffle, surpris de revoir sa plus grande admiratrice après un an d'absence. Bien qu'elle trouvait cela unique, Elisabeth referma les yeux et appréciait les caresses de la nature sur son visage. Elle adorait ce petit air marin qui emplissait tout son être et lui redonnait de la force.

John était resté en retrait. Il observait avec un sourire attendrissant les retrouvailles entre Elisabeth et l'océan. Il savait que la jeune femme avait toujours eu un faible pour l'océan. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'où lui venait une telle passion mais il en avait une petite idée. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'était endormi sur son écran d'ordinateur, il avait pu voir en fond d'écran une photo où une petite fille au cheveux bouclé et un homme avec un chapeau rigolait aux éclats sur une plage de sable blanc. L'océan devait tout simplement lui rappeler d'agréables souvenirs.

Après plusieurs minutes à la contempler avidement, il s'avança pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et prit place à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle se laissait envelopper par le vent marin. Ses cheveux bougeaient sur ses épaules doucement, bercés par le souffle chaud de la nature. Quelques mèches rebelles devaient sans doute lui chatouiller les lèvres mais apparament cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle souriait, telle une enfant devant un cadeau de noël.

Bien qu'il pourrait passé des heures entières à la contempler, à se délecter de son image, John se tourna lui aussi vers l'océan de Lantia. Etant militaire il avait beaucoup voyager. Il avait visiter des coins splendides sur Terre mais aucun paysage n'égalait la beauté qu'il avait sous ses yeux. C'était étrange mais cette océan inspirait force, calme et liberté. Jamais paysage ne pouvait équivaloir la merveille de ce vaste océan.

Lui aussi sourit en sentant le vent lui chatouillé le visage et c'est d'un ton calme et serein qu'il dit :

**- Cet endroit est magique.**

**- L'océan est thérapeuthique.** Répondit la jeune femme alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour retomber sur un bleu captivant.

**- J'aurais dû savoir que vous vouliez venir ici en premier.** Dit-il en se perdant sur la ligne d'horizon.

Bien que l'océan soit magique, ce balcon l'était tout autant. C'était certes l'endroit où on avait la plus belle vue mais c'était également leur balcon à tous les deux. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas marqué leurs prénoms, mais c'était sur ce balcon où ils avaient eu leurs grands moments de complicité, des disputes mais aussi des réconciliations. C'était surtout sur ce balcon qu'ils avaient toujours été John et Elisabeth, laissant tomber leurs grades et fonctions pendant quelques minutes chaque jours.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait disparu, John avait passé des heures assis contre la rembarde à réfléchir sur la situation. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aider mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de rester toujours auprès d'elle, de se sentir rattacher à Elisabeth.

**- Vous m'avez manqué. **Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il se tourna pour se plonger dans ces yeux étincellants.

La jeune femme frissona. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ces paroles qui lui allaient droit au coeur. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi, qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir.

Timidement elle baissa les yeux et inspira longuement.

**- Vous aussi. **Dit-elle tandis qu'elle relevait le visage pour observer son interlocuteur. **Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué... Même si en un sens vous ne m'avez jamais quitté. **Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elisabeth se replongea dans sa contemplation de Lantia tandis que John sourit.

Elle avait changé, c'était indégniable mais son Elisabeth était toujours présente.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**J'espère que vous aimez bien tout de même ...**


	13. Chapter 13

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu'Elisabeth était revenue sur Atlantis. La vie avait reprit son cours sur la cité mythique y compris celle d'Elisabeth.

Contrairement à ses premiers jours, elle avait eu l'autorisation du colonel Caldwell pour pouvoir se déplacer librement dans la cité, cependant toujours en présence d'un autre atlante. La jeune femme n'avait que moyennement apprécié cet ordre. En aucun cas elle n'avait besoin d'autorisation pour se déplacer ! Après tout elle était elle-aussi une atlante et devait pouvoir bénificier des mêmes droits que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais après un effort surhumain, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait écouté et juré entre ces dents contre cet homme qui se permettait de lui donner des directives. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la "condition" à cette "liberté", là par contre elle avait bien failli se rebeller mais un ami était venu à son secours. Voyant très bien la nervosité de la jeune femme, John avait tout simplement répondu avant qu'elle n'ait des propos déplacés "**Préparez-vous à m'avoir toujours sur votre dos Elisabeth**". Cette tentative d'humour l'avait calmée et elle s'était même sentie heureuse d'avoir John le plus souvent près d'elle. D'ailleurs il faisait partie des seuls personnes qu'elle aimait voir. A chaque fois, il tentait de l'amener dans un lieu où il y avait des gens avec qui elle aurait pu parler mais elle rejettait toujours cette idée, préférant le calme et le réconfort de l'océan aux regards peinés des autres.

Bien qu'elle passait maintenant la plupart de ces journées en dehors de l'infirmerie, ces nuits étaient toutes autres. Chaque soir, John la raccompagnait à l'infirmerie qui faisait plus office de quartiers à présent. Carson ayant insisté pour la garder encore un peu dans son antre, la jeune femme n'avait pas refusé. La vérité était qu'elle appréhendait également de se retrouver dans ces anciens quartiers. A l'infirmerie, elle se sentait bien ,en sécurité et ces cauchemards étaient moins violents de jours en jours. De plus, elle n'était jamais seule. Il y avait toujours un médecin ou une infirmière qui trainait, ainsi même si on ne prêtait pas forcément attention à sa présence, il y avait toujours quelqu'un en activité pour qu'elle ne se sente jamais seule. Cependant, c'était sans aucun doute les réveils qui étaient encore le plus douloureux. A chaque fois elle se réveillait en sursaut et durant quelques secondes elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans sa tombe. Cette impression ne durait que quelques secondes mais des secondes de trop encore.

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent des autres. John lui avait informé que le brieffing sur sa disparition aurait lieu dans quelques heures et qu'elle allait devoir répondre à ces questions. Elisabeth avait acquissé. Après tout elle connaissait les procédures comme personne, même si certaines s'annoncaient vraiment stupides comme cette histoire de "garde rapprochée". Elle avait rigolé en écoutant le militaire la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre à des questions trop douloureuses. Il était tellement adorable quand il s'inquiétait. A chaque fois il fronçait les sourcils et se mordait délicatement la lèvre inférieure, une mimique des plus fondantes. Pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'elle était prête, elle lui avait prit la main et lui avait dit d'un ton doux "**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi John. Je ne faiblirais pas**." Puis elle s'était replongée dans la partie d'échec qu'ils avaient commencé, partie qu'elle avait gagné en seulement trois coups d'ailleurs.

L'heure tant attendue était arrivée. John était venu la chercher pour se rendre dans la salle de brieffing. Le pauvre était bien plus anxieux qu'elle. Elisabeth était calme et sereine en faite. Bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'un brieffing sur sa captivité, elle savait très bien que ce dernier allait être en réalité un interrogatoire. Bien sûr un interrogatoire détourné mais un interrogatoire tout de même et elle ne comptait pas se dévoiler. Elle était très douée pour manipuler et elle ne se gênerait pas. Certaines choses n'étaient pas à dire, elle le savait.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils se rendirent à la salle, sans béquilles pour Elisabeth. En effet, ne s'en servant qu'en la présence du médecin, ce dernier avait déclaré inutile de jouer la comédie. Cela avait prit quelques jours mais elle avait récupéré toutes ces fonctions, elle pouvait même courir un marathon si l'envie lui prenait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà présent. Autour de la table ronde, il ne restait que deux places côte à côte : une pour John et une pour Elisabeth. C'était étrange mais elle avait l'impression de passer un oral très important, qui serait déterminant pour son avenir, tellement les personnes présentes se tenaient droites. Il y avait tout d'abord le colonel Caldwell qui se devait de garder une posture militaire, même assis. Elisabeth songea qu'il pourrait tenir des heures dans une telle position même si la chaise le soutenant n'était pas présente. A ses côtés se tenaient de par et autre le docteur Beckett et le docteur Heithmeyer. Elisabeth fut surprise de voir la psychologue de la base mais n'en laissa rien paraître. "Ne jamais montrer ce qu'on ressent" était une règle primordiale. Depuis son retour, Carson lui avait parlé seulement une fois de la jeune femme blonde, sans doute pour la préparer à cet entretien mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte. Le docteur Beckett était peut être plus réfléchi qu'elle ne le pensait mais elle saurait faire façe. Elle détailla la psychologue et pu voir devant elle un cahier rouge. Sans doute un dossier la concernant.

Ronon et Teyla se trouvaient tous les deux à côtés. L'ancien runner avait toujours la même carrure impressionante. Elisabeth sourit en pensant que peut être, elle allait en faite avoir un adversaire à sa taille.

Les deux seules places restantes se trouvaient aux côtés du docteur McKay, qui adressait un sourire crispé aux deux arrivants.

Naturellement John prit place à ses côtés et intima, d'un geste de tête, de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elisabeth obéit disciplinement et s'installa.

**- Nous pouvons commencer.** Entama le colonel en regardant tour à tour les gens se trouvant autour de la table. **Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici Elisabeth ?**

**- Le protocole. **Lui répondit-elle droit dans les yeux.

**- Avant tout, c'est pour que vous ne racontiez le plus de choses sur votre enlèvement et ces un ans d'absence.**

Le colonel Caldwell déglutit difficilement. Il n'était pas habitué à l'attitude de la jeune femme. Depuis son retour il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui rendre visite, sa fonction de dirigeant étant vraiment prenante. Bien qu'il avait été mit au courant de son ton sec et ses réponses breves, il n'en était pas moins surpris.

Elisabeth ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à celui qui l'avait remplacée à la tête de l'expédition. Son regard était perdu devant elle, sur une compresse ornant le cou d'une athosienne. Le hasard l'ayant décidé ainsi, elle se trouvait devant Teyla. Elisabeth se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été en présence de la jeune femme, elle avait faillit l'égorger sans aucune raison, juste parce qu'elle était désorientée. Elle avait laissé sa peur prendre le contrôle d'elle et avait menacé un être humain cher à son coeur. Pourtant on l'avait prévenu : " aucun sentiment ne doit te faire perdre pied sinon tu deviens un danger pout toi-même mais également pour les autres". Il avait raison : elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse la part des choses et ne se laisse plus aller à l'inquiétude et l'inconnu. Tout était une question de contrôle de soi.

Elisabeth se laissa aller à la contemplation du cou de l'athosienne qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

**- Je suis désolée. **Dit-Elisabeth tout en fixant d'un regard peiné la jeune femme.

**- Pardon ? **Demanda le colonel Caldwell qui venait d'être interrompre sans comprendre pour quoi.

Elisabeth soupira et répondit doucement.

**- Je suis désolée Teyla. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous faire du mal. Je vais tout faire pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus. **

Teyla qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à de tels excuses et surtout pas maintenant, se retrouva désarmée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir mais la surprise passée, elle sourit à son amie et lui répondit.

**- Ce n'est pas grave Elisabeth. C'est oublié. **

**- Merci. **Furent les seuls mots qu'elle arriva à prononcer avant de se reconcentrer sur un colonel ennuyeux.

Le militaire reprit un semblant de contenance et reprit, sachant pertinamment qu'Elisabeth ne l'avait pas écouté.

**- Comme je le disais, nous savons que ces un an ont été une épreuve pour vous et je comprendrai que vous soyez réticente à ce brieffing, **dit-il calmement,** mais il nous faut connaître ce qui vous est arrivée.**

Comme à son habitude, Elisabeth ne laissa rien paraître. Elle hocha juste la tête en signe d'acquiessement.

**- Pouvez-vous nous raconter les situations de votre disparition.** Demanda-t-il douloureusement.

**- Oui je le peux.** Fut sa seule réponse.

Le colonel se sentant mal à l'aise, regarda son second pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

John ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse. Etant celui qui avait passé le plus de temps avec Elisabeth depuis son retour, il était habitué à ce genre de comportement et il commencait même à le comprendre. Si on voulait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait clairement poser les questions. C'est donc sans aucun détour qu'il lui dit.

**- Racontez nous Elisabeth.**

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et commenca.

**- La mission se déroulait vraiment bien. Le peuple de cette planète était vraiment très gentil et respectueux. J'avais réussi à engager des négociations pour des futures récoltes avec succès. La nuit commencait à tomber et le colonel Midson voulait qu'on retourne sur Atlantis, même si les habitants nous avaient offerts l'hospitalité. Donc son équipe et moi sommes retournés à la porte, mais là nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade.**

**- Les gens de la planète ? **Coupa John tandis que ces poings se serrèrent.

**- Non. Ce n'était pas eux. **Répondit-elle simplement. **Nous avons été capturés et emmenés sur une autre planête. Voilà ce qui c'est passé. **Termina-t-elle sereinement.

Tout le monde dans la salle était surpris par une telle narration. Elisabeth venait d'expliquer les faits très simplistement et très sereinement. Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, de la réaction de l'équipe SG face à cet embuscade. Elle n'avait annoncé que le strict minimum.

**- Ettofez s'il vous plait. **Demanda le colonel.

**- Que voulez-vous savoir ?**

**- Ce qui est par exemple arrivé au reste de l'équipe. **

Bien sûr Elisabeth n'avait pas été la seule à disparaître il y a un an. Atlantis avait également perdu contact avec l'équipe l'accompagnant. Leurs noms à eux aussi avaient été ajoutés à la liste des disparus et des considérés comme morts. Leurs familles aussi vivaient également dans l'incertitude et le doute. Les faits qu'allait leur apporter Elisabeth allaient peut être pouvoir permettre à certaines familles de faire leur deuil.

**- Ils sont morts. **Répondit-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

La gorge de John se crispa. Il se doutait très bien que ces collègues étaient morts, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'Elisabeth le mit mal à l'aise. Etant habitué à un manque de réaction de la part de la jeune femme, il ne s'était pas habitué à la froideur qui parfois s'installait en elle. Il pensait que c'était un moyen de se protéger, de ne pas se laisser aller mais c'était tout de même choquant. Elle parlait de la vie de ces hommes, des hommes qu'elle avait eu sous ses ordres.

**- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?** Demanda Teyla. **Après tout, peut être qu'eux aussi on réussit à s'enfuir ?**

**- Non.** Sourit tristement la jeune femme. **Ils n'ont pas pu s'enfuir. On les a tué, simplement exécuté quelques heures après notre arrivée sur la planète. Chacun tués d'une balle dans la tête avec leurs propres armes. **

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle, chacun ayant une pensée pour les hommes disparus. Même si les nouvelles étaient tristes, au moins les proches auront la certitude de la mort de leurs compagnons, frères ou enfants.

Le colonel ne savait plus vraiment par où recommencer mais il se reprit en main et dit.

**- Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé ?**

Elisabeth sourit à cette question. Elle savait très bien qu'on la lui poserait, ils étaient tellement prévisibles.

**- Plein de choses.**

**- C'est à dire ?** Reprit-il tandis que le ton de la jeune femme lui plaisait de moins en moins.

**- Précisez vos questions et peut être que j'y répondrais.** Dit-elle malicieusement.

Le colonel commencait à perdre patience. Ce brieffing était des plus sérieux et pourtant cela semblait être amusant pour Elisabeth. Il savait que cela ne devait pas être facile, qu'elle avait vécu des choses qu'elle préfèrerait garder pour elle et il le comprenait. Mais ce petit jeu qu'elle avait instauré n'était pas de son goût. La condescendance dont elle faisait preuve à leur égard le mettait hors de lui.

Elisabeth jubilait intérieurement. Elle savait très bien que ce brieffing serait amusant mais pas à un tel point. Voir le colonel Caldwell devenir de plus en plus pâle était un véritable délice. Lui même ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour se ballader seule dans la cité, alors pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Elle n'était pas aussi naïve. Il avait le juste retour des choses. Elle s'était sentie diminuée, limite humiliée de se manque de confiance, il allait savoir ce que c'était.

**- Vous ne comptez pas nous dire ce qu'on vous a fait hein ?** Demanda-t-il tandis que ces phalanges s'aggripaient à la table.

**- Non.**

Bien qu'il aurait voulu sortir furieux de la pièce, le colonel tenta de garder son calme et de remettre la jeune femme à sa place mais une autre personne le fit.

**- Elisabeth ! **Dit sèchement John.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira profondémment.

John ne comprenait plus très bien Elisabeth. Il savait comment elle se comportait mais jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Elle prenait un véritable plaisir à se payer la tête du militaire tandis que lui faisait tout pour ne pas la brusquer. Durant quelques minutes, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une autre personne à côté de lui, une personne qui l'effrayait tellement elle semblait manipulatrice.

Le ton autoritaire de son ami lui fit freiner ces ardeurs. Bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rabaisser l'homme à la carrure impressionante, elle ne le fit pas. Elle regarda l'homme se trouvant à côté d'elle. Ces yeux verts lancaient comme des éclairs. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas ce petit jeu très excitant. Tanpis, elle s'en passerait.

**- Je suis désolée Colonel Caldwell. **Répondit-elle timidement, comme une petite fille prise en faute.

Le ton employée par la jeune femme contrastait fortement avait la froideur et l'ironie utilisées précedamment par cette dernière. Son visage était moins dure et moins stricte. Elle venait de retrouver la tendresse et la douceur que John aimait tant chez elle. Là Elisabeth qui venait de parler n'avait plus rien avoir avec la femme qui venait de provoquer le colonel Caldwell.

S'en rendant compte, Steven se figea. Jamais il n'avait vu d'ancien prisonnier changer aussi vite de comportement.

**- Ce n'est rien Elisabeth.** Tenta-t-il de répondre doucement.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, chacun tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le colonel Caldwell ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, de peur de raviver la colère et la condescendance de la jeune femme mais pourtant il se devait de poser les questions qui faisaient mal. Il fallait qu'il continue ce brieffing étrange. Même si le retour de l'ancienne dirigeante était un véritable soulagement, cela levait également beaucoup de questions.

**- Que pouvez-vous nous dire de vos ravisseurs ?**

Elisabeth, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva vivement. Elle s'était préparée à cette question et avait également une réponse singlante toute prête mais après un dernier regard à l'homme se trouvant à ces côtés, elle se décida de répondre réellement.

**- Ils sont intelligents et savent ce qu'ils font. Leur technologie est assez développée et ils s'en servent pour détruire et piller d'autres mondes. Ceux sont des guerriers, des mercenaires.**

**- Pourquoi n'en a-t-on jamais entendu parler ?**

**- Tout simplement parce qu'ils savent être discrets.** Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Caldwell ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à une telle réponse mais la redoutait également. Une question trottait dans sa tête : s'ils étaient comme elle les décrivait, comment avaient-ils laisser Elisabeth s'échapper ?

**- Ne le prenez pas mal Elisabeth, mais leur avez-vous dit quelques choses ?**

**- Non. **Répondit-elle froidement.

**- Ecoutez, je demande qu'à vous croire mais peut être avez-vous laissé des informations capitales. Après tout Atlantis doit les interesser et ils devaient avoir des moyens de vous faire parler.**

**- Si j'avais laché la moindre informations, Atlantis seraient déjà entre leurs mains et vous, vous seriez déjà tous morts.**

Chacun déglutit difficilement à cette annonce sans équivoque.

Caldwell fixa la jeune femme et vit que son ton dure et froid était de retour. Cela ne servirait plus à rien de lui poser des questions.

- **Le brieffing est terminé. **Répondit-il précipitamment. **Docteurs, dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.**

Puis il partit rapidement pour rejoindre son bureau.

Personne n'osa bouger, surpris par cette interruption. Ce n'est que quand Elisabeth sortit de la pièce, que John se leva précipitamment pour la rejoindre.

**- Et bien ...** Dit Rodney pour la première fois depuis le début du brieffing.

**- Kate, venez. Le colonel nous attend.** Dit le médecin tout en se levant.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**J'ai trop aimé écrire ce passage, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	14. Chapter 14

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans un des nombreux couloirs de la cité atlante.Des pas dures et rapprochés témoignant de l'humeur massacrante de sa propriétaire. Tous les gens la rencontrant n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole, ni même de l'interpeller, tellement ces yeux lancaient des éclairs.

Elisabeth marchait les poings serrés, prête à exploser si une seule personne osait lui faire une remarque. Elle était dans une telle colère contre le colonel Caldwell qu'elle s'en serait prit à n'importe qui à l'heure actuelle.

Comment avait-il osé lui parler ainsi, insinuer qu'elle avait pu les trahir? Durant un an, une année, elle avait tout fait pour ne laisser filtrer aucune information. Elle avait tout fait pour les protéger et lui, il osait mettre sa parole en doute. Oui ils avaient des moyens de faire parler, elle en avait d'ailleurs essayé plusieurs que lui n'auraient sans doute pas supporter. Mais elle avait tout encaisser, absolument tout sans parler, sans prononcer un mot qui mettrait Atlantis en danger. Et c'est comme ça qu'il la remerciait ? En doutant d'elle ?

Son sang bouillonait dans ses veines, ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles entrèrent dans la chair de sa paume sans qu'elle ne sente la douleur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ainsi, si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite pour calmer la rage qui s'était insinuée en elle, Elisabeth ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse : " Je vais tout faire pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus. "

Ces mots elle les avait prononcés en ce faisant la promesse de n'être plus un danger pour aucun atlante et elle comptait bien s'y tenir. Après tout c'était la faute de Caldwell qu'elle était dans un tel état, et même si elle voulait se soulager de toute cette fureur, ca ne serait-ce aps juste de tabasser le premier venue. Elle n'était pas comme ça ... Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il fallait qu'elle se calme, c'était important sinon quelque chose de moche allait se passer.

Son coeur battait à un rythme si effréné dans sa poitrine qu'elle arrivait à sentir ces battements dans tout son être. Si elle continuait ainsi, son corps ne le supporterait pas et elle finirait encore sur un lit de l'infirmerie avec des tas de machine et des bruits stridents autour d'elle, et ça c'était hors de question. Elle venait de retrouver un semblant de liberté et elle ne voulait pas le perdre à cause d'un crétin qui ignorait le sens du mot "honneur".

Sentant sa respiration s'accélérer de plus en plus, Elisabeth décida d'appliquer un conseil des plus utiles. Elle décida de canaliser la colère qu'elle éprouvait sur une partie de son corps et de tout faire pour la faire disparaître.

Tout en marchant, elle ferma les yeux, serra ses poings et se mordit la lèvres inférieur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse partir ce sentiment qui était entrain de la consummer et peut être la ramener à un point de non-retour.

Du sang s'écoulait le long de ces mains et dans sa bouche mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il vallait mieux qu'elle se fasse mal plutôt qu'elle en fasse à un atlante. Et puis elle savait comment contrôler cette douleur, elle l'avait apprit et maintenant elle appréciait cette souffrance qu'elle s'infligeait. Cela lui permettait d'apercevoir ces limites et ainsi les repousser petit à petit.

Un bruit dours sifflotant dans ces oreilles, elle n'entendit pas une personne l'appeler depuis maintenant quelques secondes. Elisabeth n'en prit conscience lorsqu'on l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire se retourner.

**- Elisabeth,** cria John tout en retournant la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasse façe.

Le bruit grave qui bourdonnait depuis maintenant quelques minutes s'évapora et laissa place à la voix du colonel Sheppard, qui était plus dure qu'à l'ordinaire.

John était dans une colère noir contre la jeune femme. Il avait jamais été aussi en colère contre elle et n'aurait pensé jamais l'être.

Depuis le retour de la jeune femme sur Atlantis, il avait découvert un nouvelle Elisabeth, une Elisabeth qui était si différente de celle qu'il avait connu, mais c'était normal. Après tout, en un an elle avait vécu des choses qui l'avait changer et puis son retour soudain sur Atlantis ne devait pas l'aider non plus. Elle avait perdu tous ces repères et c'était dure pour elle d'être ici. Il en avait conscience, le fait qu'elle refuse de voir du monde l'avait également pousser sur la voie, mais il pensait qu'elle allait mieux et que justement ce brieffing allait lui permettre de se confier, d'extérioriser ce qui lui était arriver. Cependant rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Au lieu de raconter, de relater ce qui lui était arriver, elle s'était tout simplement payer la tête à Caldwell. Bon il savait qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur, surtout depuis qu'il avait instaurer des conditions à sa sortie de l'infirmerie mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle condescendance. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. En une seconde, il avait eu l'impression que la femme qui s'était trouvée à ses côtés était devenue une autre, une personne froide, dure et de toute évidence manipulatrice. Et bien qu'il n'osait pas l'admettre, il en avait été terrifié. Il était bien loin de l'Elisabeth qui passait des heures dans son bureau à travailler, qui était ouverte et priviligiait un dialogue réfléchit. Il était bien loin de la jeune femme qu'il avait connu et aimé. Et pourtant c'était bien elle. Après tout, elle était également impulsive et disait ce qu'elle pensait, elle était forte et dure. C'est juste que ces traits de caracères qui se faisaient si discrets il y a un an, étaient maintenant bien plus prononcés.

**- C'était quoi ça ? **Demanda-t-il sans baisser son ton.

Elisabeth regarda John dans les yeux et fut un peu surprise par ce qu'elle y voyait : un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

Sa colère qui était tellement à vif s'évapora en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à de la tristesse. En aucun cas elle ne désirait qu'il soit en colère contre elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veule.

**- Il a insinué que je t'avais trahi, **répondit-elle telle une petite fille apeurée tandis que du sang s'écoulait à la commissure de ces lèvres.

Les traits de John, qui étaient si dures, se relachèrent. Il était étonné par ce changement soudain de comportement, et encore plus par le tutoiement qu'elle venait d'instaurer. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de lui dire "tu" au lieu de "vous", mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, de peur qu'elle le rejette et le rappelle à l'ordre en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était que son second. Mais là, c'était elle qui venait de le faire et de le tutoyer. Il était heureux, heureux du pas qu'ils venaient de franchir.

**- Mais qu'est ce que ... **Dit-il, tout en portant sa main aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elisabeth ferma les yeux et savoura le contact de ces doigts sur son visage. Il était si doux et attentionné. Elle se laissa aller à cette caresse qui n'en était pourtant pas vraiment une.

**- J'ai fait une promesse à Teyla,** se justifia-t-elle.

Mais John ne comprenait pas très bien, Elisabeth reprit d'une voix timide.

**- Je ne serais plus un danger pour aucun d'entre vous**. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit. **Il fallait que je fasse sortir toute ma colère.**

**- Promets moi de ne plus te faire de mal.** Dit-il tout en lui caressant la joue affectueusement.

**- Promis. **Furent le seul mot qu'elle murmura avant de nouveau se laisser bercer par une caresse sur son visage.

John était admiratif et également attendri. Elle s'était fait du mal pour éviter de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. De toute évidence elle ne faisait pas de promesse à la légère et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour celle qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il était admiratif de son acte mais aussi terrifié. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle se fasse du mal.

Lorsqu'il avait vu du sang s'écouler de sa bouche, il avait eut peur. Il savait que c'était stupide mais ca avait été plus fort que lui. Maintenant qu'il venait enfin de la retrouver, il voulait que plus rien ne lui arrive. Il se sentait responsable d'elle et il comptait bien la protéger, d'elle-même s'il le fallait.

Il était également attendri, attendri de la voir aussi fragile. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme du brieffing; elle était redevenue elle, Elisabeth. L'Elisabeth qui était perturbée, perdue et troublée. Et même s'il ne voulait que la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce brieffing plus qu'étrange, et surtout de son comportement face à Caldwell.

**- Elisabeth,** dit-il d'un ton doux, tout en lui faisant relever le menton avec sa main. **Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ?**

La jeune femme ferma ces yeux et inspira longuement.

**- Je n'ai pas aimé ces questions. Et puis ce qu'il a osé dire ... Jamais je ne t'aurais trahi. Ni toi, ni Atlantis.**

**- Elisabeth ... Ces questions, il était obligé de te les poser. Tu le sais ... **Termina-t-il en un souffle.

Si elle le savait ? Oui elle le savait. A sa place, elle aurait agi de la même façon. Mais ca avait été tellement différent quand il lui avait posé cette question. Elle s'était tout de suite mise sur sa défensive, comme-ci on l'avait menacé.

**- Tu veux que je lui fasse mes excuses ?**

John haussa un sourcil, signe de son incompréhension. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il ne la comprenait pas.

**- Ce n'est pas parce que je le veux, que tu dois le faire Elisabeth. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'on est là pour toi, ainsi que Caldwell.**

**- Alors il va falloir que je le fasse,** dit-elle en se retournant pour aller voir le dirigeant. **De toute façon si je veux circuler librement, il vaut mieux pas que je reste sur une mauvaise impression,** reprit-elle en un sourire.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**Review or not review ? Le choix de Sophie ...**


	15. Chapter 15

Bien qu'il avait appris à maîtriser ses ardeurs depuis qu'il était devenu le dirigeant de la cité atlante, pour le bon fonctionnement de cette dernière, Caldwell rentra avec rage dans son bureau. Il aurait bien été tenté d'évacuer sa colère en frappant contre le mur mais malheureusement même dans son endroit à lui, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Les murs du bureau étant en verre et étant offert à la vue de la plupart du personel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'évacuer toute sa colère. Il se devait de garder bonne figure et de montrer l'exemple. Sentant des regards sur lui, Steven prit place sur sa chaise derrière le bureau et attrapa sa tête entre ces mains.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi, aussi humilié et rabaissé. Elisabeth s'était tout simplement payé sa tête devant les personnes les plus importantes de la cité et il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas répondu à ces provoquations. Il faut dire qu'il avait dû apprendre à se contrôler cette dernière année, surtout avec le colonel Sheppard, mais jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi condescendant à son égard. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle lui parle ainsi. Au contraire, il avait tout fait pour justement l'aider. C'était son rôle après tout ! Etant dirigeant de la cité, il devait faire preuve de compassion et l'aider à se libérer de ces démons mais pour ca, il fallait qu'elle en ait seulement envie et apparament ce n'était pas le cas.

Il soupira en repensant à son air froid et dur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la jeune femme capable d'un tel comportement. Biensûr elle avait changé, biensûr elle avait vécu des choses traumatisantes et biensûr le fait de se retrouver chez elle après un an d'absence était destabilisant, mais elle qui était si calme, posée et compréhensive avait-elle changé à ce point-là ?

Lui-même avait changé, il en était conscient mais ce n'était pas en mal. Il avait sû mettre son côté militaire au placard pour devenir une personne plus calme, communicative et réfléchie. En faite il avait tenté de ressembler au docteur Weir. C'était étrange de l'admettre mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Il était devenu plus diplomate pour lui succéder avec succès. Bien qu'il devait admettre que ce côté de l'ancienne dirigeante l'irritait au plus au point, c'était également grâce à cela qu'il était toujours le dirigeant de l'expédition, et c'est également grâce à cette diplomatie qu'il était apprécié par le reste des atlantes.

Après un énième soupir, Caldwell releva ces yeux sur la pièce l'abritant. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait dû s'y installer. Il avait demandé au colonel Sheppard de bien vouloir enlever tous les affaires personnelles de la jeune femme, sachant très bien que John n'aurait jamais toléré qu'une personne à part lui ne touche à ces affaires. Puis il y avait apporté ces propres objets. Des diplômes, des médailles avaient orné les murs mais très vite tout ceci avaient été enlevé par sa propre initiative. Se découvrant un côté moins "brutal", il avait demander à Teyla de bien vouloir l'aider pour que son bureau rapelle la chaleur et la confiance qu'il dégageait lorsque la diplomate était encore maître de ces lieux. Biensûr la jeune athosienne avait été surprise par son comportement mais elle l'avait gracieusement aidé, donnant un aspect moins repoussant à la pièce. Il y avait donc quelques peintures et quelques figurines de paix décorant la pièce. Rien ne laissait penser que le dirigeant de la cité était un militaire décoré. Sur le bureau, il avait même osé mettre quelques photographies des personnes comptant le plus à ses yeux. Sa soeur, son neveux ... Qui aurait pu croire qu'il deviendrait aussi sentimataliste ? Pas lui en tout cas mais ce changement lui avait été bénéfique, aussi bien pour ces rapports professionels et privés. En faite, la seule chose qu'il avait gardé était la bibliothèque de la jeune femme. Ces livres étaient un trésor inestimable et l'avait aidé pour bon nombre de traité auquel il avait dû participer. Cependant il y avait certain bouquin sans interêt, sortant de la collection privée de la diplomate, mais il ne les avait pas enlevé. Il avait considéré que cette bibliothèque était en quelque sorte une partie de la jeune femme qui les avait quitté et une partie qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas oublier.

**- Colonel ?**

Le militaire redescendit sur Atlantis et regarda la personne se trouvant dans son bureau. Pas la mais les personnes.

**- Que voulez-vous ? **Demanda-t-il à l'encontre des deux médecins se trouvant devant lui.

Beckett fut surpris par cette question. Il ne s'attendait pas à être si mal accueilli alors que le colonel leurs avait dit qu'il désirait les voir en sortant de la salle du brieffing. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après ce qu'Elisabeth venait de lui faire subir, il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit sur les nerfs.

**- Vous nous avez demandé de venir Monsieur. **Dit Kate en haussant un sourcil. **Vous allez bien ?**

Se souvenant qu'il leurs avait éffectivement demandé de venir le voir, Steven sourit à la jeune femme pour la rassurer. Etant la psychologue de la base, il ne désirait pas qu'elle croit qu'il avait un problème, il avait assez de choses à gérer sur la base sans se mettre la psy sur le dos.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Docteur. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. **Dit-il pour la rassurer et pour s'en débarasser.

Sentant les regards des deux médecins pesants sur lui, Steven préféré changer de sujet et de parler de la raison de cette visite. Après tout, il fallait parler du comportement de l'ancienne dirigeante le temps que c'était encore ancré dans leurs esprits à tous.

Cependant il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce qu'elle avait dit ? Son comportement ? Son changement de réaction soudain ? Ils avaient tellement de point à aborder, mais tous aussi complexes les uns que les autres, qu'il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder en premier.

Carson observa un instant le colonel. Il était surpris de le voir aussi calme, lui qui avait un tempéramment si abrute. Cependant il était vrai qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il était le dirigeant et c'était pas plus mal pour la situation actuelle. En effet, vu la nouvelle Elisabeth, il fallait une personne calme et posée pour lui tenir tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas répondre à ces attaques et à sa condescence, cela ne pouvait la rendre que plus agressive. Il fallait être patient et la laisser redevenir plus ou moins ce qu'elle était avec le temps. Il savait que ca ne serait pas chose facile, surtout pour le colonel Caldwell qui devait rendre compte à a la Terre sur le retour de la jeune femme et les difficultés que cela engendraient, mais Steven était l'homme de la situation à présent. Carson en était persuadé.

**- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. **Dit finalement le militaire, conscient que ces deux collègues attendaient qu'il entame la discussion. **Qu'en pensez-vous docteur ? **Demanda-t-il au docteur Beckett.

**- Et bien physiquement elle va bien, comme vous pouvez le constater. **Dit le médecin avec son petit accent écossais. **Ce n'est pas son physique qui m'inquiète mais les conséquences d'une si longue captivité et surtout les conséquences de ce qu'elle a pu subir. Elle refuse de parler de ces un an. En plus ces changements de comportements soudains sont inquiétants. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fait appel à Kate. **Termina-t-il tout en regardant sa collègue.

Carson devait bien l'admettre, il était dépassé par le comportement de sa patiente. Par moment elle paraissait si douce, timide et fragile et en une fraction de secondes elle devenait l'opposé. Il savait que cela était des conséquences de sa captivité et une conséquence instable. A aucun moment il pouvait prévoir ce revirement chez la jeune femme. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne représentait plus un danger pour les atlantes, il avait peur qu'Elisabeth soit un danger pour elle-même. Bien qu'elle joue la forte, il savait que ces un an avait laisser des séquelles, des séquelles peut être trop dures à supporter. Ces changements de comportements étaient peut être des appels au secours de la part de la jeune femme, des appels insconcients. Enfin il était ni psychologue, ni psychatre alors il devait laisser la place à sa collègue. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait appel au docteur Heitmeyer. Etant son travail de faire parler les gens et de connaître les signes précuseurs d'un deséquilibre psychique, il avait fait appel à sa confrère pour qu'elle se fasse une idée sur la jeune femme et sans doute l'aider à se confier.

**- Vous en pensez quoi docteur Heitmeyer ? **Demanda le colonel, soucieux de connaître l'opinion de la psychiatre de la base.

**- Elisabeth est instable, c'est certain mais à mon avis elle n'est pas dans un état dépressif comme vous le pensé Carson. **Dit-elle d'un ton serein. Voyant l'air surpris des deux hommes, elle continua. **Du peu que j'ai vu, elle s'est révoltée à l'idée que nous doutions d'elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est devenue agressive. Je pense que la seule pensée que nous la croyons incapable de ne rien révéler nous concernant l'a vexée. Elle s'est sentie un peu trahie par ces amis en un sens, par ceux qu'elle a juré de protéger. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est depressive, au contraire. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle réfléchit beaucoup et assume.**

**- Croyez-vous qu'elle puisse éprouver de la compassion pour les personnes qui l'ont retenue prisonnière ? **Demanda le colonel. **Peut être le syndrôme de Stockolm ?**

La psychiatre se doutait pertinement qu'un des deux hommes présents allaient penser à une telle chose. Il était vrai que ce genre de cas était courant. Se sentant dépendante du ravisseur, il était fréquent de tisser des liens, c'était en quelque sorte un moyen de survivre, de ne jamais être seul. Cependant, elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas le cas pour l'ancienne leader de la cité.

**- J'y ai pensé mais à mon avis ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, elle semble les hair et les respecter en même temps. Elle semble être constamment en contradiction avec elle-même mais pour en être certaines, il me faudra la voir seule. **

**- Elle refuse tout de même de parler de ce qu'elle a subi. **Dit subitement le militaire.

**- Je sais et c'est compréhensif.** Dit simplement Kate. **Elle a tout fait pour ne pas parler durant ces un an, pour ne pas dire des choses compromettantes pour Atlantis. Elle s'est tout simplement renfermée en une sorte de mutisme pour ne pas mettre en danger les siens. Il va falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience pour qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau. Je pense que des scéances régulières pourraient l'aider à se libérer d'elle-même. **Termina-t-elle en un sourire compatissant.

**- Très bien. **Commenca le colonel, mais une entrée imprévue dans son bureau le coupa.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**Vous aimez bien Caldwell ??? Moi je l'adore ! lol C'est pas un boulet en faite ... Quoique ...**


	16. Chapter 16

Alors qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans la salle d'embarquement, Elisabeth cessa ses pas. Ses yeux, fixés sur le grand anneau créé par les anciens, étaient comme perdus, noyés dans la porte. Alors qu'elle aurait dû entendre les bruits de pas autour d'elle, les gens discutant, travaillant, la jeune femme n'entendit rien, s'enfermant dans son propre monde où seule les battements de son coeur étaient persceptibles. Son regard était attiré par cette invention, une géniale invention qui avait changé sa vie. En bien ? En mal ? Elle ignorait mais peu importe au final, le résultat était le même. La porte des étoiles l'avait changée, changée à jamais. Sans elle, elle n'aurait pas découvert la mythique cité Atlantis, sans elle jamais elle ne serait allé dans une autre galaxie pour décourir d'autres peuples, d'autres races. Cette invention atlante lui avait apporté tellement de choses, des choses merveilleuses telles que l'amitié et l'amour. Car oui, en franchissant l'horizon elle avait vu s'offrir une nouvelle vie, une vie remplie d'amis, de personnes qu'elle cherissait, une vie qui gravitait autour d'un homme. Alors pourquoi la haissait-elle cette invention ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette forte envie de la détruire, de la frapper de ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. C'était paradoxal mais peu lui importait. De toute façon ses sentiments avaient toujours été un paradoxe. Sans cette porte, jamais elle n'aurait disparu. Jamais elle aurait été séquestrer un an loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Tout ca c'était à cause d'elle, de ce qu'elle représentait. L'aventure, l'adrénaline, l'excitation de l'inconnu. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour la traverser ce jour-là cette satané porte des étoiles ?

Alors qu'une larme commencait à perler au coin de ces yeux, le battement sourd de son coeur se transformèrent en une voix, voix qui n'était encore qu'un murmure.

**- Docteur Weir ? Docteur Weir ?** Demanda un technicien pour la cinquième fois sur un ton apaisant.

**- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi s'il vous plait.** Dit-elle sans détourner ces yeux de la porte des étoiles, reposant solennelement dans la grande salle.

**- Excusez-moi Doct ... Elisabeth. **Se reprit le jeune homme lorsque deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui. Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers la porte et la regarda encore quelques instants. Cette porte qui lui avait apporter aurant qu'elle lui avait prit.

**- Oui.** Dit-elle en un murmure.** Je me suis juste égarée quelques instants.**

Le technicien, rassuré par sa réponse, retourna à ses tâches tandis que la jeune femme détourna ses yeux une bonne fois pour toute ses yeux de la morte des étoiles. Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il de se torturer ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans le passé et ce qui était fait est fait.

Après une profonde inspiration pour se redonner contenance, Elisabeth reprit son avancée. Doucement mais surement, elle gravit les marches qui la menait vers le bureau du leader. Au fur et à mesure que le nombres de marches diminuaient, la jeune femme sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres qui la séparait de son ancien endroit, le bureau. Elle y avait passé tellement de temps. Des heures et des heures à lire, écrire des rapports, à parapher des dossiers pour la Terre. En faite elle avait passé plus de temps à l'intérieur de ce bureau que dans n'importe quel autre endroit de la cité.

Elisabeth sourit en repensant au nombre de fois où John était venu pour la sortir de sa paperasse et au nombre de fois où elle l'avait gentimment remit sur les roses. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle aimait par dessus tout ce lieu, quand John et elle étaient réunis.

Cependant ce bureau n'était plus le sien depuis un an. Elisabeth fronça les sourcils en se disant que le colonel avait sans doute changer beaucoup de chose dans ce bureau. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à orner une décoration adéquate, une décoration qui représentait ce qu'elle était. Elle y avait installé différents tableaux sur les murs, tableaux représentant des endroits uniques qu'elle aurait tant aimé visiter. Sur son bureau elle avait même eu la place d'y installer plusieurs figurines, figurines qu'elle avait ramener de ces voyages diplomatiques sur Terre et sur d'autres mondes également. Il y avait aussi sa bibliothèque, une bibliothèque qu'elle avait mit tant d'année à rassembler. Ces livres étaient l'une de ces plus grandes fiertés, rassemblant discours, traités de paix mais également des livres plus personnels qu'elle aimait tout simplement. Et puis sa photo ? Avait-il touché à la photo de Sedge se trouvant à côté de l'ordinateur ? Sans doute que oui, pourquoi le colonel Caldwell aurait-il garder sa magnifique chienne sur le bureau.

Alors que son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, ces mains devinrent moites et tremblèrent légèrement. Bien qu'elle avait toujours été maître de soi, Elisabeth était pétrifiée à l'idée de rentrer dans ce bureau qui n'était plus le sien. Cependant elle devait le faire, elle devait lui présenter ces excuses.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, qu'elle se rendit compte que le militaire n'était pas seul.

**- Très bien. **Entendit-elle doucement.

Bien qu'elle était consciente de faire une entrée fracassante, Elisabetn n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle était comme hypnotisée par la pièce et ce que le colonel en avait fait. Etrangement elle n'avait pas tant changé que ca. Biensûr ce n'était plus les mêmes tableaux accrochés mais ceux exposés étaient aussi de très bons goûts. Il y avait même des figurines se trouvant devant le militaire qui étaient présentes lors de son époque. Ce qui marqua le plus l'ancienne dirigeante était sans doute la bibliothèque, la bibliothèque qu'elle aimait tant qui n'avait pas changé de place.

**- Elisabeth ? **Demanda Steven alors que la jeune femme parcourait la pièce du regard.

**- Oui.** Répondit-elle soudainement, sortant de sa contemplation.

Sentant les regards braqués sur elle, Elisabeth redescendit sur Atlantis, dans un bureau qui avait été le sien.

**- Je suis désolée. **Reprit-elle. **J'étais venue pour vous parler colonel mais apparament je tombe mal. Je repasserais plus tard. **Termina-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**- Attendez.** La coupa Kate tout en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de partir. **Carson et moi allions sortir. **Dit la jeune psychiatre tout en regardant le médecin d'un regard appuyé. **On vous laisse avec le colonel. Mon colonel. **Finit-elle en regardant le militaire avant de sortir suivi du médecin de la base.

Caldwell regarda avec compassion les deux médecins sortirent de son bureau. Même s'il appréhendait l'entrevue qui allait se dérouler, il préférait de loin que personne n'y assiste, surtout si la jeune femme devait encore une fois être condescendante avec lui.

Nerveusement, Steven trifouilla son stylo, comme-ci par ce geste il pouvait faire disparaître le mal-être qui s'était immiscé en lui.

**- Vous désirez Elisabeth.**

Le jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Elle savait pour quoi elle était venue dans ce bureau mais cela s'avérait être plus dure qu'elle n'avait pensé. Ce n'est pas que cela la dérangeait de faire des excuses, elle savait qu'elle était allé trop loin, mais l'ademettre était tout autre chose. C'était admettre une faiblesse ...

N'ayant absolument aucun echappatoir, Elisabeth prit place sur un fauteuil.

**- Je suis venue pour vous présenter des excuses.** Commenca-t-elle doucement. **Je n'avais pas à vous parler ainsi, vousne l'aviez pas mérité. Vous avez fait votre travail et j'aurai dû le comprendre. Maintenant que je l'ai fait, j'espère que vous me pardonniez mon attitude. **Termina-elle en un souffle.

Le colonel fut étonné par cette confession. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait venue lui demander ces excuses. Même l'Elisabeth qu'il connaissait ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait.

**- Je vous remercie de l'admettre Elisabeth. **Dit-il, une pointe d'etonnement dans la voix.

**-Bien. **Dit-elle avant de se relever et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Elle ne voyait plus de raisons de rester une minute de plus dans ce bureau. Cet endroit, qui avait été d'un tel réconfort durant ces longues heures de travail, l'étouffait tout simplement. Cette décoration, si jolie soit-elle, n'était pas la sienne. L'atmosphère était moins chaleureuse et réconfortante que dans ces souvenirs. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce le plus tôt possible, cette pièce où elle avait admit une erreur.

**- Attendez Elisabeth. **Cria presque le colonel en se levant de sa chaise. **Je suis sincèrement touché par ce que vous venez de faire.**

La jeune femme baissa la tête gênée.

**- Cependant j'aimerai que vous alliez voir le docteur Heitmeyer. Je sais que ...**

**- Daccord. **Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

**- Pardon ?** Demanda le militaire surpris.

**- J'accepte d'aller la voir. Il le faut de toute façon. **

Puis elle sortit sans laisser le colonel rétorquer quoique ce soit.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**Elle est bizarre hein ?? Mais ma choupie adore alors elle va pas changer ! lol**

**Review ?? Non ba pas grave ... Je boude ! **


	17. Chapter 17

Les longs couloirs de la cité défilaient devant ces yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avancait. Chaque paroi se ressemblait et pourtant elle savait les différencier, même après une année d'absence. C'était étrange mais dans ces souvenirs, le chemin qui la menait de l'infirmerie à ses quartiers ne lui semblait pas aussi long. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle marchait et bien qu'elle se rapprochait de la pièce, elle se sentait pourtant encore plus éloignée d'elle.

Tout son corps trahissait son anxiété. Son coeur battait la chamade, chaque parcelle de son corps était secouée par de légers tremblements et ses yeux étaient humides. Mais pourquoi personne ne remarquait son malhaise ? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle continue d'avancer alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était retourner sur ses pas et retrouver son lit à l'infirmerie. N'était-ce pas paradoxal ? Depuis le début, elle avait tout fait pour passer ces journées loin de l'antre du médecin et pourtant elle rêvait maintenant d'y retourner. La vérité était qu'elle aimait passé ces nuits à l'infirmerie et le fait d'en partir la terrifiait. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, elle allait retrouvé ses anciens quartiers, ses anciennes affaires. Cela allait marquer son véritable retour. Elle allait reprendre une vie plus ou moins équilibrée auprès des gens qu'elle aimait, des gens qui formaient sa famille. Elle allait enfin retrouver une véritable existence et c'est ce qu'elle désirait non ? Alors pourquoi sentait-elle un noeud dans son estomac, pourquoi était-elle anxieuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été ?

Lorsque Carson lui avait annoncée la "bonne nouvelle" selon John, elle s'était forcée à faire bonne figure pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Elle avait donc remercier le médecin et avait affiché un sourire radieux, trop radieux pour être sincère mais personne n'y avait prêté attention. Maintenant cette gêne qu'elle ressentait, elle ne la cachait plus mais pourquoi alors ne remarquait-on pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dans ses quartiers ? Que c'était douloureux pour elle ? Etait-ce un moyen de la punir, de la faire souffrir pour lui donner une leçon sur son comportement ? Après mûre reflexion, elle se trouva stupide de penser une chose pareille. John ne lui avait fait jamais de mal et ne lui en ferait jamais.

Malgrès sa tête qui ne pensait qu'à faire marche arrière, ses jambes avancèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle avancait, avancait encore et bientôt elle se retrouverait dans le dit-couloirs.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'angle du dernier couloir, Elisabeth s'arrêta. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent sur le sol dur et elle ne bougea plus, bloquée par ces propres peurs.

Ce couloir n'était pas différent des autres, toujours les mêmes parois sans décoration, toujours cette longueur qui semblait infinie et pourtant c'était dans ce couloir où se trouvait la porte de ses quartiers. Elle pouvait voir la porte, porte qu'elle avait franchi pour la dernière fois il y a un an. Elle arrivait encore à se voir l'actionner et la passer avec un paquetage restrein. Ce jour-là elle s'était réveillée en retard, la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis. Elle s'était donc préparée en quatrième vitesse, oubliant d'ailleurs les bouquins qu'elle avait survolé la veille. Lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte de ces quartiers, elle avait même fallit tomber, se prenant les pieds dans les sangles de son sac qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'attacher. Elle pouvait encore sentir le sac sur son dos qui était bien trop lourd pour le peu de livres qu'elle avait mit dedans. Elle arrivait à se voir marcher rapidement, limite en courant, dans ce long couloir pour se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement. Elle arrivait encore à sentir les cheveux mouillés sur sa tête, ces mèches rebelles lui caressant la peau ...

**- Elisabeth ? **Demanda une voix lointaine et pourtant si proche.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda John, se trouvant à ces côtés. Timidement elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, mais cela ne dupa pas le militaire.

**- On peut attendre tu sais. **Dit-il doucement en voyant des larmes perlées aux coin des yeux de son amie. **Tu n'as pas à te forcer Elisabeth. **Finit-il tout en lui prenant la main.

**- Je sais. **Murmura-t-elle tout en exercant une pression sur la paume de John.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle devait se forcer. Il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre elle retourne dans cette pièce. Et peu importe le moment, cela serait toujours aussi difficile. Tout en prenant sur elle, elle fit quelques pas, pas qui la séparait de ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'elle posa ces yeux sur la porte, porte qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à franchir, un doute s'empara d'elle. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant, se concentrant seulement sur sa peur. Qu'avait-il fait de cette pièce pendant toute son absence ? Après tout, ils avaient sans doute renvoyer ces affaires à sa famille et étant de grands quartiers, il aurait été logique qu'une autre personne se soit installée dedans.

**- Tu es prête ?** Demanda John, anxieux se ces retrouvailles.

**- Oui.** Lacha-t-elle en un souffle.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, son coeur manquant un battement.

Fermant les yeux, elle inspira doucement l'air se dégageant de la pièce. C'est drôle mais si la pièce ne servait pas, elle aurait dû sentir le renfermer, cette odeur qu'on déteste et que pourtant on adore tellement ca nous donne le sourire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur marin se dégageant de l'océan, une odeur qu'elle affectionnait tellement.

Après une inspiration pour se donner courage, Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux et s'avanca dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière elle.

Dans une lenteur extrème, son regard balaya la pièce. Son lit, sa commode, sa table de chevet ... Bon nombres de ses objets étaient présents, même certains de ses biblots. Elle avanca jusqu'à son lit et prit place sur le bord. Alors que ses mains tremblèrent, Elisabeth prit une petite soucoupe se trouvant sur sa petite table et fronça les sourcils. Cette soucoupe n'avait rien à faire ici, sa place était sur une petite étagère au dessus de son bureau avec d'autres anciens objets. Elle se leva donc et alla la remettre à sa place. En se retournant, elle apercut des tas de cartons entreposés dans un coin. Elle pouvait y voir inscrit aux stabylos : vêtements, livres ... Alors sa vie, ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était elle, avait tout simplement été embellé et étiqueté, mais c'était normal. Après tout il n'allait pas garder cette pièce avec toutes ces affaires en une sorte de monuments pour se rapeller de la première dirigeante de la cité. Cependant, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ses affaires n'avaient-ils pas été renvoyé à sa famille ? Sa mère aurait dû les récupérer à sa disparition et elle les aurait rangé dans le grenier, aux côtés des cartons des affaires de son père. Mais non, rien avait quitté la cité apparament ... Et puis comment se faisait-il que certaine de ses affaires ne soient pas eux aussi étiquetées ?

**- Avec Teyla, Ronon et Rodney, on a commencé à défaire certaines de vos affaires. J'ai tenté de les remettre selon mes souvenirs mais apparament je n'y suis pas arrrivé. **Dit-il tout en regardant la jeune femme remettre un objet sur le haut d'une étagère.

Elisabeth fut touchée par ce geste. Elle regarda le militaire et lui sourit affectueusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qu'ils avaient fait était vraiment adorable et touchant.

Elle retourna sur son lit et prit l'oreiller entre ces mains. Les draps étaient propres et avaient une douce odeur florale, la même que Teyla en faite. La jeune femme était troublée par ce qu'avait fait l'athosienne. Il faut dire qu'après lui avoir demander pardon, elle ne savait pas vraiment si Teyla allait accepter de la revoir. Apparament oui et elle en était heureuse.

Bien qu'elle était chamboulée, Elisabeth se mit à rire en voyant John tenter de défaire un carton où il y avait marqué "Photographies".

**- Pourquoi mes affaires ne se trouvent pas sur Terre ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère reignant.

**- Et bien en faite ... **Commenca-t-il gêné. **Ta mère m'a autorisé à garder tes affaires. Elle me les a confié. Elle a toujours sû que tu reviendrais.**

**- Et les quartiers. Pourquoi personne n'y vit ?**

**- Mais il y a quelqu'un qui y vit. **Dit-il en un sourire. **Tu y vis. **Après quelques secondes, il reprit. **Et puis j'ai refusé qu'un inconnu s'y installe.**

Elisabeth sourit timidement à ce que venait de lui confier le militaire. Elle était vraiment charmée par ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Refuser que ces quartiers appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre était si touchant, comme-ci lui aussi n'avait jamais desespéré.

**- Merci.** Murmura-t-elle en un sourire, sourire auquel il répondit.

La jeune femme balaya de nouveaux la pièce du regard. En faite cela n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Au contraire, se retrouver dans cette pièce était bénéfique. La lumière du Soleil envahissant la pièce, le bruit de la mer, le souffle du vent dans la pièce ... Tout ici la mettait en confiance, l'apaisait.

Docilement, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. C'est drôle mais elle n'avait jamais oublié cette vue. Les tours de la cité se dessinaient devant elle, majestueuses. Atlantis montrait toute sa grandeur et sa splendeur à cette fenêtre, comme-ci elle voulait faire bonne impression à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle admirait une beauté sortie de l'océan, Elisabeth entendit un bruit derrière elle.

**- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle en voyant John, un doigt dans sa bouche.

**- Oui ... C'est rien. Je me suis blessé avec le cuteur en tentant d'ouvrir ce carton.**

Elle réprima un rire en voyant la mine boudeur du jeune homme.

**- Une blessure de guerre.** Dit-il en rigolant de son ridicule. **Mais au moins ton carton est ouvert. **Reprit-il fièrement. **Tiens regardes, on va remettre ces photos à leurs places.**

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il attrapa les deux premières photographies et les posa sur la table de chevet, tentant de reproduire le même angle qu'elles formaient il y a un an.

Elisabeth s'approcha doucement de sa table de chevet et prit un des deux cadres.

La jeune femme sourit en repensant au jour où elle avait prit cette photo. C'était un samedi ensoleillé et pour une fois elle n'avait aucun traité ou discours à préparer. Elle avait donc prit Sedge et l'avait amené au lac. La chienne avait été heureuse toute la journée. Elle avait nagé, joué avec sa maîtresse. Une après midi parfaite où Sedge lui avait redonné le sourire.

**- Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle tout en effleurant la chienne du cadre du bout des doigts.

**- Oui elle est magnifique. **Sourit-il en voyant Sedge, allongée sur l'herbe avec un bâton entre ces pattes. **C'est une sacré chienne.**

**- La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle tenait dans ma main. Elle était si petite. **Murmura-t-elle en retournant dans ces songes.

John fronça les sourcils. Elisabeth n'avait l'air de prêter aucune attention à l'autre photo, pourtant c'était sa mère et son frère qui étaient dessus. Elle aurait dû regarder ce cadre en premier. Sa mère lui avait expliqué le lien qui la liait à Sedge lors d'un de ces retours sur Terre, sa réaction était peut être normal en faite et il s'inquiétait pour rien... Ca ne serait pas la première fois.

**- Dans une heure on doit retrouver les autres au mess pour un dîner. **Dit-il pour la sortir de ses pensées.

**- Les autres ? **Demanda la jeune femme incrédule, reposant le cadre sur sa table de chevet.

**- Oui. Rodney, Ronon, Teyla et Carson. Il faut fêter ta sortie définitive de l'infirmerie tout de même. **

Elisabeth ne répondit au militaire. Elle était un peu perdue et ce dîner était si soudain. Elle n'était même pas préparée.

**- Je peux prendre une douche ? **Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

**- Euh ... Oui.** Répondit-il, surpris par une telle question. **Tu as tout ce qui faut dedans. Teyla s'en est occupée.**

Elisabeth regarda la porte de la salle de bain et s'y engouffra.

**- Tu m'attends ?** Demanda-t-elle au militaire, à l'embrasure de la porte.

**- T'inquiètes pas. Je vais vider certains cartons.**

Après un grand sourire pour le remercier, Elisabeth retourna dans la salle de bain où une véritable douche l'attendait.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**Je suis morte mais plus que deux chapitres je crois ... LOL Enfin la fic est pas encore finie ! lol Loin de là d'ailleurs ...**


	18. Chapter 18

L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante. La chaleur enveloppant la pièce était étouffante, quasi-irrespirable mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aimait sentir cette chaleur autour d'elle, une chaleur contrastant fortement avec la froideur de la vie. Ici, elle se sentait sereine, en sécurité. Pourtant la cabine de douche était un espace clos et elle détestait être enfermée. Rien n'équivalait à ses yeux la liberté, les espaces ouverts, l'océan. Et pourtant cette pièce la libérait également. Lorsque l'eau coulait sur son corps dénudé, elle avait l'impression d'être coupée du monde, comme-ci plus rien avait d'importance. Elle pouvait y réfléchir, penser à ses problèmes sans que personne ne la dérange. Elle avait tout simplement l'impression d'être elle, Elisabeth.

Ses cheveux étaient déjà humides et quelques mèches se collaient sur son front. Sentant l'eau couler le long de son visage, entrer dans sa bouche, Elisabeth inspira longuement, humant l'air brûlant l'enveloppant.

Elle ne cessait de penser au moment où elle allait devoir sortir de cet endroit si rassurant, le moment où elle allait devoir aller dîner avec tout le monde au mess. Cela représentait un grand pas pour elle. Depuis son retour, ces repas ne se résumaient qu'à John et elle, personne d'autre. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir retourner vers les gens, mais n'était ce pas encore trop tôt ? Après tout elle allait se retrouver avec du monde, des gens qu'en deux semaines elle n'avait presque pas vu. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire ? Et eux, comment allaient-ils agir envers elle ? Elle avait changé et en un an, tellement de choses avaient changé. Elle allait rien comprendre à leur discussion et pire que tout, elle allait se sentir exclu. Formant un groupe, groupe dont elle ne faisait plus parti à présent, ils avaient partagé tant de choses. Rodney allait sans doute raconter quelques anecdotes anodines pour détendre l'atmosphère mais cela allait lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait loupé. Ou bien ils seraient tous tellement gênés de se retrouver près d'elle, que personne ne parlera et là elle se sentira vraiment en trop.

Après avoir coupé l'arrivée d'eau, Elisabeth soupira tout en prenant un savon athosien. Alors qu'elle l'étalait sur sa peau, une douce odeur de mangue l'enveloppa. Biensûr ce produit n'avait pas été fabriquer à partir du fruit, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas sur le continent, mais avec du Kaloïs, une plante qui lui rappelait grâce à sa senteur, le parfum délicat du fruit exotique. Le liquide glissait le long de sa peau, la recouvrant d'une fine couche blanchâtre. Elle l'étala sur ses longues jambes fines, légèrement rosie par la chaleur de la pièce. Après s'être totalement recouverte du produit athosien, Elisabeth attrapa un flacon de shampoing. Ce dernier était terrien, il n'y avait aucun doute vu la nature du flacon, et lui aussi sentait affreusement bon. Alors qu'elle se l'étalait sur son clair-chevelu, la jeune femme sentit de la mousse se former sous ses massages. Ce dernier sentait aussi la mangue ... Il n'avait donc pas oublier que c'était son fruit préféré. Elisabeth sourit en pensant aux attentions de John. Il était vraiment adorable avec elle et faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente mieux, c'était un véritable amour.

Alors que la mousse commencait à lui piquer les yeux, Elisabeth ralluma le jet douche et de nouveaux, l'eau coula le long de son corps, emportant par la même occasion le shampoing et le savon athosien. Alors qu'il ne restait plus aucune goutte de produit sur elle, la jeune femme releva la tête vers la pomme douche se trouvant au dessus d'elle. L'eau chaude lui fouetta le visage et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait cette sensation, être en communication direct avec l'eau, former qu'un avec cet élément indispensable de la nature.

Après un temps infini, Elisabeth se décida à enfin à sortir de la cabine, non sans une pointe de regret. Elle s'enveloppa le corps dans une serviette vert pâle qui était disposée dans un coin de la pièce. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'un miroir, et l'essuya d'un revers de la main afin d'enlever la buée si trouvant. Son reflet ne la choqua pas mais la surpris. Cela faisait longtemps que ce miroir ne lui avait pas envoyer un reflet, et il avait tellement changé en un an. Ces traits n'étaient pas tirés, au contraire elle semblait détendue. Ces cheveux qu'elle avait toujours raidis sur Atlantis, commencaient à former de magnifiques boucles, lui donnant un charme naturel indégniable. D'ailleurs, ils avaient beaucoup poussé. Elle n'avait pu les cheveux court, ils arrivaient à mi-dos, en un dégradé qui lui donnait un air de petite fille fragile. La frange qu'elle s'était couper elle-même avec les moyens du bord lui dégageait le visage, la rendant encore plus belle. Alors que ces cheveux étaient encore dégoulinant, Elisabeth chercha des vêtements, malheureusement elles les avaient oublié dans ses cartons.

John était confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il ne cessait de repenser à la jeune femme, qui à l'heure actuelle était sous la douche. Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, surtout pas maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer nue, l'eau l'habillant de sa texture opaque. Mais il devait pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder ainsi. Elle était encore instable et fragile. Avant d'être proche, comme il avait toujours désiré être avec elle, il devait attendre qu'elle se reconstruise, qu'elle retrouve des repères qu'elle avait perdu. C'était tellement dur ... Jamais il n'avait pensé que cela aurait été si difficile de la revoir. Depuis le début il avait toujours souhaité la retrouver, revoir son si beau visage, son si beau sourire. Il avait même imaginer leur retrouvaille des milliers de fois dans sa tête. A chaque fois ca se finissait de la même façon : il lui disait qu'il aimait, il la serrait dans ses bras, et à chaque fois les sentiments d'Elisabeth faisaient échos aux siens. Mais voilà, les retrouvailles ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu et bien qu'il savait que ces sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient sincères, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dévoiler, de peur de la braquer et qu'elle s'éloigne, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait tant de progrès.

Il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche coulée depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait été troublé lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ce dîner à plusieurs. D'ailleurs, lorsque Rodney lui avait proposé, il avait été tenté de refuser cette invitation, sachant très bien qu'Elisabeth ne serait sans doute pas pour, mais après mûre reflexion, il avait accepté. Il voulait que la jeune femme s'ouvre plus au monde, qu'elle ne reste pas cloîtrée sur le balcon ou bien en sa présence. Biensûr il aimait l'avoir rien qu'à lui, passer des heures à parler, à la regarder mais cela commencait à être nocif, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

Depuis le retour de la jeune femme, il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec ses amis, restant le plus possible avec Elisabeth. Il ne savait donc pas comment avancait les recherches de Rodney, il ignorait comment se sentait Teyla et il avait même négligé ses entraînements quotidiens avec Ronon. Bon, cette dernière chose n'était pas si dramatique puisqu'il n'avait plus de douleurs dans tout le corps lorsque l'ancien-runner le mettait KO en deux secondes. Cependant il allait devoir reprendre ces missions un de ces jours, et il fallait tout de même qu'il soit en pleine forme phusique. De plus il ne voulait pas que la séparation, de quelques heures certes, soit brutale pour elle, mais pour lui aussi. Il devait bien admettre que lorsqu'il se retrouvait loin de la jeune femme, il ressentait comme un vide. La peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose lui tiraillait de le ventre, et le fait de la savoir seule l'inquiétait. En un mot, il était devenu dépendant d'elle et bien que cela lui convenait, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y enferme, ce n'était pas une vie. Pour qu'elle se rétablisse, elle avait besoin de voir du monde, de s'extérioriser et il ne voulait pas être un obstacle.

Il avait donc accepté ce dîner, espérant qu'Elisabeth ne fuirait pas et qu'elle y assiste de son plein gré. De toute façon il ne l'aurait pas forcé.

Alors que toutes ses pensées étaient de nouveaux tournées vers une jolie brune sous la douche, son regard se posa sur le carton qu'il avait ouvert, le carton qui contenaient les photographies. Il s'y approcha doucement et en sortit quelques cadres. La plupart était des photos de Sedge, petite, jouant, adulte, nageant dans le lac. La première fois qu'il avait vu ces clichés, il avait été surpris de voir l'attachement qu'Elisabeth portait à cette chienne. Venant d'une famille qui détestait les animaux, il avait eu du mal à admettre qu'une personne pouvait ressentir autant d'amour pour une boule de poil qui ne parlait même pas. Enfin les sentiments qu'accordaient la jeune femme étaient légitimes en faite, après tout si elle était encore en vie c'était grâce à elle. John se rapella de l'histoire que lui avait comter la mère d'Elisabeth. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture et Sedge s'était tout simplement servi de son poids pour que sa maîtresse ne passe pas par dessus le parebrise. En faisant ce simple geste, Sedge avait sauver la vie d'Elisabeth. Après l'accident, la chienne s'était enfuie et avait retrouvé le chemin de la maison de sa propre iniative. Elisabeth avait toujours été amoureuse des bêtes, cela avait d'ailleurs porter préjudice à la maison familiale puisqu'elle ramenait les animaux errants pour les nourrir, mais depuis ce jour, Sedge et elle partageaient quelques choses de spécial, un lien indéfinissable. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle avait regardé la photographie de Sedge en premier. Et puis cela devait être douloureux pour elle de penser à sa famille aussi. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Doucement, il sortit les photos, une par une. Une sur une dizaine retint son attention. Un sourire illumina son visage en repensant à cette journée où Jintho avait peiné à la prendre. Rodney, Ronon, Carson, Teyla, Elisabeth et lui étaient assis sur un banc et ils affichaient tous un sourire radieux. En faite cette photographie lui rappellait les clichés qu'on prenait en groupe à l'école primaire, afin de garder un souvenir de ces années passées. Cependant même à la maternelle, les enfants étaient plus disciplinés. En effet, Rodney ne faisait que de râler parce que le soleil lui brûlait la peau, Ronon n'aimait pas sa proximité avec le médecin, qui pour rentrer dans le cadre, se trouvait presque sur ses genoux et lui avait tout fait pour se retrouver aux côtés de la leader. Etrangement, il n'y avait eu que les femmes qui n'avaient pas posé problème ...

Alors que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers un jour ensoleillé sur le continent, de longues fines jambes le sortirent de ses songes.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**Ohhh Le pavé !!!!!! Je viens de m'en rendre compte !! Je sais je suis un boulet ! LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

La froideur de sa chambre contrastait fortement avec la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle de bain mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. S'engoufrant dans cette atmosphère glacée, Elisabeth y sentit tout de même une parcelle de chaleur. Peut être que cela était dû au fait que ce soit son espace à elle et rien qu'à elle. Peu lui importait en faite, le principal était qu'elle se sente bien, libre.

Tout en tenant le pan de sa serviette qui la recouvrait, elle s'approcha d'un carton où il y était écrit "vêtements". Bien qu'elle trouvait la serviette largement suffisante pour envelopper son corps dans son endroit à elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller dîner dans une telle tenue. Cela ne se faisait pas sur Atlantis. L'éducation et les moeurs de chacun étaient en contradiction avec ce genre de comportements. C'était dommage d'ailleur parce qu'ainsi, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Le contact de la douceur de la serviette sur sa peau était comme une douce caresse rassurante.

Alors que ces cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses épaules dénudées, allant mouiller la serviette qui la recouvrait, Elisabeth s'abaissa, prit le cuteur qui avait été récalcitrant avec John et ouvrit d'un geste sur le carton. Tout en ouvrant les pans de la boîte, elle grimaça.

Elle avait totalement oublié ce qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était dirigeante et mon dieu que ce n'était pas elle ! Ces pulls rouges étaient d'une laideur à faire peur. D'ailleurs pourquoi mettait-elle toujours du rouge ? C'était la couleur qu'elle detestait le plus. Agressif, représentant le sang, Elisabeth n'aimait pas le porter. Cependant étant dirigeante elle avait dû se démarquer et donc mettre une couleur pétante pour qu'on la remarque à chaque moment de la journée. De plus la matière des pulls l'avait toujours gratté ... N'étant plus la dirigeante de la cité, elle n'était donc pas obligée de porter une telle monstruosité. Elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait, bien sûr dans une juste mesure. Après tout elle voulait se fondre dans la masse et ne choquer personne.

En espérant trouver autre chose que du rouge, Elisabeth déballa le carton rapidement, vidant son contenu au sol. Cependant il n'y avait rien d'autres.

Déterminée, elle en prit un autre et réitéra ses gestes : ouvrir puis fouiller. Après plusieurs minutes où elle avait ouvert la plupart des cartons, Elisabeth étala sur son lit ses vêtement personnels, ceux qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Elle fut surprise de découvrir des couleurs telles que le vert ou bien le rose. Elle grimaca en découvrant le tee-shirt rose qu'une amie lui avait offert il y a plusieurs années. Ressemblant à une bimbo sans une once de cervelles avec, elle ne l'avait jamais porté. D'un geste brutal, elle l'attrapa et lui fit rejoindre les tee-shirts rouges, étalés dans toute la pièce. Après avoir jugé sa garde-robe, elle prit un pantalon en lyn noir, un débardeur blanc à large bretelle, ainsi que des sous-vêtements pris à la hatte dans une boîte. Sans un mot, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, où la buée avait commencé à se dissiper à la sortie de sa propriétaire.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, incapable de faire un geste. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, sortir de sa salle d'eau, recouverte d'une simple serviette, il avait crû que son coeur allait exploser. Bien qu'il avait tenté de ne pas avoir ce genre de pensée pour l'instant, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la détailler et son esprit de divaguer.

Tout en cessant de respirer, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds dénudés. Touchant le sol avec grâce, elle marchait avec lenteur et légèreté, les faisant bouger au rythme de son coeur. A chaque fois qu'ils touchaient le sol, c'était un battement qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas fétichiste, loin de là même, mais cette simple vision lui déclancha un léger désir. Sans perdre une miette de sa peau, son regard remonta le long de ces jambes. Il les savait fines mais à un tel point ... Ces mollets, ces cuisses qu'il pouvait apercevoir semblaient si fermes et musclées. Son regard s'assombrissait à vue d'oeil, devenant aussi noir que le désir qui s'installait de plus en plus en lui. Une pointe de frustration le gagna lorsqu'il découvrit le bas de la serviette, la recouvrant à mi-cuisse. Une bouffée de chaleur le gagnant, il tenta de contrôler le désir qui le dominait. Il se devait de rester stoïque, de ne pas céder à ses pulsions qui lui disaient de se jeter sur elle, de l'embrasser et lui faire subir des tortures toute plus esquises les unes que les autres. Alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur, seul élément perceptible de son envie, ces yeux continuèrent timidement sa course. Alors qu'il aurait dû détourner son regard, chaque seconde le faisant de plus en plus souffrir, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était hypnotisé par la jeune femme se trouvant devant lui. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ainsi ? Des centaines, des milliers de fois ... Et pourtant dans chacun de ses rêves, ce n'était pas un supplice. Au contraire, c'était le bonheur. La toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser, l'entendre gémir sous sa peau, voilà comment finissait ses doux rêves. Mais là c'était la réalité et il ne pouvait pas se permettre se genre d'égarement. Il ne pouvait pas la sentir sous lui, la respiration saccadée, le corps en sueur. Il se devait de garder un minimun de contrôle même si cela s'avérait quasi impossible. Le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'elle ne se doutait même pas de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. La voir ainsi, ruisselante, rosie par la température de l'eau, elle était d'autant plus désirable. Seul son regard n'avait pas changé, reflétant son trouble, sa peur. Rien ne laissait paraître dans ces yeux si magnifiques qu'elle tenait à faire monter le désir en lui. D'ailleurs elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de sa présence, ne le regardant aps, ne lui parlant pas, comme-ci il n'était pas dans la pièce. Mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se dévoile ainsi à lui, comme-ci ces inhibitions avaient disparu. C'était peut être le cas en faire ...

N'arrivant pas à pousser sa reflexions plus en avant, John la caressa du regard, remontant son regard jusqu'à sa poitrine, dissimulée par le tissu la recouvrant. Bien qu'il s'était promi de se stopper, il n'y arrivait pas. Déglutissant difficilement, il ne put qu'admirer les formes que la serviette permettait d'imaginer. Une poitrine sans doute ferme et généreuse. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de contrôler les piccotements qui descendaient le long de sa colonne pour venir se loger dans son bas ventre, John inspira longuement tout en fuyant cette poitrine qu'il ne demandait qu'à explorer.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la jeune femme se tenait debout, devant son lit entrain de regarder des vêtements. Sans le vouloir, il regarda ses épaules dénudées et sa nuque. Dieu qu'il aimerait s'approcher d'elle, plonger son visage dans ces cheveux humides et inspirer à plein poumon le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait. Là, il poserait ses mains sur son ventre et lui donnerait de petits baisers sur ses épaules, s'imprégnant de sa douceur.

Alors que sa frustration était mise à rude épreuve, son esprit enlacant la jeune femme, le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain se refermant le ramena à la réalité.

Appuyée contre les rebords du lavabo, Elisabeth ne cessait de contempler son reflet. Non pas qu'elle prenait plaisir à le faire, après tout elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces filles qui s'admiraient à longueur de temps, cherchant le moindre défaut dans leur corps, mais elle voulait tenter d'assimiler l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait. Elisabeth était petrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas son physique qui la mettait dans un tel état, bon nombre de femmes auraient aimé être faite comme elle, mais ses yeux. Ses yeux qui n'avaient plus la même étincelle, la même lueur. Avant, ils reflétaient la joie de vivre, la connaissance et la sagesse avec tout de même une pointe d'amusement, mais maintenant elle ne voyait plus rien, même pu la sagesse qui la caractérisait tellement.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, bien vite essuyés par un revers de la main. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Elle était comme avant, avec une année en plus et des expériences en plus mais John avait raison : Elisabeth Weir était présente ... Elle était juste en sommeil ...

Les pans ouverts, Elisabeth laissa glisser sa serviette le long de ses jambes, se dénudant entièrement. D'un geste doux et gracieux, elle passa sa lingerie fine, le satin épousant ces formes à merveille.

La buée s'étant totalement dissipée, la jeune femme frissona. Délicatement, elle mit son pantalon en lyn, passant une jambe après l'autre. Une fois remonté le long de ses jambes fines, les yeux d'Elisabeth se fixa sur une tâche de naissance se trouvant à la limite de l'attache. En forme de croissant de Lune, cette petite tâche était la seule chose qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Lui aussi avait la même, mais sur la cheville. Elisabeth sourit en repensant au jour où ils les avaient comparés. Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans à l'époque. L'après midi était ensoleillée et elle était allée à la piscine avec son père. Lorsqu'elle avait mit son petit maillot à deux pièce et qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui apprendre à nager dans le grand bain, elle avait été la petite fille la plus heureuse au monde. Cependant, durant quelques minutes elle avait boudé parce que la tâche marron qu'avait son papa était plus grande que la sienne. Ce jour-là, il avait rigolé comme jamais devant son petit air vexé et il lui avait certifié qu'avec le temps, elle allait devenir comme la sienne et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle la verrait, elle penserait à lui.

Cette marque de naissance était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, une sorte de lien que personne ne pourrait enlever puisqu'elle était inscrite dans leurs chairs. Tout en l'effleurant de ses doigts, Elisabeth sourit en repensant à cette instant de complicité qu'elle avait partagé il y a maintenant bien des années.

Après avoir aggrafé son pantalon, la jeune femme mit son tee-shirt blanc et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se sourit pour se donner courage et sortit de la pièce.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**J'aime les douches .. Ca se voit pas ?**


	20. Chapter 20

Cela lui avait prit plusieurs minutes, mais avec beaucoup de concentrations pour ses tables de multiplications, John avait réussi à freiner ses ardeurs. Sa réaction hormonale s'étant totalement dissipé, il avait prit place sur un fauteuil et attendait que la jeune femme daigne sortir de la salle de bain, et cette fois-ci avec une tenue correcte. Par tenue correcte, il entendait bien sûr un pull à col roulé, un pantalon large et une cagoule sur sa tête pour que plus rien en elle ne lui procure un tel sentiment d'envie. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ... Il n'allait tout de même pas la déguiser d'un draps blanc tel que les fantômes pour calmer son désir ! Même si ca le rongeait de l'intérieur, il devait bien avouer que cette torture était la plus agréable qu'on pouvait lui infliger.

Alors que sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme régulier, John se leva et commenca à défaire un autre carton. Il fallait qu'il se sorte cette image idyllique de sa tête et pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Attrapant le cuteur, laissé précedamment par la jeune femme, il le fit glisser entre ses doigts. Ce dernier était humide, sans doute parce qu'Elisabeth l'avait manipulé alors qu'elle était encore ruisselante d'eau.

A cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les goutelettes d'eau qui avaient coulé sur ce corps parfaitement dessiné avaient eu une chance inouie. Caresser cette peau si fine et douce, parcourir un chemin indéfinissable entre sa nuque et le commencement de ses seins ...

Secouant la tête pour tenter de chasser toutes ses pensées qui revenaient encore au galop, il ouvrit le carton. A l'intérieur, il y découvrit des livres, des tonnes de livres qu'elle avait garder dans ces quartiers. Attrapant le premier sur la pile, il retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

La couverture était d'une douceur incroyable. D'un bleu étincellant, ce livre était de toute évidence ancien, sans doute une antiquité. Il savait qu'Elisabeth était une femme soignée, qui faisait attention à ses objets, mais de toute évidence ce livre avait subi une attention spéciale. Délicatement, il toucha du bout de ses doigts le titre qui n'était pas en anglais. Ses cours de francais étaient très loin derrière lui mais il savait que ce bouquin était francais.

**- Les fables de La Fontaine. **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en ouvrant la première page.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce que ca voulait dire et peu lui importait en faite. Alors qu'il allait commencer une lecture qui ne lui servirait à rien puisqu'il n'en comprenait pas un traître mot, il entendit Elisabeth sortir de la salle de bain.

A son grand soulagement, elle s'était convenablement vêtue.

N'étant que peu habitué à la voir aussi décontractée, sa tenue civile le destabilisa. Il faut dire que malgré qu'elle se soit habillé comme certaine norme l'exigeait, elle n'en était pas moins sexy. Le pantalon lui allait à la perfection. Moulant ces fesses, John pouvait facilement imaginer qu'elles étaient fermes et musclées. Son tee-shirt, qui était d'une simplicité rare, épousait gracieusement ces formes généreuses.

Bien qu'il faisait tout pour contenir de nouveau sa libido, John s'humecta les lèvres d'un geste lent, signe de sa frustration. Le tee-shirt qui n'avait rien de repoussant mais rien d'attirant en soi, était légèrement mouillé. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étant toujours humide, il dégoulinait sur le tissu blanc la recouvrant. Cela n'avait rien de vulgaire, seul quelques millimètres étaients humides mais cela n'en était pas moins sexy. De plus la bretelle noir du soutien gorge dépassait de son épaule, lui donnant un petit air négligé qui lui allait à la perfection.

John sentit une nouvelle boule de chaleur se former dans son bas-ventre. En réalité il ignorait si la voir aussi naturelle n'était pas pire que de la voir seulement vêtu d'une simple serviette.

**- John ?** Demanda la jeune femme doucement.

Ayant remarqué l'état létargique dans lequel se trouvait le militaire depuis plusieurs minutes, Elisabeth avait prit la décision de le ramener à la réalité. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas bon de s'enfermer dans son propre monde, que cela pouvait porter préjudice et parfois tromper, alors elle l'avait apellé pour qu'il retrouve ces esprits. Malheureusement, ses premières tentatives avaient abouti à des échecs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui toucha le bras, que John se réveilla.

**- Désolé. **Murmura-t-il en déglutissant difficilement. **Euh ... Je ...**

N'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase cohérente, John se sentit stupide. Jamais au cours de sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi démuni et perdu alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

**- Tu vas bien ? **S'inquiéta Elisabeth devant la mine confuse de son ami.

**- Oui je vais bien.** Sourit-il. **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu es ravissantes. **Termina-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elisabeth se sentit fondre façe à son regard intense. Il avait toujours eu le don de la destabiliser avec un simple regard. Baissant la tête pour tenter de contrôler le rouge qui lui venait aux joues suite au compliment du jeune homme, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

**- Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? **Demanda John alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer la porte des quartiers de la jeune femme.

Elisabeth se stoppa et se retourna vers le militaire. Ne comprenant pas sa question, elle haussa un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension. Il venait juste de lui dire qu'elle était ravissante et maintenant il remettait en doute sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle ne comprenait pas son changement de comportement. Elle portait tout ce qui fallait pour aller dîner, elle était parfaitement habillée et se sentait bien, alors pourquoi une telle question ?

**- Tu m'as pourtant dit que j'était ravissante non ? **Demanda-t-elle timidement, ayant peur d'une réponse contradictoire.

John sourit devant sa petite mine surprise, il ne la trouvait que plus belle. Bien sûr qu'elle était ravissante, jamais il ne reviendrait sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, enfin il rajouterait peut être sexy mais en aucun cas il retirerait le fait qu'elle était ravissante. Peut être qu'elle était un peu trop, songea-t-il, mais très vite il mit sa jalousie de côté. Après tout il n'était pas ensemble et il ne pouvait pas se montrer jaloux des autres hommes qui poseraient leurs yeux sur elle, du moins pas encore ...

**- Bien sûr tu es ravissante. **

**- Ba qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? **Demanda naïvement la jeune femme.

**- Tes cheveux. **Répondit-il en portant une de ses mains dans la chevelure de l'ancienne diplomate.

Ne comprenant toujours pas les propos du militaire, Elisabeth porta également une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, touchant par la même occasion celle de John, les faisant frissoner tous les deux au passage.

**- Tu ne les as pas coiffés.** Dit-il tout en rigolant légèrement.

Elisabeth sourit également. Il était vrai qu'elle avait totalement oublié de se passer un coup de peigne, pourtant il fallait mieux qu'elle le fasse maintenant parce que lorsqu'ils seraient complêtement secs, cela allait s'avérer infaisable.

**- J'ai oublié. Tu m'attends ?**

**- Je ne pars pas sans toi.** Répondit-il affectueusement.

Après avoir lancé un regard attendri à son ami, Elisabeth retourna dans la salle de bain et se brossa, non sans lutter. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après et ils partirent ensemble pour un dîner tant redouté.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_**Bon maintenant il va falloir attendre quelques jours avant d'avoir la suite car je suis en vacances ... Mais bon j'ai beaucoup posté là ! lol**

**Review pour me faire plaisir ? Ou bien vous m'offrez Rodney, c'est au choix ...**


	21. Chapter 21

Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle. Le mess connaissait toujours autant de succès à cette heure tardive, sans doute parce que c'était à cette heure-ci que les menus proposés étaient les meilleurs. Il faut dire aussi que la plupart des gens finissait leur travail tardivement et qu'après une journée de dur labeur, ils avaient besoin de se restaurer.

Ne s'étant jamais retrouvée avec autant de monde autour d'elle, Elisabeth se sentait comme épiée. Pas dans le mauvais sens, elle était consciente que personne n'oserait dire du mal d'elle malgré son retour fracassant, mais elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle. Contrairement à il y a encore une semaine, elle n'y prêta pas d'attention, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Discrètement, elle regarda du coin de l'œil le groupe de militaire se trouvant à sa droite. Ces derniers faisaient presque autant de bruits que tout le mess réuni. Entre blagues et rires, ils n'arrivaient même pas à avoir une conversation censée. Partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération d'un tel comportement enfantin, Elisabeth se demandait si ils passaient toute leur journée à faire des choses aussi futiles que leurs discussions.

Heureusement, les scientifiques à sa gauche remontaient le niveau des militaires. Faisant une partie d'échec fort intéressante, ils étaient concentrés comme-ci ils étaient encore devant une expérience capitale. Aucun haussement de sourcil, aucune parole échangée, ils étaient enfermés dans leur propre monde, monde où aucun militaire ne hurlait et où seuls les cavaliers et les tours avaient de l'importance. Lorsqu'elle en vit un bouger sa tour, Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire : s'il faisait une telle chose, son adversaire allait gagner, en trois coups il pourrait faire échec et mat.

**- Elisabeth ?** Demanda une voix lointaine.

Se détournant de la partie d'échec fort intéressante, Elisabeth vit que tout le monde à sa table la regardait. Apparemment elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis plus longtemps que ce qu'elle croyait.

**- Tu es avec nous ?** Demanda John en rigolant devant l'absence de réaction de son amie.

**- Oui,** désolée. Sourit-elle. **Vous disiez Rodney ?**

Ne se sentant nullement offensée par le fait que la jeune femme avait été absente de toute son explication scientifique, Rodney tenta de reprendre plus simplement.

**- Vous voyez, c'est très simple. La singularité du trou noir est …**

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Elisabeth qui lâcha les explications barbantes du scientifique, mais John. Il faut dire aussi qu'il se fichait éperdument des trous noirs et tout ce qui s'en rapportait, et puis les ayant écoutés une fois il n'allait pas se les retaper. Cependant il fit mine de le suivre et de le comprendre en le fixant sérieusement.

Surpris par la compréhension de son ami face à Elisabeth, il se dit que c'était la moindre des choses de lui faire plaisir et il savait à quel point Rodney aimait quand on l'écoutait, ou du moins quand on faisait semblant.

Ce soir il avait découvert un nouveau McKay, un McKay attentionné, doux et patient. Il était surpris de voir une telle facette du scientifique mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ne cessait de penser que s'il avait été le Rodney que tout le monde connaissait avec Elisabeth, peut être que le dîner n'aurait pas été aussi agréable. D'ailleurs, cela aurait été beaucoup plus douloureux pour la jeune femme.

N'étant pas très motivée à venir, John avait eu peur qu'elle se désiste au tout dernier moment, mais par chance cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il y avait bien eu son hésitation en rentrant dans le réfectoire mais elle avait su y faire face. Lui prenant la main pour lui montrer qu'il était là avec elle, qu'elle ne craignait rien, c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient franchi les tables pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe et le docteur Beckett.

Au début elle n'avait pas été des plus à l'aise mais heureusement, ils avaient su la mettre en confiance. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des familiarités du genre « comment allez-vous ? » ou bien des « Vous allez l'air en forme », des familiarités qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement. Ces questions étaient stupides vu les circonstances, mais elle avait su se contrôler et répondre avec tact.

John était impressionné par son self-contrôle et il en était heureux. Ce dîner se passait à merveille.

**- En réalité tout ceci est fascinant si …**

Mais le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un militaire de la table d'à côté venait de pouffer de rire tellement fort que cela l'avait surpris.

Etonné par une telle expressivité, Rodney ne sut quoi dire, cependant son inactivité ne dura pas longtemps.

**- Non mais franchement, ils ne sont pas tout seul ici, il pourrait faire un effort ! John, vous ne pouvez pas dire à vos hommes de baisser d'un ton ?** Demanda le scientifique, énervé que personne ne puisse l'écouter.

John qui revenait de prendre le fil de la conversation ne sut quoi répondre durant quelques secondes, secondes où toutes les personnes de la table comprirent qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qui avait été dit sur les trous noirs.

**- Vous pourriez m'écouter quand je parle tout de même. S'emporta** Rodney contre le militaire, appréciant moyennement que ce dernier ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il racontait. **Cela nous sauvera la vie peut être un jour.**

Se sentant prit en faute comme un enfant de cinq ans, John baissa les yeux. De toute évidence, il n'aurait pas le droit au traitement de faveur dont Elisabeth avait eu droit. Cependant un sourire de la jeune femme le rassura, et lorsqu'elle lui prit de nouveau la main sous la table, un sourire éclatant naquit sur son visage. Elle faisait de même que lui : elle lui montrait qu'elle était là et le soutenait.

**- Sérieusement, regardez vos hommes. Ils ont l'air de pauvres idiots sans cervelle ne prêtant aucune attention à autrui. Vous prenez les scientifiques, ils n'agissent pas ainsi.**

**- Rodney.** Répondit lassé le militaire. **Laissez les donc rire un peu, ils en ont besoin et puis je ne suis pas un tyran. Je ne vais pas empêcher mes hommes de prendre du bon temps. Vous savez qu'il faut rire minimum dix minutes par jours ? **Demanda malicieusement John.

**- Vous voulez dire que les scientifiques ne savent pas rire ?** Questionna offusqué Rodney.

Elisabeth sourit en écoutant les pics verbales des deux hommes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à un tel combat.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous vous amusez moins que nous. Répondit fièrement le militaire, en bombant le torse.

Devant la mimique du militaire, Elisabeth rigola. Elle le trouvait tellement marrant quand il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

**- En réalité, ils ont une façon différente de s'amuser.** Commença-t-elle. **Les scientifiques s'amusent à leur façon.**

**- Et c'est-à-dire ? **Demanda ironiquement John.

**- En jouant à des jeux de stratégie comme les échecs. Ils aiment réfléchir, ils s'amusent ainsi.** Expliqua la jeune femme en montrant les deux hommes à sa gauche, l'un se faisant prendre sa tour.

**- Merci Elisabeth. Au moins une qui nous comprend.**

**- Oh arrêtez Rodney ! Vous ne vous amusez pas, vous travaillez tout le temps, même pendant votre temps libre.**

**- Heyyyy !** S'offusqua-t-il.

Sentant que la discussion allait vite dégénéré entre les deux hommes, Teyla décida de changer de sujet. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le militaire et le scientifique et elle savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient passer leur soirée à se chamailler.

**- Êtes-vous heureuse d'être enfin sortie de l'infirmerie ?** Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de l'ancienne dirigeante.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, la jeune femme fut prise au dépourvue. Elle était tellement concentrée à compter les points sur le match se déroulant devant elle qu'elle ne savait quoi répondre.

**- Oui, je crois.**

Depuis le début de la soirée, Teyla et Elisabeth n'avaient échangé que des banalités. Se sentant toujours fautive, Elisabeth n'osait porter son regard sur l'athosienne. Cette dernière s'en était aperçue et tentait par tous les moyens de remédier à cet état de gêne.

**- Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? **

**- En réalité, je suis un peu perturbée. Retrouver mes anciens quartiers et tout le reste m'a fait bizarre, mais ça va aller.** Sourit-elle pour les rassurer. **Je vais faire face. D'ailleurs, je tenais à vous remercier. Vous avez tous été adorable. Déballer les principaux cartons pour que je me sente chez moi m'a vraiment touchée. Je ne sais comment vous remercier. **Termina-t-elle en murmurant, gênée d'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'elle ressentait.

**- Mais c'est normal Elisabeth. Ca nous a fait plaisir.** Sourit la jeune athosienne. **Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous aider pour le reste de vos affaires ?**

Bien que surprise par une telle demande, Elisabeth se sentit soulagée. Teyla n'allait pas la repousser. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas son caractère, de fuir les gens, mais après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, Elisabeth avait tout de même douté de leur amitié passée ou présente, elle ne le savait plus très bien.

**- Je vous remercie Teyla.**

**- En tout cas, vous êtes ravissante Elisabeth. Cette coupe de cheveux vous va à ravir. Et puis vous voir en civile c'est quelque chose…** Dit Rodney, inconscient que ces paroles énervaient un certain militaire.

John fulminait intérieurement. Il se doutait bien que quelqu'un allait faire ce genre de remarques, après tout c'était la vérité et il s'y était préparé. Pas assez cependant puisqu'il se serra les mains à l'entente du ton maladroit du scientifique, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchisses.

**- Non pas que ce n'était pas le cas avant,** bafouilla-t-il, **enfin je veux dire que vous êtes très belle enfin non, enfin si …**

Devant le regard noir de John, Rodney ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque mot, il s'enfonçait encore plus.

Elisabeth, de son côté, rigolait. Elle était amusée de voir le scientifique se dépatouiller avec des compliments qui n'en finissaient pas et qui bizarrement étaient des plus maladroits. Alors qu'elle aurait pu lui venir en aide, Elisabeth n'en fit rien. Elle le trouvait tellement attachant quand il ne savait plus où il en était.

**- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que vous êtes resplendissante Elisabeth. **Dit Ronon, arrivant au secours du pauvre astrophysicien.

Reprenant un peu plus de contenance grâce à l'aide de l'ancien runner, Rodney se repositionna confortablement sur sa chaise.

**- C'est tout à fait ça. Dites moi, qui a eu l'idée de vous coiffer ainsi ? C'est très réussi.** Dit-il afin de faire oublier ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

Cependant, cette phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elisabeth qui se sentait bien, blêmit en quelque seconde.

**- C'est moi. Il n'y avait pas de coiffeur où je me trouvais et j'ai du faire avec les moyens du bord.** Dit-elle plus froidement.

Sentant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, Rodney s'en voulut instantanément. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de ses mots pour la jeune femme.

**- Je suis désolé Elisabeth. Je ne … Tenta**-il de s'excuser.

**- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi.** Le coupa-t-elle, se rendant compte que sa réaction avait été trop excessive.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Rodney retourna picorer dans son assiette. Le reste des personnes se trouvant à la table ne savait quoi dire, de peur de faire également une bêtise à présent.

**- Que comptez-vous faire dans les prochains jours** ? Demanda Carson pour briser le silence installé.

**- Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai rien de prévu.**

**- Ca vous dit de venir travailler avec moi ?** Demanda précipitamment l'astrophysicien.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Oui … Enfin si vous voulez bien sûr.**

**- Je suis flattée Rodney, mais je n'y connais rien en astrophysique.**

**- Je sais ça, mais j'ai des textes à traduire et j'aurai besoin d'aide. Enfin si vous voulez. Je ne vous forcerai pas.**

Elisabeth sourit. Elle était heureuse que Rodney se propose pour l'occuper. Il était vrai que depuis son retour, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, sa liberté étant limitée, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait circuler librement, elle devait se trouver une occupation. Bien que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait fait de traductions, l'idée de recommencer à lire la langue ancienne la ravissait. Elle allait retourné à des occupations d'avant ces un an, elle allait enfin retrouver certain repère. Et surtout, elle allait enfin se sentir utile. En aidant Rodney, elle aurait l'impression de retrouver une certaine place sur la citée, une fonction. Elle allait redevenir une des pierres de cette citée.

**- J'en serais ravie.**

**- Vraiment ?** Répondit Rodney, surpris qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement.

**- Oui. **

**- Très bien. Demain vers 14h00 ?**

**- C'est parfait**. Sourit la jeune femme, impatiente d'être le lendemain.

Carson observait avec attention la jeune femme. Depuis que Rodney lui avait proposé un projet, elle semblait plus détendue, plus sereine, plus heureuse. Il se doutait bien que la jeune femme avait besoin de projets, d'occupations. Depuis son retour, elle ne faisait pas grand-chose, tentant de retrouver des marques, mais également d'accepter le fait qu'elle soit de retour. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir en confiance et utile. Après tout Elisabeth avait toujours été ainsi. Elle aimait être une personne sur laquelle on peut compter, une personne avec des responsabilités. Lorsqu'elle était encore dirigeante, il n'y avait pas une heure sans qu'elle n'étudie un dossier, sans qu'elle ne prenne une décision importante. Elle était ce genre de femme qui avait besoin d'avoir des responsabilités, du stress pour pouvoir se sentir vivante. Elle était le genre de femmes ambitieuses, qui aimait avoir toujours quelque chose à faire. L'inactivité, Carson était persuadé qu'elle ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Être assise des heures, ne pensant à rien, ne faisant rien, très peu pour elle. Même quand elle prenait une heure de repos, il était persuadé qu'elle réfléchissait à une chose capitale, une chose dont elle avait le secret et qui était d'une importance capitale à ses yeux.

Depuis son retour sur la cité, malheureusement pour elle, ses activités avaient été restreintes. Il avait fallut qu'elle récupère puis qu'elle s'adapte. Elle avait donc passé des heures et des heures à réfléchir, posé sur son lit ou bien dehors, près d'un balcon. Durant cette période, il n'avait pas reconnu la femme qu'elle était. Il avait eu l'impression qu'Elisabeth était devenue un substitut du docteur Weir. Cependant la Elisabeth qu'il connaissait était toujours présente, juste endormi. La petite étincelle de joie mélangée à de l'excitation à l'idée de faire une chose utile était de nouveau présente dans ses yeux verts perçants.

Cependant une chose le tracassa.

**- Vous avez pris rendez-vous avec le docteur Heitmeyer ?** Demanda le médecin, anxieux de la réaction d'Elisabeth.

Il était vrai qu'il aurait du être moins brutale mais la question lui avait échappé. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il s'inquiète. Cela était dans sa nature. Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait peur que le bus scolaire soit en retard et qu'il loupe le début des cours. A l'adolescence, il avait une peur bleue de rater un contrôle et de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans l'école de médecine. Adulte, il avait peur qu'une chose de grave arrive à sa mère lorsqu'il était absent. Il était ainsi, un angoissé. Cependant, aujourd'hui il avait raison de l'être. Il se doutait bien que les sourires n'étaient qu'une façade, façade dont elle n'avait sans doute pas conscience. Elisabeth avait besoin de parler, parler de ces un an loin d'eux, de ces un an de captivité. Bien que cela serait dur, plus vite elle commencerait les séances, plus vite elle se retrouverait.

**- Oui Carson. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle après-demain, en début de matinée.** Se força à sourire la jeune femme. **Merci de vous en inquiéter.**

Bien que cette idée d'aller voir la psychologue ne l'enchantait guère, elle devait tout faire pour le cacher. Carson était influant sur Atlantis, et mieux fallait faire ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait qu'elle aille voir le docteur Heitmeyer, bien. Cependant pour se confier, il en était hors de questions. Jamais elle ne dévoilerait quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre en danger.

**- Excusez moi, mais il se fait tard. Je vais me coucher. Après tout ça fait un an que je n'ai pas dormi sur mon matelas …** Tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

**- Je te raccompagne.**

John et Elisabeth se levèrent et sortirent du mess après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à leurs amis.


	22. Chapter 22

Un grand poids s'était dissipé. Marchant dans les couloirs atlantes pour rejoindre ses quartiers, Elisabeth repensait au dîner, premier dîner avec toutes les personnes importantes de son ancienne vie, qui redevenait sa vie à présent.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa aux joutes verbales du scientifique et du militaire se trouvant à ses côtés dans les dédales du couloir. Ils n'avaient pas changé tous les deux, pour son plus grand bonheur. Toujours aussi complices malgré le fait qu'ils cherchaient à pousser l'autre à bout. Un drôle de jeu pour des adultes matures, mais un jeu vraiment attachant.

De plus, Teyla lui avait parlé et ça lui avait fait du bien. Se sentir proche d'une femme, elle avait plus ou moins oublié ce que ça faisait, mais très vite les bonnes habitudes étaient revenues. Elle s'était sentie en confiance avec l'athosienne, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Pourtant leur conversation avait duré peu de temps, mais déjà c'était un grand pas pour elle. Durant un an, ne fréquenter quasiment que des hommes, les seules femmes se trouvant dans le même état, Elisabeth avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Heureusement, la jeune athosienne avait su faire preuve de tact.

Et puis Carson, malgré sa dernière question qui s'était voulue plus ou moins indiscrète, avait endossé son rôle d'ami et non de médecin. Elle ne pouvait que le remercier pour ça.

Seul Ronon n'avait pas trop parlé, mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été loquace comme homme.

**Tu rêves ?** Demanda John, marchant à ses côtés.

**Pardon ? **

**Tu souris béatement depuis quelques minutes alors je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais penser pour sourire ainsi.** Répondit-il, heureux de la voir aussi paisible.

John était aux anges. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été anxieux par ce dîner. Elisabeth ayant toujours des réactions imprévisibles, il avait peur qu'une personne fasse une gaffe et qu'elle se braque. Bon gaffe il y avait eu et bien sûr par Rodney, de toute façon cela ne pouvait venir que de lui, mais à sa grande surprise, Elisabeth n'avait pas été aussi froide que d'habitude. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès en une journée. D'abord l'étape de ses quartiers et maintenant le dîner, tout ça le même jours, il avait pensé que peut être cela ferait trop d'un coup. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, elle avait su tout gérer à la perfection. En plus, il avait apprit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec le docteur Heitmeyer. Carson lui avait parlé qu'elle devait la voir et étant la personne la plus proche d'elle, il devait lui en parler, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il faut dire que c'était un sujet épineux et John ne voulait pas braquer la jeune femme en lui en parlant. Mais Elisabeth avait su prendre ses responsabilités et avait prit elle-même les devant. En faite elle aurait agi comme l'aurait fait le docteur Weir, et ça c'était bon signe.

**Je me disais que ce dîner n'avait rien de terrifiant en faite.**

**Ravi de te l'entendre dire.** Sourit-il, dépassant l'angle d'un couloir.

Elisabeth le trouvait tellement charmant quand il lui souriait. C'était une réaction digne d'une adolescente mais peu lui importait, elle savourait chacun de ses instants où le sourire radieux du militaire lui réchauffait le cœur.

**Je peux te poser une question.** Dit-elle, se souvenant d'un évènement qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

**Oui bien sûr. Tu peux tout me demander.**

La jeune femme sourit à ce sous-entendu.

**Et bien je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a une telle séparation au sein de la cité.** Dit-elle, se stoppant au milieu du couloir.

Le jeune homme se stoppa à son tour et la regarda. Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il ne put répondre.

**Je te parle des militaires et des scientifiques. J'ai remarqué qu'ils ne se mélangeaient pas dans le mess et que leurs comportements étaient très différents.** Lui expliqua Elisabeth, consciente qu'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

**Je peux pas t'expliquer le comportement des gens. Je passe autant de temps avec Rodney que Ronon ou Teyla ou Lorne.** Dit-il, prenant conscience que la jeune femme n'avait pas tord. **Je dois t'avouer que jamais je ne l'avais remarqué. Pourquoi cela te préoccupes-t-il ? Ca a toujours été ainsi.**

**Et bien je trouve cela dommage. Cette séparation alors que vous vivez tous ensemble. **Répondit-t-elle tristement. **Certes chacun est différent mais je pensais qu'au lieu de s'ignorer, ils devraient apprendre des autres. Ceux sont les différences qui nous font évoluer ? C'est comme ça qu'on apprend le plus. **Dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Les quelques minutes les menant jusqu'aux quartiers de la jeune femme se firent en silence, chacun méditant à ce qui avait été dit.

Contrairement à la première fois, Elisabeth n'était pas anxieuse à l'idée de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Au contraire, elle en était heureuse. Cela était un nouveau défi, mais comme aujourd'hui elle en avait surmonté deux à merveille, elle se sentait capable de relever également celui-là.

**Nous voilà arrivé.** Dit John en fixant Elisabeth de ses yeux noirs.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, sans lui elle n'y serait sans doute jamais arrivé.

**Merci John. **

**Merci pourquoi ?**

**Merci d'être là pour moi.** Répondit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

John se sentit fondre à ce sourire. Elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait, il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir ainsi. Il aurait bien été tenté de l'embrasser, mais ne voulant pas répondre à des pulsions qui pourraient lui porter préjudice, il ne le fit pas.

Il savait que la jeune femme ressentait quelque chose pour lui, ça avait été toujours été ainsi, comme lui à son égard, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Etant rentrée depuis si peu de temps, il devait la laisser venir à lui. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune certitude qu'un jour elle le veule, cependant il en avait l'espoir. Avec le temps, ces blessures se refermeraient et un jour prochain elle serait prête à le laisser entrer dans son cœur comme on laisse entrer son âme soeur.

**Je vais te laisser. Murmura-t-il. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. D'accord ?** Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

**Merci.**

Elisabeth se laissa aller à cette main si douce et chaude. Elle aimait quand il était ainsi avec elle. Doux, attentionné, attentif … Aucun homme n'était aussi présent que lui l'était pour elle.

Fermant les yeux pour apprécier cette chaleur à sa juste valeur, Elisabeth sentit son cœur s'accéléré. Tout son être répondait à ce simple contact, à cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir des choses indéfinissables.

Alors qu'elle aurait dû se retourner et rentrer dans ses quartiers, Elisabeth se rapprocha du militaire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit à sa façon.

L'embrassant sur la joue, elle se laissa aller à cette marque d'affection pour lui. Ses lèvres contre la peau de sa joue la fit frissonner, se sentir vivante comme rarement elle s'était sentie.

Souriante comme jamais, elle se retourna et pénétra dans ses quartiers pour sa première nuit loin de l'infirmerie, loin de ses un an de captivité.

John, toujours sous le choc de ce baiser, chaste certes mais baiser quand même, ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, secondes qui lui parurent des minutes, des heures, des jours, des années, une éternité de pure bonheur.

Tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur devenus trop pressants, il se détourna de cette porte de quartiers où la jeune femme avait disparu. C'est avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, la tête dans les nuages, que le militaire rejoignit ses quartiers, en espérant que les lendemains seraient tous aussi merveilleux que cette soirée.


	23. Chapter 23

Une pièce, du noir …

Elisabeth, habillée du pyjama qu'elle avait revêtu avant d'aller se coucher, un tee-shirt noir trop large et un caleçon d'homme déformé par des lavages consécutifs, se trouvait au milieu d'une salle ou l'obscurité régnait en maître. Ne pouvant même pas voir le bout de ses doigts, la jeune femme n'était pas terrifiée, après tout elle n'était plus cette petite fille apeurée par les monstres de la nuit, au contraire, ses monstres elle les apprivoisait et s'amusait avec…

Aucun bruit ne parvenant à ses oreilles, elle en déduisit donc qu'elle était seule.

**Il y a quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-elle tout de même pour être certaine que ses sens ne la trahissaient pas.

Sa voix, résonnant quelques secondes comme un écho, se déformait au fur et à mesure de son chemin acoustique. Un frisson la parcourant, Elisabeth ne pouvait malheureusement pas prévoir la dimension de cette pièce qui lui semblait infiniment grande. Ne pouvant même pas voir à plus d'un mètre, elle n'osait faire aucun pas, de peur de se prendre un objet ou bien de tomber dans un précipice.

N'ayant pas conscience d'où elle se trouvait et sa vue ne lui étant pas une aide à cet instant, elle était tentée de faire confiance à ses autres sens, mais encore là, cela s'avérait impossible. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille innocente et fragile qui était prise au piège. Seulement elle n'était pas une petite fille, elle ne l'était plus depuis ses quatorze ans.

**Eh oh …** Cria-t-elle, plus par plaisir que par nécessitée.

Encore une fois, sa voix fit résonance. Timidement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Se souvenant de ce séjour à la montagne avec sa famille, celui où pour la toute première fois elle avait découvert la force de la nature et sa beauté sauvage, Elisabeth décida de se détendre et de profiter de ce qui s'offrait à elle.

**Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer. Dime, Luna de plata, qué pretendes hacer con un hijo de piel ? Hijo de la Luna …** Chanta-t-elle à tue-tête en se remémorant la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle chantait cette musique au sommet de la montagne.

Cependant quelque chose la coupa dans ses paroles. Le noir qui régnait venait de faire place à une lumière éblouissante, tellement aveuglante qu'Elisabeth du fermer ses yeux. Mettant une main sur son visage pour tenter de diminuer la luminosité, la jeune femme s'y fit au bout de quelques secondes.

Lorsque enfin, elle les ouvrit totalement, de l'incompréhension s'installa en elle. Cette pièce, qu'elle avait pensé énorme, était en faite le contraire. Ne devant même pas faire plus de dix mètres carrés, les murs étaient formés par des miroirs, miroirs d'une propreté imparable. Ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir l'écho qu'elle avait entendu il y a quelques minutes, Elisabeth s'approcha doucement d'un miroir.

C'était étrange mais voir son reflet l'avait toujours fasciné. Non pas qu'elle était narcissique, cependant le simple fait de se voir à l'envers, le gauche devenant la droite et vice versa, lui avait toujours fait penser que si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que traverser un miroir, elle se retrouverait dans un monde identique mais juste inversé. Bien sûr cette pensée était idiote et puérile puisqu'une fois de l'autre côté, tout reviendrait dans son sens à elle, mais son esprit rêveur reprenait parfois le dessus, comme à cet instant…

Touchant la surface lisse du miroir, Elisabeth sursauta. Contrairement à toujours, cette surface lisse ne l'avait pas stoppée dans sa progression. Sa main passant à travers, transformant plus ou moins la glace en une sorte de porte où le vortex n'était non pas bleu mais transparent, limpide comme de l'eau, Elisabeth regarda une dernière fois son reflet légèrement déformé par quelques ondulations, puis curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, elle franchit d'un geste sûr le miroir.

A peine fut-elle de l'autre côté qu'elle se sentit oppressée. Le décor n'avait pas changé, toujours la même pièce minuscule, toujours elle dans son pyjama, mais quelque chose n'allait plus… Et comme pour répondre à ses craintes, un murmure parvint à ses oreilles. Au démarrage, ce murmure était incompréhensible mais ce son devenait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir un cri qui la fit plier en deux de douleurs.

**Cela… Cela… CELA…**

Ce mot n'avait absolument aucun sens dans ce contexte et pourtant …

**TAISEZ-VOUS !** Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle ne supportait plus le cri qui résonnait bien trop fort dans la pièce.

Comme pour répondre à son ordre, le décor changea en une fraction de seconde. La petite pièce formée de miroir s'allongea, s'écarta. Les mur, grandissant à vu d'œil, prenait une autre architecture, une architecture plus « anciennes ». La surface des miroirs laissa place au mur atlante, une porte apparu non loin d'elle, bientôt suivie par des marches d'escaliers … Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que la salle de la porte d'Atlantis se reproduisit comme par enchantement.

Contrairement à précédemment, elle n'était plus vêtue de son pyjama mais d'un treillis militaire et d'un tee-shirt noir, le même que le jour de son arrivée. En réalité, tout était comme le jour de son arrivée. John tentant de la calmer, Ronon s'approchant dangereusement, les voix intelligibles et Teyla qu'elle maintenait ainsi qu'un couteau, son poignard contre la gorge de l'athosienne… Elisabeth avait l'impression de revivre son retour sur la cité, cette journée où elle était retournée parmi les siens.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, totalement perdue.

Les autres s'activaient autour d'elle, sans doute pour la pousser à lâcher la jeune athosienne, mais bizarrement il y avait plus de gens que dans ses souvenirs. Une foule s'étant formée, les personnes les plus importantes pour elle se tenant au premier rang, Elisabeth commençait à paniquer. Ils allaient lui faire du mal, elle en était persuadée…

**Tues les.** Entendit-elle distinctement malgré tout le brouhaha.

A cette voix, Elisabeth se figea. Ce son grave et sûr, elle savait pertinemment qui venait de lui parler, il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi direct.

Regardant dans la foule, elle vit une forme plus sombre que les autres. Ne pouvant pas discerner la totalité de ses traits, elle savait néanmoins qu'il était présent et l'observait.

**TUES LES LISA !** Hurla cet homme pour que la jeune femme l'écoute.

Des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, Elisabeth n'esquissa aucun geste. Elle était comme pétrifiée par ce qui se passait. Ces gens se rapprochant d'elle, son couteau sous la gorge d'un être humain, d'un être cher …

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de contrôler la peur qui la gagnait, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Les rouvrant, ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. La foule, qui était menaçante il y a encore quelques secondes, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Des corps, des dizaines et dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol en une marre de sang répugnante.

Le souffle coupé par cette vision, Elisabeth avança doucement à travers les cadavres qui étaient mutilées. Reconnaissant Ronon, puis Teyla, Carson et Rodney, ils avaient tous été égorgé et poignardé.

**Oh mon dieu…** Murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes face à l'atrocité se trouvant devant elle.

Alors qu'elle marchait encore et toujours, évitant de piétiner les corps sous elle, une silhouette retint son attention. Se précipitant vers elle, elle se mit à genoux et soutint le corps vidé de toute vie d'un militaire unique à ses yeux.

**John…** Dit-elle pour le réveiller.

Mais cela s'avéra impossible. Lui aussi était mutilé, lui aussi baignait dans son sang.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu se passer, elle sentit quelques choses la piquer à travers son pantalon. Portant sa main vers une poche, elle sortit un couteau, le poignard qu'elle tenait encore contre la gorge de Teyla il y avait quelques minutes. Les mains tremblantes, elle le scruta dans les moindres détails. Ce dernier était imbibé de sang, le sang de tous les atlantes.

Une douleur lui transperçant le cœur, elle lâcha le couteau qui fit un bruit sourd en tombant, un bruit lui rappelant les ténèbres.

**Je les ai tous tués. **Sanglota-t-elle en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Tenant toujours John dans ses bras, Elisabeth le serra contre lui et se laissa aller à sa peine.

**Tu es une bonne élève Lisa.**

Cette voix, la même qu'y lui avait ordonné de commettre cet acte abominable. De rage contre elle, contre lui, elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à son bourreau, mais ce qu'elle vit la figea.

John, se trouvant debout, la dominait de par sa posture. La regardant avec satisfaction, il lui sourit.

**Tu as bien travaillé.** Dit-il en regardant le corps, qui était le sien, dans les bras de la jeune femme.

En un soubresaut, Elisabeth se réveilla dans son lit.


	24. Chapter 24

Tremblante de tous ses membres, Elisabeth s'était réveillée en un sursaut, la faisant s'asseoir sur son lit. Haletante, en sueur, elle était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Tous ce sang, ces cadavres, ce couteau … Attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, la jeune femme pleura. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer, de s'inquiéter pour un simple cauchemar, mais ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait profondément troublé.

Tout ceci avait semblé si réel, si vrai. C'était comme-ci tout ceci c'était vraiment passé, comme-ci elle avait vraiment tué John, tous ses gens.

Ses larmes redoublantes, Elisabeth se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les draps lui collant à la peau, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front et dans sa nuque, la jeune femme était en sueur. L'atmosphère dans la pièce, qu'elle avait apprécié avant de s'endormir était maintenant si lourde, oppressante.

Ne pouvant rester dans ce lit où elle venait de vivre la pire chose de sa vie, elle se leva d'un bond. Le sol froid, contrastant avec la chaleur des draps et de son cœur, lui brûla les pieds mais ce n'était pas grave, cette douleur physique lui prouvant qu'elle n'était plus en train de rêver, que tout ceci était la réalité.

Tournante dans la pièce, Elisabeth ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses esprits, embrouillés par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, n'arrivaient pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… Qu'est ce que ce cauchemar pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle venait de passer des nuits plus ou moins tranquilles depuis son retour ? Et pourquoi avait-elle rêver de lui ?

Ne sachant que faire dans cette chambre sombre, elle devait absolument sortir. Ne se préoccupant pas de qui pourrait la voir dans une telle tenue, Elisabeth sortit précipitamment de ses quartiers. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle inspira à pleins poumons. L'air était le même que dans sa chambre et pourtant elle étouffait depuis son réveil brutal. Retrouvant une respiration plus ou moins normale, elle se laissa glisser contre une paroi froide du mur. Ne pensant plus à rien, bien trop perturbée, elle frissonna. La chaleur laissant place au froid, elle se laissa aller à cette sensation qui prenait possession d'elle. Se calmant, elle retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas finir sa nuit dans les couloirs et qu'il lui était impossible de retourner dans son lit, elle marcha dans les dédales d'Atlantis.

Inexorablement ses pas l'a conduisit vers des quartiers précis. Le hasard ou bien le subconscient de la jeune femme faisant bien les choses, elle se retrouva devant ceux de John. Ne sachant si oui ou non elle devait le réveiller, le doute ne dura qu'un quart de secondes. Frappant trois coups distincts sur la porte, Elisabeth attendit patiemment que le militaire vienne ouvrir la porte, chose qui ne tarda pas.

Toujours endormi, c'est un John somnolant qui ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir, Elisabeth ne fut pas perturbée plus que ça, après tout elle avait déjà vu des hommes aussi peu vêtu au cours de sa vie.

Le militaire, découvrant Elisabeth devant ses quartiers, se réveilla brusquement. Ayant peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelques choses, il sortit de sa léthargie et attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules.

**Tu vas bien ?** Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elisabeth, tremblante encore légèrement, ne sut quoi répondre. En vérité, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Chaque son était bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge, refusant de sortir pour former un mot audible. Lui répondant non d'un signe de tête, les yeux encore humide d'avoir pleuré, John l'a pris par la main et la fit rentrer dans ses quartiers.

Le noir régnant dans la chambre du militaire, Elisabeth ne se sentait pas apeurée comme elle avait pu l'être, au contraire elle s'y sentait bien et en sécurité.

John, faisant le tour de son lit pour tenter de lui redonner une allure à peu près correcte, était troublé. Se retrouver dans des quartiers, pratiquement nu avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis maintenant des années, ne cessait de l'angoisser. Cette journée avait dure en émotion pour lui et maintenant passer la nuit avec elle, dans un lit commun allait s'avérer une véritable épreuve. De plus, la tenue de la jeune femme n'était pas faite pour l'aider. Bien sûr il y avait bien plus sexy qu'un tee-shirt large et un caleçon, mais cela lui allait si bien. Dénudant partiellement ses jambes qu'il savait parfaite, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui tendit qu'il tâtait un oreiller. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, il chassa toutes les pensées peu catholiques qu'il venait d'avoir, il était trop tôt pour lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, il devait la laisser venir à lui, prendre son temps…

Elisabeth était comme paralysée au milieu de la pièce. N'osant pas parler, faire un pas, elle regardait avec beaucoup d'attention les quartiers du militaire. N'étant rentrée que peu de fois chez lui, Elisabeth constata tout de même que peu de choses avaient changé. Toujours la même disposition, le même bureau, le même poster de Johnny Cash accroché au dessus du lit… Seulement quelques objets avaient changé et principalement sur son bureau. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucun dossier en retard puisqu'il n'y avait plus de pile sur le bureau et il y avait même quelques photos qu'il n'y avait pas avant. S'approchant tel un automate, elle prit un cadre dans ses mains. Ce dernier la représentait. Souriante comme jamais, ce cliché avait été pris à son insu apparemment. Parlant avec John devant la porte des étoiles, tous les deux souriant béatement. Tentant de se rappeler de quand pouvait bien dater cette photo, Elisabeth ne trouva pas.

**Elisabeth ?**

Réagissant à l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à John torse nu, debout devant elle.

**Viens.** Lui dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main.

La conduisant jusqu'au lit, la jeune femme prit place en s'allongeant sous les couvertures. Fermant les yeux, savourant le fait d'être au chaud dans un cocon rassurant, elle se laissa aller sur l'oreiller moelleux en enfonçant sa tête dedans. Cependant, elle les rouvrit bien vite lorsque John s'installa à ses côtés.

Se regardant dans les yeux, aucun n'osait bouger, l'un ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir et de lui montrer trop brusquement à quel point elle pouvait compter pour lui et l'autre perdue dans ses pensées.

**Tu veux parler ?** Demanda-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère apaisante régnant dans ses quartiers.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, parler. Ne lui laissant faire aucun mouvement, la jeune femme se réfugia dans les bras du militaire.

Tout d'abord surpris par un tel comportement, John resserra son étreinte autour de son amie. Conscient qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il ne tenta rien, rien pour la faire parler, parfois les gestes étaient bien plus évocateurs que n'importe quel mot. La berçant dans ses bras, il ferma ses yeux. Ce contact, certes pas exceptionnelle en soit, était si lourd de sens pour lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant il en avait la certitude.

Attendant qu'elle s'endorme serrée contre lui, John sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, non sans emporter dans ses rêves le visage angélique de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.


	25. Chapter 25

Les couloirs atlantes ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi merveilleux qu'en cette fin de matinée. Le Soleil, haut dans le ciel, répondait à la bonne humeur d'un certain colonel de l'armée de l'air américaine.

Levé, comme à ses habitudes, pas avant les dix heures du matin, John marchait gaiement dans les dédales d'Atlantis à la recherche d'une jeune femme qui avait passé la nuit dans ses bras.

Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de sa vie et pourtant une des moins mouvementées. Etant un homme d'action, il était rare qu'il passe une nuit avec une femme sans faire aucune tentative, sans qu'il ne se passe rien d'ailleurs, même pas un simple baiser. Et pourtant jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien dans les bras d'une femme. Jusqu'à cette nuit, il avait cru savoir ce qu'était « qu'aimer » mais la vérité est qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre le sens de ce mot merveilleux. Aimer… Ce n'était pas seulement deux corps qui s'épousaient à merveilles, c'était tellement plus que physique. Aimer venait de prendre un sens à ses yeux qui n'était réelle que dans les contes de fées. Le respect pour l'autre, l'attention pour sa moitié, la compassion, la fusion de deux âmes…Car oui au-delà du plaisir physique, il y avait une véritable harmonie cosmique.

Un sourire aux lèvres, toutes les personnes qui voyaient le militaire dans les couloirs, le regard ailleurs, se demandèrent ce qui pouvait arriver à leur supérieur. Bon il savait que le colonel était un rêveur, un grand enfant qui refusait de grandir et qui pourtant était bien plus responsable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais le voir ainsi était tout de même inquiétant…

Ne se préoccupant nullement des regards interrogateurs braqués sur lui, John continua son chemin. Cette nuit avait été le sacrément de ses sentiments… Bien qu'il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Elisabeth n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait pu éprouver pour les autres femmes qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était tout de même posé certaine question. Après tout, il avait toujours été un tombeur, ce mot était son étiquette, étiquette qu'il aimait défendre. Alors, sachant très bien sa réputation, il s'était posé une question troublante. Elisabeth n'était elle pas le sacrément de son tableau de chasse ? Inconsciemment n'avait-il pas envie de faire tomber sa supérieur, son ex-supérieur, dans ses bras parce qu'elle était en un sens la plus inaccessible des femmes ? Le simple fait de se poser ce genre de question lui prouvait que c'était bien plus que ça mais en une soirée il en avait eu la confirmation ultime. Ne l'ayant pas touché, passant la nuit à la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer, il s'était prouvé à lui-même que pour elle, il pourrait changer, qu'il était en train de changer.

Se sentant plus léger, heureux que tout soit clair et limpide, il marchait toujours, ces pas le conduisant vers le mess.

Cependant son réveil n'avait pas été des plus agréable, enfin il aurait pu être mieux du moins. En effet, au lieu de se réveiller à deux, comme il aurait été logique, John s'était réveillé seul dans son lit. La matinée ayant déjà bien débuté, il s'était douté qu'Elisabeth s'était levée bien plus tôt que lui, après tout elle avait toujours été ainsi, elle une lève-tôt et lui une marmotte…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du militaire en pensant à toutes ces différences qui pourtant les liaient. C'était peut être là d'où venait tous ses sentiments que le mot « amour » représentaient, de leur complémentarité.

Passant devant la salle d'entraînement, des bruits l'intriguèrent. S'arrêtant, il tendit l'oreille.

**C'est étrange mais à cette heure-là, personne ne s'entraîne normalement.** Ce dit-il pour lui-même tout en regardant sa montre.

Se rapprochant de la porte, un drôle de bruit émanait de la pièce. Des bruits sourds et difformes, sans doute dû à l'épaisseur des cloisons. Conscient qu'un tel boucan ne pouvait être produit par des coups de bâtons ou bien des coups de poings dans le sac de boxe, John ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement. De son traditionnelle son aigue et peu commun sur Terre, la porte coulissa. Le son qui était difforme et étrange il y a quelque minute, résonnait dans l'air en une mélodie rythmée. La musique de Cascada, Everytime We Touch, résonnait dans toute la pièce, rythmant les mouvement d'Elisabeth qui s'acharnait contre le sac de sable avec ses poings.

Surpris de la découvrir ici, en salle d'entraînement en train de se déchaîner littéralement comme lui le faisait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, se dirigea vers le poste posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Tapant de toute sa rage la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué la nouvelle intrusion dans la salle. La sueur lui collant à la peau, ses mains la faisant souffrir, elle ne stoppa pas pour autant ses mouvements. La musique la guidant dans ses gestes, la force qu'elle devait mettre, Elisabeth se libérait. Elle voulait évacuer le cauchemar de sa nuit, imaginant à la place du pauvre sac de sable l'objet de ses tourments. Frappant encore et toujours sa respiration se faisait maintenant saccadée. Epuisée par l'effort, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se stopper, chaque geste guidé par une rage qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Ses points lui faisant de plus en plus mal, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que quelques coutures commençaient à sauter suite à ses coups répétés. Concentrée à l'extrême, elle fut surprise lorsque la musique qui l'aidait à tout évacuer se stoppa d'elle-même.

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour voir qu'elle n'était plus seule maintenant.

**John.** Dit-elle étonnée de le voir ici.

**Tu fais quoi ici ?** Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la jeune femme.

Sa question n'était certes pas très utile, mais il n'avait jamais vu Elisabeth dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner… C'était une première.

Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus son sourire s'élargissait, repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. De plus, la tenue de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas à défaire ce sourire quasi-idiot qu'il arborait.

Ces vêtements la moulant à la perfection, la jeune femme était vêtue d'une tenue sportive des plus sexy. Chassant toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'il venait d'avoir, John préféra engager une conversation avant d'être incapable de former la moindre phrase cohérente, trop perdu à contempler sans retenu Elisabeth.

**Je me défoule. Ca me fait du bien d'évacuer…** Dit-elle en souriant, ravie que John soit auprès d'elle.

**A cause de la raison qui t'a fait venir dans mes quartiers ?** Demanda-t-il sérieusement, voulant connaître ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état.

**Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?** Changea-t-elle de sujet, ne voulant absolument pas lui parler de son cauchemar qui pourtant la hantait toujours.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas prête à se confier, John n'insista pas. En aucun il ne devait la braquer contre lui.

**Et bien vu que tu n'étais pas là au réveil, je me suis levée pour te chercher. Je pensais te trouver au mess. De toute évidence j'avais tord.** Sourit-il malicieusement.

**De toute évidence.** Rigola-t-elle.** Ecoutes, pour cette nuit… Je suis désolée de t'avoir importuné… J'ai pr…**

**Eh, ne t'excuse pas Elisabeth. Je serais toujours là pour toi. La seule chose qui m'a ennuyé, c'est de ne pas t'avoir au réveil… **La charma-t-il.

Elisabeth, consciente de la portée de ses propos, baissa la tête, gênée.

**Dis moi, il faut que je te fasse écouter des nouveautés.** Dit-il pour changer de sujet, gêné lui aussi d'avoir été aussi explicite.** C'est démodé cette musique.**

**La dernière fois que je l'ai écouté, ce n'était pas démodé. Cependant, il est vrai que ça fait un an**. Dit-elle en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Conscient qu'il venait de faire une erreur, John tenta de se rattraper, malheureusement rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

**Je suis désolé Elisabeth… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte…**

**Ce n'est pas grave…** Sourit-elle pour le rassurer. **Tu vas m'aider à rattraper un an d'absence ?** Demanda-t-elle pleine d'entrain.

**Promis.** Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit. **On va déjeuner ?**

**Oui, avec plaisir.**

Ils partirent ensemble, loin de la salle d'entraînement pour un déjeuner enjoué.


	26. Chapter 26

En cette fin de matinée, la cité avait des allures angéliques. La tour centrale était illuminée par le soleil qui se trouvait derrière elle, la faisant apparaître telle une illumination. Songeant qu'Atlantis avait des allures de paradis, Elisabeth se laissa aller à sa contemplation, se détachant de la conversation qui avait lieu à sa table.

Elle aimait regarder la cité, depuis toujours en faite. Alors qu'elle était encore dirigeante, il lui arrivait de passer des heures sur un balcon, près d'une fenêtre pour se laisser aller au bien fait que pouvait lui procurait la cité ancienne. Dès qu'elle se laissait aller à cette contemplation, un sentiment prenait petit à petit possession d'elle-même. Un sentiment de liberté ? Un sentiment de bien être ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment… En réalité il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour qualifier ce que la cité lui faisait. C'était sans doute étrange, mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression que pendant ces moments où elle admirait la beauté d'Atlantis à sa juste valeur, elle communiait en quelque sorte avec elle, ne faisant plus qu'un… Perdue dans les vagues de l'océan se trouvant eu loin, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'on lui posait une question.

**Elisabeth, qu'en pensez-vous ?** Demanda Rodney pour la troisième fois.

La jeune femme, revenant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sur la terre ferme, se sentit gênée. Ayant abandonné la conversation depuis quelques minutes, elle ignorait ce que dont le scientifique parlait.

**Je vois… Vous ne m'écoutiez pas… Ce n'est pas grave.** Dit-il d'un ton théâtrale qui fit sourire les personnes autour de la table.

**Je suis désolée Rodney… Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.** Dit-elle en détournant son regard de la tour centrale. **Je me suis laissée distraite.**

John, qui était assis au côté d'Elisabeth, se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui avait bien pu la distraire. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention ou bien si c'était parce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre ici, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué une telle merveille. La position du Soleil par rapport à la cité la faisait ressortir d'une façon tellement extraordinaire… Sans qu'il ne l'explique, un sentiment de chaleur prit possession de lui, non pas parce qu'il se trouvait à côté d'Elisabeth, mais parce qu'il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être ici…

**Je comprends pourquoi… C'est magnifique.** Murmura-t-il pour que seule Elisabeth entende.

Le remerciant d'un sourire, la jeune femme se concentra sur Rodney. Elle savait à quel point il détestait quand on ne l'écoutait pas. Ceci était un très de caractère du scientifique qui malheureusement ne changerait jamais.

**Vous disiez Rodney ?**

McKay, heureux que la jeune femme lui pose la question, plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette. Ayant pris des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, il ne comptait pas les laisser refroidir.

**Et bien,** dit-il tout en plantant sa fourchette dans un bout de bacon, **que je pouvais scanner les inscriptions de l'artefact pour les mettre sur un ordinateur qu'on vous passera. Cela vous permettra de travailler où vous voulez. **Continua-t-il tout en portant le bacon à sa bouche.

**Si cela ne vous dérange pas Rodney… Je préfère travailler avec vous. En faite j'aime le papier et l'authenticité des choses. Mais si cela vous dérange de m'avoir dans vos pattes, je peux très bien…**

**Non, cela ne me dérange pas.** La coupa-t-il. **En faite j'en suis ravi. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude qu'on veuille travailler dans mon laboratoire… Les autres linguistes me qualifient d' « insupportable » d'après le colonel Caldwell.** Dit-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je me demande qui lui a raconté une telle absurdité.**

Etant tenté de lancer une réplique cinglante aux scientifiques, John ne le fit pas. Il lui était reconnaissant de favoriser la réadaptation de la jeune femme et il comptait bien faire quelques efforts pour les traits de caractères les plus insupportables de Rodney.

**Vous faites du sport Elisabeth ?** Demanda Teyla, changeant ainsi de conversation.

La jeune femme surprise par une telle question, ne sut que répondre. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser l'athosienne à poser une telle question en plein milieu du repas.

**Je vous demande ça parce que vous êtes en tenue de sport…** Finit-elle pour répondre à la question sourde d'Elisabeth.

**J'ai eu besoin de me défouler.** Sourit-elle. **La salle d'entraînement m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidée.**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Teyla n'avait nullement l'air surprise par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. En réalité, la jeune athosienne s'attendait à une telle réponse. Ayant vu de très près l'ancienne dirigeante à l'action, elle se doutait qu'une telle maîtrise de l'art du combat ne pouvait être que dû à un entraînement intensif et répété.

**Je me demandais si vous accepteriez qu'on s'entraîne ensemble un jour.** Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**Et bien…** Commença-t-elle gênée.

**Oui ?** La poussa l'athosienne, attendant avec impatiente une réponse.

**Ne le prenez pas mal Teyla, mais j'ai peur de vous blesser de nouveaux.** Dit-elle presque en un murmure.

La jeune athosienne, surprise d'une telle réponse, ne sut quoi répondre. Pour tout dire, elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas d'essuyer un refus. Etant une combattante hors pair, une experte avec des bâtons, bon nombre de personnes prenaient des cours avec elle pour apprendre son art. Et aujourd'hui, une amie pacifique, une amie qu'y a encore un an la voulait comme professeur, avait peur de lui faire mal. C'était en un sens rabaissant mais elle savait que la jeune femme ne voulait en aucun cas être blessante. Elle avait tout simplement la même vision qu'elle, la vision d'un couteau sous sa gorge, et elle comprenait la peur d'Elisabeth.

**Je suis sûr que vous ne me feriez aucun mal Elisabeth.** Dit-elle pour l'apaiser.

**Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accepter. Vous vous joindrez à nous Ronon ?** Demanda la jeune femme tout en se tournant vers l'ancien runner, qui dévorait avec appétit ses tartines de pains grillées beurrées.

**Euh … Oui, bien sûr.** Dit-il tout en continuant son petit-déjeuner avec le même entrain que Rodney.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth, sourire remarquer de personnes. Bien sûr sa question n'avait pas été une simple question de politesse, en réalité elle était bien plus excitée à l'idée de faire un combat face à Ronon que face à Teyla. L'athosienne était certes une redoutable adversaire mais elle n'avait aucune chance face à elle, Elisabeth n'apprendrait rien avec elle, alors qu'avec Ronon… Ce dernier avait fuit les wraiths des années et était donc plus « résistant » que la chef athosienne. De plus, c'était un homme fort, un ancien militaire et en tant qu'ex-runner, il avait développé certaines techniques qu'elle prendrait plaisir à contrer. Avec lui, elle allait avoir des surprises, avec lui elle pourrait appliquer ce qu'elle avait apprit et ce qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection…

**Demain matin vous conviendrait-il Elisabeth** ? Demanda Teyla, pressée de voir comment se débrouillerait l'ancienne leader.

**Oui… Avec plaisir.** Sourit-elle en pensant à ce qu'il l'attendait le lendemain.

**Et moi on m'oublie ?** Demanda John, outré que personne ne lui propose un entraînement.

Elisabeth se tourna vers John, surprise. En aucun cas elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait aimé se joindre à eux pour un entraînement qui allait s'annoncer des plus musclés. Il était vrai qu'il devait toujours s'entraîner avec les deux pégasiens, pour ne pas perdre la forme pour les missions d'exploration et les dangers de cette galaxie, mais le fait de se battre à ses côtés ou bien contre lui n'était pas concevable pour la jeune femme. En aucun cas elle ne voulait prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Si elle le blessait, même intentionnellement, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas… Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, jamais…

**Bien sûr que non colonel.** Sourit l'ancien runner.** Si je ne vous mets pas la raclée du matin, vous savez très bien que je ne me sens pas à l'aise. **Ironisa-t-il en voyant la mise faussement vexée du militaire.

**Dites tout de suite que les entraînements avec moi ne servent à rien Ronon… Faux pas vous gêner…**

**Ils servent à me détendre et à rire… Tout en vous améliorant bien sûr.**

John, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le satédien lui réponde aussi facilement, en eut le souffle coupé. Il faut dire que la répartie et Ronon n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

**Ce que Ronon veut dire, c'est que…**

**Merci Teyla mais je n'ai pas besoin de traducteurs pour comprendre Ronon… Mais il me le payerait celle-là.** Dit-il en lançant un regard noir au satédien qui n'en tenu pas compte.

**Voyons le bon côté des choses Sheppard… C'est Rodney le cas désespéré et pas vous.**

Rodney, qui s'était plongé dans son assiette, la releva rapidement à l'entente de son prénom associé à « désespéré ».

**Eh… **

**Quoi ? Je dois vous rappeler que l'art du combat n'est pas votre fort ?** Demanda Ronon.

**C'est sûr qu'on n'a pas tous l'occasion d'être une brute épaisse**… Répondit-il fier de lui.

**On a pas besoin d'être une brute épaisse pour savoir ce battre Rodney. En faite, il suffit juste d'avoir de la motivation… L'envie de survivre. **Dit Elisabeth en un soupir.** Ronon a dû fuir durant des années des ennemis qui ne cherchaient qu'à le tuer, c'est pour vivre qu'il a dû manier aussi bien les armes et le langage de son corps. Teyla, c'est pour défendre son peuple et John c'est parce que c'est son métier. Dans mon cas, cela a été un apprentissage nécessaire pour vous retrouver. **Les yeux dans le vague, elle continua. **Peu importe les motivations en faite… Si on s'entraîne c'est parce qu'on en a besoin pour ne pas s'éloigner de ce que nous sommes, de nos racines…**

La tirade d'Elisabeth conduisit à un silence pesant à la table des atlantes. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient été surpris par les mots employés de leur ancienne leader, une ancienne diplomate, mais parce qu'ils réfléchissaient à ses propos. Bizarrement, elle avait raison, entièrement raison. S'ils passaient autant de temps à s'entraîner, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils aimaient la violence, mais parce que c'était leur seul moyen de survie. Ils baignaient dans un monde si dangereux, si imprévisible, dans Pégase… Les wraiths, les asurans, les geniis… Ils devaient être sur leur garde à tout moment, chaque seconde n'étant aucunement sécurisée.

Cependant, John s'était arrêté sur le passage qui avait concerné la jeune femme. Elisabeth avait toujours été une pacifique, une diplomate qui préférait utiliser les mots aux actes et aujourd'hui, elle défendait des actes de violences. Bien sûr elle n'était pas en train de défendre des choses ignobles ou bien des guerres immondes, mais cela était si différent de l'ancienne Elisabeth. Tentant d'analyser les conséquences de ce changement d'opinions, John ne s'aperçut pas que le dîner était en train de prendre fin.

**Elisabeth, je vous vois tout à l'heure ?** Demanda Rodney, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie dans son laboratoire.

**Oui bien sûr. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive.** Répondit-elle en se levant à son tour.

**On mange tous ensembles ce soir ?** Questionna Teyla, pleine d'entrain. Devant l'absence de réponse négative et les sourires des personnes autour d'elle, elle reprit. **Très bien. A ce soir tout le monde.** Puis elle se leva à son tour, suivie de très près par son compagnon. **Vous venez John ?**

**Euh non… Merci… J'ai des choses à faire.** Répondit-il.

Regardant ses amis s'éloigner un à un, John retourna dans ses quartiers, son esprit embrumé par des questions sans réponses.


	27. Chapter 27

Sortant de sa douche, une serviette blanche l'entourant, Elisabeth se trouvait dans ses quartiers, quartiers qu'elle avait désertés pendant la nuit pour ceux d'un colonel de l'air force fort séduisant. Sa peau encore humide, elle frissonna lorsque le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce. Voulant aérer sa chambre, elle avait ouvert les fenêtres, laissant l'air atlante envahir agréablement les quartiers. Se dirigeant vers les cartons entièrement ouverts, elle prit des vêtements propres. Portant son dévolu sur un pantalon en lin gris, le même que la veille mais d'une autre couleur, et un débardeur noir, elle se déshabilla au centre de la pièce pour vêtir un à un chaque vêtement. Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle se souvint de la scène d'hier soir, lorsque John lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas coiffée. Ne voulant pas commettre la même erreur, elle se redirigea dans la salle de bain où de la buée était encore présente. Se les laissant détachés le tant qu'ils sèchent, elle attrapa une pince et l'accrocha à la ceinture de son pantalon pour plus tard, quand elle travaillerait. Travailler… A cette simple pensée, Elisabeth frissonna, et cette fois-ci pas à cause de la fraîcheur régnant dans la pièce. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas « travailler » comme les atlantes l'entendaient, qu'elle en était pétrifiée. Un an, un an qu'elle n'avait touché un bouquin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu des écritures anciennes… Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait peur d'être « rouillée ». Etant trop contente que Rodney lui propose une occupation, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que peut être elle n'était plus qualifiée pour un tel travail, si simpliste soit-il. Elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était comme le vélo, cela ne s'oubliait pas, mais la réalité était qu'elle ne savait plus rien. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était vite de toute inscription, de toute traduction. Cherchant frénétiquement dans le carton où « livres » était inscrit, elle ne trouva rien qui ne pourrait l'aider. Seuls des recueils de poésie que son père lui lisait quand elle était jeune, des livres d'histoire concernant la Terre, il n'y avait rien qui ne pourrait l'aider à rafraîchir sa mémoire.

**N'es pas peur… Ce n'est pas si grave…** Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Faisant un effort sur elle-même pour calmer la peur qui s'installait doucement en elle, elle se concentra sur la sensation de l'air sur sa peau. C'était si rassurant, si apaisant. Se dirigeant vers le balcon de ses quartiers, elle regarda avec admiration l'immensité de l'océan se trouvant en face d'elle, autour d'elle. La liberté… Voilà ce qu'elle avait gagné ici et en aucun cas elle ne devait être effrayé. Plus maintenant et plus jamais. Ecoutant avec tendresse les bruits des bagues, les bruits du vent, elle se laissa bercé par cette nature qu'elle avait retrouvée.

**Ce n'est pas la peine de stresser…** Songea-t-elle en voyant le bleu de l'océan. **Tout va bien se passer.**

Quittant la sérénité du balcon, elle ne ferma pas la fenêtre, préférant que les biens faits de la liberté imprègnent ses quartiers.

Jetant un dernier regard autour d'elle, elle se promit que d'ici quelques jours, ses quartiers reviendraient réellement ses quartiers. Plus aucun carton, plus cette senteur de renfermée, Elisabeth allait réaménagé cette pièce selon son envie, selon la femme qu'elle était.

Elle partit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de l'après-midi qui l'attendait.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle ne mit pas de temps à trouver le laboratoire du chef scientifique. Malgré un an d'absence, sa mémoire était aussi fraîche qu'il y a vingt quatre heures pour la disposition de la cité. En faite, elle avait toujours eu le sens de l'orientation, un atout qui lui avait souvent servi au cours de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, elle s'était égarée au parc municipal. Ne demandant son chemin à personne, ses parents lui ayant toujours enseigné de ne jamais parler à des inconnus, elle avait retrouvé son chemin toute seule, se fiant à la boulangerie où sa maman achetait des croissants, ou bien au marchant de glace qui passait à des heures régulières avec ses esquimaux à la vanille enrober d'une fine couche de chocolat craquant. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente et qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de conduire la voiture de sa mère, elle s'était perdue au centre ville, là où le trafic était le plus intense. Bien sûr, la musique étant à tue-tête, elle avait loupé un croisement et avait continuer tout droit au lieu de tourner à gauche, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans des endroits inconnus. Mais elle n'avait pas pris peur, au contraire, visitant des coins insoupçonnés, elle avait remarqué des petits restaurants sympathiques et des librairies style ancien fort accueillantes. Là encore, elle n'avait pas peiné à retrouver sa route et au bout de deux heures de découvertes, elle avait retrouvé sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle était enfermée sur cette planète, là aussi elle avait mis peu de temps pour tout connaître. Chaque couloir, chaque pièce, chaque chambre… Elle connaissait avec précision chaque recoin de sa prison et également chaque sortie… Alors Atlantis… Etant la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée au cours de sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier la disposition de la merveilleuse cité atlante. De plus, un bruit spécifique se fit entendre.

**Ca ne peut être que son laboratoire…** Sourit la jeune femme en entendant Rodney se plaindre.

Elisabeth se posa à l'embrasure de la porte et regarda avec amusement le scientifique. Ce dernier, tentant de ramasser un tas de feuilles, bien trop nombreuse pour être porté en une seule fois, ne cessait de les faire tomber au sol, s'énervant de plus en plus.

**Rodney…** Interpella la jeune femme en voyant Rodney se louper une fois de plus.

**Oh Elisabeth. Heureusement vous voilà.** Dit-il en souriant. **Vous pouvez m'aider ?**

Elisabeth ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Se rapprochant du bureau, elle ramassa un tas de feuilles tandis que Rodney s'occupait du reste.

**Je voulais vous faire de la pièce mais je ne pensais pas avoir autant de foutoir dans ce labo. Il faudrait que je pense à faire le ménage. **Conclu-t-il en se grattant la tête.

**Je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal.** Lui répondit la jeune femme.

**Euh oui … Bien sûr.** Dit-il exaspéré.

Regardant autour de lui, Rodney se rendit compte que s'il comptait vraiment faire le grand ménage dans le laboratoire, cela lui prendrait énormément de temps. Entre les objets rapporter de d'autres planètes en attente d'être étudier, les objets déjà occupés en attente d'être classés et le nombre de paperasses accumulées, il en aurait sans aucun doute pour des jours…

**Rodney ?** Lui demanda Elisabeth voyant que le scientifique était parti dans ses songes.

**Oui… Pardon. Je regardais le désastre qu'allait être les prochains jours.** Dit-il légèrement énervé. **Bon, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour ça. **Dit-il tout en attrapant des tablettes se trouvant sur un coin du bureau.

Elisabeth regarda avec attention ce que posa Rodney devant elle. Cinq tablettes de pierres, de former A4, étaient chacune recouvertes d'inscriptions manuscrite. L'écriture, plus ou moins difficile à certains endroits, était légèrement effacée par le temps, des impuretés s'étant installées. Les touchant délicatement du bout des doigts, de peur de les abîmer, Elisabeth sentit sous ses doigts les différentes gravures. Elle aimait tellement sentir ces inscriptions, écrites de la main d'un homme. Elle songea que cela était le fruit d'un long travail. La pierre étant difficile à graver, surtout si on avait pas le matériel nécessaire, celui qui avait travailler sur ses tablettes avaient du y passer énormément de temps, peut être même avait-il mis sa vie entre parenthèse. Se rendant compte que ce qu'elle avait sous la main, ce qu'on lui avait confié étant sans aucun doute un bien inestimable, elle se sentit heureuse, fière qu'on lui accorde une telle confiance. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie dans ses quartiers, cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, n'était plus présente. Seules l'excitation et l'envie de comprendre s'étaient insinuées en elle.

**Je vous laisse travailler.** Dit Rodney, voyant la jeune femme captivée par la tâche qui l'attendait.

**Vous partez ? **Demanda Elisabeth en relevant sa tête des tablettes.

**Non, je vais étudier cette objet ramener de P5X124.** **Il émet un pic d'énergie intéressant et je voudrais savoir à quoi il sert mais comme vous vous doutez, il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi…** Termina-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elisabeth sourit au scientifique en pensant qu'aucun des objets trouvés et ramenés de d'autres planètes ne possédaient de mode d'emploi et malheureusement ils en avaient fait souvent les frais.

Retournant aux tablettes fascinantes se trouvant sous ses yeux, Elisabeth reprit son travail, cette occupation qui marquait son retour à une vie plus ou moins normal.


	28. Chapter 28

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était sur ses traductions. Des minutes, des heures… Elle ne le savait pas et puis elle s'en fichait. Cela faisais si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait une chose aussi captivante…

Au début, elle avait pensé que ses tablettes n'avaient aucun lien en commun malgré leur auteur mais elle s'était trompée. Les tablettes avaient un ordre précis, telle un livre et ses pages. Quand on les prenait séparément, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais une fois remise dans leurs contextes, elle racontait l'histoire de cet homme, de cet auteur.

Alors qu'il y avait encore quelques heures, elle avait eu peur de n'être d'aucune aide pour la traduction de ses tablettes, maintenant elle travaillait à une allure folle. En réalité, ses souvenirs, ses connaissances étaient revenus au galop lorsqu'elle avait vu la première inscription. Ses souvenirs de la langue ancienne, enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même, étaient revenus à la surface en une fraction de secondes. Bien qu'elle en avait douté, qu'elle avait cru avoir tout oublier, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout était en elle, graver dans son être et dans sa tête… Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle était incapable de pouvoir traduire ? Elle était une personne passionnée de son travail, passionnée par les écrits que laissaient les gens à travers l'histoire pour pas qu'on les oublie. Même après une année d'absence, une année loin d'elle-même, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour retrouver cette passion, pour que cette flemme dans ses yeux se rallument, encore plus étincelante maintenant qu'elle avait conscience du bien que cela lui faisait.

Accoudée sur le bureau, elle regardait avec admiration les tablettes remises dans l'ordre. Des mèches de cheveux, sèches depuis longtemps maintenant, commençaient à lui chatouiller le visage, la déconcentrant par la même occasion.

Attrapant sa pince, toujours attachée à la ceinture de son pantalon en lin, elle s'attacha les cheveux en une sorte de queue négligée, des mèches retombantes toujours en bouclettes indisciplinées.

Prenant un stylo à encre noir, elle reporta toute son attention sur cette homme qui avait mis sa vie sur de la pierre, de peur qu'on oublie son existence un jour. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu tout écrire, la vie est bien trop longue et riche pour ne la résumer qu'en quelques lignes, mais il avait écrit le principal. Ses plus grands doutes, les plus grands évènements qu'il avait vécu mais également le plus dramatique. Il n'avait que vingt ans lorsqu'il avait eu l'envie de relater sa vie et déjà il faisait preuve d'une grande maturité. Fils de chef, il se devait être parfait et respectueux, du moins c'est ce qu'il expliquait, mais tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Il racontait ses envies d'être comme tout le monde, d'être quelqu'un de banal même si cela lui était impossible. Il parlait de ses rêves, de ses espoirs mais également de ses peurs, peurs de ne jamais vivre pleinement à cause de sa fonction qui lui fermait la liberté que la vie était. Il se sentait prisonnier, pris au piège… Elisabeth sourit en lisant la première page qui relatait les rêves d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Elle aussi à son âge voulait fuir, fuir cette vie qui n'avait pas que des bons côtés, fuir les barrières de la société dans lesquelles elle se sentait oppressée. La deuxième tablette avait été écrit des années après, environ dix ans ce qui devait lui faire environ trente ans. Ses propos avaient beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme révolté et en colère contre le monde entier, contre ce que la vie lui avait réservé. Père de deux enfants qui étaient devenus sa plus grande fierté, il s'était marié avec une femme que de toute évidence il aimait si on pouvait croire les adjectifs avec lesquelles il la qualifiait. Ayant pris la place de son chef depuis peu de temps, il écrivait les responsabilités et ce qu'il comptait mettre en pratique pour améliorer leur société. Ceci était très intéressant de lire l'évolution de ses propos qui rassemblaient les idées de sa jeunesse avec la maturité qu'il avait acquit.

Replaçant une mèche gênante derrière son oreille, Elisabeth continua l'histoire de cet homme. Chaque tablette relatant les parties de sa vie les plus importantes, c'était sans doute la dernière la plus fascinante et la plus touchante. Il expliquait pourquoi, pourquoi il avait écrit sur de la pierre et pas sur du papier et surtout il expliquait pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose.

« J'ai peur, peur qu'un jour on m'oublie. Peur que des personnes me dénigrent, dénigrent ce que j'ai réussi à accomplir. Je ne suis pas un homme exceptionnel, je n'ai rien fait de grand, mais je suis un homme, un être humain parmi tant d'autres qui malgré une vie pleine et heureuse a toujours peur à l'idée de n'être pas une personne unique. Je ne veux pas qu'on me compare à un grand homme, à quelqu'un qui a changé le monde mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie. Je veux qu'il reste une trace de moi et de ma vie à travers le temps. Je ne veux jamais mourir totalement… C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi la pierre pour relater ce qui était important à mes yeux et peut être totalement futile aux autres. La pierre est le fruit de la nature, de la terre. Elle ne disparaît pas à travers les âges, elle suit le cours de la vie qui est éternel pour elle. Je n'oublierais jamais ces pierres sur lesquelles j'ai mis mes pensées, mon cœur et je suis sûr qu'elles ne m'oublieront pas. On a passé trop de temps ensemble, on a fusionné pour survivre à travers le temps, comme chaque être mérite de survivre… ».

Ne pouvant détaché ses yeux de ces quelques lignes, lignes écrites maladroitement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme avait réussi son plus grand rêve : ne jamais être oublié.

Un sourire illumina son visage. C'était si beau ce qu'il avait été écrit. Le contenu n'était pas si fascinant en soi, rien de militaire, aucun manuel pour savoir comment fonctionnait telle invention, mais la façon dont il l'avait écrit et le pourquoi étaient si touchants. Il avait mit ses doutes, ses peurs, ses rêves, ses fiertés sur pierre… Il pensait qu'il n'était pas un grand homme, mais la vérité était tout autre… Il l'était.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il marchait dans les dédales du couloir. Sans but précis, il ne savait pas très bien où aller. Ayant eu marre de ne pas trouver le mystère de l'objet ramené de cette planète de malheur par l'équipe du major Lorne, Rodney était sorti de son laboratoire pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Ayant demandé à la jeune femme travaillant à ses côtés si elle voulait l'accompagner, cette dernière ne lui avait pas répondu. Tout d'abord inquiet, il l'avait regardée de plus près. Sourcils froncés, un stylo à la bouche, elle était concentrée à l'extrême sur ses traductions qu'il lui avait confiées. Il avait été heureux par cette constatation. Elisabeth arborait déjà cette mimique lorsqu'elle était encore dirigeante et apparemment ce travail l'a passionnait. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il était donc parti de son labo, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller.

Sentant que son estomac criait famine, il se dit qu'il était peut être temps pour lui de retourner au mess pour son encas de l'après midi. Au bien sûr pour une fois il serait raisonnable. Il ne prendrait qu'un fruit, sans doute une pomme, accompagnée d'une délicieuse barre chocolatée. C'est donc l'appétit ouvert qu'il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le mess.

**John…** Dit-il tout en posant son plateau à la table du militaire.

Ce dernier, plongé dans ses pensées, releva la tête surpris.

**Rodney ? Vous faites quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il. Ah oui… L'encas de l'après-midi.** Conclut-il quand il vit le plateau du scientifique garni d'une mousse au chocolat.

**Et oui … Il ne faut pas que je tombe dans les pommes tout de même… Carson m'en voudrait… **

John sourit à cette réflexion. Il était vrai que Carson lui en voudrait si il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Le médecin, ne supportant pas un Rodney râleur dans son antre, faisait tout pour que le scientifique y passe le moins de temps possible. Il lui donnait même des barres de céréales pour pas prendre de risques, bien sûr dans une juste mesure… Il ne voulait pas non plus que Rodney ressemble à un éléphant.

**Dites-moi… Où est Elisabeth ?**

**Elle est dans mon labo. Elle travaille.** Dit-il tout en ouvrant sa mousse.

**Et ça se passe comment ?** Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'il posa cette question. Ce travail ressemblait beaucoup à un retour à la normale à ses yeux et il était pétrifié à l'idée que cela soit un échec.

**Très bien. Elle est captivée par ce qu'elle fait. Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner et elle a rien répondu tellement elle était concentrée. **

**Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il heureux.

**Bah si je vous le dis.** Finit Rodney en avalant sa bouchée. **Mais dites-moi… Vous faites quoi ici ? Un encas ?**

**Oui. J'ai eu un petit creux.**

Mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas rester dans ses quartiers. Allongé sur son lit, il n'avait cessé de penser à la nuit passée, à sa première nuit avec elle. Il s'était demandé si oui ou non il devait lui en parler ou bien garder ses interrogations pour lui. Pour se changer les idées, il avait donc fini tous ses rapports et les avait donné à Caldwell. Et au final, il avait fini au mess.

**Dites moi Rodney… Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.** Commença-t-il gêné. Devant l'incompréhension du scientifique, il continua. **Pour Elisabeth…**

**Ah oui.** Sourit-il.** Ce n'est rien. **

**Vous lui avez donné qui à faire ?**

**Une traduction sans importance, juste pour l'occuper.**

**C'est bien… Il ne faut pas lui donner des choses trop conséquentes, juste le nécessaire pour qu'elle se sente bien**. Dit-il avec conviction.

**C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Je lui ai donné des tablettes qu'une équipe a trouvées sur une planète déserte. Du peu que j'ai compris, cela est totalement inutile mais cela avait tout de même l'air de la fasciner. **

**Je suis soulagée.** Soupira John. **Bon,** **je vais vous laisser. A ce soir.**

Alors que le militaire se levait, Rodney le coupa.

**J'ai l'impression qu'on a retrouvé notre Elisabeth, ou du moins qu'on est en bonne voie.**

**Je l'espère.** Murmura le militaire, ravi de ne pas être le seul à penser une telle chose.

Dans une pièce, non loin du mess, un punching-ball faisait les frais d'un entraînement récent. Tel un sablier, du sable s'écoulait lentement d'une fente imperceptible à l'œil nu. Les grains, tombant un à un sur le sol, commençaient à former un petit tas.


	29. Chapter 29

La nuit étant bien installée dans le ciel, la plupart des militaires scientifiques et civils étaient tranquillement plongés dans un sommeil réparateur après une dure journée de labeur.

Un homme, grand, brun, cheveux naturellement en bataille, marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs de la cité atlante. Aimant la tranquillité qui régnait à cette heure tardive, il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabondé, il pouvait se libérer de tout ce qui l'oppressait et l'inquiétait.

Cette soirée avait été riche en évènement et en question. Le dîner entre amis qu'avait proposé Teyla avait très bien fonctionné. Entre détente et rigolade, il avait passé une agréable soirée. Elisabeth aussi de toute évidence puisqu'elle avait rigolé plusieurs fois. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il repensa à la jeune femme. L'après-midi qu'elle avait passé à travailler lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle avait arboré un sourire éclatant durant tout le repas, expliquant avec passion ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il ne l'avait jamais vu parler avec autant d'entrain, d'excitation, même lorsqu'elle était encore leader. Bien sûr il n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer un tel enthousiasme, la totalité de son équipe l'avait écoutée avec attention, satisfait de voir de nouveau cette personnalité d'Elisabeth. Rodney avait vraiment de quoi être fier aujourd'hui… Bon il ne venait pas de sauver un système solaire, ni une planète d'une explosion inévitable mais il venait d'aider une personne, une personne cher à son cœur, il venait de l'aider à faire un pas vers le bon côté de la rive, vers Atlantis.

Le repas s'était éternisé à un tel point qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé et ils s'étaient retrouvés les derniers attablés au mess. Teyla et Ronon avaient été les premiers à quitter la table. Tous deux étant en couple, ils partageaient maintenant les mêmes quartiers, même si rien n'était véritablement officiel cela n'allait pas tarder. Après un « au revoir » de politesse, la jeune athosienne avait rappelé à Elisabeth leur entraînement du lendemain en lui indiquant l'heure à laquelle ils se retrouveraient à la salle d'entraînement. Puis cela avait été au tour d'Elisabeth de quitter le mess. John, ayant voulu se lever pour la raccompagner, s'était vu contraint de rester lorsque Rodney lui avait posé une question sur une mission prévue pour dans quelques jours, la première mission depuis le retour de la jeune femme dans sa vie. Et oui… Malgré que Rodney se soit montré très ingénieux pour aider Elisabeth, il y avait toujours des fois où il était vraiment décalé de la situation… Enfin bon, il avait donc passé une heure de plus que tout le monde et avait écouté avec un léger agacement non dissimulé les explications du scientifique sur la possible source d'énergie qu'ils allaient peut être trouver sur cette planète.

Et maintenant il marchait vers ses quartiers pour une nuit de repos bien mérité. Cependant il n'avait pas pu parler avec Elisabeth de la chose qui le tracassait. Bien que cette nuit avait été une véritable merveille, il n'avait pas pu en parler avec elle. Bon d'accord, il n'avait que dormi ensemble, rien d'exceptionnel en soi, mais elle ne lui avait pas expliqué la raison de cette venue tardive. Non pas qu'il le lui reprochait, au contraire même, mais il savait qu'Elisabeth ne serait pas venue le réveiller si cela n'avait pas été important. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle lui parle de ses peurs, de ses doutes, qu'elle se confie à lui… Mais voilà, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Demain elle avait son premier rendez-vous avec la psychologue de la base et elle allait sans doute commencer à s'ouvrir, à parler de ses un an. Même s'il aurait aimé cette personne à qui elle se confierait, il espérait que ses séances seraient bénéfiques parce que rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que sa guérison…

La porte de ses quartiers se dessina devant lui. S'approchant doucement de cette dernière, un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Cette nuit il allait la passer seul. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que seulement quelques heures au cours de sa vie allaient tout bouleverser au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait peur… Peur de ne pas passer de nouveau un nuit dans ses bras, si chaste avait été cette nuit. Il avait goûté à une plénitude si parfaite que retourner à un sommeil seul, sans la personne qu'il aimait à ses côtés, le troublait. Son sommeil ne s'annonçait pas si réparateur que ça en fin de compte…

Ouvrant la porte de ses quartiers, le bruit caractéristique de la porte coulissante se fit entendre. Sa chambre, plongée dans le noir, n'était pas éclairée par les rayons lunaires du magnifique satellite atlante.

**C'est étrange.** Songea-t-il alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé ses rideaux.

Cependant il trouva très vite une réponse à cette explication. Dans son lit, une femme était confortablement installée et dormait profondément. Son corps était moulé à la perfection par les draps la recouvrant, lui donnant un aspect fragile. Ses cheveux bouclés nimbaient son visage, lui donnant un côté sauvageonne des plus sexy. John se retrouva transporter vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était venue le retrouver dans sa chambre mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle était venue se coucher dans son lit, elle était venue sans que rien ne lui oblige, sans qu'une peur lui dicte ses actes. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du militaire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que peut être, oui peut être il ne passerait plus ses nuits seules. Tout venait de changer, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux…

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se changea dans la salle de bain et se prépara pour une nouvelle nuit qui s'annonçait exquise. Il enfila son pantalon, ses lava les dents et se rinça le visage. L'eau froide lui fit du bien, lui remit les idées en place.

Debout à côté de son lit, il releva délicatement le pan de draps pour s'installer. Allongé délicatement au côté de la jeune femme, il n'osait bouger. De peur de la réveiller ou bien de peur qu'elle ne fuie, il ne le savait pas mais en aucun cas il ne voulait que cela s'arrête. La voir si détendue, si paisible… C'était un véritable soulagement.

Alors qu'il se demandait si oui ou non, il pouvait se permettre de la prendre dans ses bras, la jeune femme vint si blottir d'elle-même durant son sommeil. Posant sa tête contre le torse du militaire, elle se serra contre son corps, faisant toucher leur peau. John fut surpris par ce contact qu'il espérait et c'est après quelques secondes qu'il réagit. L'enlaçant dans ses bras fort et protecteur, il se laissa aller à cette étreinte, la savourant avec amour.

Fermant les yeux, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver lui aussi le sommeil, bercé par la respiration de son amie, par son odeur enivrante, par sa présence tout simplement.


	30. Chapter 30

Le souffle saccadé, de la sueur coulant sur sa peau laiteuse, Elisabeth arborait un sourire malicieux. Elle aimait le contact de son corps à celui de l'homme se trouvant devant elle. C'était très stimulant et assez… Excitant. Ils se cherchaient, se fuyaient. Une danse s'était instaurée entre les deux atlantes, une danse brûlante, guidé par leur pulsion, leur envie de faire céder l'autre…

Vêtue d'un haut de sport noir la moulant à la perfection, Elisabeth le sentait collé à sa peau, épousant ses formes de manières sensuelles. Son jogging, trop grand pour elle, avait été retroussé pour qu'il puisse tenir à sa taille, dévoilant ainsi le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Tombant nonchalamment sur ses hanches, ce dernier ne tenait que de manières succinctes et grâce aux différents mouvements qu'elle entreprenait.

Elle savait que cette entraînement était une bonne idée et elle savait que l'ancien runner serait un adversaire à sa taille mais elle commençait à en avoir marre. Il n'était pas aussi surprenant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Bien sûr les premières minutes avaient été surprenantes. Elle avait dû esquiver bon nombre de ses coups et avait même eu quelques difficultés à l'attaquer tellement il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Agissant tel un automate, il esquissait toujours le même enchaînement d'attaque… Résultat : elle avait vite trouvé les failles de sa technique. C'était pour ça que depuis quelques minutes elle avait l'avantage sur leur échange sportif.

Teyla, qui avait été la première à se battre contre Elisabeth, était assise sur un banc toujours en train de reprendre son souffle. Les quelques minutes où elle avait combattu contre l'ancienne dirigeante avait été riche en émotion. Elisabeth maniait les bâtons et son corps comme elle maniait les mots il y a encore un an. L'athosienne s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre une telle adversaire et qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il faut dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Teyla était persuadée qu'elle garderait des séquelles de cet entraînement durant les prochains jours, notamment un magnifique bleu qui était en train de se former sur le haut de sa cuisse droite suite à un coup de bâton très bien placé qui l'avait fait tomber au sol. Regardant son compagnon se débrouiller comme il le pouvait face à son adversaire, elle était en un sens soulagée parce que lui aussi avait du mal à rester debout suite à la multitude attaque qu'Elisabeth lui lançait. Elle avait bien vu qu'au début Ronon n'y allait pas franco, sans doute de peur de ne la blesser mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette rage dans ses yeux, signe caractéristique qu'il se battait corps et âme. Mais voilà ce n'était pas assez, Elisabeth avait toujours le dessus depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

Une douleur lancinante en haut de son genou le fit s'accroupir au sol. Il venait encore une fois de se faire surprendre par Elisabeth. Serrant des dents pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et douleur, il en avait marre. Marre que cette femme, si fragile en apparence, puisse le mettre si facilement au tapis. Il avait battu les wraiths durant des années, il avait vécu grâce à sa force et à sa facilité pour l'art du combat mais face à elle, Elisabeth Weir, Ronon Dex n'avait pas le poids… Ceci était inconcevable. Se laissant guider par son envie de battre la jeune femme et par un sentiment machiste connu de chaque homme, même du plus grand gentleman, il se leva et se rua sur la jeune femme, qui par une habile pirouette, esquiva l'attaque, non sans mal cependant.

**Ne vous laissez pas guider par votre colère Ronon… Cela vous déconcentre et vous fais perdre toute crédibilité.** Sourit malicieusement Elisabeth tout en regardant l'ancien runner.

Et cette assurance dont elle faisait preuve était si humiliante. Recevoir des conseils d'une femme si pacifiste, si manipulatrice des mots, étaient quelques peu vexant pour le guerrier qu'il était. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments, sa rage de gagner obscurcir son jugement. Il devait se calmer si il voulait un temps soi peu reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

De son côté, Elisabeth était concentrée. Elle savait que l'ancien runner était à fleur de peau, qu'il allait bientôt tenter une attaque impulsive et non réfléchie et c'était cette attaque qu'elle attendait ardemment. Bien sûr cela serait la seule chance qu'il restait à Ronon de gagner le combat, et même s'il n'avait aucune chance, elle s'amusait de le voir aussi énervé.

Et c'est ce que Ronon fit. Se lançant sur elle de manière incongrue, il tenta de lui porter un coup au bas du ventre mais la jeune femme le contra. Non pas avec son bâton à elle, qu'elle maniait avec dextérité, mais avec ses mains. Le bloquant, elle planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire, surpris par cet arrêt. Lui souriant malicieusement, elle le lui arracha des mains, se baissa et lui porta un coup dans les chevilles. S'écroulant à terre, il ne put rien faire.

**Je vous ai dit de vous contrôler Ronon. Garder le sang froid est tout aussi important que l'arme qu'on utilise.** Dit-elle tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. **Ecoutez mes conseils au lieu de vous buter. Je ne suis pas un ennemi mais une alliée à présent. **Dit-elle tout en reprenant son arme.

Ronon, faisant un effort sur lui-même, reprit son bâton.

**Très bien, je vous écoute.** Dit-il amèrement.

**Tout d'abord ne sous-estimez pas votre adversaire parce que sa corpulence est moins importante que la votre… Ou bien parce que c'est une femme…** Finit-elle en un sourire.

**Je l'apprend à mes dépends ça… Merci.** Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il faisait tourner son bâton devant lui.

**Très bien. Puis ne laissez aucun élément extérieur vous perturber. Il est plus facile de déstabiliser et de surprendre quelqu'un si celui-ci n'est pas concentré, s'il n'est pas à cent pour cent dans ce qu'il fait.**

Tournant autour de la salle qu'ils percevaient maintenant comme une arène, Ronon et Elisabeth se jaugeaient du regard. L'un tentant d'appliquer les conseils qu'on venait de lui dire et l'autre étudiant son adversaire, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire… Mais pas grave, il allait encore en faire les frais.

Alors que Ronon allait porter une attaque qui se voulait décisive, un bruit dans le couloir le perturba. Elisabeth, ayant fait abstraction de tout élément extérieur, en profita et porta un coup dans le ventre de l'ancien runner qui tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, elle lui porta un coup de coude entre les deux omoplates qui le fit tomber, à plat ventre au sol. Se mettant à califourchon sur lui, elle bloqua chacun de ses membres, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus esquiver aucun mouvement.

**Je vous ai dit de faire abstraction de tout élément extérieur Ronon… Il faut écouter quand on vous enseigne quelque chose.** Murmura-t-elle à son oreille tout en le maintenant toujours au sol.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda John qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement.

A l'entente de cette voix, Elisabeth cessa toute emprise sur le pauvre Ronon et se redressa vivement. Telle une petite fille prise en faute, elle était gênée de s'être fait prendre ainsi.

Teyla, qui s'était relevée pour rejoindre John à l'encadré de la porte, remarqua le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle qui était si sûr d'elle, qui semblait si forte et combative il y a quelques instants, donnait l'impression d'être perdue et troublée.

**Elisabeth nous donne du fil à retordre…** Dit-elle en un sourire. **Je n'ai jamais eu d'adversaire aussi talentueuse. Mais où étiez-vous John ? **Demanda-t-elle au militaire qui aurait du participer lui aussi à cet entraînement.

John, qui venait de poser son sac sur un banc, porta son regard sur Elisabeth.

**Et bien la personne qui aurait du me réveiller ne l'a pas fait et comme un idiot j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil…**

Elisabeth baissa la tête. La légère animosité dans la voix de John la blessa mais elle ne devait pas le laisser paraître.

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?** Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Ronon et Teyla furent surpris par la question du militaire mais ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir que les débuts de relation sur Atlantis étaient des plus compliqués.

**Je ne sais pas.** Lui répondit-elle. **J'ai oublié.**

Devant son air de petite fille, John ne put que sourire. S'approchant d'elle, il lui sourit.

**Bah maintenant que je suis là, on va pouvoir reprendre. Deux contre deux, ça vous tente ?** Demanda-t-il aux deux pégasiens.

**Bien sûr.** Répondit Teyla, heureuse de reprendre le combat.

**Ce sera sans moi.** Dit Elisabeth en s'épongeant avec une serviette.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je suis désolée John ? mais j'ai des choses à faire et je dois notamment préparer mon entretien avec le docteur Heitmeyer.** Dit-elle en une grimace.

**Mais tu as le temps, et puis ça ne se prépare pas ce genre d'entretien Elisabeth…** La réprimanda-t-il.

**Je sais, mais je préfère me préparer tout de même. **

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit s'en laisser à quiconque le temps de faire un geste.


	31. Chapter 31

Assise sur un canapé de cuir noir, Elisabeth observait avec attention le lieu où elle se trouvait. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ici, elle avait déjà eu le grand honneur d'y passer alors qu'elle était encore dirigeante de la cité, et étrangement rien n'avait changé. Comme dans ses souvenirs, la pièce dégageait une atmosphère non pas oppressante et morbide comme certains hôpitaux, mais au contraire une ambiance agréable et apaisante. Pourtant la couleur des mûrs, d'un blanc laiteux, et la plaque accrochée à la porte d'entrée lui rappelaient les cabinets médicaux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant mais l'absence de l'odeur de désinfectant qu'elle associait inconsciemment à la mort lui faisait oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans le lieu de travail de la psychologue de la base.

Des cadres de photos, pris par de grands professionnels de la photographie, étaient accrochés aux mûrs. Des fleurs, des paysages… De toute évidence le docteur Heitmeyer avait un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le côté « sauvage » de la nature. Seule une photo, enfin plutôt un tableau, était différente des autres. Accroché en retrait par rapport aux autres, ce dernier se trouvait dans une zone que l'on pouvait qualifié de plus personnel. Se trouvant derrière le bureau du médecin, fixé au côté de la fenêtre, il était illuminé par les rayons du soleil atlante lui donnant un air plus solennel, plus important. Cette peinture représentant la cité d'Atlantis, en train de sortir de l'océan n'avait pu être peint que par une seule personne, un seul atlante au talent indéniable.

Son regard dériva sur le bureau en verre de la psychologue. Propre et rangé, il n'y avait que quelques dossiers et un ordinateur posé dessus, ses autres rapports étant sans doute etiquettés et ordonnés dans des dossiers et tiroirs.

En faite, cette pièce ne ressemblait en rien au bureau d'un psy. Il n'y avait même pas le canapé où les clients s'allongeaient et déballaient leurs problèmes sans retenus… En faite, Kate n'avait rien de commun avec ses congénères. Ne ressemblant en rien à un raz de bibliothèques ratés, elle ne marquait rien sur papier, elle ne prenait aucune note de ce qui n'allait pas chez son patient… C'était en ça qu'elle était dangereuse. Quand on se mettait à lui parler, elle écoutait, se faisant parfois oublier, elle et ce qu'elle représentait, une psychologue, un médecin soignant les maux de l'âme.

Assise sur une chaise, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle observait Elisabeth. Ses boucles brunes tombant nonchalamment, l'ancienne leader ne semblait pas avoir conscience d'où elle était, à moins qu'elle analyse les lieux… Oui cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle était en réalité très attentive à son environnement, sans doute un peu trop…

**Comment allez-vous Elisabeth ?** Demanda la jeune femme blonde, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

**Bien… Merci.** Répondit-elle brièvement.

La psychologue n'était pas surprise par les réponses simplistes de la jeune femme. Elle savait que la plupart des gens n'était pas enclin à parler de leur vie, de leur problème, surtout quand il leur était arrivé quelque chose de traumatisant, comme une disparition par exemple.

Elisabeth, qui était sur ses gardes depuis qu'elle avait mit un pied dans cette pièce, avait décidé d'être la plus brève possible et surtout la plus froide. Elle voulait montrer son animosité à venir en ces lieux pour parler… Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la psychanalyse, en aucun cas elle n'avait besoin d'une telle chose. Et puis elle savait que dans le fond, ces séances dont elle avait l'obligation d'aller, n'était qu'un moyen détourner pour en apprendre plus sur eux, eux qu'elle avait côtoyé durant un an et ça, c'était hors de question. Mais de toute façon elle n'allait pas se faire avoir… Elle avait été entraîner à résister à la torture et jamais elle n'avait parler alors ce n'était pas une femme blonde qui ignorait ce que le mot « soutien » voulait dire qui allait la faire faillir… Jamais.

**Contente d'être sorti de l'infirmerie ?** Demanda Kate, un sourire au lèvre.

**Euh… Oui…** Balbutia-t-elle, surprise par une question aussi banale.

**Ecoutez Elisabeth… Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger alors détendez-vous**. Dit la jeune femme, sentant qu'Elisabeth n'était pas très enclin à cette entrevue.

**Comment le prendriez-vous si on vous poussez à venir ? Je suis là mais je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de vous parler de ses un an. Je n'ai rien promis dans ce sens…** Lui répondit-elle en un sourire malicieux.

**Mais nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en parler**… Sourit-elle. **Pourquoi ne pas parler de votre retour sur la cité. Comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre sortie de l'infirmerie ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

**Oh… Oui on peut en parler. Et bien tout c'est très bien passé. Merci de le demander.**

**Et le retour dans vos quartiers ?**

**Ca a été plus dur… Je dois bien avouer que retrouver toutes mes anciennes affaires a été un choc mais heureusement je n'étais pas seule. John était avait avec moi.**

Kate fronça les sourcils lorsque Elisabeth prononça le prénom du lieutenant colonel Sheppard. Généralement la plupart des gens l'appelait par son grade et le docteur Weir aussi, il y a encore un an.

**John ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise.

**Oui John… John Sheppard… Vous savez le chef militaire de la….**

**Je sais qui est John Sheppard Elisabeth.** La coupa-t-elle. **Je suis juste surprise que vous l'appeliez ainsi.**

**Pourquoi ?** Demanda incrédule la jeune femme aux boucles brunes. **C'est pourtant son prénom.**

**Oui… Mais c'est juste que je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche tous les deux…**

Elisabeth serra ses poings. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que cela déplaisait que John et elle soient aussi proches…

**Cela vous dérange ?** Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

**Non en aucun cas… Je suis juste surprise mais je suis ravie que vous ayez quelqu'un qui vous aide, que vous ne soyez pas seule.**

La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir aussi rapidement à la mention de John mais cela était un défaut chez elle. Elle prenait beaucoup trop à cœur tout ce qui pouvait concerner le militaire.

**Et votre première nuit dans vos quartiers ?**

A cette question, Elisabeth s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise d'en parler… Non pas qu'elle avait honte d'avoir dormi avec John, mais elle n'aimait pas admettre qu'elle avait eu peur… Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir peur, cela lui était interdit.

**Disons que…**

**Cela a été difficile ?**

**Je n'ai pas dormi dans mes quartiers pour être honnête, je n'ai pas pu.** Dit-elle en baissant la tête. **J'ai rejoins John dans les siens et j'ai dormi avec lui**. Murmura-t-elle, honteuse d'admettre une faiblesse.

**Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Elisabeth…** Répondit la jeune femme blonde d'une voix compatissante. **Vous avez fait des cauchemars ?**

Le souvenir de ce rêve abominable lui revint en mémoire et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, elle parlait…

**Oui… Et je n'ai pas su le contrôler… Contrôler ma peur…**

**C'est normal Elisabeth… Vous avez été enterré vivante et vous vous êtes sortie toute seule de votre tombe… Il y a de quoi cauchemarder. **

Elisabeth releva la tête vivement et jaugea du regard la psychologue.

Comment était-elle au courant ? Comment le savait-elle ? Puis la réponse lui vint naturellement… Elle travaillait en collaboration étroite avec Carson et il lui en avait forcément parlé. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça puisque seulement lui était au courant…

Puis le voile qu'elle avait devant les yeux se leva comme par magie et une évidence s'imposa : elle s'était laissée dupée. Ce pourquoi elle s'était entraînée, à savoir ne pas se laisser aller, ne pas parler, n'avait servi à rien. Elle venait de se faire prendre au piège par la psychologue.

Se levant brusquement du canapé, Elisabeth se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie. Furieuse contre le médecin, furieuse contre elle-même, elle se retourna qu'une fois à l'encadrée de la porte.

**On se revoit quand ?** Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

**Euh… Demain à la même heure.**

Puis elle partit, se promettant qu'elle ne se laisserait plus avoir par cette femme.


	32. Chapter 32

La soirée était déjà bien installée. Le soleil, qui durant la journée éclairait de manière solennelle la cité atlante, avait fait place à un ciel étoilé et à une Lune particulièrement douce. Ces rayons, se reflétant sur l'océan, enveloppaient la planète la faisant sombrer dans une sorte de sommeil réparateur. Cependant, cette douce ambiance n'avait pas servie de « marchand de sable » à tous les atlantes.

Alors qu'un silence devait régner dans le mess à cette heure tardive, trois personnes y étaient encore présentes. Deux hommes et une femme. Chacun piochant sans en train dans leurs assiettes réfléchissaient à des questions totalement différentes.

La jeune femme, belle athosienne aux cheveux châtains noisette, ne cessait de piquer un bout de chou fleur devenu froid. Son coude sur la table, sa tête posé sur sa main, une question la taraudait depuis le matin, depuis son entraînement avec une autre jeune femme qui s'était montrée plus forte que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au changement brutal de comportement d'Elisabeth lorsque John avait fait son entrée dans la pièce. C'était étrange mais elle semblait totalement différente quand le militaire était auprès d'elle, comme-ci il la rendait plus fragile, plus faible, rien que par sa présence. C'était idiot bien sûr, Elisabeth n'était pas le genre de femme à être faible face à un homme, ni face à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours eu cette force intérieur qui caractérisait une grande leader, une femme forte et sûr d'elle. De plus, ces un an d'absence l'avait rendu encore plus impressionnante, plus froide, plus combative, alors au lieu de ressembler à une petite fille fragile, elle devrait justement avoir plus de prestance… Et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, du moins quand le lieutenant colonel Sheppard était là. Elle avait toujours su qu'un lien profond les unissait, le même qui l'unissait à Ronon. Des sentiments profond, un respect et une compréhension hors du commun… Un mélange de sensations que beaucoup de monde unissait en un mot de cinq lettres, cinq minuscules lettres : amour. Elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir exploiter cet amour, de pouvoir le vivre avec l'ancien runner. Depuis le retour fracassant de leur amie, Ronon avait insisté pour que Teyla dorme tous les soirs dans ses quartiers, avec lui. Bien sûr cela l'avait surprise mais un pas venait d'être franchi entre eux, dans leur relation, un pas qui la faisait sourire telle une petite fille.

**Pourquoi tu souris ?** Demanda une voix grave à moitié somnolente, brisant par la même occasion le silence installé.

L'homme en question était le compagnon de la jeune athosienne, qui l'ayant vu sourire béatement en fixant un bout de chou fleur, commençait à s'inquiéter.

**Comme ça Ronon… Comme ça…** Sourit de plus belle la jeune femme.

**C'est l'amour Ronon. Ca fait toujours cet effet sur la gente féminine**. Rigola John en regardant Teyla.

La jeune athosienne, qui n'aimait pas ce genre de remarque, donna un petit coup de pied sous la table au militaire. Il était certes son supérieur mais avant tout un ami un peu trop taquin.

**Aie !** Dit-il brusquement. **Je ne dis que la vérité.** Se défendit-il.

Rigolant à la mine faussement vexée de son ami, Teyla ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, signe de son exaspération.

**Et vous John… L'amour ne vous fait pas sourire peut être** ? Demanda-t-elle tout en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

**Bien sûr que si… Regarde comment il est avec Elisabeth…** Dit Ronon tout en coupant un fruit ressemblant à une nectarine.

John, soufflé par la réplique de l'ancien runner, ne sut que répondre. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux, mais ça personne n'était censée le savoir !

**Je vois que la solidarité masculine vous est inconnu Ronon. Merci en tout cas… **

**Je ne dis que la vérité… **

Teyla explosa de rire par l'audace de son compagnon tandis que John haussa un sourcil. De toute évidence, il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur Ronon et sur son humour.

**Ouais… C'est bon. Et pour vous répondre Teyla, l'amour me fait sourire mais pas quand je regarde du chou fleur…** Ironisa-t-il, sachant très bien que cette réplique énerverait la jeune femme.

**Moi non plus John.** S'offusqua-t-elle. **On sait que c'est quand vous regardez Elisabeth que vous souriez bêtement. **Finit la jeune femme en un sourire.

**Il n'y a pas que quand il la regarde.** Renchérit Ronon**. Il y a aussi quand il lui parle, quand il l'aperçoit, quand il… **Enuméra-t-il.

**C'est bon. J'ai compris** ! S'énerva le militaire, n'aimant pas le ton simpliste employé par l'ancien runner. **Oui je l'aime et alors…**

**On ne vous reproche rien John… Au contraire.** Sourit l'athosienne, heureuse qu'il l'ait dit à voix haute. **Et pour tout vous dire, je suis contente pour vous les deux. Vous avez mis du temps pour vous trouver et maintenant que c'est fait…**

**Attendez Teyla… On n'est pas ensemble Elisabeth et moi…** La coupa-t-il.

Surprise par cette réponse, l'athosienne le regarda bizarrement.

**Pourtant en salle d'entraînement, vous avez dit une chose qui porte à confusion.** Marmonna Ronon tout en avalant un morceau de son fruit.

Gêné de parler ouvertement de sa « possible » relation avec Elisabeth, John s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de ce qu'il ressentait, et même s'il avait fait d'énorme progrès ces dernières années, il n'était pas très enclin à se confier. Mais peut être que cela lui ferait du bien… Après tout, c'était si étrange depuis le retour d'Elisabeth. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un et pourtant aussi éloigné. C'était si contradictoire… Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et pourtant elle ne lui parlait pas. Il voulait être son confident, et en un sens il l'était puisqu'elle n'était proche que de lui, mais elle ne lui parlait pas de ses tourments alors qu'il voulait être là pour elle, pour l'aider, pour la soutenir encore plus qu'il ne le faisait. Et puis cela faisait tout de même deux nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble et il était persuadé que lorsqu'il retournerait à ses quartiers, elle serait là, sous ses draps profondément endormie. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et pourtant il ne le pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation.

**Et bien pour être honnête… Je suis perdu.** Souffla-t-il.

Consciente que John était prête à se confier, elle regarda du coin de l'œil Ronon pour qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque désobligeante.

**On s'est rapproché certes, mais c'était tellement étrange… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est avec moi et pourtant si loin parfois… Elle n'ose pas me parler de ce qui a pu lui arriver. Je sais que cela a été dur pour elle mais elle pourrait se confier… Je l'aime et je voudrais l'aider, la protéger, être là pour elle. Vous voyez Teyla…** Dit-il en fixant l'athosienne. **On passe nos nuits ensembles, enfin on dort ensemble…Il n'y a rien de comment dire… **Hésita-t-il.

**Sexuel ?** Demanda la jeune femme incrédule.

**Euh oui… Il n'y a rien de sexuel. Elle dort avec moi et pourtant quand je me réveille elle n'est pas là. Bon d'accord, ça ne fait que deux nuits mais j'aurais aimé la retrouver dans mes bras le matin. La voir se réveiller comme si on était…**

**Compagnon.**

**Oui c'est ça… **Sourit-il, heureux que Teyla l'aide à trouver ses mots. **Mais voilà je ne veux rien faire. Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.** Finit-il en un murmure.

Bien qu'elle s'attendait à une relation compliquée entre John et Elisabeth, elle n'avait jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi complexe. Elle comprenait parfaitement le trouble de John, elle-même réagirait de cette façon à sa place, et pourtant elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elisabeth avait toujours été un mystère pour elle et depuis son retour, on ne pouvait pas dire que cette situation avait changé.

**Je pense qu'elle est encore perturbée John et le temps qu'elle ne parlera pas, elle continuera à l'être. Peut être que ses entretiens avec le docteur Heitmeyer lui feront du bien.**

**Je l'espère. **Souffla-t-il.

**Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est d'être là pour elle et de ne pas trop penser à la situation compliquée dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Profitez de chaque instant, chaque moment en sa compagnie et peut être que vos rapports évolueront dans le sens que vous espérez… En tout cas c'est ce que je pense.**

**Vous avez raison.** Dit-il tout en se levant. **Merci Teyla. Bon je vais vous laissez…** **Elisabeth doit m'attendre et qui sait, demain je me réveillerai peut être avec elle dans mes bras.**

Puis il partit, laissant les deux amants seuls à seuls.

Ronon regardait avec admiration sa compagne, regardant avec amour les traits de son visage, ses lèvres qu'il savait douce et tendre…

**Quoi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait son regard transperçant sur elle.

**Je t'aime.** Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

**Moi aussi.** Sourit la jeune athosienne, toujours heureuse quand il exprimait ses sentiments à voix haute. **Tu viens, on va à nos quartiers ?**

Puis ils partirent ensemble dans les quartiers de Ronon, où un tiroir de libre attendait patiemment les vêtements d'une belle athosienne amoureuse.


	33. Chapter 33

Une semaine, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la conversation au mess et les conseils de Teyla, mais rien n'avait changé ou du moins peu de chose.

Elisabeth avait déballé la plupart de ses cartons dans ses quartiers, redonnant un aspect vivant à la pièce. Accrochant des cadres aux mûrs, des photos les représentant elle et l'équipe, re-disposant la plupart des meubles, la jeune femme avait donné une toute autre allure à ses quartiers. Oh bien sûr, John lui avait demandé pourquoi un tel changement et la réponse de la jeune femme avait été des plus simples : « Nouvelle vie, nouvelle décoration ». Devant sa détermination et son enthousiasme à tout changer de place, le militaire n'avait rien répliqué, admirant la jeune femme qui était d'une gaieté rare. Ses quartiers avaient été réaménagés en seulement deux jours mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle y vivait.

Ses nuits, elle les passait toujours avec le militaire, enfin plutôt dans les quartiers de ce dernier. Oh bien sûr, cela était loin de le déranger mais chaque matin une chose clochait à son réveil : Elisabeth n'était jamais présente. Les deux premières nuits, il avait comprit, ou du moins tenter de lui trouver des explications, mais maintenant après une semaine, il ne comprenait plus son comportement. Il avait tenté de lui parler, qu'elle lui explique le pourquoi, mais la jeune femme ne lui disait rien. En faite, soit elle se braquait, soit elle éludait la question. Ne voulant pas se la mettre à dos, il avait donc laissé les choses faire mais sa détermination n'avait pourtant pas faibli. Il voulait comprendre, l'aider… De plus, il était persuadé que ce « petit problème », comme l'avait si bien désigné Rodney, n'avait rien d'anodin. Bon d'accord, il était un lève tard et elle une lève tôt, mais un matin, voulant être sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il avait mit son réveil à sonner pour six heures du matin, heure inconcevable pour tout être humain respectant son horloge interne… Et Elisabeth était déjà partie. Elle avait mit les voiles sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors qu'il était sûr qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras la plupart de la nuit.

Marchant dans les couloirs atlantes, John se dirigeait vers le bureau d'une personne qui allait peut être pouvoir lui donner des informations sur le comportement de sa compagne. Compagne… Le mot était fort et pourtant réel. Ils passaient tous leur temps ensembles, dormaient ensemble, bon se réveillaient séparément… Elisabeth avait pratiquement installé ses quartiers en réalité… Oui pratiquement parce qu'elle était toujours présente mais pas la moindre de ses affaires. Pourtant, en tant que gentleman qu'il était, il avait libéré certain de ses tiroirs pour qu'elle puisse y déposer certaines de ses affaires, il lui avait libéré une étagère dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse poser ses produits, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. La jeune femme n'avait rien à elle dans ses quartiers, elle refusait de ramener quoique ce soit… Et là encore aucune explication. Ne voulant pas la perdre, se refusant de la perdre, il avait accepté la situation ainsi, espérant qu'avec les jours à venir cela allait changer…

Alors qu'il tournait à un angle, il aperçut enfin sa destination. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas correct dans une juste mesure, mais c'était la seule solution qui était venue à son esprit pour tenter de comprendre. Cette femme était devenue la confidente d'Elisabeth et peut être pourrait elle lui apporter les réponses qu'il attendait. Bon, il y avait le secret professionnel bien sûr et il savait que le docteur Heitmeyer était très professionnel, mais il ne perdait rien à aller la voir… Cela lui ferait sans doute du bien aussi… De se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un scientifique limite asocial, un ancien runner ayant du mal à donner des conseil et une femme qui ne pouvait lui apporter aucune réponse valable sur le comportement de celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Hésitant à frapper, John resta quelques minutes devant la porte où une plaque accrochée au mûr indiquait : « Dc. Kate Heitmeyer, psychologue. Peut être était elle en consultation, après tout avec ce que les atlantes vivaient chaque jours, la menace wraiths, les pertes humaines, la jeune femme blonde devait avoir beaucoup de travail. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa trois petits coups et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte coulissa et le docteur Heitmeyer, vêtue de son uniforme apparut.

**Colonel Sheppard.** Dit-elle étonnée. **Vous désirez ?**

Le militaire, se sentant de plus mal à l'aise, ne voulait pas parler en plein milieu d'un couloir où des oreilles indiscrètes pouvait l'entendre. Le sujet qu'il allait devoir aborder était si personnel, si compliqué…

**Euh… On peut …** Dit-il gêné en désignant la pièce dont venait de sortir la jeune femme.

**Oh oui bien sûr… Entrez**. Fit-elle tout en se dégageant de l'entrée.

**Merci.**

Entrant dans l'antre de la psychologue, John prit place directement sur le canapé de cuir noir, le même où Elisabeth était assise il y a de ça une semaine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette pièce. Etant chef militaire, chef d'une équipe d'exploration, il avait l'obligation de se rendre régulièrement chez la jeune femme blonde. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur mais le protocole était ce qu'il était, et même ce militaire « rebelle » devait s'y plier.

**Colonel, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demanda Kate en voyant le militaire prendre ses aises.

Gêné, John ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était la première fois qu'il venait voir la jeune femme de son plein gré et le pire c'est qu'en un sens ce n'était pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour elle, pour eux en définitive. Ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser avec Elisabeth, il devait parler avec la personne qui était la plus proche de son amie et cette personne n'était autre qu'une psychologue. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Elisabeth parlait à Teyla… Au moins elle, il savait comment lui parler et l'athosienne avait toujours été de très bon conseil jusqu'à maintenant, mais hélas, la situation actuelle la dépassait autant qu'à lui.

**J'aimerai vous parler d'Elisabeth**. Dit-il timidement.

Kate, voyant très bien où le militaire voulait en venir, se leva de sa chaise et marcha dans la pièce.

**Vous savez très bien que je ne peux parler d'une de mes patientes avec vous colonel. **

**Je sais… Je sais… Le secret professionnel… Je m'attendais à une telle réponse. La** coupa-t-il. **Mais je ne comprends plus rien…**

Devant le désarroi du militaire, Kate se calma. Dès qu'elle voyait une personne aussi perdue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider, de l'écouter… Après tout elle en avait fait son métier.

**Ecoutez colonel, je ne peux rien vous dire sur les séances d'Elisabeth mais je peux vous écouter.** Dit-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Bien sûr il aurait dû s'en douter : jamais elle ne lui aurait dit quoique ce soit, le docteur Heitmeyer était bien trop professionnel pour ça. Il aurait dû s'attendre à se faire psychanalyser en retour et bien qu'il détestait ça, peut être que cela allait l'aider. Après tout, il avait tout tenté en une semaine et avait demandé conseil à bon nombre de personnes, mais sans doute pas les bonnes personnes… Kate était une professionnelle et une personne extérieure, c'était sans doute la mieux placé pour l'aider.

**Avec Elisabeth… Je suis perdu.** Commença-t-il gêné.

**Comment ça ?**

Bon sang, elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Lui qui n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, il allait devoir expliquer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais en avait-il le courage, la force ? S'il voulait que tout s'arrange avec son amie, s'il voulait un jour entrevoir une relation plus poussée avec elle, oui il devait être courageux et fort… Mais voilà, ce n'était pas facile, il devait surmonter un blocage qu'il faisait depuis tout petit : celui de ne jamais se confier. Peut être que si il se lançait pour de bons, cela serait plus simple… Oui il allait faire comme s'il enlevait un sparadrap : douloureux mais rapide et efficace.

**Et bien en faite on ne parle pas… Enfin je veux dire si on parle mais pas de ses un ans, cette année de disparition. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais rien de ce qu'elle a pu vivre ou bien comment elle sait sortie de là. Dès que je tente de la faire parler, elle se braque ou bien change de sujet délibérément. Je voudrais savoir… Au moins pour l'aider… **

**Je comprends…** Souffla la jeune femme blonde.

**Non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…** La coupa-t-il. **Je l'aime et pourtant je ne peux pas lui dire de peur de la faire fuir. Je ne peux pas être véritablement moi-même parce que elle ne l'est pas et c'est si frustrant… On vit le soir comme un couple, on dort ensemble et pourtant chaque matin elle n'est pas là au réveil… A croire qu'elle me fuit. Bon d'accord, j'y vais peut être fort mais avouez que ce n'est pas normal… Je voudrais tellement plus, j'aimerai tellement la rendre heureuse et je sais que j'y arrive, qu'elle fait des progrès, qu'elle va mieux mais je veux vraiment la rendre heureuse… Comme un homme rend heureux la femme qu'il aime… Vous voyez ?**

Surprise, Kate ne sut si oui ou non elle devait parler. Jamais elle n'avait vu le colonel Sheppard se livrer aussi facilement… C'était une première. Même après des retours de mission difficiles, il n'avait jamais été aussi loquace.

**Euh oui… Je vois…**

**J'ai besoin d'aide.** Souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**Ecoutez colonel, je ne peux pas vous dire le contenu de mes séances mais je peux cependant vous donnez quelques conseils. Elisabeth est perturbée et le sera toujours. Je pense qu'il vous faut être patient. Je ne dis pas qu'elle vous parlera de ses tourments mais avec le temps, une chose est sûre, elle oubliera… Ou du moins occultera certains moments douloureux pour faire place à des moments heureux… Ca ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, c'est sûr mais avec les semaines, les mois… Quand elle se sentira réellement parmi les siens, vous le serez…**

**Juste de la patience…** Murmura-t-il.

**Et des moments heureux, loin de tout conflit, de toute violence… On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a enduré mais une chose est sûre, c'est que cela a dû être affreux. Il faut juste qu'elle commence à vivre, à s'amuser, à profiter du moment présent.**

**Je vois…**

John ne cessait de penser… Kate avait raison : le temps était son plus précieux allié. Se levant du canapé, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Merci Docteur…Ca m'a fait du bien… Et j'ai une idée pour lui redonner le sourire, au moins pour un soir…**

**Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez où me trouver. **

Puis il partit, non sans un sourire pour la femme qui venait de lui souffler une idée de moments heureux pour Elisabeth.


	34. Chapter 34

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de la cité atlante sans réel but. Il faut dire qu'en cette fin de matinée, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans la cité. Tous ses cartons étant déballés, son travail de linguiste étant fini pour la journée, Elisabeth n'avait d'autres programmes que son rendez-vous de l'après midi avec la psychologue de la base. Bien qu'au début, elle avait été réticente, très réticente, à l'idée de lui parler, ses derniers se déroulaient mieux. Oh bien sûr elle ne parlait pas d'eux, non c'était hors de questions de livrer la moindre information les mettant en danger, mais elle n'était plus aussi froide et distante qu'au début de ses séances. Peut être était ce une bonne idée en fin de compte… Après tout, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de vie, une stabilité qu'elle avait perdu la dernière année, et elle devait bien admettre que le médecin y était pour beaucoup. Même si la plupart des sujets que la jeune femme blonde tentait d'aborder étaient tabou, parler lui faisait du bien… Ne serait ce que de se trouver dans le bureau du médecin lui faisait du bien. L'ambiance, le cadre, elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner d'Atlantis, de cette vie qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de retrouver. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir sur ses un an, sur ce qu'elle avait vécu, à lui… Même si elle ne parlait pas, au moins elle extériorisait ses démons, elle les analysait… Oui les rendez-vous avec Kate était en fin de compte une bonne idée, une bonne chose pour elle. De plus elle ne cauchemardait plus. Plus rien, plus d'ombres planant à chaque instant au dessus de sa tête, plus de cimetière, plus de visions de sang sur elle… C'était si agréable de se sentir plus ou moins normal.

A mesure qu'elle pensait, ses pas la conduisaient instinctivement vers la salle de contrôle, là où se trouvait la porte des étoiles.

Au début, voir cette splendeur qui avait ouvert des portes dans sa vie, des portes joyeuses, d'autres comparable au ténèbre, lui procurait un sentiment de mal être. Elle ne détestait pas la porte des étoiles, loin de là même, mais la voir lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdu à tout jamais, une part d'innocence en un sens.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir peur, peur d'un simple objet au possibilité infinie.

Inspirant à plein poumon, elle ne fit pas attention aux personnes travaillant. Marchant d'un pas décidé, elle descendit les quelques marches la séparant encore d'un de ses cauchemars.

N'osant la toucher, le moment n'étant pas encore venu, Elisabeth l'analysa. Ses symboles, qu'elle prenait plaisir à traduire, elle les connaissait par cœur, tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient imprégnés en elle comme un tatouage parfois gênant et pourtant indispensable pour son identité. La porte était si grande, bien plus que dans ses rêves. Une certaine prestance se dégageant d'elle, Elisabeth l'admirait car oui, même si elle l'avait bouleversée, la porte des étoiles était une chose extraordinaire. Une sorte de cadeau empoisonné en fin de compte…

Prenant sur elle-même, oubliant par la même occasion tous les bruits environnant, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à la touchée du bout des doigts.

La froideur de la porte contrastant avec la chaleur dégager par son corps, Elisabeth ne bougea pas. Elle continuait à sentir la porte des étoiles sous ses doigts, sous sa peau, comme-ci ce nouveau contact était un commencement, une nouvelle histoire entre eux deux.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être terrifiée par elle, quand faite elles étaient amies depuis le début, Elisabeth sourit… Cette invention atlante, cette merveille, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme…

Détournant les yeux de la porte des étoiles, son regard se porta vers une pièce vitrée, son ancien antre.

Le colonel Caldwell, assis derrière son bureau, semblait être absorbé par l'écran de son ordinateur.

Après mûres réflexions, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas le militaire, ne serait-ce qu'au cours d'un repas. Oh bien sûr elle savait les contraintes que engendraient les responsabilités de leader, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas que le colonel oublie de vivre pour autant. La vie était si courte en définitive…

Remontant les escaliers un à un, d'un pas lent, Elisabeth se rendit à l'encadré de la porte du bureau du leader atlante. Sûr d'elle, mais nerveuse tout de même, elle donna trois légers petits coups pour signaler sa présence.

**Entrez.** Entendit-elle alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour.

Inspirant longuement, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'antre du militaire.

**Elisabeth.** Murmura le militaire surpris de la voir dans son bureau en cette fin de matinée.

**Colonel**. Dit-elle poliment.

La jeune femme prit place sur une chaise, en face du militaire. Lui souriant avec un brin de malice, toute la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir s'était envolée comme par magie.

**Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**La question serait plutôt, que puis-je faire pour vous colonel.**

Le militaire, surpris par cette réponse, s'enfonça dans son siège. Ayant toujours en mémoire que l'ancien docteur Weir avait toujours des comportements « étranges » comme le qualifiaient certains atlantes, il s'attendait au pire.

**Je ne vous comprends pas très bien…**

**En faite, je voudrais que vous dîniez avec moi ce midi. John partant en mission avec son équipe, je me suis dit que vous pourriez me tenir compagnie… Et puis vous avez besoin de sortir de ses quatre murs de toute façon. **Finit-elle en un sourire.

Le colonel haussa un sourcil. Peu habitué à voir la jeune femme se comporter ainsi, il était soufflé par le sourire angélique et éclatant qu'elle affichait. Elle, Elisabeth Weir, ancienne dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis lui recommandait de se reposer… C'était ironique en un sens. Durant le temps où elle était encore dirigeante, il fallait limite bouger ciel et terre pour qu'elle daigne sortir de son bureau, pour lever la tête de ses dossiers.

**Ecoutez Colonel.** Commença-t-elle. **Je sais très bien ce qu'engendrent vos responsabilités mais il faut que vous vous aérez. Ce n'est pas bien de rester cloîtré ici… Pas bon du tout ! Et puis si vous loupez des repas, là c'est votre santé qui va en pâtir et plus simplement votre humeur… **

**C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiétez pour moi Elisabeth mais je dois finir quelques dossiers… J'ai pris du retard et je me dois de le rattraper… Vous le savez aussi bien que moi…** Insista-t-il.

Touché par l'intérêt qu'Elisabeth semblait lui accorder, Steven se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il passe tout son temps à lire et écrire des rapports, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Ayant encore en tête son comportement agressif, il était toujours méfiant envers elle. Non pas qu'il voyait en elle une sorte de menace mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Dès son arrivé sur Atlantis avec le Dédale, une sorte de compétition insensée avait commencé entre aux. Le docteur Weir, voyant une menace avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau militaire qui donnait l'impression de vouloir son poste, avait mit des distances entre lui et ce dernier. Oh bien sûr ils ne se comportaient pas comme des animaux mais une sorte de compétition s'était installée, chacun voulant montrer ses aptitudes à l'autre.

Et aujourd'hui, Steven voyait une sorte de menace en Elisabeth. Après tout elle avait été la première dirigeante et malgré qu'il soit un très bon leader, Caldwell avait toujours eu l'ombre de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête. Il s'était montré aussi doué qu'elle dans son travail mais il savait au fond de lui que les gens aimaient bien plus la jeune femme et qu'il verrait toujours en lui, malgré ses efforts pour effacer cet image, un militaire autoritaire.

**Je peux peut être vous aider alors ?** Demanda-t-elle pleine d'en train.

**Pardon ? **

**J'ai été dirigeante Colonel, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Et de ce fait, je pourrais vous aider… Je ne sais pas… Pour écrire des rapports si vous voulez.**

**Je…** Commença-t-il réticent à cet idée.

Elisabeth, conscient que le militaire n'était pas très heureux à l'idée qu'elle l'aide dans son travail, décida de mettre les choses au point.

**Ecoutez Colonel, je ne suis pas une menace pour vous. Je ne veux pas retrouver le travail de dirigeante d'Atlantis… Je n'ai plus les qualités nécessaires de toute façon et même si je les avais, je ne voudrais retrouver ce travail pour rien au monde… Cette pression, ce stress… Je n'en veux plus…**

**Pourtant bon nombre de personnes apprécieraient de vous retrouver en tant que dirigeante…** Soupira-t-il.

**Vous vous faites des idées… Vous êtes un bon leader… La preuve, je dois vous pousser à quitter ce bureau.** Rigola-t-elle. **Et bien même si certain pensait ça, ils auraient tords… Alors puis-je vous aider ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**Bien sûr… **


	35. Chapter 35

Assise sur la même chaise depuis plusieurs minutes, Elisabeth était plongée dans un rapport de mission.

Ce dernier n'avait rien de très intéressant en soi, une mission banale sur une planète sans grand intérêt. Des forêts à perte de vue, aucune trace de civilisation, aucune trace d'une quelconque énergie, ce monde était à classer dans les mondes « inhabités ». Bien que sans intérêt pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, de nouveaux alliés, ce monde pourrait peut être servir de site alpha.

Alors qu'elle était encore dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis, ses équipes étaient charger de trouver une planète inhabitée, sans risque, pour pouvoir installer une nouvelle base terrienne. Cette dernière aurait eu la fonction de « base d'évacuation » si une attaque imminente des wraiths, des asurans, ou de n'importe quel autre ennemi avait eu lieu. Au bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'en un an, ils avaient sans doute trouvé une telle planète, qu'ils avaient déjà commencé les travaux pour construire cette nouvelle base, mais s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée… S'ils étaient toujours à la recherche de la planète qui leur servirait de refuge… Peut être que cette planète que le major Lorne qualifiait de « sans grand intérêt » dans son rapport était en faite une opportunité pour les atlantes. Après tout il était très dur qu'une planète corresponde à tous les critères nécessaires.

Sortant du rapport de mission, elle releva la tête et observa l'homme se trouvant devant elle.

**Colonel…** Commença-t-elle. **J'ai une question à vous poser.**

Le militaire quitta quelques instants son ordinateur des yeux et regarda la jeune femme.

**Je vous écoute Elisabeth.**

**Avez-vous trouvé une planète pouvant faire office de site alpha ?** Demanda-t-elle sérieuse. **Avant que je disparaisse, on en cherchait une alors je me demandais…**

**Nous en avions trouver une, effectivement.** Sourit-il, heureux que la jeune femme parle du passé. **Malheureusement nous avons du la faire évacuer…**

**Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**Et bien les wraiths ont débarqué. Un scientifique débutant a réactivé une de leur balise et ils se sont fait attaquer… Heureusement il n'y a eu que peu de pertes humaines.**

Bien que tout cela se soit passé alors qu'elle n'était plus l'une des leurs, Elisabeth était peinée. La tristesse dans la voix du militaire lui rappela à cet instant la même tristesse qui avait perlé dans sa voix il y a de ça quelques années, lorsqu'elle avait du annoncer sur cassette vidéo toutes les pertes qu'il y avait eu depuis le début de l'aventure. Consciente que le colonel s'en voulait, qu'il se sentait responsable de cet échec, elle ne lui demanda pas les détails sordides de la mort des atlantes, le mot wraiths lui permettait largement d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu endurer.

**La planète que le major Lorne et son équipe ont visitée il y a de ça cinq jours… P5S659…** Dit-elle tout en cherchant le nom de la planète dans le rapport. **Elle pourrait peut être correspondre aux critères pour un nouveau site terrien. **Dit-elle tout en lui tendant le rapport.

Caldwell, redevenu professionnel, prit le rapport et commença à le lire.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, l'idée de reconstruire une nouvelle base dans la galaxie de Pégase avait germé au pentagone, malgré les risques omniprésents de cette galaxie et l'échec de leur première tentative. Du coup, lui et ses hommes avaient recommencé leur recherche d'une nouvelle planète idéale et si possible loin des wraiths.

**Cette planète est apparemment inhabitée. Aucun signe de civilisation n'a été retrouvé. Bien sûr il faudra faire des recherches plus poussées mais avec un peu de chance…**

**On aurait peut être trouvé un nouveau site…** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**Enfin rien n'est certain mais c'est un début…**

Souriant à la jeune femme, Steven était finalement heureux qu'elle soit ici pour l'aider. Il savait qu'Elisabeth avait toujours les capacités d'une bonne dirigeante, malgré le fait qu'elle en doutait, et il était heureux qu'elle mette ses atouts à la contribution de la cité, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

**Je vous remercie Elisabeth, je vais étudier les rapports de P5S659 plus intensément et renvoyer l'équipe du major pour une autre mission.**

Satisfaite que son travail n'est pas été vain, Elisabeth se sentit plus légère, plus heureuse. Eprouvant le sentiment d'être utile, elle avait la sensation de faire partir de cette cité, et ce pas parce qu'elle était née sur Terre.

Plongeant dans un nouveau rapport, elle ne fit pas attention que le colonel la regardait intensément.

Alors qu'il aurait du replongé sur l'écran de son ordinateur où différentes plaintes des membres de l'expédition étaient enregistrées, Steven observait Elisabeth. La jeune femme, malgré un physique quelque peu différent de quand il avait connu, était finalement toujours la même femme amoureuse de son travail. La preuve : elle l'aidait dans ses dossiers alors que rien ne la forçait et elle y prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir et de satisfaction. En faite, seule sa coupe de cheveux avait changé et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la plupart des hommes de la base. Lui donnant un petit côté sauvage et négligé, bon nombre d'hommes étaient sous le charme de la jeune femme. Oh bien sûr son caractère imprévisible en faisait fuir quelques uns également, mais de toute façon tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'Elisabeth Weir était chasse gardée du lieutenant colonel Sheppard.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du militaire alors qu'il se souvenait de plusieurs conversations qu'il avait eu avec la diplomate alors qu'il n'était encore que commandant du Dédale. Bon nombre de fois il l'avait accusé de faire du favoritisme envers le militaire, et bon nombre de fois cela avait engendré des conflits dans leurs rapports. Il avait toujours su qu'un lien, une attirance physique les liait tous les deux et il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait été jaloux durant un temps. Elisabeth était une femme attirante et l'était toujours, et son côté « diplomate » l'avait séduit. Mais maintenant il voyait en Elisabeth une ancienne collègue et à cet instant précis, une potentielle amie… Car oui, il n'y avait qu'une amie pour venir l'aider dans son travail pour qu'il puisse déjeuner avec elle.

**Ca vous dit qu'on aille au mess après que le colonel soit partit pour sa mission ?**

Elisabeth, surprise d'être interrompu, releva la tête.

**Non… Bien sûr que non**. Sourit-elle avant de retourner dans le rapport.

Cependant le militaire, contrairement à la jeune femme, n'avait plus très envie de travailler.

**Vous êtes proche du colonel, n'est ce pas ?** Lui demanda-t-il prudemment, conscient qu'il partait sur une conversation privée.

**Euh oui … Pourquoi ?**

**Êtes-vous au courant des dernières rumeurs qui court dans la cité…** Sourit-il malicieusement.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils. Ne prêtant pas d'attention aux rumeurs circulant sur Atlantis, elle en ignorait le contenu. Cependant, vu le ton employé par Steven, elle devait être le centre de certaines de ses rumeurs et John également.

**Non, je n'y ai jamais prêté attention pour être honnête.**

**Et bien il y en a une qui je suis sûr va vous intéresser…**

**Laquelle ?** Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

**Certaines personnes pensent que le colonel Sheppard et vous formé un couple… Du coup je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas anxieuse à l'idée qu'il parte en mission… Mais ça ne me regarde pas.** Reprit-il en voyant l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

Elisabeth était surprise. Elle ne se doutait pas que de telles rumeurs pouvaient circuler sur elle et John, ou du moins elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais il était vrai que la situation actuelle pouvait prêter à confusion…

**Je… John et moi sommes proches. Maintenant il ne faut pas se fier à tous les ragots…**

**Je pensais que vous et John étiez plus que proches… Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai même cru que vous meniez une relation lorsque vous étiez encore dirigeante.**

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Elisabeth lui sourit timidement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non, mais pas oui également…

**Je… Je suis heureuse qu'il reprenne ses missions. Anxieuse mais heureuse… **Reprit-elle d'un ton dégagé. **Je pense que cela lui manquait…**

**Il est vrai que c'est un aventurier.**

**Oui un aventurier.** Reprit-elle en un sourire radieux.

**Qui est un aventurier ?** Demanda une voix derrière elle, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. **Mon colonel.**

Se retournant vers l'origine de cette voix, un sourire illumina ses lèvres.

John, habillé de sa tenue d'exploration, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Son arme devant lui, son sac à dos noir sur les épaules, il était à en tomber. Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu accoutré ainsi, et mon dieu qu'il pouvait être sexy, songea-t-elle tout en le scrutant de haut en bas.

**Toi John.** Dit la jeune femme tout en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de son ami.

**Prêts pour la mission Sheppard ?** Demanda Caldwell en voyant le reste de l'équipe dans la salle d'embarquement.

**Oui mon colonel, on est prêt à partir.**

**Très bien. Composez l'adresse**. Ordonna le colonel Caldwell à l'encontre du technicien. **Bonne mission.**

**Merci. **

Descendant les marches le séparant du reste de son équipe, Elisabeth se trouvant à ses côtés¸John était heureux.

**J'ai une surprise pour toi Elisabeth.** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui… **

Le vortex se formant, John et Elisabeth se trouvaient seuls au monde à cet instant précis. La lumière bleutée s'était formé, se reflétant sur la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur, la rendant encore plus belle.

Se penchant pour que elle seule entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il pouvait sentir le parfum fleuri de sa peau.

**Pour fêter les un mois de ton retour, je vais organiser une grande fête ma belle. **

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui posa un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

Se retournant vers son équipe, ils partirent pour une nouvelle mission qui s'annonçait joyeuse, vu le sourire béa qu'affichait le militaire, heureux de sa trouvaille.

Une fois le vortex fermé, Elisabeth resta figé en salle d'embarquement. Ce fut une voix qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

**On va déjeuner Elisabeth ?** Lui demanda Steven.

**Euh… Oui… Allons-y.**


	36. Chapter 36

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Elisabeth avait quitté le mess. Son rendez-vous avec le docteur Heitmeyer étant à des heures fixes, elle s'était vue dans l'obligation d'écourter son repas en compagnie du colonel Caldwell afin de se rendre au cabinet de la doctoresse.

Ce dîner avait été des plus agréables. Ponctué entre éclats de rire et discussion sérieuse, Elisabeth avait appris les évènements les plus importants de cette dernière année concernant Atlantis, mais également concernant la terre. Ce sujet n'avait pas été abordé avec John, sauf une fois où il avait fait référence à sa mère, mais aujourd'hui elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre les dernières news venant de sa planète bleue. Certes il n'y avait rien de bien croustillants mais au moins elle était au courant des derniers grands changements. Heureusement pour elle, ce dîner n'avait pas fait que tourné autour du travail… Apprenant certaines anecdotes sur son équipe préféré, elle avait manqué beaucoup de moments comiques, non seulement celui où Rodney avait fait une crise d'hypoglycémies en salle d'embarquement mais personne ne l'avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Bine sûr ils en rigolaient aujourd'hui mais sur le moment, Elisabeth était persuadée que John et les autres avaient du être très inquiet pour le chef scientifique. Enfin bon, que de moments racontés qui lui avaient donné le sourire durant tout le repas.

Marchant dans les couloirs atlantes, Elisabeth se dirigeait vers les locaux de la psychologue, cependant plus elle avançait, plus elle se rappelait de la suggestion de John pour fêter ses un mois de retour et plus elle se sentait ma à l'aise.

Frappant timidement au cabinet de la jeune femme blonde, Elisabeth attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir la porte, chose qui ne tarda pas.

**Elisabeth.** Sourit Kate. **Toujours ponctuelle.**

**Effectivement.** Rigola la jeune femme.

Entrant dans la pièce, elle prit directement place sur le canapé de cuir noir. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses séances, elle s'asseyait toujours au même endroit. Non pas par habitude mais parce qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Ayant vu sur l'extérieur de la cité et pouvant voir le tableau magnifique peint par le major Lorne, elle trouvait cet endroit paisible, apaisant et reposant.

**Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? **Demanda Kate tout en prenant place sur son fauteuil.

Elisabeth, perdue dans la contemplation de cette peinture, reporta toute son attention vers la psychologue.

**Je vais bien… Enfin je crois.** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais trop fort puisque la jeune femme blonde l'entendit.

**Pourquoi vous croyez ?**

Inspirant profondément, Elisabeth repensa à John et à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite avant de partir pour sa mission.

**Je…** Hésita-t-elle. **John voudrait organiser une fête en mon honneur… Pour fêter mes un mois de retour sur Atlantis.**

Kate sourit. Le militaire, en partant de son bureau, ne lui avait pas spécifiée ce qu'il comptait faire pour redonner le sourire à son amie, mais elle aurait du s'en douter. Le colonel avait une petite réputation derrière lui et ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il est pensé faire la fête pour fêter cet évènement mais de toute évidence, la principale concernée n'était pas très apte à cette proposition.

En effet, les yeux hagards, un timide sourire étirant ses lèvres, Elisabeth semblait réfléchir intensément. Ce n'est que lorsque Kate posa une main sur son bras qu'elle reprit pied avec la réalité.

**Pardon…**

**Ce n'est pas grave.** Sourit la jeune femme blonde**. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Elisabeth ?**

**Je… John veut fêter les un mois de mon retour mais pour moi c'est plus que ça… Ca fera un mois que je serais sortie de ma tombe.**

Se reculant doucement, Kate assimila ce que sa patiente venait de lui dire. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Elisabeth pouvait voir les choses ainsi, sous cet angle.

**Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi, que je devrais oublier, mais ce n'est pas une date que je veux fêter.**

**Je comprends.** Dit la psy compatissante. **Mais est ce que John sait ce que cette date représente pour vous ?**

**Vous voulez savoir si je lui ai dis que je m'étais réveillée dans un cercueil ?** Face à l'affirmation de la psychologue, elle reprit. **Non, je ne lui ai rien dit.**

Kate soupira. Bien qu'elle savait qu'un lien unissait le militaire et l'ancienne diplomate, elle se doutait que la jeune femme gardait tout pour elle, qu'elle ne se confiait pas à ce dernier, doute confirmé le matin même par le colonel Sheppard.

**Ecoutez Elisabeth… Je comprends que vous désiriez garder une telle chose pour vous.**

**Mais ?** La coupa-t-elle, consciente que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

**Mais John ne peut pas deviner tout seul. Il faudrait que vous lui fassiez comprendre que cette journée n'est pas un jour très heureux et peut être qu'en lui parlant, qu'en communiquant, vous trouverez un compromis tous les deux… Ensemble.**

**Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre mon point de vue alors ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**Oui… Il faut que vous communiquiez. C'est la base de tout couple.**

**Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple.** Enchaîna Elisabeth.

**Pardon.** Dit confuse la psychologue. **Je ne voulais pas…**

**Ce n'est pas grave docteur… Beaucoup de gens font cette confusion. **Rigola-t-elle. **Je vais appliquer ce que vous m'avez dit. Merci.**

**On dit demain à la même heure ?**

**D'accord.**

Puis Elisabeth sortit du cabinet en ayant conscience que ce soir, la discussion avec John serait de mise.


	37. Chapter 37

Assise en tailleur sur le lit de son militaire, Elisabeth arborait une posture quelque peu spéciale. Ses jambes repliées, ses pieds posés sur ses cuisses, elle avait fermé ses yeux. Ses bras reposant nonchalamment sur ses genoux, elle expirait et inspirait de façon mécanique.

Ses cours de yoga étant loin, datant de la faculté, elle tentait de reproduite la position dont elle se rappelait le plus : le lotus.

C'était sans doute idiot, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée pour le yoga, mais elle voulait tenter de se calmer, de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Tentant de se détacher de son enveloppe charnelle, voulant séparer son esprit et son corps, elle inspirait et expirait longuement, comme-ci cet enchaînement exagéré était une incantation pour arriver à ses fins. Seulement cela ne marchait pas et ça ne la calmait pas. Elle sentait toujours ce tiraillement dans son ventre, celui qui était caractéristique de son anxiété, elle sentait toujours son cœur battre la chamade.

N'arrivant à rien, elle rouvrit les yeux et s'allongea sur ce lit qui l'accueillait chaque nuit. Les draps étaient si doux, si chaleureux, elle aimait beaucoup ce lit. Se retournant, elle plongea sa tête dans un des oreillers, celui de John. Son odeur y étant présente, elle inspira longuement, s'imprégnant de cette senteur masculine dont elle s'enivrait chaque minute de sa vie. Souriant béatement, elle voulait que John soit à ses côtés, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante comme il en avait le secret. Mais voilà John n'était pas là et même si elle désirerait sa présence, elle la redoutait également.

Ce dernier était rentré de mission il y avait environ deux heures. Dès son arrivée, il avait dû passer à la visite médicale obligatoire et s'était rendu en salle de débriefing pour faire son rapport au colonel Caldwell. De ce faite, ils n'avaient pas pu parler de cette fête que John comptait organiser, elle n'avait pas pu lui faire part de ses sentiments tant qu'au faite de fêter ses un mois écoulé.

Sachant que cela partait d'une bonne intention, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour aborder le sujet sans le froisser car c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait : lui faire du mal. Heureusement Kate l'avait aidé, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire un effort et lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait mais c'était tellement difficile. Elle n'avait jamais été une personne ouverte, se confiant sur ses sentiments, elle détestait faire ça. Intérioriser, c'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait mais aujourd'hui elle allait devoir faire un effort, mais allait-elle en être capable. Elle devait amorcer une conversation sérieuse avec lui et elle avait peur qu'il n'en demande plus car elle connaissait son militaire, et elle savait pertinemment que malgré son silence, il se posait beaucoup de questions, questions dont elle se sentait incapable de donner des réponses.

Regardant le plafond, Elisabeth frissonna. La soirée étant bien avancée, la fraîcheur de la nuit s'était installée et il faut dire que son bas de pyjama en coton et son débardeur difforme n'était pas une tenue adéquate pour cette fraîcheur mais d'habitude les bras de John et sa chaleur corporel quand ils étaient enlacés la réchauffait amplement.

**Elisabeth ?** Demanda une voix à l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune femme, surprise, se redressa instantanément.

John se tenait devant elle. Sa tenue militaire toujours sur le dos, il semblait épuisé. Il faut dire qu'il était parti explorer une planète durant toute l'après midi, il avait donc beaucoup marcher et c'était normal qu'il soit fatigué. Après tout, même militaire entraîné, il n'en restait pas moins un homme.

Elisabeth se leva du lit et vient à sa rencontre pour l'aider à enlever tout son matériel.

**Je ne t'avais pas entendue rentrer**. Dit-elle en un sourire, heureuse de le voir finalement auprès d'elle.

**J'ai vu ça… Tu pensais à moi ?** Lui demanda-t-il un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Etonnée de son comportement charmeur, elle ne le trouvait que plus beau mais aujourd'hui elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses sourires et à son regard qui la faisaient chavirer. Non, ce soir elle allait lui confier une crainte.

**En quelque sorte… Comment s'est passé ton après midi** ?

Retournant vers le lit où elle s'installa, elle laissa John se changer dans la salle de bain.

**Fatigante… Je ne pensais pas que reprendre les missions pouvaient être aussi épuisant…** Soupira-t-il en prenant place au côté de la jeune femme dans le lit. **Et toi, ta journée ?**

**J'ai passé un bon repas avec Steven.** Sourit-elle en repensant à ce tête à tête entre le militaire et elle.

La prenant dans ses bras, John se laissa aller au parfum fleuri de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais l'après midi avait été difficile non pas parce qu'il avait beaucoup marché, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas à ses cotés. Elle lui avait manqué terriblement… Heureusement il était un professionnel et avait su faire abstraction de ce manque, mais une part de lui n'avait cesser de penser à elle, à la douceur de sa peau…

**Steven ?** Demanda-t-il surpris d'entre son amie appeler le colonel Caldwell par son prénom.

**Oui… Le colonel Caldwell. Tu sais, l'ancien commandant du Dédale et ton leader depuis un ans environ…** Le taquina-t-elle.

**Merci… Je sais qui est Steven… Je suis juste surpris que tu le nommes ainsi.**

Non pas qu'il était jaloux mais l'entendre l'appeler ainsi était si étrange. Elisabeth et le colonel Caldwell n'avaient jamais été plus que de simples collègues, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Une sorte de petites compétitions avaient eu lieu lorsque Elisabeth était encore à la tête de la cité, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de dîner amicale ou bien autre chose…

Sentant un léger frisson parcourir son dos, il devait bien admettre une chose : il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Bon il n'avait rien à craindre du colonel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise.

**Tu es jaloux ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

**Non.** S'empressa-t-il de répondre, trop vite sans doute puisque cette réponse négative n'avait pas convaincu la jeune femme se trouvant dans ses bras.

Se retournant dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de John, se laissant bercé par les battements de son corps.

**Menteur.** Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

**Et sinon, qu'as-tu fais d'autres ?** Changea-t-il de sujet.

**Rien de très intéressant… J'ai aidé le colonel Caldwell dans ses rapports.** Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « colonel Caldwell ». **Et j'ai vu Kate pour mon rendez-vous quotidien. **

**Tu t'es occupée de rapports ? **Lui demanda-t-il surpris mais heureux.

**J'ai aidé le colonel… Il avait beaucoup de travail alors j'ai voulu l'aider… C'est tout.**

Bien que la jeune femme n'était pas très enthousiasme, John lui était tout heureux. Il savait qu'Elisabeth ne désirait en aucun cas retrouver son poste de dirigeante, mais le fait qu'elle s'y intéresse était tout de même un grand pas en avant. Elle retrouvait une certaine stabilité, un point d'encrage dans la cité qu'elle doutait retrouver un jour… Il était vraiment content que tous les atlantes mettre du sien pour la faire de nouveau s'intéresser à la vie en communauté.

**Tu as donc passé une agréable journée.** Conclut-il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

**Oui … C'était bien…**

**Dis-moi… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant de passer la porte ?**

Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Le moment était venu de faire preuve de courage et de ne pas reculer devant sa peur.

**John…** Commença-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**Pourquoi ? **Lui demanda-t-il en se redressant à son tour. **Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… Fêter le jour de ton retour parmi les tiens.**

**Ecoutes… Je comprends que tu vois ce jour comme une bénédiction mais pour moi… Je n'ai pas que des bons souvenirs de cette journée. Certes je suis revenue vers toi, vers les miens… Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû endurer. **Murmura-t-elle.

Malgré la pénombre qui régnait, John pouvait facilement voir le visage de son amie. Les traits tendues, un fin sourire lui étirant les lèvres, les yeux dans le vagues, il était évident qu'elle faisait un grand effort sur elle-même pour parler.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il attendait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui et le moment était venu.

**Tu peux me l'expliquer tu sais… Je suis là pour toi.**

Touchée par les mots de John, Elisabeth posa sa main contre sa joue. Sentir sa peau contre ses doigts, son souffle sur son poigné, son souffle chaud qu'elle aimait tant sentir, la jeune femme sourit. Elle aimait ce côté tendre et protecteur du militaire, un côté qui ne la rendait que plus amoureuse de lui.

**Je sais John et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça mais je ne suis pas prête à en parler. Cette journée que tu veux fêter comme un grand évènement est une journée que moi je veux oublier… Je me suis réveillée dans…Ca a été atroce et je ne veux pas fêter cette journée comme un grand évènement… Ca marque mon retour ici mais elle est également synonyme de mon pire cauchemar. **

**Je comprends Elisabeth… Mais pourquoi ne verrais-tu pas cette journée comme un renouveau ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant de revenir ici, et je respecte ton silence bien que ce soit difficile pour moi, mais cette journée marque ton retour à la vie, ton retour parmi Atlantis.**

Elisabeth sourit à l'entente des mots « ton retour à la vie »… Il ne savait pas à quel point ses mots étaient vrais.

Le ton employé par John était si doux et compréhensif, qu'Elisabeth comprit que pour lui, cette fête était également un moyen de se libérer. D'accepter en un sens son retour définitif. Elle trouvait ça adorable. Elle ne voulait pas fêter cette journée mais cela avait tellement d'importance pour lui.

**Et si on faisait un compromis.** Sourit-t-elle.

**Un compromis ?** Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

**Je ne veux pas d'une grande fête mais une soirée entre amis me conviendrait. Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Steven aussi et toi et moi. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**Ca me va.** Sourit-il.

**Oh et Carson aussi… On ne peut pas l'exclure.** Dit-elle tout en se recalant dans les bras protecteur de John.

**On ne peut pas l'exclure…**

Elisabeth sentit son être se détendre. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler un peu avec John et même s'il elle ne lui avait pas dit que cette journée fêterait les un mois de la sortie de sa tombe, elle se sentait plus proche de John que jamais. La communication était peut être la solution ?

John s'amusait avec la chevelure de la jeune femme posée sur son torse. Ses boucles brunes glissant entre ses doigts, il était bien. Apaisé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Elisabeth, il était conscient qu'elle avait fait un grand effort pour commencer à s'ouvrir. Bon, elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi cette journée la terrifiait plus ou moins, mais au moins elle lui avait parler, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'un jour peut être elle se sentirait prête pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu.

**Tu sais, Steven m'a appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.**

**Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se laisser aller à la chaleur du corps collé contre lui.

**Il m'a dit qu'une rumeur courrait au sein de la cité…**

**Il y a beaucoup de rumeur sur Atlantis.**

**Une nous concernant.**

Le mot « nous » le réveillant brusquement de sa torpeur, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

**Et que dit-elle ?**

**Qu'on serait un couple toi et moi…**Dit-elle en se callant encore plus dans ses bras.

**Crois moi… Il doit y en avoir bien d'autres des rumeurs nous concernant.**

**Sans doute.** Bailla-t-elle avant de s'endormir profondément.


	38. Chapter 38

Depuis cette fameuse soirée où John et Elisabeth avaient réussi à vraiment communiquer, une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine pas de tout repos pour les pauvres atlantes. Entre les missions de John, les traductions que la jeune femme prenait plaisir à faire, ses rendez-vous journalier avec la psychologue et l'aide qu'elle donnait au chef de l'expédition, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre pour se retrouver.

John était un peu déprimé. Bien sûr il était heureux d'avoir reprit les missions, de repartir explorer des planètes inconnues, de faire de nouvelles rencontres, d'affronter le danger, mais un manque cruel de la jeune femme à ses côtés se faisait ressentir. A chaque fois qu'une bouffée d'air frais venait lui chatouiller la peau, il se mettait à penser aux boucles brunes de sa « compagne » qui lui caressait le menton durant la nuit. Dès qu'il sentait une odeur un peu trop fruitée, il imaginait le parfum de mangue de la peau d'Elisabeth, un parfum qu'il aimait par-dessus tout… Tous les éléments lui faisant irrémédiablement songer à la jeune femme partageant à temps partiel ses quartiers, il n'était pas rare que les membres de son équipe ne le surprenne avec un sourire béat, quasiment niais sur le visage. Teyla trouvait que l'amour donnait des ailes au militaire. Etant plus serein, plus calme, moins tête brûlé, elle était heureuse que John est trouvé une certaine stabilité dans sa nouvelle vie, nouvelle vie avec Elisabeth. Même si elle savait que la jeune femme ne se réveillait toujours pas au côté du militaire, ne donnant toujours aucune explication à cette attitude des plus étranges, elle était contente que son ami se contente de ça et profite de chaque instant de sa vie. Ronon aussi était heureux pour John. Sachant maintenant tous les bienfaits que l'amour pouvaient apporté, il le conseillait à qui voulait l'entendre que rien ne valait la présence de la femme qu'on aimait à ses côtés pour rendre mémorable chaque moment de sa vie. Qui aurait pu croire que l'ancien runner était un tel romantique… Seul Rodney était énervé par cette situation. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux pour ses amis, mais cela commençait à l'énerver de voir le militaire sourire pour un rien. Le militaire qu'il avait connu commençait à laisser place à un homme dépendant et dieu seul sait qu'il détestait cette caractéristique de dépendance dans l'amour… De plus, lui le scientifique de la base, devait aussi supporter cet état de fait avec la jeune femme.

En effet, Elisabeth aussi avait changé en seulement une semaine. Investie dans son travail, elle se mêlait de plus en plus au monde et collaborait même avec les équipes de linguistes. Etant toujours d'une grande aide pour le chef de l'expédition, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps libre pour elle et John.

Se retrouvant chaque soir, ils parlaient de leurs journées allongées sur leur lit. John lui racontait ses missions, les anecdotes et les réflexions du scientifique, ce qui la faisait rire à chaque fois puisque de son côté aussi elle les entendait. Une relation complice s'était instaurée, une relation qui les satisfaisait, qui les faisait se sentir plus proche… Cependant l'étape supérieure que tous les deux désiraient n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Les atlantes, qui avaient assisté de près ou de loin à leur rapprochement, pensaient tous que le militaire et la jeune femme formaient un « nous ». Ils pensaient qu'ils se montraient justes discrets, comme de nombreux couples tel que Teyla et Ronon. Supposition accentuée par le fait de la rumeur qui circulait depuis maintenant un petit moment sur leur situation. Cependant tout ceci était faux, seuls leurs amis proches savaient ce qui se passait, et connaissait la frustration de plus en plus croissante du militaire.

Le Soleil atlante brillait aux dans le ciel, illuminant de ses rayons la cité atlantes se trouvant au milieu de l'océan. Une pièce, connue par la totalité des atlantes, était plongée dans la pénombre.

Une femme, assise négligemment sur un canapé en tissu, regardait tranquillement la télévision. La tête posée sur le rebord, un châle la recouvrant, elle se trouvait seule dans la salle détente en cette fin d'après midi. Ayant eu un moment de libres, elle avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de bon temps. Sa première pensée avait été de retrouver l'homme qui partageait sa vie, mais ce dernier devant s'entraîner sa forme physique, n'avait pas pu se libérer. Se retrouvant donc seule, elle s'était décidée à faire une chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Une chose toute simple, presque futile pour certain, mais qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Ayant trouvé dans ses anciennes affaires, son film préféré, elle s'était donc dirigée dans la salle détente avec son DVD à la main et un saladier de pop-corn pour l'accompagner dans l'histoire merveilleuse de Julien et Sophie. Elle était tellement concentrée dans le film qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ce n'est qu'à l'entente de son prénom qu'elle réagit.

**Elisabeth ?**

**Teyla.** Sursauta-t-elle en se retournant vers la nouvelle arrivante.

La jeune athosienne, amusée par la réaction de son amie, contourna le canapé et prit place à côté d'elle.

**Que faites-vous ?**

**Je regarde un film. Vous vous joignez à moi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le saladier de pop corn.

**Bien sûr.**

Soulevant le châle qui recouvrait jusqu'à présent Elisabeth, Teyla prit place en dessous, rabattant ses pieds sur le canapé pour adopter une position plus agréable.

Prenant une poignée de pop-corn, qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter durant l'une des nombreuses soirées télé organisé par les terriens de son équipe, elle avait tout de suite adhérer à ces petits grains de maïs soient sucrées, soit salées.

**Qu'est ce qu'on regarde ?** Demanda l'athosienne tout en portant son attention sur l'écran.

**Jeux d'enfants. C'est un film avec des acteurs français. Guillaume Canet et Marion Cotillard. J'aime beaucoup ce film…** Lui répondit Elisabeth sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

Teyla ne demanda rien de plus. Elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de films terriens, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que John ou Rodney leur faisaient regarder. Il n'y avait aucun cow-boy, aucun extraterrestre aux allures bizarre, ni aucune course poursuite…

**Cela parle de quoi ? **

**C'est l'histoire d'un jeu. Le « cap ou pas cap ». Julien et Sophie se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits et c'est ce jeu qui a régit leur vie.** Devant l'incompréhension de son amie, elle continua ses explications. **En faite eux sont deux enfants un peu paumés qui voient leur existence chamboulée par le jeu du « cap ou pas cap ». Ils se lancent à tour de rôle des gages et ils les font. Quand ils sont petits cela n'est qu'un jeu innocent, pour s'occuper, mais plus ils grandissent, plus cela devient de la perversité et du sadisme. Ayant toujours joué à ce jeu, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer mais des paris vont venir petit à petit gâcher leur vie… Julien et Sophie ne savent se parler que par « cap ou pas cap » et du coup cela va leur porter préjudice. Ils vont passer à côté de leur existence à cause d'un jeu d'enfants.**

**Cela change bien des films que j'ai vus jusqu'à présent…** Sourit l'athosienne, absorbée par les explications de son amie. **John et Rodney ne m'ont montrée que des films avec des aliens et des morts… D'ailleurs je trouve la façon dont votre monde voit les extra-terrestres très étranges… Ils sont bien loin de la réalité.**

**Oui … C'est sûr… Mais il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent les guerres interstellaires parce que sinon le monde vivrait avec une peur constante et croyez-moi, ils ont bien assez peur rien qu'avec leur propre guerre interne.**

**Ce film parle d'amour ?** Lui demanda-t-elle tandis que Julien et Sophie échangeaient leurs premiers baisers sur le toit d'une voiture en plein milieu de la rue.

**Oui… Un amour jamais exprimé au grand jour, ou bien trop tard…** Dit-elle en songeant à la fin du film. **Ce film est magnifique…** Sourit Elisabeth.

Le reste de la séance du visionnage se passant dans le silence le plus totale, ce n'est qu'à la fin du film qu'Elisabeth se releva pour allumer la lumière.

**Ca vous a plu ?** Demanda-t-elle à l'athosienne qui avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux.

**C'est très beau et très… Symbolique. Je préfère ce genre de film que ceux de John ou Rodney. Ce que j'ai plus particulièrement aimé c'est l'amour qui les lient mais qui également les détruit car ils n'osent pas le vivre entièrement. Ils ont un plaisir presque malsain à faire souffrir l'autre alors qu'ils souffrent également de cette situation.**

Elisabeth était perdue dans ses propres pensées, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les paroles de l'athosienne.

Depuis maintenant quelques temps, elle était préoccupée par une chose, par John. Non pas que c'était lui qui la préoccupait réellement mais plutôt la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle aimait passer tout son temps avec lui, et ses nuits également, mais elle désirait plus… Tellement plus. Bien qu'au début cela ne la dérangeait pas, passer toutes ses nuits à ses côtés sans pouvoir le toucher comme elle en avait envie commençait à l'énerver. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais aussi de tellement plus. Espérant un signe de sa part, elle savait que John avait les mêmes envies qu'elle, du moins elle s'en doutait, mais il ne faisait aucun geste, ne disait aucun mot qui allaient dans ce sens.

Les jours défilant, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main mais voilà elle devait bien admettre une chose : elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

N'ayant jamais eu besoin de faire le moindre pas vers un homme, Elisabeth avait toujours été abordé, courtisé par la gente masculine. Etant toujours naturelle, n'éprouvant pas le besoin d'aller vers un homme puisqu'il venait tout seul jusqu'à elle, elle ne savait pas comment faire avec John. Lui parler ? Cela était si facile quand ça ne concernait pas les sentiments.

**Elisabeth ? Vous êtes avec moi ?**

Retombant sur Atlantis, Elisabeth reporta son attention sur Teyla, cette femme si forte, sensible, compréhensive et en couple…

Oui Teyla était en couple avec Ronon depuis maintenant pas mal de temps puisqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans les quartiers de l'ancien runner. Peut être qu'en parler avec une femme lui ferait du bien.

**Euh oui… Pardon…** Dit-elle confuse. **Dites moi Teyla… Je…** Hésita-t-elle. **Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?**

**Bien sûr… Nous sommes amies non ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**Oui … Nous sommes amies… **

Nerveuse à l'idée de parler de ses sentiments pour John avec la jeune athosienne, Elisabeth se tritura les mains. Prenant sur elle, elle se lança.

**Voilà… Je voulais savoir comment vous et Ronon êtes arrivés… Là où vous en êtes.**

**Oh. Et bien après votre disparition, j'étais malheureuse, triste d'avoir perdu une amie et Ronon a été là pour moi, pour me soutenir… Les choses se sont faites toute seule… Cela c'est imposé à nous je dois dire. Mais pourquoi une telle question ?** Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

**Et bien… Je …Entre moi et John c'est assez…**

**Complexe.**

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La tournure de cette discussion lui en rappelait une autre qu'elle avait eu avec le militaire au sujet de sa situation avec Elisabeth.

**Oui complexe.** Sourit-elle, ravie que la jeune athosienne la comprenne aussi bien. **Et je voudrais que ça aille plus loin mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses vous voyez…** Dit-elle gênée.

**Je comprends et je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je vous conseillerai de lui parler mais je sais que vous ne le feriez pas alors faites un geste qui lui montrera ce que vous attendez.**

**Mais pourquoi lui ne fait pas ce geste ? Après tout c'est John Sheppard.**

Elisabeth avait toujours connu un John dragueur et sûr de lui. Alors s'entendre dire que cela devait être à elle de faire le premier pas lui semblait tout simplement irréaliste.

**Oui mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle femme pour lui… John tient à vous et ne veut pas vous brusquer… C'est pour ça que c'est à vous de lui montrer ce que vous attendez… Pour qu'il retrouve sa confiance en lui.**

Les paroles de son amie d'incrusta en elle. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais songé que la situation pouvait autant déstabiliser John qu'elle. Lui qui était toujours confiant et sûr de lui, était pareille qu'elle, perdu.

**Merci de m'avoir aidé… Je sais ce que je dois faire.** Dit Elisabeth en un sourire rêveur et confiante en l'avenir.


	39. Chapter 39

Confortablement installée sur sa chaise personnelle, son ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau devant elle, la psychologue de la base se tenait dans son antre en train de relire certains rapports de certains atlantes.

Les missions s'enchaînant de plus en plus, la menace des wraiths sans cesse présente dans l'esprit des atlantes, bon nombre d'entre eux faisaient des cauchemars répétitifs et de plus en plus déstabilisants. Les « anciens » atlantes qui étaient là depuis le début de l'aventure étaient habitués à un tel stress quotidien et à la menace constante des ennemis, contrairement aux jeunes recrues qui eux n'avaient pas idée que vivre sur Atlantis pouvaient occasionner comme sacrifice. Du coup les séances s'étaient multipliées à un rythme effréné. Heureusement pour elle, cela n'allait durer qu'un temps, le temps qu'ils s'adaptent à leur nouvelle vie.

Alors qu'elle passait un dossier d'un militaire arrivé depuis près d'un mois, Kate s'arrêta sur le nom d' « Elisabeth Weir ». Cliquant sur le dossier afin de l'ouvrir, elle commença à relire ses premières notes sur la jeune femme, les premières datant d'avant sa disparition.

Ne connaissant pas encore tout le monde à l'époque, et sa profession n'étant pas des plus appréciée par les atlantes, Kate avait dû forcer chacun des membres de l'expédition à faire un bilan sur les conséquences de leur arrivée sur Atlantis. Sachant très bien qu'un choc post-traumatique pouvait se produire suite au fait de partir dans une nouvelle galaxie, vers l'inconnu en abandonnant derrière leurs amis, leurs familles, leur vie sans possibilité de retours, elle avait vu chacun des membres et avait dressé des bilans pour voir si avec le temps, ils allaient changer. Cela était un moyen comme un autre de voir l'évolution des gens dans un milieu fantastique mais également hostile.

Lors de sa première séance avec Elisabeth sur Atlantis, elle avait rédigé un rapport qualifiant la jeune femme. Les mots revenant le plus souvent étaient « enjouée à l'idée d'être sur cette cité », « responsable » et « solitaire ». Ayant déjà eu des entretiens avec la jeune femme avant leur départ, pour s'assurer qu'elle serait à la hauteur d'une telle aventure, elles avaient eu l'occasion de parler de son enfance, de sa vie sur Terre, et bien qu'Elisabeth était une femme très sociable, elle avait très bien compris qu'elle était également une solitaire, qu'elle n'aimait pas être dépendante de quelqu'un. Le mot « dépendance » s'imprégnant en elle, Kate descendit plus bas, faisant rouler la roulotte de la souris afin d'arriver à ses notes plus récentes, datant de seulement quelques jours.

Sa façon de travailler ne changeant pas avec le temps, elle lisait avec attention ce qu'elle avait écrit. Ses dernières notes contrastant fortement avec ses premières, sur le moment elle avait trouvé cela normal. Après tout, Elisabeth avait vécu des choses inimaginables durant ses un an et le fait de se réveiller dans une tombe et de s'en extirper seule l'avait fragilisée sur le plan émotionnel. Mais sa façon de se comporter, surtout quand on abordait le sujet de « John Sheppard » avait changé… Trop à son goût.

Imprimant ses notes principales sur papiers, Kate sortit de son bureau afin de retrouver un de ses collègues à qui elle devait parler. Elle connaissait Elisabeth grâce aux séances quotidiennes, mais elle ne connaissait pas la véritable Elisabeth Weir et il lui fallait donc parler une personne qui la connaissait. Biens sûr elle ne pouvait pas parler à un de ses amis, le secret médical l'interdisant, mais elle devait parler à un de ses congénères, celui qui l'avait soignée et par chance, ce dernier la connaissait très bien.

Se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, Kate espérait pouvoir parler tranquillement avec le docteur Beckett. Après tout lui aussi était un médecin et elle devait lui parler de ses doutes, pour qu'il la conseille car elle ne pouvait pas se fier à sa seule opinion.

Pénétrant dans l'antre du médecin, elle le vit en train de s'occuper d'une jeune soldat qui apparemment venait de se fouler la cheville. Sur le moment elle songea que peut être cette jeune recrue venait d'avoir un de ses premiers entraînements avec la jeune athosienne. Souriante à cette idée, elle se rapprocha du lit.

**Bonjour Soldat Magi.** **Docteur.** Sourit-elle au médecin qui venait de se retourner vers elle.

**Docteur Heightmeyer.** Grimaça la jeune recrue tandis que le médecin lui appliquait une pommade sur sa cheville enflée.

**Kate. Que me vaut votre visite ?** Lui demanda le médecin en refermant le tube de pommade.

La jeune femme blonde regarda le médecin enlever ses gants en latex et les jeter à la poubelle.

**Pourrais-t-on parler en privée Carson ?**

**Euh… Oui bien sûr.** Répondit-il avant d'appeler une infirmière pour que cette dernière bande la cheville du soldat toujours allongé sur le lit.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de ce dernier. Se trouvant au fond de l'infirmerie, le docteur Beckett pouvait de cette position, voir tout ce qui se passe dans son antre. Aimant avoir un œil sur ses malades, cette pièce était très bien placée avec ses murs vitrés.

S'installant derrière son bureau, il invita gentiment sa collègue à prendre place en face de lui.

**Alors Kate… Pourquoi êtes vous là ?** Lui demanda-t-il en lui proposant du chocolat qu'il gardait précieusement dans un de ses tiroirs, le planquant de son ami glouton et véritablement fou de chocolat.

Prenant un délicieux carré chocolat au lait avec noisette, Kate donna le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains depuis son arrivée.

**C'est le dossier d'Elisabeth.** Dit-il surpris en lisant le nom inscrit en haut à droite.

**Oui effectivement.**

Levant un sourcil d'incompréhension, il ouvrit le dossier et commença à le lire.

Surpris que Kate lui apporte un dossier de l'un de ses patients, il se doutait que le cas de l'ancienne dirigeante devait l'inquiéter.

Bien qu'il soit collègue, Carson n'avait jamais vu le docteur Heitmeyer lui faire lire un dosser de l'un de ses patients. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle faisait une différence entre la médecine physique et la médecine de l'âme et que par conséquent, elle ne comptait pas partager ses notes si elle n'y était pas obligée. Cependant, pour le cas particulier d'Elisabeth Weir, ils s'étaient mis d'accord de travailler ensemble, et que si quelque chose les inquiétait, ils en parleraient tous les deux.

**Pourquoi me montrez-vous une telle chose Kate ?** Lui demanda-t-il tout en refermant le dossier de la jeune femme.

**Je m'inquiète pour elle, Carson.**

**Pourtant elle a l'air d'aller mieux non ?** Lui demanda-t-il sûr de lui.

Fréquentant fréquemment la jeune femme en dehors du travail, il avait pu observer une nette amélioration de son comportement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ayant peur que le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu dans le cercueil n'affecte à tout jamais son comportement social, il avait été heureux de constater qu'avec le temps, elle se réintégrait parfaitement au reste de l'expédition.

**Oui elle va mieux. Je peux le confirmer.** Sourit la jeune femme blonde.

**Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** Lui demanda-t-il, perdu par le but de cette entrevue.

**Ce qui m'inquiète ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle aille mieux, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle soit devenue plus ou moins dépendante du colonel John Sheppard.**

Carson, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle explication, leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

**Excusez moi mais je ne vous comprends pas.** Dit-il tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

**Je ne peux pas vous dire tout le contenu de mes séances, surtout que là ça part sur un domaine personnel, mais je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensiez de leur relation.**

Carson n'était pas le genre de médecin à s'intéresser à la vie de ses patients, et même si John et Elisabeth faisaient partis de ses plus proches amis, il ne savait pas grand-chose. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas du tout comme Rodney, à la recherche du moindre ragot. Cependant, il avait entendu certaines rumeurs, dont une qui attestait que le colonel et l'ancienne dirigeante étaient ensembles. Il savait cette rumeur fausse bien sûr, même s'il avait pu observé un rapprochement incontestable entre eux. Il supposait tout simplement que les choses se faisaient à leur rythme et qu'un de ses jours cette rumeur aurait de véritables fondements.

**Et bien… Ils sont amis. Comme avant.** Conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

**En êtes-vous bien certain ?** Insista-elle.

**Je dois dire qu'ils sont plus proches qu'avant.** Conclut-il. **Mais John et Elisabeth ont toujours beaucoup tenu l'un à l'autre. Je pense que le fait d'avoir été séparés si longtemps leur a fait prendre conscience qu'ils étaient plus proches que ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est dérangeant Kate. Elisabeth a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour se remettre doucement et John est la personne idéale pour lui apporter un tel soutien. Vous ne croyez pas ?**

Reprenant le dossier entre ses mains, elle feuilleta rapidement quelques feuilles et grimaça.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de personne comme Elisabeth, de toute façon chaque cas était différent, mais elle avait étudié beaucoup d'études de différents psychanalystes relatant les conséquences d'une disparition sur la personne et également sur son entourage. Dans bon nombre d'études, une chose revenait continuellement. La victime étant détruite, ne faisant confiance à personne, se raccrochait à un être qui lui inspirait confiance, jusqu'à ne voir que par elle, jusqu'à être dépendante d'elle. Et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait dans le cas présent. Elisabeth était une femme forte, de caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ses traits de caractères ressortant depuis sa disparition, elle avait cependant un côté fragile et faible qui ne se voyait pas souvent… Seulement quand on parlait de John.

**Je pense que John est important pour elle… Peut être trop.** Dit-elle pour elle-même.

**Comment ça « trop » ?** Demanda le médecin en insistant sur le trop.

**J'ai l'impression qu'Elisabeth devient dépendante de lui. J'ai peur qu'elle ne concentre da guérison que par rapport à lui.**

Le médecin comprit là où la psychologue voulait en venir. Soufflant pour tenter d'assimiler le fait que la guérison de la jeune femme ne se passe pas aussi bien et sainement que ce qu'il avait imaginer, il tenta de rassembler toutes ses pensées et tout ce qu'il avait pu observer.

**Pour tout vous dire Kate, je l'ignore. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que John lui fait du bien. Il prend soin d'elle et est là quand elle en a besoin. Je pense même qu'elle confiance à se confier.**

**Oui je sais… Je l'ai poussée à le faire. Seulement je me demande si elle ne devait pas se détacher de lui.**

**Vous pensez qu'il faut les séparer ? On n'a pas le pouvoir de faire une telle chose. Et puis cela pourrait avoir des effets dramatiques. Cela pourrait la faire régresser. **

**Je sais… Je voulais juste avoir votre avis sur la question. Je me pose les mêmes interrogations et j'ignore quel comportement adopté.**

**Je pense qu'il faudrait laisser les choses se faire mais garder un œil tout de même… Au cas où.** Conclut l'écossais en relisant les feuilles du dossier. **On ne peut rien faire de peur de la bouleverser de nouveau. Gardons tous les deux un œil sur elle.**

**Très bien. Je vous tiendrais informé.**

La jeune femme sortit de l'antre du médecin en souhaitant avoir tord sur toute la ligne.


	40. Chapter 40

Les jours les séparant de cette soirée étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Tentant d'y penser le moins possible, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au temps qui s'écoulait et qui la rapprochait de plus en plus de cette fête organisée par John.

Ce dernier avait tout organisé. Ayant conscience que cela était un jour heureux, mais également douloureux pour Elisabeth, il n'avait pas fait les choses en grands. Se contentant d'un dîner tardif entre amis au réfectoire, il avait cependant lui-même demandé au chef cuisinier de faire des repas spécifiques, les repas préférés de la jeune femme mais également des invités. Il y avait donc un assortiment de nourritures terriennes et athosiennes qui satisferaient tout le monde. Ils avaient donc respecter la promesses qu'il avait faite à Elisabeth : une fête simpliste qui n'avait pas d'allure « d'évènements » tout en se faisant plaisir. Un parfait compromis au final.

Etant habillé simplement, un jean de couleurs noirs et un polo blanc à ficelle, légèrement défait vers le haut, il avait une allure folle. Ses cheveux d'un noir, toujours aussi peignés négligemment, mettait en valeur ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Heureux de pouvoir offrir cette soirée de détente à la femme qu'il aimait, il espérait que cela allait lui plaire et qu'elle allait se détendre. Ayant passé quelques heures en sa compagnie en début d'après midi, il avait pu constater qu'elle était angoissée. Il avait fait son possible pour la rassurer, pour lui expliquer que tout se passerait bien ce soir, il n'avait pas réussi à la calmer, ignorant que le stress n'était pas dû au dîner mais à la façon dont elle lui parlerait. Car oui, c'était ce soir qu'elle allait se jeter à l'eau, qu'elle allait lui parler.

Ignorant encore comment elle allait s'y prendre, elle s'était cependant enfin décidée. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devenant de moins en moins supportable pour tous les deux, elle avait prise la bonne décision d'y remédier en lui parlant. Avant, après la soirée ? Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée.

Se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain elle se trouvait fatiguée, épuisée. La semaine ayant été chargé avec les traductions à faire et les rapports pour le colonel Caldwell, elle ne s'était pas ménagée et cela se faisait ressentir. Aujourd'hui, elle avait même perdu un combat contre l'ancien runner, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée depuis son retour parmi les siens.

Ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval, dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient, elle avait quelques cernes sous les yeux, cernes qu'elle espérait ne plus avoir après quelques heures de sommeil dans les bras de John. Etant habillée naturellement, elle portait un jean noir et un haut de la même couleur.

**Les couleurs de la mort.** Dit-elle à voix haute devant le miroir tout en esquissant un sourire.

Bien que John avait tout fait pour la détendre, et qu'elle-même est tout fait pour ne pas y penser, elle ne pouvait pas oublier que cela faisait maintenant un mois, soit 31 jours qu'elle s'était extirpée elle-même d'une tombe sur un planète quelconque.

C'était étrange mais aujourd'hui le besoin de retrouver cette planète, de la voir en plein jour sous un soleil brûlant, lui trottait dans la tête. C'était limite sordide d'ailleurs puisqu'elle espérait en retournant sur cette planète de voir le lieu exact où elle s'était extraite. Une sorte de besoin inexplicable mais qui se trouvait en elle.

Elle aurait bien aimé partager cette pensée avec le militaire partageant sa vie mais ce dernier ignorant encore cet épisode de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Se passant un dernier filet d'eau sur le visage, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

**Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu lui diras… Ni la tombe, ni tes sentiments à son égard.** Dit-elle tout en se trouvant atroce en cette soirée pourtant de fête.

Retournant vers la chambre du militaire, elle put constater que ce dernier était près pour leur petit dîner en groupe. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le polo de ce dernier. Les lacets, défaits vers le haut, laissant entrevoir le début de son torse qu'elle trouvait très attrayant.

**Elisabeth, tu es prête ?** Demanda John tout en se rapprochant de son amie.

**Oui. Prête.** Répondit-elle en un sourire. **Vous avez une classe folle ce soir colonel.** Le taquina-t-elle.

Le militaire sourit à l'entente de son grade. Bien sûr il était habitué à ce qu'on le nomme ainsi, mais dès que ce mot était prononcé par les lèvres gracieuses et tentantes de la jeune femme, il trouvait que cela faisait coquin et sexy.

**Mais vous êtes pas mal non plus.** Murmura-t-il tout en rapprochant leurs deux corps.

**Je suis habillée comme chaque jour John. Rigola**-t-elle en voyant l'attitude limite animale du jeune homme.

John sourit. Il était vrai qu'elle était habillée de la même façon que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne la trouvait pas jolie ou bien désirable. Peut importe ce qu'elle portait, elle était toujours aussi belle à ses yeux, la plus belle des femmes que les galaxies est portée.

Se détachant de l'emprise de son militaire, Elisabeth se dirigea vers la commode au pied du lit et saisit un bouquin, le même que John lisait depuis maintenant son arrivée sur Atlantis.

**Tu comptes le finir un de ses jours ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire en voyant le numéro de la page dont se trouvait le marque page.

**Arrête de te moquer de moi…**

**Promis.** Rigola-t-elle tout en le reposant sur la commode.

John se rapprocha de la jeune femme et s'asseya sur le lit, la forçant à se poser à ses côtés.

**Tu es fatiguée. **Dit il doucement tout en lui caressant la joue.** Il faudrait que tu te reposes Elisabeth. **

Attendrie par l'inquiétude de John, Elisabeth sourit. Elle aimait quand il était ainsi, protecteur et attentionné. C'était une facette de caractère qu'elle trouvait tellement romantique. Lui, le militaire qui combattait tous les dangers, était inquiet parce qu'elle dormait pas assez. C'était si adorable…

Pris par elle ne sut quelle pulsion, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés, celui qui faisait battre son cœur chaque jour, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Fermant les yeux pour apprécier à sa juste valeur la douceur des lèvres chaudes du militaire sur les siennes, elle savoura ce contact tant espéré mais également tant redouté, et une chose était sûre à présent, plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'en passer.

John, tout d'abord surpris par ce baiser soudain, non prémédité, était aux anges. Il avait tant rêvé, tant espéré que ce moment arrive un jour qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il profitait de l'instant présent, comme ci ce dernier était le dernier de son existence.

Timide dans ses gestes, il porta sa main sur la joue d'Elisabeth et captura ses lèvres plus violemment que ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un manque, un désir s'étant installé en lui dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient entrechoquées, il se laissa aller à ses pulsions, à son envie de former un « nous » avec elle. Caressant sa joue avec son pouce, il savourait le contact de sa peau fine et douce sous son doigt.

Entrouvrant les siennes, il effleura de sa langue les lèvres de la jeune femme, lui faisant connaître son attention d'approfondir plus en avant ce baiser encore chaste.

Elisabeth répondant favorablement à cette demande, entrouvrit également les siennes, laissant jouer sa langue avec celle du militaire. Une danse timide, douce et pourtant sensuelle s'installant entre les deux atlantes, ils perdirent toute notion de temps et d'espace. S'enfermant dans leur monde à eux, leur monde tellement secret, ils se laissèrent aller à ce premier baiser, baiser synonyme d'avenir commun et de bonheur futur.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, qu'Elisabeth réussit à articuler quelques mots en un murmure.

**John… On nous attend.** Murmura-t-elle à contre cœur.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle n'osait pas les rouvrir. Le souffle chaud et humide de John contre sa peau la fit frissonner de plaisirs, de désirs…

John, heureux comme jamais, posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, s'en cesser le contact de sa main sur sa joue.

**Oui… On devrait y aller.** Soupira-t-il, regrettant soudainement ce dîner qu'il avait mit tant de temps à organiser.

Se relevant le premier, il prit la main d'Elisabeth dans la sienne et la fit se relever à son tour.

Partant tous les deux, ensembles vers le mess, les mains entrelacées, une nouvelle vie venait de s'instaurer en eux. Une vie de couple, une vie à deux…


	41. Chapter 41

Installée dans un canapé au côté de Teyla, Elisabeth regardait avec un sourire éclatant les hommes de l'équipe s'afférer à faire fonctionner le lecteur DVD.

**Mais bon sang McKay ! Je croyais que vous étiez un géni.** S'énerva John tout en branchant un fil derrière la télévision. **On arrive à rien.**

Rodney, qui tentait de voir si avec les nouveaux branchements, la télévision était bien raccordée au lecteur DVD, releva vivement la tête.

**Bien sûr que si je suis un géni !** S'énerva-t-il en bombant le torse. **Mais en astrophysique et pas en « spécialiste de DVD ».** Dit-il en montrant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. **Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la brute a tout fait tomber… Je me demande si ça va encore fonctionner. **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Les deux jeunes femmes, qui regardaient avec délice la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux, tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler un fou rire qui commençait à faire son apparition. Mais il faut dire, pour leur défense, que la situation était très cocasse…

**Je n'ai pas fait exprès de le faire tomber McKay.** Se défendit l'ancien runner, tout en regardant ses collègues tenter de réparer sa maladresse.

**Bah encore heureux… **

**Mince Ronon, aidez-nous tout de même. **S'énerva John en voulant remettre le meuble en place.

Teyla ne put s'empêcher à cet instant de rire. Le son de sa voix enveloppant la pièce, ils se retournèrent tous vers la jeune athosienne qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer tellement elle était pliée en deux. Sa crise passagère fut bientôt accompagnée par celle d'Elisabeth, qui entendant rire à gorge déployée son amie, avait elle aussi craqué.

**Bah ne vous gênez pas… Moquez vous de nous.** Dit sarcastiquement le militaire, appréciant moyennement qu'on se moque de lui.

**Je suis désolée John…** Articula difficilement Teyla. **Mais vous êtes tellement drôle tous les trois…**

**Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? **Demanda Rodney tout en se relevant pour se mettre à la hauteur du militaire et de Ronon.

Se calmant un temps soi peu, Teyla respira longuement et expira lentement. Cependant, le rire cristallin d'Elisabeth, qui ne s'estompait pas, ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

**Et bien il y a John qui est chef militaire d'Atlantis, qui a sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Il y a vous Rodney, chef militaire d'Atlantis, qui est un géni et qui a fait exploser les trois quart d'un système solaire. Et il y a mon cher et tendre qui a des mains qui savent magner autre chose que des armes…** Dit-elle d'un sourire coquin. **Et tous les trois réunis, vous êtes incapable de faire fonctionner un lecteur DVD.**

**Oui et bien, on vous laisse notre place si vous voulez Teyla…** S'offusqua le scientifique.

**Tu trouves vraiment que mes mains te manient bien ? Demanda** Ronon qui était resté bloqué sur cette information.

John et Rodney, qui n'avaient pas relevé cette information, se regardèrent instantanément. Surpris par la question du runner, qui était on ne peut plus intime, John eut une vision des plus déplaisantes dans son esprit.

Teyla de son côté, était très heureuse du petit effet qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle savait que Ronon aimait par-dessus tout la toucher et lui procurer du plaisir, et le petit clin d'œil qu'elle venait de lui faire était en quelque sorte pour lui annoncer le programme qu'elle avait prévu après le film qu'ils étaient censés visionner.

**Vous me dégoûtez.** Dit le militaire, mimant un air de dégoût lorsqu'il vit les sourires explicites sur les visages des deux pégasiens.

**Allez directement dans vos quartiers, cela nous évitera d'imaginer vos cochonneries.** Dit Rodney tout en reportant son attention sur le satané lecteur qui commençait à avoir raison de sa patience.

Teyla, qui était d'un naturel discret et timide, avait dépassé ses stades en présences de leurs amis et elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à les torturer ainsi. Après tout, eux ne se gênaient pas pour raconter leurs histoires personnelles plus ou moins salaces qui avaient égayé leurs vies… Et certaines étaient vraiment étranges selon elle.

**C'est vous qui avez choisi le film Elisabeth ?** Demanda la jeune athosienne en regardant son amie qui avait retrouvé son calme.

**Oui… Je me suis dit que vu les goûts des hommes de cette cité, un peu de romance nous feraient le plus grand bien.**

Bien qu'elle aurait préféré regarder un film qui aurait fait l'unanimité, Elisabeth avait du faire un choix. Soit elle prenait un film que les hommes aimeraient mais que elle et Teyla n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de voir, soit elle faisait plaisir à son amie athosienne en lui montrant un autre film ou « tendresse » et « sentiment » régnaient en maître. Bien entendu, elle avait opté pour la deuxième solution. Sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de visionner de film sans hémoglobine ou zombie, elle avait préféré lui accorder une soirée de repos.

**Un film de ma collection personnelle Teyla.** Sourit-elle en voyant la mine dépitée que venait d'afficher les trois hommes qui ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière. **« Et si c'était vrai ». **Annonça-t-elle fièrement en tendant la pochette qu'elle avait cachée sous elle.

**Si j'avais su… J'aurais fait exprès de casser le lecteur.** Murmura Ronon à l'égard de ses deux amis qui pensaient la même chose.

Teyla, qui avait une oreille très fine, entendit la remarque de son compagnon et fronça les sourcils.

**Je t'ai entendu Ronon… Et pour une fois on va regarder un film qui va me plaire et pas un film de barbare messieurs.**

**Eh, Star Wars n'est pas un film de barbares !** S'indigna John.

**C'est bien un des seuls que j'ai apprécié… Parce que Mars Attack… Sérieusement, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule… Surtout la vision des extra-terrestres…**Rigola-t-elle en repensant à ce film déniché par McKay.

**Ils ont osé vous montrer une telle chose ?** Demanda surprise Elisabeth.

**Oh oui … Et encore d'autres dans le même genre.**

Indignée que le militaire et le scientifique aient imposé une telle chose aux deux pégasiens, elle les dévisagea pour savoir si cela n'était pas une blague.

**Bah quoi ?** Demanda naïvement Rodney.

Agitant doucement sa tête de droite à gauche, Elisabeth ne releva pas, cela ne valait pas la peine puisque ses deux terriens étaient de toute évidence des cas désespérés.

**Ah ça y est !** S'exclama victorieux le scientifique qui était enfin venu à bout de cet appareil électronique.

**Enfin…** Souffla John, qui commençait à en avoir marre de jouer les bricoleurs.

Ronon prit directement place au côté de sa compagne. L'enlaçant de ses bras, il savoura le contact chaud de son corps pour se laisser à un baiser chaste dans sa nuque, endroit qui savait était une zone sensible chez la jeune femme.

Teyla, fermant partiellement ses yeux à ce contact de lèvres contre sa peau, tenta de se contenir pour ne pas approfondir la caresse, si sérieuse soit-elle, qu'était en train de lui prodiguer Ronon. Elle aimait quand il se montrait aussi attentionné, mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas se jeter sur lui…Il y avait tout de même une certaine décence à respecter, même en présence de ses meilleurs amis.

John, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter envers Elisabeth, ne sut pas quoi faire. Faire comme Ronon ? L'enlacer en la maintenant contre lui ? Oui il aurait aimé pouvoir se comporter ainsi, mais leur premier était si récent qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps d'en parler alors un tel geste pouvait s'avérer déplacé.

Dès leur arrivée au mess, John et Elisabeth avaient fait comme-ci que rien n'était. Se comportant comme les autres jours, ils avaient pris soin l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient montrés attentionnés, mais aucun geste affectueux, si ce n'est des regards lancés au coin ou bien des frôlements de doigts sous la table, n'avait fait son apparition. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais sachant qu'Elisabeth n'était pas du genre expressif, il préférait que ce soit elle qui décide où et quand ils annonceraient leur début de véritable relation à leurs amis. C'était dur de ne pas montrer sa joie, mais il devait se montrer mature pour elle, et pas se comporter comme un adolescent fier d'exposer sa conquête.

Se décidant tout de même à prendre place au côté d'elle, il regarda Rodney éteindre la lumière et prendre place dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé où les deux couples étaient installés. Par chance Carson et le colonel Caldwell n'avaient pas pris place à cette séance tardive, préférant finir leurs dossiers après le dîner.

Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde avait trouvé sa place, qu'il sentit une main s'immiscer dans la sienne et enrouler ses doigts contre les siens.

Tournant la tête vers Elisabeth, il vit avec délice qu'elle lui souriait. Heureux de son comportement, il la serra encore plus contre elle, jusqu'à l'enlacer tendrement, comme n'importe quel autre amoureux.


	42. Chapter 42

Installée sur le lit du militaire, Elisabeth regardait, le regard hagard, le plafond se trouvant au dessus elle. Sentant les draps en coton sous elle, l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur et protecteur, elle savourait ce moment paisible, des moments si rares à son goût.

Entendant le bruit de l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain, Elisabeth se laissa bercé par cette douce mélodie et se plongea dans ses pensées en se remémorant les derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés.

Depuis leurs premiers baisers, John et elle n'avaient pas vraiment eu de temps pour eux. Chacun étant sollicités dans leur travail, ils avaient du mal à faire correspondre leurs horaires pour passer du temps ensemble. Se retrouvant cependant le soir dans les quartiers de John, ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le prochain pas à toute relation amoureuse. Ne voulant pas planifier une soirée destinée qu'à « s'envoyer en l'air », elle ne voulait rien prévoir…Leur premier baiser avait été si soudain qu'elle souhaitait que le reste se passe ainsi. La spontanéité ajoutant un certain piment, elle aimait l'imprévu et la sensation que ça lui procurait. Elle avait la sensation d'être libre, libre de toute contrainte, de toute responsabilité, savourant simplement le moment présent en compagnie d'un homme merveilleux.

Respirant bruyamment, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ses émotions, émotions enfouies qui commençaient petit à petit à refaire surface malgré elle. Son envie de retourner sur la planète où elle était en un sens retourner à la vie, n'avait pas déserté son esprit. Ce n'était pas un besoin malsain, morbide, de voir ce à quoi elle avait échappé mais une sorte de besoin maladif de comprendre… Elle voulait comprendre une chose inexplicable, une chose inqualifiable et même si elle était persuadée de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle voulait tout de même y aller. Se réunir devant ce qui aurait du être son cercueil pour la fin des temps n'était en rien sordide mais tout simplement un moyen comme un autre de faire face, face à ce qu'elle avait vivre ; la mort. De plus quelque chose revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, une inscription qu'elle n'avait jamais et ne pourrait jamais oublier : « Docteur Elisabeth Weir ».

Cela lui avait toujours fait étrange lorsque elle et sa famille se rendaient au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son père. N'ayant jamais particulièrement aimé ce genre d'endroit, elle avait toujours trouvé étrange de nommer la pierre tombale du nom du défunt… Une sorte de façon pour ne pas oublier mais comment pouvait-on oublier une personne aimée ? Elle en tout cas n'avait pas besoin d'une pierre sombre et triste pour se souvenir de lui…

Alors voir la sienne, la pierre tombale où son nom avait été inscrit à la va-vite, sans une moindre once de respect, avait été humiliant et dégradant, mais pourtant réaliste. En effet, les mots y figurant étant « Docteur Elisabeth Weir », la jeune femme avait réellement l'impression que ce docteur, cette partie d'elle-même, était restée enfermée sur cette planète, que cette partie ne s'était pas enfuie de cet enfer, qu'elle était tout simplement morte et que le lieu dans lequel elle reposait était là-bas… Toute seule. Elle ne comptait pas retrouver ce docteur Weir, mais elle voulait tout simplement lui rendre la dignité que cette femme avait perdue.

Entendant l'eau cesser de couler, Elisabeth rouvrit ses yeux et porta son regard vers la porte de la salle de bain. L'homme qui tenait le plus pour elle se tenait juste derrière, à quelque mètre d'où elle se trouvait et pourtant si loin…

Le voyant sortir, elle sourit à la vue de John. Ce dernier, les cheveux mouillés et la peau légèrement rosie, était à en tomber. Elle le savait bel homme et particulièrement attirant mais depuis qu'elle avait pu goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, elle le trouvait encore plus désirable. Le fait de pouvoir l'embrasser dès que l'envie lui en prenait, de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau, sans avoir peur de se faire rejeter y étant sans doute pour quelque chose.

**Tu rêves ?** Lui demanda le militaire, s'installant sur le lit au côté de la jeune femme.

**Non pas vraiment…** Sourit-elle. **Je cogite…** Dit-elle malicieusement.

**Oui bah évite… Je n'aimerai que tu fasses une surchauffe.** Rigola John tout en posant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimé ses lèvres… Si douces, charnues et fruitées, rien que par ce toucher il avait l'impression d'atteindre le paradis.

Elisabeth, n'aimant pas les propos du militaire, lui donna un petit coup de poings dans l'épaule pour manifester son mécontentement.

**Tu n'as pas honte ?**

**Non … Jamais.** Rigola-t-il. **Je le dis toujours à Rodney.**

**Mais je ne suis pas Rodney.** Lui répondait-elle malicieusement.

**Je le sais… Tu es plus attirante que lui…** Sourit-il tout en laissant son pouce caresser tendrement les lèvres de sa compagne. **Tu sembles épuisée.**

**Oui… Je le suis. Mes journées ne sont pas de tout repos.** Dit-elle tout en se blottissant contre son compagnon.

L'entourant de ses bras, John serra la jeune femme contre lui pour une étreinte magique dont il avait le secret. Il savait qu'Elisabeth était exténuée par toutes ses journées de travail, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'elle freine. Elle avait toujours été ainsi : une bosseuse, et bien que cette qualité était une partie qu'il admirait, il ne voulait pas que cela joue sur sa santé.

Voulant se retrouver seul à seul avec son amie pour un dîner, un véritable dîner romantique, il avait préparé un petit plan pour qu'elle se relaxe.

**Que fais-tu demain soir ?**

Surprise par cette question plus que surprenante, Elisabeth releva vivement la tête et regarda John qui affichait un air malicieux.

**Euh…**

**Très bien. On dîne ensemble.** La coupa-t-il. **Toi et moi… Rien que nous deux pour un dîner en dehors de tout le brouhaha du mess. **

**Je constate que je n'ai pas le choix. **Rigola-t-elle tout en voyant l'air sérieux de John.

**Non, tu ne l'as pas Elisabeth Weir.**

L'embrassant une dernière fois, Elisabeth se réinstalla contre le torse de John et plongea dans un sommeil profond où une inscription revenait sans cesse.


	43. Chapter 43

Sa journée avait été mouvementée et pour une fois dans le bon sens du terme. Délaissant son travail, ses responsabilités et ses rapports, John avait pris une journée rien qu'a lui pour organiser la soirée dont il avait parlé à Elisabeth. Désireux de faire bien les choses sans trop en faire, il avait du trouver un juste milieu dans les préparatifs.

Connaissant suffisamment Elisabeth, il se doutait que le genre de soirée romantique n'était pas son style. Délaissant les tonnes de bougies et le vin hors de prix, il s'était contenté de dresser simplement une table en plein milieu du balcon. Cela n'avait pas été simple à organiser parce que se trimballer une table vers un balcon ne passait pas inaperçu… Pensant qu'une âme charitable allait se proposer pour l'aider à porter la dite table, qui soit dit-en passant semblait peser une tonne pour le pauvre militaire, John avait du attendre d'être presque arrivé à destination pour que Ronon, qui sortait de ses quartiers, lui prête main forte. Heureusement pour lui, une aide de taille était venue l'aider pour cette soirée. Ronon, ayant été informé par John de sa surprise, avait informé Teyla pour qu'elle lui prête main forte parce qu'il savait très bien que seule une femme pouvait savoir ce qu'une autre femme aimait… Philosophie masculine en quelque sorte…

De ce fait, Teyla avait fait préparé différents repas exotiques par le chef cuisinier et avait beaucoup aider le militaire pour tout ce qui était décoration. Ne voulant pas faire les choses en grands, elle lui avait donc proposé une nappe en soi rouge très simple et pourtant classe, ainsi que de la vaisselle athosienne. Des bols et des couverts en terre cuite ornaient donc la dite table où la nourriture coulait à flot.

John regardait avec un sourire malicieux ce que la jeune athosienne avait mit en place. Classe mais pas trop, simple tout en étant unique, ils avaient instauré la parfaite ambiance.

Ce balcon, qui n'était pas le « leur » attitré, lui avait été montré par Ronon à la fin de l'une de leur soirée poker. Petit, on pouvait cependant facilement y loger plusieurs personnes. La vue y était de plus magnifique. La cité en arrière plan et l'océan au loin, jamais il n'avait vu Atlantis sous ce jour, un jour paisible. Cependant ce n'était pas pour la vue qu'il avait organisé le dîner ici, mais pour une chose encore plus magnifique… Une chose qui arriverait tard dans la nuit.

John savait qu'Elisabeth était fatiguée et bien que son envie de la découvrir totalement se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, il ne voulait pas profiter de cette fatigue. Ayant organisé cette soirée dans le but de la détendre, en aucun cas il ne comptait assouvir son désir ce soir. Après tout, même un Sheppard pouvait être patient… Bon dans ce domaine qui était les relations corporelles, ce n'était pas leur fort, mais il ne comptait pas se conduire comme une personne en manque qui n'attendait qu'une chose. Oh que oui il la désirait. Oh que oui il voulait sentir sa peau, entendre ses cris de plaisir à son oreille, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait la pousser à faire une chose dont elle n'était pas prête. La guérison se faisait par étape, il en était conscient, et il ne devait pas faire un faux pas qu'il la ferait régresser.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à préparer, un sourire illumina son visage.

**C'est parfait…** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sortant du balcon pour retourner à l'intérieur d'Atlantis, John savait pertinemment où il devait aller. Elisabeth devait encore se trouver dans le laboratoire de ce cher scientifique Rodney McKay, en train de voir la fonctionnalité de tel ou tel artefact dont il se contrefichait.

Et effectivement il la trouvait dans le laboratoire. Assise sur une chaise avec des tas de feuilles devant elle ainsi qu'un objet à une allure étrange, Elisabeth était absorbée par les traductions qu'elle faisait pour le chef scientifique de la cité. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'entendit pas son homme rentrer dans la pièce.

Profitant de cet avantage, John s'avança à pas de loup de la jeune femme et se plaça derrière elle.

« Mon dieu qu'elle est belle » Songea-t-il tandis que sa compagne faisant tournoyer un stylo entre ses doigts.

S'approchant doucement, il posa délicatement ses mains sur les yeux et lui murmura des mots rassurants à son oreille pour pas qu'elle prenne peur.

**Fermes les yeux… Je t'enlève.** Murmura-t-il contre son cou avant d'y verser un baiser sensuel.

**Et où m'enlèves-t-il ?** Demanda Elisabeth tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**C'est une surprise…**

Sans la laisser rétorquer quoique ce soit, il sortit un foulard de sa poche et lui banda les yeux. Elisabeth se laissa faire, aimant ce petit jeu secret qu'il venait d'instaurer.

Lui tendant la main pour qu'il la dirige, John la lui prit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour la conduire vers un petit coin de paradis.

Ne lui ayant pas serré le bandeau, par peur de lui faire mal, Elisabeth aurait pu facilement l'enlever et voir où John la conduisait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. N'étant jamais été une adepte des surprises, la confiance aveugle qu'elle accordait à John, lui faisait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, sachant que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

**On est bientôt arrivé ?** Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait une légère brise sur son visage.

Lui défaisant le bandeau et l'enlaçant délicatement dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille quelque mot.

**Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux…**

Obéissant à son homme, Elisabeth ouvrit timidement les yeux. La lumière du jour contrastant avec l'obscurité dans lequel elle était plongée depuis quelques minutes, Elisabeth eut un mouvement de recul, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans les bras sécurisant du militaire.

**C'est magnifique.** Sourit-elle en voyant la vue qui se présentait à elle. **Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? **Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers John.

Ravi de l'effet que venait d'avoir sa première surprise sur la femme qu'il aimait, John arborait un sourire éclatant, sourire accentué à la vue d'Elisabeth rayonnante comme jamais.

**Ca n'a pas d'importance.** Murmura-t-il tout en capturant ses lèvres.

Satisfaite par la réponse des lèvres de son ami, Elisabeth se laissa aller à ce baiser parfait, ce parfait si sheppardien qui lui faisait tourner la tête et perdre pieds avec la réalité.

**Et si nous passions à table Elisabeth.** Lui dit-il tout en encrant son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune femme.

Lui répondant par un sourire étincellent, Elisabeth prit place sur une des deux chaises et regarda ce que John avait fait préparé pour ce dîner.

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant un énorme fruit de couleur orange ayant une forme biscornue.

**Pour tout te dire… Je n'en ai aucune idée.** Rigola-t-il en voyant la mine suspicieuse de la jeune femme. **C'est Teyla qui a composé le menu.**

**Teyla ?**

**Oui… J'ai été un peu aidé pour tout organiser… Ca te plait ?**

**C'est parfait John… J'aime beaucoup…** Sourit-elle en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement. Ponctué entre rire et dernier potin, Elisabeth et John rattrapèrent le temps perdu et profitèrent pleinement l'un de l'autre. Parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, le temps passa à une vitesse folle, si vite qu'ils n'arrivèrent au dessert que lorsque la nuit s'était installée.

**Mais si je te jure…** Rigola John en racontant à la jeune femme la fois où il avait surpris Ronon et Teyla à mi chemin de la décence dans une des pièces de la cité. **Tu les aurais vu… C'était à en mourir de rire…**

**Je veux bien te croire.** Sourit Elisabeth en imaginant la scène. **Ils vont très bien ensembles. Ils forment un couple harmonieux et je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient déclarés… Ils en ont mis du temps cependant.**

**Tu trouves ?**

**Bien sûr… Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.**

John sourit au propos de la jeune femme. Pour eux aussi ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et pourtant ils avaient mis plus de temps à se trouver. Bon elle avait disparu une année, mais tout de même…

**J'ai trop mangé John. C'était délicieux.** Dit-elle tout en finissant sa part de moelleux au chocolat.

**Oui… J'ai mangé pour une semaine moi aussi.**

**A ton avis pour Rodney, ce repas le callerait pour combien de temps ?** Rigola la jeune femme en songeant au scientifique.

**Je ne sais pas… Mais moins que nous en tout cas… **

**John… Je te remercie pour cette soirée. Ca m'a fait le plus grand bien… **

**J'en suis heureux. C'était le but.** Sourit-il.

**T'es un ange tu le sais ?** Sourit-elle amoureusement.

**Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu…** Dit le militaire malicieusement. **J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.**

Le sondant du regard, Elisabeth ne sut dire si son petit air heureux et coquin était une bonne chose.

**Allonges toi par terre.**

**Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise par une telle demande.

**Allonges toi et tu verras pourquoi.**

N'attendant pas qu'Elisabeth s'allonge à même le sol, John le fit à sa place et regarda au dessus de lui. Quand il vit que la jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas, trop occupée à le regarder béatement, il la rappela auprès de lui.

**Viens.** Murmura-t-il tout en lui tendant sa main.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Elisabeth prit la main de chaude de John dans la sienne, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Son visage se trouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de John, elle pouvait entendre son souffle et sentir son parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

**Et maintenant colonel Sheppard ?** Le taquina-t-elle en regardant les traits de son visage.

**Regarde le ciel.** Murmura-t-il tout en callant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne.

Alors que le souffle chaud dans son cou aurait pu lui faire perdre toute notion d'espace et de temps, ce ne fut pas John mais ce qu'elle vit qui la bouleversa au plus profond d'elle-même.

Des étoiles, des milliers d'étoiles à perte de vues se trouvaient au dessus d'elle, d'eux, d'Atlantis. Des splendeurs qu'elle ne prenait pas le temps d'admirer suffisamment à sa juste valeur, des étoiles qui reflétaient la grandeur et la beauté de cette galaxie malgré les tourments qui y régnaient.

John, de son côté, profitait du silence pesant pour se perdre en Elisabeth, en son parfum et en sa chaleur.

**C'est magnifique John…**

**Je savais que ça te plairait.** Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Regardant à son tour le ciel étoilé, John se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel, immensité qu'il ne demandait qu'à explorer et à connaître.

Restant un long moment à regarder les beautés de la galaxie de Pégase, ils s'endormirent paisiblement pour ne se réveiller que tard le lendemain, toujours dans la même position : enlacer.


	44. Chapter 44

**Mais pourquoi je suis ici.** Songea John tout en regardant Ronon se tenant devant lui.

Bien qu'il connaissait le satédien, le considérant même comme un ami, il y avait toujours des situations où ce dernier le terrifiait, et aujourd'hui c'était l'une de ses situations.

Sa carrure imposante lui faisant penser à un homme des cavernes, ce regard déterminé et sûr de lui qu'il avait toujours lors d'un combat, son bâton qu'il maniait avec dextérité, John sentait ses jambes faiblir. Oh bien sûr, ses tremblements n'étaient pas seulement dus à la terreur que lui inspirait Ronon quand il était dans un tel état combatif, mais au coup que ce dernier lui avait infligé. Plusieurs sur les cuisses, un au tibia dont il sentait encore le choc, et un dans le ventre qui lui avait fait rejoindre le sol.

Tentant une nouvelle d'éviter une attaque, mais en vain, John se retrouva de nouveaux au sol mais avec un renouveau pour une fois ; au lieu de se retrouver sur le ventre, son visage écrasé contre les tapis, se fut son dos qui rencontra le tatami.

**Vous allez bien Sheppard ?** Demanda Ronon en un sourire, amusé de voir le militaire grimacé de douleurs.

**Oui… Ca va…** Articula-t-il tout en se remettant sur ses pieds, non sans se toucher les fesses qui avaient amorti sa chute.

Mais l'ancien runner n'était pas dupe, il savait que le militaire était exténué par cet entraînement. Se rendant compte que cela faisait presque deux heures complètes qu'il menait la vie dure à John, il se décida de stopper l'entraînement avant que le militaire ne puisse plus bouger et qu'il se retrouve à l'infirmerie pour coups et blessures.

**Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je n'aimerais pas vous rendre en mille morceaux à Elisabeth… Sinon c'est elle qui va me mettre la raclée du siècle.**

Souriant à la remarque du satédien, John ne la releva pas.

Il savait très bien que la plupart des hommes à sa place auraient mal pris de tel propos. Après tout, chaque homme ayant une part de machiste au fond de lui, c'était humiliant qu'un autre homme face référence à la femme partageant sa vie comme étant supérieur, mais ce n'était pas le cas en ce qui le concerne. Après tout cela était une vérité : Elisabeth était la meilleur guerrière de la cité.

Ayant assisté à plusieurs de ses entraînements, il avait pu constater par lui-même que ça technique était des plus surprenantes. Battant coup sur coup Ronon, elle avait même finit par donner des cours au reste des soldats. Leur enseignement d'autres pratiques, ces derniers s'étaient améliorés et les conseils de la jeune femme les aidaient beaucoup en mission. Malheureusement, il avait été l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir eu le privilège de se battre contre elle. Elisabeth avait toujours refusé de s'entraîner avec lui prétextant que jamais elle ne pourrait être concentrée si c'était lui son adversaire. Au démarrage fier de lui faire autant d'effet, l'homme qu'il était s'était contenté d'une telle réponse flatteuse pour son ego, mais avec le temps, il avait comprit que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Ayant tenté de lui en parler, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître et lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il se faisait des idées, choses qu'au final il crut.

**Auriez-vous peur d'Elisabeth ?** Lui demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Bien qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude de se faire battre par Elisabeth, Ronon ne supportait toujours pas les remarques à ce sujet.

N'en voulant pas à la jeune femme pour ses nouvelles capacités, Ronon n'avait aucune dent contre Elisabeth, mais c'est juste que l'ancien runner et l'ancien militaire satédien qu'il était, n'aimait pas qu'on y face trop souvent allusion.

**Méfiez-vous Sheppard… Je pourrais très bien vous casser en deux.**

**Mouais… J'imagine.** Grimaça-t-il tout en visualisant la scène.

Attrapant sa serviette posée négligemment sur le banc, John se la passa sur le visage pour enlever les gouttes de sueurs qui s'étaient formées durant son combat intense.

S'asseyant sur le banc, il se passa le tissu blanc spongieux sur ses cheveux pour finalement la laisser poser sur ses épaules.

Ronon qui avait pris place sur le banc à ses côtés, dévisagea le militaire.

Connaissant maintenant Sheppard depuis quelques années, il savait reconnaître les signes lorsque ce dernier était perturbé. N'ayant jamais été un grand bavard, son expérience avec les wraiths ayant eu un rôle important dans ce renfermement, depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec la jeune athosienne, ce dernier avait néanmoins commencé à plus s'ouvrir, à plus communiquer. Bien sûr il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait un moulin à parole, mais au moins à présent, il pouvait parlé à ses amis et leur venir en aide quand ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme, comme aujourd'hui.

**Ca va Sheppard ?** Demanda prudemment Ronon.

Le militaire, plongé dans ses pensées, releva vivement la tête.

**Oui, oui… Ca va.** Répondit-il peu convaincu.

Ronon, conscient que son ami n'était pas enclin à parler, n'insista pas. Il savait que lorsque ce dernier voudrait lui parler de son problème, il viendrait le voir. Demain, après demain, dans une semaine…

**Ronon, je peux vous poser une question ?** Demanda timidement le militaire.

Ou peut être tout de suite…

**Oui.**

John plongea son regard sur le parquet se trouvant à ses pieds, qui pour une fois il trouvait très attrayant.

N'aimant pas parler du domaine personnel avec les autres, le militaire se sentait gêné mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il regarda de nouveau Ronon à ses côtés.

**Est-ce que entre vous et Teyla s'étaient… Comment dire…** Commença-t-il tout en cherchant ses mots. **Difficile…**

**Comment cela ?** Demanda Ronon qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le militaire.

**Par difficile j'entends sur le plan physique…** Dit-il plus doucement.

**Sur le plan physique ?** Répéta le satédien sans comprendre.

John souffla bruyamment. Mais quelle idée lui avait-il pris d'en parler avec Ronon, l'homme le plus associable de la cité… Après tout il n'était pas le seul homme en couple… Il aurait très bien pu demander à un autre.

**Oui… Les relations d'ordres intimes et charnelles**… Expliqua-t-il timidement. **Vous voyez avec Elisabeth on arrive pas à … Comment dire… Passer le cap. **

**Oh…** Souffla le pégasien en comprenant où voulait en venir son ami. **Vous voulez dire que vous et Elisabeth…** Dit-il tout en accompagnant ses mots à des gestes explicites.

John acquiesça timidement d'un mouvement de tête. Non pas qu'il se sentait honteux ou bien incapable de faire l'amour avec Elisabeth, mais parler d'un sujet aussi personnel avec un homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

**Vous n'arrivez pas à … Ou c'est elle qui …** Demanda maladroitement Ronon, peu habitué à ce genre de conversation.

**Oh non … Sur ce plan là on veut tous les deux.** S'empressa de lui répondre le militaire. **Mais disons qu'à chaque fois on est dérangé par quelqu'un qui a besoin de nous… **

**Oh je comprends mieux maintenant…** Sourit l'ancien runner, ravi d'avoir cerné le problème. **Vous savez John, Teyla et moi avons été dans la même situation. Dès qu'on était prêt à … Enfin vous voyez… Et bien soit vous ou Rodney nous appelaient pour une raison x ou y. **

**Ah bon ?** Demanda surpris John, inconscient qu'il avait été un problème pour la copulation des deux pégasiens.

**Oh oui !** S'exclama-t-il, se remémorant ses souvenirs. **J'ai même suggéré à Teyla de vous tuer tous les deux mais elle a refusé… **

**Heureusement que Teyla est la voix de la raison.** Grimaça John à l'entente des envies de l'ancien runner.

**Et oui… Vous y avez échappé de peu…** Rigola Ronon. **Enfin après tout c'est arrangé. On a trouvé un moment à nous.**

**Et ça a pris du temps ? **Demanda précipitamment John. **Ne croyez pas que je pense qu'à ça… **Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant la mine surprise de son ami. **C'est juste que… Bah j'ai très envie d'elle.**

**Vous ne dormez pas ensemble la nuit ?**

**Oh si… Mais je ne veux pas programmer notre première nuit. J'aimerai que ça soit spontané et pas planifié. J'aime Elisabeth et je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'heures pour lui montrer… Le seul truc c'est les éléments perturbateurs tels que Rodney et Caldwell.**

**Je comprends.**

**Peut être…** Commença John en un sourire. **Que vous pourriez vous occuper d'eux et les balancer par-dessus bords…** Rigola le militaire.

**J'aimerais bien vous rendre service John, mais je ne pense pas que Teyla apprécierait, tout comme Rodney et le colonel.**

**Je m'en doute. En tout cas merci… Ca fait du bien d'en parler.**


	45. Chapter 45

Confortablement installée sur son lit, Elisabeth se laissait bercer par un doux son mélodieux qu'elle aimait énormément.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, ce n'était pas le bruit des vagues, les tourments de l'océan qu'elle aimait le plus entendre… Non ce bruit là n'avait aucun rapport avec la dureté de la nature ni avec ses déchaînements.

Ce son, grave et régulier, résonnait dans son oreille telle une douce mélodie, une douce sérénade que seule elle avait la chance d'entendre, de comprendre. S'imprégnant de ce doux bruit qui faisait depuis quelques temps son quotidien, Elisabeth ferma les yeux pour apprécier avec justesse la beauté auquel il inspirait.

Serrant le corps se trouvant à ses côtés, elle se laissa enveloppa par son parfum, celui qui la faisait chavirer chaque seconde.

John, serrant Elisabeth contre lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. La tête posée contre son torse, un air serein flottant sur son visage, il la trouvait magnifique, d'une beauté inouïe.

Aimant avoir une telle proximité avec sa compagne durant la journée, il savoura ce moment qui ne se faisait que trop rare. Etre seuls, rien que tous les deux, ne leur étaient pas permis souvent alors quel doux instant unique quand cela arrivait.

Se laissant allé à la douceur de la jeune femme, le militaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa compagne légèrement taper sur son torse. Son geste se faisait régulier, doux et aimant, et le sourire qu'affichait d'Elisabeth annonçait qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Lui demanda doucement John tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

**Je profite de toi.** Répondit la jeune femme un sourire au lèvre.

Elisabeth avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Se sentant comme dans du coton, se sentant libre, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Cet état n'était pas du au hasard bien entendu, la présence de l'homme qui partageait sa vie contribuant fortement à l'état quasi léthargique dans lequel elle se trouvait.

**Je parle de ta main.** Rigola-t-il amoureusement.

**Oh, ça.** Dit-elle tout en relevant la tête pour regarder son compagnon, sans pour autant s'éloigner de son corps. **Ce n'est que les battements de ton cœur. J'aime les battements de ton cœur.** Sourit-elle tout en replaçant son oreille sur le torse du jeune homme.

Reprenant le rythme régulier des battements du cœur de John, Elisabeth recommença à frapper doucement le torse de son compagnon du bout des doigts

Oh oui elle aimait entendre ce doux son mélodieux qui résonnait comme une preuve d'amour à ses oreilles. Elle avait la sensation que le cœur de John ne battait que pour elle, comme le sien ne battait que pour lui. C'était idiot, elle en avait conscience, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Son cœur à elle ne battait que pour lui… Sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait survécu.

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?** Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

**Pourquoi tu me poses une telle question ?**

**Parce que tes battements s'accélèrent.** Dit-elle sans cesser le mouvement de ses doigts.

En effet, depuis que la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle aimait entendre son cœur battre, le rythme de ce dernier avait accéléré. Chose tout à fait normal vu la quantité d'émotion qui avait déferlé en lui à cette annonce.

**Je sais.** Murmura-il tout en stoppant le mouvement de ses doigts.

Elisabeth releva la tête pour voir le regard assombri de son compagnon et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, ce dernier posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme.

Ce baiser, sauvage à la limite du bestiale, la fit sourire au plus au point. Bien qu'elle et John n'en aient jamais parlé entre eux, elle savait à quel point le militaire était frustré de ne pas lui avoir encore fait l'amour. Comment le savait-elle ? Parce que de son côté elle éprouvait le même sentiment. Être à chaque fois sur le point de s'unir, de ne former qu'un, et à chaque fois être interrompu par un élément extérieur… C'était atroce physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

**Dis moi qu'on ne sera pas interrompu.** La supplia-t-il entre deux baisers.

Ne lui répondant que par un autre baiser enflammé, Elisabeth s'allongea sur le dos, pour laisser tout le loisir à John de prendre place à ses dessus.

S'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser la jeune femme de tout son poids, John laissa ses yeux entrevoir ce à quoi il inspirait.

La poitrine de la jeune se soulevant plus rapidement suite au désir qu'elle éprouvait, John ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir les formes généreuses de sa compagne qui ne demandaient qu'à être exploré par ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue…

Sentant son désir prendre de l'ampleur, ses prunelles, d'un vert si étincellent à l'accoutumer, devinrent plus sombres, plus sérieuse.

**Tu es si belle…** Murmura-t-il tout en la dévorant du regard.

Elisabeth, heureuse que John lui dise d'aussi belle chose, scella ses quelques mots en un tendre baiser. Il était si doux, tendre et patient avec elle, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'un homme pouvait être si adorable et compréhensif.

Passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt noir, Elisabeth sentit la peau de son militaire contre la sienne. Cette peau si fine et pourtant masculine, ses muscles qu'elle sentait se contracter à chacun de ses passages. Ne faisant pas durer le plaisir plus longtemps, ayant suffisamment attendu, elle le lui enleva pour l'envoyer au sol, non loin du lit sur laquelle ils étaient enlacés.

Faisant parcourir ses longs doigts sur le torse de son futur amant, elle aimait sentir sa peau, son torse contre elle. Les plaques militaires de John tombant dans son décolleté à elle, Elisabeth pouvait sentir le froid du métal, froideur contrastant fortement avec la chaleur qui émanait de leurs deux corps.

John, qui enlevait le cardigan noir de la jeune, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire parcourir ses mains sur le corps sculpté de sa compagne. Ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, il était partout. Ne se rassasiant jamais de tant de beauté, il ne s'avait pas par où commencer. Tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui faire, tellement de plaisir qu'il voulait lui donner, tellement de baiser qui les consumeraient, tant de désir qu'il voulait assouvir… Malheureusement pour eux, quelque chose résonna dans l'oreillette de John qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé.

**Colonel Sheppard, j'ai besoin de vous à l'infirmerie.** Entendit John dans son oreille, oreille qu'Elisabeth prenait un malin plaisir à en mordre le lobe.

Faisant comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu, John se laissa aller aux sensations plus vertigineuses les unes que les autres, que lui faisait ressentir la jeune femme.

**John… Caldwell…** Murmura Elisabeth entre deux baisers brûlants.

Soupirant de frustration, John roula sur le côté.

Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle n'entende rien ou bien qu'elle fasse comme-ci elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais bon, elle était Elisabeth et son sens du devoir passait par-dessus beaucoup de choses, tout comme lui mais en cet instant précis il aurait été prêt à l'oublier.

Elisabeth, consciente que John était frustré au plus haut point, s'essuya les lèvres avec sa langue, comme pour y trouver une toute dernière parcelle de John. Regardant le plafond avec énervement, elle n'en revenait pas que cette fois encore ils n'avaient pas pu aller au bout…

**Je vais tuer Caldwell si c'est pour une broutille.**

Amusée par cette remarque, la jeune femme se retourna vers son compagnon. Allongée à ses côtés, elle pouvait admirer à loisir son torse, torse qu'elle avait pris plaisir à redécouvrir.

N'ayant jamais été attiré par les véritables athlètes, Elisabeth était ravie que John ne soit pas fait que de muscles. Son ventre, qui n'était pas façonné d'abdos prédominants, était recouvert par un duvet très attrayant. De plus, ses plaques militaires lui donnant un air sensuel, elle ne pouvait que le trouver beau.

**Steven t'attend.** Rigola la jeune femme.

**Oui je sais…** Souffla John.

**Mais tu ne bouges pas. **

**Disons qu'il vaut mieux que je me calme avant de me lever…** Dit-il avec un air coquin. **Tu vois où je veux en venir ?**

**Oui … Je vois.** Sourit la jeune femme, flattée de produire une telle envie chez cet homme.

John repartit dans sa contemplation du plafond. Sa partie masculine refusant de se calmer sachant la jeune femme de ses rêves à ses côtés, il tentait par tous les moyens de calmer son trouble qui commençait à perdurer. Réfléchissant à diverses choses plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix angélique.

**2 fois 2 ?** Demanda Elisabeth tout en regardant John.

**Pardon ?** Répondit ce dernier, surpris par la demande incongrue de la jeune femme.

**2 fois 2 ?** Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois. **On m'a dit que c'était un bon moyen. **Expliqua-t-elle devant l'air idiot de son compagnon.

**Euh…** **4.** Dit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

**7 fois 8 ?**

**56**

Ce petit jeu dura encore quelques minutes, puis par obligation John sortit de ses quartiers pour rejoindre son supérieur à l'infirmerie non sans une certaine rancœur.


	46. Chapter 46

John marchait nerveusement dans les couloirs de la cité atlantes. Se rendant à l'infirmerie, sous l'ordre du colonel Caldwell, le militaire ne cessait de pester intérieurement contre son supérieur.

Tout avait si bien commencé, tout avait été si parfait. Cette après midi aurait dû être rien qu'à eux, John et Elisabeth mais voilà, Caldwell en avait décidé autrement. Pourtant jamais il n'aurait dû l'appeler. Il avait rendu tout ses rapports en temps et en heure, son unique n'avait eu aucun problème particulier et de plus, il était persuadé d'être en parfaite santé, alors pourquoi le voulait-il à l'infirmerie ?

Détestant cet endroit, il essayait d'y passer le moins de temps possible. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la profession médicale. Au contraire de Rodney, John trouvait que la médecine était une grande science indispensable pour la survie humaine, mais il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Trouvant que l'odeur y était trop forte, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'hôpital à chaque fois. De plus, il y avait souvent des blessés alors l'ambiance n'était jamais au beau fixe.

Tentant de trouver une explication plausible autre que « Caldwell a fait sa pour m'embêter », John se remuait les méninges. Ses relations avec le militaire n'avaient pas été parfaites au début de leur collaboration, à un tel point que John avait soupçonné son supérieur de le faire enrager intentionnellement. Cependant, les choses s'étant arrangées, il se doutait que la demande du colonel avait sans aucun doute une raison valable.

Sans doute l'équipe du major Lorne avait eu un problème. En effet, l'équipe d'Evan était partie sur une planète inconnue pour une simple mission de routine. La sonde n'ayant rien révélé de dangereux pour ses hommes, le colonel avait donc organisé une mission de reconnaissance. Cependant ils n'auraient pas dû rentrer avant quelques heures. Sans doute que leur exploration avait dû être écourté de force.

**Carson.** Interpella le militaire en entrant dans l'infirmerie. **Vous savez où se trouve le colonel Caldwell, il m'a fait demander ?**

**Oui. Il discute avec le major Lorne dans mon bureau. **Répondit le médecin avant de se diriger vers un soldat blessé à la jambe.

John, sachant où se trouvait le bureau du médecin en chef de la cité, traversa l'infirmerie tout en regardant les blessés qui se faisaient nombreux en cette après midi. Il reconnu certains de ses hommes qui étaient censés s'entraîner avec Ronon mais ce dernier avait dû y aller un peu trop fort.

Cependant, malgré ces blessés légers, il reconnut deux membres de l'équipe du major Lorne. L'un ayant de toute évidence le bras cassé et l'autre étant inconscient sur son lit, ils étaient aux mains des infirmières tandis que Carson s'activaient à remplir certaines fiches.

Bien qu'il aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau du médecin, John ne le fit pas. Etant trop nerveux pour une des équipes et ses membres, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de formalité qui sur Atlantis n'avait pas vraiment sa place.

**Mon colonel.** Dit le militaire en voyant son supérieur. **Major.**

**Sheppard, vous avez mis du temps à venir.**

Grimaçant à la remarque de son colonel, John ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait dû calmer certaines de ses ardeurs masculines éveillées par une femme splendide avant de le rejoindre. Cette excuse n'aurait pas été valable à ses yeux, bien que lui aussi soit un homme.

**Je suis désolé mon colonel, j'étais occupé.** Dit-il tout en souriant discrètement. **Que se passe-t-il ? Major, que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez rencontré un problème ?**

Le major Lorne, qui jusqu'ici avait gardé le silence, hocha affirmativement la tête. Les cheveux remplis de terre, du sang s'écoulant encore de son nez, le militaire avait de toute évidence passé la case « infirmerie ». Tenant tout de même debout malgré quelques contusions douloureuses, il avait préféré que le médecin s'occupe d'abord de ses hommes, qui eux n'avaient pas eu autant de chance que lui.

**C'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire mon colonel. Mon équipe et moi avons été attaqués par des wraiths. On ne les a pas vu venir…** Souffla-t-il tout en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de la main.

**Tout le monde va bien ?** Demanda Sheppard, sachant très bien qu'une rencontre avec des wraiths était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

**Oui… On a eu de la chance. On s'en est tous sorti plus ou moins indemne.**

**Tant mieux.** Dit rassuré le militaire.

**C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir Sheppard.** Dit Caldwell, jusque là en retrait.

**Pour une équipe à l'infirmerie ?**

**En faite mon colonel, si on s'en est sorti c'est grâce à un homme. **

**Un homme ? **Demanda-t-il surpris.

La porte du bureau étant resté entrouverte, le major l'ouvrit entièrement et montra un homme allongé sur un lit.

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans l'infirmerie, John n'avait pas vu cet inconnu, inconnu qui avait sauvé apparemment la vie de ses hommes.

**Qui est ce ?** Demanda-t-il tout en observant cet homme qui regardait tout autour de lui les infirmières donner des soins.

**Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que grâce à lui, on est en vie.** Répondit Lorne en le rejoignant.

**Si je vous ai fait venir John c'est pour lui. Etant chef militaire de la cité, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que vous soyez là quand on l'interrogerait.**

**Bien entendu.**

Evan commençait à avoir des maux de tête. Sentant qu'il devait lui aussi être prise en charge pour ses blessures, il demanda à ses supérieurs s'il pouvait prendre congé pour être soigné.

Rejoignant le docteur Beckett, au passage il passa devant le lit de son sauveur et le remercia de l'avoir sauvé, lui et son équipe.


	47. Chapter 47

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que le major Lorne avait été pris en charge par les infirmières et le docteur Beckett.

Toujours dans le bureau du médecin en chef de la cité, John observait l'homme qui avait sauvé son équipe d'une mort certaine. Ne sachant rien de cet homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être en un sens redevable.

Se sentant responsable de la vis des hommes sous ses ordres, chaque perte, chacun de ses soldats morts durant l'exercice de ses fonctions étaient une véritable souffrance. Bien sûr il avait dû apprendre à vivre avec une telle responsabilité, avec un tel poids sur les épaules, mais cela n'était pas facile. Comment s'habituer à voir ses hommes tomber un par un, abandonnant derrière eux une famille, des amis qui ne sauront jamais les héros qu'ils étaient ? C'était si lourd à porter… Durant longtemps, il avait cru pouvoir faire face. Après tout il savait ce qui l'attendait en s'engager dans l'armée, mais plus il avançait dans sa carrière, plus les années passaient et plus il se rendait compte que jamais il n'y ferait face, que justement le jour où il ferait face à l'atrocité de la mort, là il devait quitter son travail parce que cela n'aurait pas été normal. Personne ne pouvait s'habituer à la mort… Non, personne. Cependant on vivait avec en y faisant face chacun à sa façon. Il lui avait fallu trouver une échappatoire, un moyen d'oublier toute cette partie négative de son travail, de l'expédition Atlantis.

Durant les premières années passées sur la merveilleuse citée, cette échappatoire avait porté un nom, celui d'Elisabeth Weir. Lui qui n'avait jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un, cette situation avait changé dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Admirant cette femme pour sa force de caractère, son humilité et son courage, il s'était très vite attaché à elle, autant de façon professionnelle que personnelle. Faisant tout pour la soulager de son travail, trop lourd pour tout être humain normalement constitué, il faisait tout pour la détendre, la distraire, lui faire oublier le poids de ses responsabilités sous lequel elle croulait. De plus, ne voulant pas lui montrer que lui aussi avait une peur incessante, continuellement présente, il tentait par tous les moyens de na pas lui montrer ses troubles pour lui donner l'illusion que quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il leur arrive, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi dramatique et qu'il y avait forcément une solution. Oh bien sûr cela n'était qu'une façade, une importance qu'il s'était donné pour elle et cela ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de se défouler tel un forcément dans la salle d'entraînement, imaginant à chaque poing lancé, l'homme ou la créature qui avait ôté la vie à un des hommes sous ses ordres, mais pour elle il avait voulu être fort… En prenant soin d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait, en étant amoureusement secrètement d'elle, il se focalisait sur quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre peine…

A la disparition de la jeune femme, il avait cru mourir. D'une, on lui enlevait une amie, un amour et de deux, son échappatoire, sa bouée de sauvetage. Tombant dans une sorte de précipice sans fin, il avait sombré, il s'était noyé en lui-même. La culpabilité l'envahissant, il s'était reproché bon nombre de fois de ne pas avoir été là, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, elle qu'il s'était juré de protégé.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui Elisabeth était de retour parmi les siens. Evidemment, ce retour imprévu n'avait en rien effacé toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, la culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvée depuis sa disparition, mais au moins maintenant il était sûr qu'elle allait bien et qu'il pouvait appliqué à la lettre la promesse qu'il s'était faite : la protéger.

Ayant retrouvé une once de stabilité, John se sentait heureux, comblé, psychologiquement du moins.

Sa mère lui avait toujours appris que « l'amour donnait des ailes » et comme tout homme un tantinet macho, il avait trouvé cette expression totalement féminine et idéalisé. Cependant à présent il la comprenait. Se sentant léger, lavé de toute ses fautes, il avait d'être un nouvel homme, un homme meilleur confiant en l'avenir, capable de surmonter les pires comme les meilleurs choses que la vie réservait et il se sentait capable de tout affronter parce qu'il n'était plus seul… Aujourd'hui il était dans un « nous » incassable.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, quelqu'un avait été là pour éviter le pire à ses hommes. Partant en mission le plus souvent possible, il connaissait parfaitement les risques. Les wraiths, les geniis, les asurans et tous les autres dangers de la galaxie de Pégase étaient toujours des menaces constantes. A chaque traversée de la porte des étoiles, aucune certitude de revenir vivant n'était présente et pourtant ils y allaient toujours. Pourquoi ? Sans doute cette poussée d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait dès la formation du trou de vers. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait derrière ce grand anneau de lumière, pour rien au monde il n'échangerait la sensation ressentie contre une quelconque once de sécurité absolu. Pourtant rien n'était rose dans la galaxie de Pégase. La plupart des peuples ayant eu à faire au wraiths, la plupart des familles étant décimées par les différentes sélections, une politique individualiste s'était installée dans cette galaxie. Après tout, pourquoi aller mettre sa vie en danger pour des étrangers qui peut être eux n'auraient pas le même geste envers nous ? Bien que lui ne pensait pas ainsi, il respectait tout de même ses hommes et femmes qui faisaient tout pour rester en vie.

Regardant cet individu, John était heureux que l'équipe du major Lorne soit tombée sur un homme qui différait de la plupart des pégasiens. Se faisant rare dans cette galaxie, ils avaient eu une sacrée chance.

**Colonel.** Dit Caldwell tout en s'approchant de son second qui se tenait à l'encadrée de la porte. **Vous venez ?** Demanda-t-il tout en sortant du bureau du médecin.

John regarda son supérieur aller au chevet de cet inconnu.

Cela était une procédure tout à fait normale. Cet homme, n'étant pas connu des atlantes, allait devoir subir une sorte d'interrogatoire qui ressemblerait plus à une simple discussion amicale. Après tout, il devait s'assurer que ce dernier n'était pas un danger pour Atlantis et ses habitants.

**Bonjour, je suis le colonel Caldwell. Je dirige cette cité.** Dit-il tout en regardant l'homme allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. **Voici le lieutenant colonel Sheppard.** Reprit-il tout en montrant John se trouvant à ses côtés.

**Je m'appelle Alec, Alec Matty.** Dit-il tout en regardant à tour de rôle les deux hommes. **Où suis-je ?** Demanda-il tout en regardant les lieux.

**Vous êtes sur Atlantis.**

**Atlantis ?** Demanda Alec sans comprendre.

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent discrètement. Leur arrivée ne s'étant pas faite sans encombre dans la galaxie de Pégase, et leurs exploits dans la lutte des wraiths ayant fait parler d'eux, il était rare de rencontrer une personne qui ignorait l'existence d'Atlantis et des atlantes.

**Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la cité ancienne Atlantis ?** Demanda surpris Caldwell.

**Non... Mais mon peuple est assez réservé alors il ne faut pas que cela vous vexe.** Répondit Alec sans cesser de regarder les lieux. **Cependant ça a l'air coquet…**

John se retint de rire à cette remarque, sachant très bien que Caldwell lui renverrait une remarque cinglante dans ce cas.

**Comment vont vos hommes ?** Demanda le jeune homme tout en portant son regard vers un lit où le major Lorne était endormi.

**Ils vont bien… Grâce à vous d'ailleurs.** Dit le militaire aux yeux verts en un sourire.

**Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnels messieurs.**

**Peu de personnes auraient eu le courage de venir en aide à mes hommes Mr Matty. Pour cela on ne peut que vous remercier.**

**Très bien alors… J'accepte vos remerciements.** Sourit Alec tout en se redressant sur le lit. **Excusez moi, mais la position du mort je n'aime pas. **Dit-il pour expliquer son redressement.

**Je comprends.** Rigola John, aimant une telle franchise peu commune. **Que faisiez-vous sur cette planète ?**

Alec sourit. Il ne connaissait pas ce peuple mais de toute évidence ils étaient méfiants tout comme son peuple. Après tout il ne pouvait pas leurs en vouloir…

**Je cherche une personne qui m'est chère. Je pensais qu'elle se trouvait sur cette planète mais apparemment non puisqu'il n'y avait personne à part ses quatre hommes et des wraiths… Satanées créatures ses machins.** Murmura-t-il en repensant à ce qui s'était passé sur la planète.

**Oh oui… Vous avez raison.** Dit John.

Souriant à l'approbation du militaire, Alec se détendit. Non pas qu'il était nerveux, mais se retrouver sur une planète inconnue, avec un peuple d'inconnu dans cette galaxie de fou, il était tout de même normal de garder certaines méfiances.

**Ce n'est pas que je veux être incorrect, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser. Il faudrait que je retourne chez moi.** Dit-il tout en se levant du lit, se retrouvant ainsi à la même hauteur que les deux militaires atlantes. **Je voudrais utiliser votre porte des étoiles, si vous le permettez.**


	48. Chapter 48

Se tenant au côté du sergent qui s'occupait de l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles, Caldwell regardait avec attention les chevrons s'enclencher un à un. La porte tournant sur elle-même de ce même mouvement depuis des milliards d'années, il sentit son cœur battre anormalement. Non pas qu'il ressentait un quelconque malaise ou une quelconque appréhension, mais voir la porte ainsi, dans toute sa splendeur, lui faisait toujours cet effet.

Il faut dire que l'invention des anciens qui avaient révolutionné les voyages interstellaires étaient des plus fascinantes, tout comme son fonctionnement. Il faut dire que sur ce point, le militaire n'était pas très au courant. McKay avait bien tenté à maintes et maintes reprises de lui expliquer le fonctionnement précis, mais les mots de ce cher scientifique pouvaient être très compliqués, trop compliqués quand on n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires… Au moins cette ignorance lui permettait de voir la porte des étoiles de façon plus fantaisiste, plus exceptionnelle.

La porte avait changé tellement de chose dans sa vie. Lui, le militaire suivant les ordres et les règlements à la lettre, lui étant prêt à tout sacrifier pour sa patrie, son pays, avait tellement changé. Devenir dirigeant de cette magnifique cité avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie professionnelle mais aussi personnelle. De commandant de vaisseau, il était passé à dirigeant d'une mythique cité, de militaire borné et pessimiste, il était devenu un homme ouvert et relativisant le plus possible. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'Atlantis avait eu sur le militaire, un effet bénéfique en définitive.

Cependant en cette journée agréable, son excitation était surmontée d'une pointe d'impatience. Posant son attention sur ce Alec qui avait sauvé la vie d'une de ses équipes, Steven espérait que cet inconnu allait repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Non pas qu'il ne lui était pas redevable, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le garder trop longtemps sur la cité. Après tout Atlantis n'était pas un refuge pour pauvre âme égarée, aussi sympathique et héroïque soit-elle.

Se souvenant de l'arrivée soudaine de l'ancien runner sur Atlantis, Steven se rappela de ne pas y avoir été favorable. Après tout il ne connaissait rien de lui à l'époque, si ce n'est son histoire tragique et oh combien peu ordinaire, mais Elisabeth avait appuyé la demande du lieutenant colonel en mettant en avant la connaissance de l'ennemi de Ronon, ainsi que ses capacités pour les combattre. Bien sûr à l'heure actuelle il ne regrettait pas l'intégration de l'ancien runner, mais il voulait que son cas reste le seul et l'unique. Après tout, s'il devait accueillir sur la cité toutes les personnes qui avaient porté secours de près ou de loin à ses hommes, Atlantis serait déjà en surpopulation.

Regardant ce Alec Matty regarder lui aussi la porte des étoiles avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux, Steven fut rassuré. Cet inconnu semblait très impatient de retourner chez lui, auprès des siens et qui pourrait lui en vouloir. Il ne connaissait personne sur la cité et Atlantis pouvait être très impressionnante les premières fois. De plus, après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui, une discussion s'apparentant plus à un interrogatoire afin d'être sûr que ce dernier n'était pas une menace pour la cité et ses habitants, Alec devait être plus qu'impatient, surtout s'il devait retrouver une personne qu'il connaissait.

Alors que le dernier chevron venait de se verrouiller, un dysfonctionnement se produisit. Le trou de vers qui aurait dû se former en une flaque bleuté d'une lumière éblouissante n'apparut pas. Au lieu du trou de vers habituel, un mécanisme de sécurité se déclancha et la porte se bloqua.

Le sergent qui s'occupait de la porte regarda surpris son supérieur.

**Trou de vers non établi mon colonel.**

**Vous savez ce qui se passe ?** Demanda le militaire au spécialiste.

**Quelque chose ne va pas sur la porte d'arrivée mon colonel, c'est la seule explication.**

Caldwell se retourna pour regarder Alec, qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

**Vous êtes sûr de nous avoir donner les bonnes coordonnées ?** Demanda John qui se tenait au côté du pégasien.

Alec se rapprocha du sergent et regarda les coordonnées que ce dernier avait entrées.

**Je confirme.** Répondit-il tout en se redressant.

Bien que ce genre de chose ne se produisait que très rarement, il n'était pas improbable que ce problème ne soit que temporaire. Après tout peut être que la porte avait certains problèmes de l'autre côté ou bien qu'elle était déjà enclenchée durant leur tentative.

**Recommencez.** Dit Caldwell au sergent.

Cependant, après plusieurs autres tentatives toutes infructueuses, le militaire dû se rendre à l'évidence.

**Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils soient arrivés aussi rapidement.** Dit soudain Alec en haussant le ton.

**De quoi parlez-vous ?** Demanda John qui ne comprenait pas qui pouvait être ses « ils ».

**Les wraiths.** Souffla Alec en portant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. **Certains des miens pensaient qu'ils allaient arrivés et cela s'est arrivé vrai… Cependant on pensait avoir encore quelque semaine pour nous organiser afin de nous battre.**

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Devant la détresse de ce pauvre homme, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Ronon quand il avait découvert que son monde avait été détruit par les wraiths. Cela avait été un tel choc pour lui, un choc auquel il ne s'était jamais véritablement remis bien que sur Atlantis il se sentait désormais chez lui.

**Je suis désolé.** Sourit tristement John.

**Merci.**

**Avez-vous une autre adresse de planète ? Peut être chez certains de vos alliés ?** Demanda Caldwell aussi naturellement qu'il le pouvait.

John voulut à cet instant précis, mettre une bonne correction à son supérieur qui manquait de tact dans une telle situation. Ce pauvre homme venait sans doute de perdre toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et il voulait le mettre presque à la porte de la cité ? Même s'il avait fait des progrès en diplomatie, il y avait bien des domaines où il devait prendre des leçons.

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon peuple était réservé colonel.** Dit froidement Alec.

**Bon, on va vous faire préparer une chambre. Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une planète qui peut vous accueillir.** Dit le militaire d'un ton neutre.

**Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps qu'il est nécessaire sur Atlantis.** Reprit John en un sourire, faisant abstraction des yeux noirs que lui lançait Caldwell.


	49. Chapter 49

**Il y a des draps qui se trouvent dans les placards là-bas.** Dit John tout en montrant un meuble dans un coin de la pièce. **Je sais que c'est spartiate mais vous adapterez à votre goût.** Sourit le militaire en regardant le nouvel arrivant.

Alec fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Pour être spartiate, effectivement il n'avait jamais vu plus spartiate. La décoration d'un sombre gris caractéristique d'Atlantis, lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans une cellule. Un lit se trouvant au centre de la pièce, un bureau dans un coin et une sorte de penderie où apparemment se trouvait les draps et une petite table de nuit, la pièce n'était pas des plus accueillantes. Aucune chaleur humaine, aucune décoration joviale, aucun objet de décoration…

**Je n'ai aucune affaire ici. Comment voulez-vous que j'adapte à mon goût ?** Demanda Alec amèrement tout en sortant les draps de l'armoire que John lui avait désigné.

Le militaire ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait pas dit cette phrase en mal mais de toute évidence il aurait mieux de s'abstenir de ce commentaire. Se souvenant de sa propre expérience, John savait à quel point il était dur de se retrouver seul, isolé des siens.

Cette impression il l'avait ressenti quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier sur ce monde où le temps passait plus rapidement. Avec aucun moyen de rentrer sur Atlantis, d'entretenir la moindre communication, il avait finalement retrouvé un peuple charmant et accueillant. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de repartir chez lui, près des siens, il s'était finalement plus ou moins mis à la coutume de ce peuple pacifiste passant leur journée à tenter de se rapprocher de l'ascension. Cependant, malgré toutes les personnes l'entourant et le soutenant pour s'adapter, jamais il n'avait plus oublié Atlantis et ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Comprenant ce que pouvait ressentir à cet instant Alec, John ne se formalisa pas de sa réponse. Il était tout à fait normal que ce dernier ne soit pas très enclin à rester sur Atlantis mais avec le temps s'il n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller, il ferait comme Ronon et s'adapterait à la vie sur la cité, et peut être vu sa maîtrise de combat pourrait lui aussi devenir un atout.

**Désolé.** Dit soudain Alec. **Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie alors que vous avez été accueillant avec moi.**

**Ce n'est pas grave.** Sourit John en dépliant le drap pour commencer à faire le lit. **Je sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver avec de parfait inconnu.**

**Vraiment ?**

**Oh oui mais c'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.** Dit John tout en se grattant la tête.

**Je comprends.** Dit Alec tout en bordant un côté. **Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il m'arrive.** Soupira-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. **Il y a encore quelques jours j'étais sur ma planète et maintenant me voici ici… Loin des miens.**

John ne sut quoi dire face à cette réalité. La vie était faite d'imprévus et tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain sans qu'on ne s'y attende.

**Dire que je devrais être sur mon monde pour combattre les wraiths… **

**Vous avez dit que vous étiez à la recherche d'une personne qui vous est chère ?** Demanda John, voulant changer de sujet de conversation.

**Effectivement.** Sourit le jeune homme en songeant à la personne qu'il voulait retrouver. **J'ai quitté Locia, mon monde,** précisa-t-il en voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, **il y quatre jours avec l'espoir de pouvoir ramener une personne qui compte pour moi. **

**Une femme ? **Demanda John en un sourire charmeur.

**Oui une femme…** Dit-il rêveur. **Une merveille de la nature je dirais. Je l'ai laissé partir bêtement mais maintenant je veux la retrouver… **

**Je comprends. Pour une femme on pourrait déplacer des montagnes.** Sourit John en songeant à Elisabeth.

**Des montagnes comme vous dites.** Reprit Alec en rigolant timidement. **Mais il faut déjà que je la retrouve.**

John eut de la peine à cet instant pour Alec. En effet, songeant à lui et Elisabeth, leur histoire semer d'embûche, il espérait que pour Alec et cette femme, qui semblait tant tenir pour elle, la vie serait plus indulgente et moins douloureuse. Bien que maintenant il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde, il avait tout de même été l'homme le plus malheureux durant une année et il souhaiter à personne de vivre ce que lui avait vécu.

**On vous aidera dans vos recherches.** Dit calmement John.

**Vraiment ? Pourquoi ferez-vous ça pour moi ?**

**C'est la moindre des choses je pense. Vous avez tout de même sauvé la vie de quatre de mes hommes.**

**C'est vrai.** Sourit malicieusement Alec tout en regardant ses mains.

John savait qu'avant d'entamer une quelconque recherche, il devait en parler avec le colonel Caldwell et il savait très bien que ce dernier serait réticent, surtout vu la façon dont il s'était comporter avec Alec. Cependant, il allait lui rappeler que pour qu'Alec parte le plus rapidement possible, il allait falloir lui rendre ce petit service.

Alors qu'un silence posant commençait à s'installer entre les deux hommes, John posa une main sur son ventre. Ce dernier ne faisait que de gargouiller depuis plusieurs minutes, signes qu'il mourrait de faim.

**Vous devez avoir faim non ?** Demanda John en espérant une réponse affirmative.

**Je dois dire que je ne dirais pas non à un repas bien chaud.**

**Très bien. Venez on va au mess.** Dit John tout en se levant. **Je vous présenterais le reste de mon équipe. Vous allez voir. **Dit-il tout en sortant des quartiers d'Alec, ce dernier à sa gauche. **Ils sont tous super.**


	50. Chapter 50

Le mess était quasiment vide. Seuls quelques militaires ne préférant pas attendre l'heure de pointe pour manger s'y trouvant, John et Alec se trouvait dans un coin reculer afin d'être à l'abri de tout regard indiscret.

La nouvelle s'étant propagée rapidement qu'un homme avait sauvé l'équipe du Major Lorne et que ce dernier se trouvait maintenant bloqué sur Atlantis, énormément de mondes s'étaient retournés sur leur chemin, provoquant ainsi le malaise du pégasien. D'un naturel discret, il n'aimait pas que toutes les attentions soient tournées vers lui, chose qu'il avait fait comprendre à John avant d'entrer dans le mess, conscient que c'était dans cet endroit que devait se trouver le plus de monde. Heureusement le militaire lui avait assuré que la plupart des atlantes avaient mangé et allaient retourner à leur travail pour tout le reste de la journée, le laissant ainsi tranquille.

Regardant ce qu'il avait sur son plateau, le jeune homme ne savait pas par où commencer. Ne connaissant pas ce genre de nourriture, il ne savait pas si ce que lui avait prit le militaire se trouvant en face de lui serait à son goût, bien que ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait choisi que des bonnes choses.

Jouant machinalement avec sa fourchette, Alec ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Son ventre criait famine et il ne savait pas si il devait commencer par la petite assiette ou reposant des tranches de « tomates » comme lui avait dit John, ou bien par le plat chaud où se trouvait une viande rouge et des frites

**Votre nourriture est étrange je trouve.** Dit Alec pour engager la conversation.

**Si vous voulez, il y a des repas athosiens sinon.** Sourit John tout en piquant une frite dans son assiette.

Alec haussa un sourcil. Il trouvait cela étrange la nourriture qu'il avait dans son assiette, cette nourriture « terrienne », mais il avait trouvé l'aspect de cette nourriture athosienne encore plus suspicieuse.

**La nourriture athosienne semble moins apetissante que la vôtre si vous voulez mon avis.**

John se retint de rire à cette remarque. Lui aussi avait trouvé que la nourriture athosienne avait une texture suspecte, mais quand on avait que ça à manger et bien on ne faisait pas le difficile. Après tout, il valait mieux un repas athosiens que les rations militaires qui avouons-le, était loin d'être gastronomique. Et puis quand on y avait goûté, la nourriture athosienne n'était pas si mauvaise… Au contraire même.

**Ne le dites pas à Teyla sinon elle vous massacre.** Rigola John en songeant à la dernière fois que Rodney avait fait une remarque sur la nourriture de son peuple.

**Qui est Teyla ?** Demanda Alec tout en mâchouillant une frite. **C'est très bon ses frites.** Dit-il en un sourire.

**Je vous l'avais dit.** Rit John. **Teyla est une amie athosienne. Elle vient d'un monde nommé Athos.**

**Athos ? Jamais entendu parlé. **Dit Alec tout en continuant de dévorer son assiette.

**Son peuple et elle ont du fuir leur planète à cause des wraiths.** Se rappela avec nostalgie John.

**Ils vivent sur Atlantis alors ?**

**Non. Les athosiens sont installés sur le continent, une partie de terre de la planète. Teyla vit avec nous et fait partie de mon équipe pour combattre les wraiths.**

Bien qu'il tentait de suivre, Alec était un peu perdu. Ne sachant rien de ce qui se passe dans Pégase, rien sur les différents mondes et différents peuples, rien sur cette planète où il avait échoué, il était dur de comprendre quoique ce soit. Cependant il fit un effort. Après tout, s'il devait passé quelques temps avec ces gens, il devait au moins connaître les bases. Tentant de se concentrer au maximum sur le récit du militaire se trouvant devant lui, il ne se rendit pas compte que des personnes étaient arrivées à leur table.

**Colonel, un nouvel ami ?** Demanda ironiquement Rodney tout en s'installant avec son plateau.

John ferma les yeux et soupira. McKay avait toujours eu don de faire des entrées peu communes, mais alors là son attitude et sa pique était digne d'un enfant de dix ans.

**Je m'appelle Rodney McKay, scientifique en chef de la base.** Dit Rodney tout en tendant la main à **Alec. Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous.** Dit-il tout en fronçant les sourcils. **Vous êtes le nouveau héros de la cité ?**

John manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarque. Rodney était au courant de toutes les rumeurs qui défilaient sur Atlantis, mais il manquait toujours de tact pour dire aux principaux intéressés celles les concernant.

**McKay… Taisez-vous !** Dit John tout en dévisageant son ami.

**Oh mais je ne fais que rapporter ce que j'ai entendu en venant de mon laboratoire.** Se défendit-il.

Oui et bien…

Alec sourit en voyant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Ses deux adultes qui étaient censés être responsables, se chamaillaient tels deux enfants. La situation aurait pu le faire rire s'il ne se sentait pas un peu mal à l'aise face au joute verbale que les deux atlantes se lançaient.

**Bonjour.** Dit une voix derrière son dos, faisant taire instantanément John et Rodney. **Mon nom est Teyla Emmagan.**

Teyla prit naturellement place entre John et Rodney, espérant ainsi les faire cesser de se comporter comme des enfants.

Souriant à l'inconnu se trouvant devant elle, la jeune athosienne avait entendu elle aussi la dernière rumeur circulant sur la cité, celle racontant qu'un homme des plus charmant avait sauvé la vie d'une équipe au périple de la sienne.

Le visage angélique, une fine barbe naissante lui donnant un petit côté sauvage, cet homme était effectivement très séduisant. Ses yeux noirs étant en harmonie avec ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit, Teyla fut charmée par le sourire que cet inconnu lui lança, un sourire charmeur et sensuel.

Se sentant gêné par le regard transperçant qu'on lui lançait, Teyla baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

**Enchanté Teyla Emmagan.** Dit d'une voix rauque Alec. **Je m'appelle Alec Matty. Vous êtes l'athosienne à qui on ne doit pas parler de nourriture, c'est bien ça ?**

Teyla ne sut si elle devait être énervé contre John qui avait de toute évidence raconter certaine chose sur elle, ou bien rire face au comique de la situation. Regardant son supérieur et voyant l'air gêné que ce dernier arborait, elle ne put que sourire.

**Oui c'est bien moi.** Rigola-t-elle. **Mais je ne mors pas. **Précisa Teyla tout en lançant un regard noir à John et Rodney.

**Où est Ronon ?** Demanda soudainement Rodney. **Normalement vous êtes toujours ensembles.**

Teyla sourit en pensant à son amant qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller chercher une personne qui allait à coup sûr louper le dîner en groupe programmé. Certaines fois Ronon était vraiment un ange…

**Il est parti chercher Elisabeth.** Dit-elle en un sourire à John qui au nom d'Elisabeth avait eut des étincelles dans les yeux.

**Ronon ? Elisabeth ?** Demanda Alec tout en attaquant un morceau de pain.

**Ronon vient de Sateda et Elisabeth est une terrienne comme McKay et moi.** Répondit John en un sourire.

**C'est un nom étrange… Ronon.** Dit Alec en grimaçant.

John se retint de rire mais le sourire qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres trahissait son ressenti.

**Evitez de lui dire ça… Il risque de vous massacrer.**

**Oui comme-ci vous appelez Rodney, Meredith.** Sourit malicieusement Teyla.

**Meredith ?**

**Bon vous avez fini !** S'énerva Rodney en voyant l'amusement de ses amis à dire son premier prénom.

**Vous vous appelez vraiment Meredith ? **Rigola Alec à gorge déployée. **Vous n'avez pas eu de chance.**

Ne répondant pas à cet étranger qui commençait à lui faire bourdonner les oreilles, Rodney se concentra sur une chose bien plus intéressante : la nourriture se trouvant sur son plateau.

**Enfin bref… Ne dites pas ça à Ronon sinon il va vous massacrer.** Reprit plus sérieusement. **Croyez-moi, les combats avec lui sont toujours très sportifs.**

Teyla sourit à cette remarque du militaire. Assistant à quasiment tous les entraînements des deux hommes, elle pouvait confirmer les dire du colonel. Les séances étaient toujours très sportifs, du moins pour John puisqu'il finissait tout le temps au sol en un temps records.

**J'aime son prénom.** Dit Teyla en un sourire radieux.

**Ca ne compte pas Teyla.**

**Et pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Mon avis est important tout de même.**

**Important mais pas objectif.**

Alec les regardait de nouveau parler mais il ne comprenait rien à la conversation. Faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas perdre le fil, il fut sauvé par une autre voix arrivant vers eux.

**Sheppard, laissez Teyla tranquille.** Dit Ronon tout en s'installant au côté de Alec sans faire attention à lui.

**C'est vous Ronon ?** Demanda Alec en se tournant vers le satédien.

**Oui et vous ? **

**Alec, le nouveaux héros de la cité.** Sourit-il tout en regardant Rodney qui continuait à manger.

**Où est Elisabeth ?** Demanda John, surpris que cette dernière ne soit pas arrivée en même temps que l'ancien runner.

**Elle arrive dans une minute.**

Alec se sentait de trop à cette table. Non pas que les atlantes ne faisaient pas tout pour le rendre à l'aise, mais c'était toujours difficile de se sentir bien dans un groupe soudé et uni comme apparemment les personnes de cette table l'étaient.

**Tiens voilà ma belle.** Sourit John en apercevant Elisabeth se diriger vers eux.

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas lent et calme. La journée avait été pénible dans le laboratoire de Rodney et elle était heureuse de pouvoir s'accorder un court moment de repos avec ses amis et surtout John. En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, le couple n'avait pas eu le temps de se retrouver à leur plus grand damne. Ayant toujours leur petit entretien trop vite écourté à son goût, Elisabeth arriva avec un sourire éclatant.

**Bonjour tout le monde.** Dit-elle tout en prenant place au côté de John.

**Elisabeth, je te présente Alec.** Dit John tout en lui montrant Alec d'un geste de la main. **Il est le nouveau héros des atlantes selon Rodney. **Plaisanta le militaire.

Tout en prenant la main de son compagnon en dessous de la table, comme elle avait souvent l'habitude de le faire à présent, Elisabeth sourit poliment à cet homme qui avait apparemment la sympathie de son ami.

**Enchantée Alec.** Dit elle en un sourire. **C'est donc vous qui avez sauvé l'équipe du Major Lorne.**

**Oui c'est moi.** Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux sombres. **Vous semblez être tous très proches.** Reprit Alec tout en dévisageant tout le monde.

John regarda à tour de rôle ses amis et sourit.

**On est une équipe… Une famille. **

Chacun approuvant les paroles du militaire, ils se mirent tous à rire.


	51. Chapter 51

Le repas s'était déroulé à merveille. La bonne entente et une agréable humeur ayant été de mise tout au long du dîner, la petite réunion au mess avait été une véritable réussite. Parlant de différentes anecdotes qui leur étaient arrivées, l'équipe de John avait réussi à redonner le sourire au nouvel arrivant malgré sa situation critique. Chacun sachant ce qu'on pouvait éprouvé dans une telle situation, ayant eux aussi vécu des évènements similaires, ils avaient tout fait pour le rendre à l'aise et lui montrer qu'il était le bienvenu.

Les pics que s'étaient lancées Rodney et John tout au long de la soirée avaient tout de même surpris Alec. Ce dernier s'était donc renseigné discrètement auprès de Teyla pour savoir si ce genre de comportements était habituel. La jeune athosienne, afin de se venger de John, avait dit haut et fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre que le scientifique et le militaire étaient de véritables gamin et que c'était une sorte de jeu pour eux de se chamailler à longueur de temps, mais qu'au fond, ils s'adoraient et ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. McKay et John, ne sachant pas où se mettre et n'osant plus se regarder en face, avaient fait rire toute la table plus d'une fois au cours du dîner.

Le repas ayant touché à sa fin, ils s'étaient tous séparés dans la bonne humeur : John et Elisabeth d'un côté, Rodney direction son laboratoire, Ronon ses quartiers, Teyla et Alec dans la salle d'entraînement.

Ayant appris que la jeune athosienne était une des meilleurs guerrières de son peuple, lui avait demandé si elle ne pouvait pas lui enseigner quelques techniques dont il ignorait peut être l'existence. La jeune femme, flattée qu'Alec puisse voir un professeur en elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, avait accepté avec un grand sourire, chose que Ronon avait aperçue.

Marchant dans les couloirs atlantes en compagnie d'Elisabeth, John se sentait léger. Main dans la main avec la jeune femme, il s'amusait délicatement à lui caresser la paume de son pouce. Ce geste était si anodin pour un couple et pourtant si merveilleux. Lui et Elisabeth ne s'exposant jamais au grand jour, la jeune femme préférant garder ses moments pour l'intimité, il était surpris qu'elle le laisse faire, et même qu'elle exerce cette pression dans sa main, refusant qu'il s'éloigne.

Savourant ce contact en un sourire radieux, John ne prêta pas attention aux hommes sous ses ordres qui le regardaient à chaque passage. Après tout, Elisabeth n'était plus sa supérieur et il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Ils étaient un couple comme un autre…

**John.** Dit Elisabeth tout en se stoppant à l'angle d'un couloir. **J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Heitmeyer dans dix minutes. **Dit-elle tout en regardant la montre à la poignée de son compagnon.

John était heureux. Les premiers rendez-vous avec le docteur Heitmeyer avaient été une vraie plaie pour la jeune femme mais maintenant elle y allait avec plaisir. Le médecin ayant refusé de parler avec John ce dont Elisabeth lui disait, il s'était donc fait une raison et ne cherchait plus de lui soutirer des informations. Après tout Elisabeth allait mieux et lui aussi. Il avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir : une vie de couple avec la femme qu'il aimait. Sachant qu'il devait son bonheur actuel en partie à la psychologue, John ne pouvait que lui en être redevable. Même s'il avait toujours été contre l'intervention d'une psychologue dans sa vie, il était heureux que ses rendez-vous aient été bénéfiques pour la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

**D'accord. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? **

Elisabeth ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Aimant ses petits moments en sa compagnie, elle les chérissait de tout son cœur sachant que tout pouvait être détruit du jour au lendemain.

En effet, John n'était jamais sûr à cent pour cent de rentrer de chacune de ses missions. Tout risque zéro étant impossible dans la galaxie de Pégase, Elisabeth avait toujours cette peur au fond de son ventre à chaque fois que le militaire passait la porte des étoiles. Grâce à Kate, elle avait réussi à maîtriser cette peur irrationnelle qui faisait son quotidien et elle se contenait de vivre les moments présents, ne pouvant savoir de quoi demain serait fait.

Aimant quand le militaire se montrait aussi attentif, Elisabeth se réfugia dans ses bras pour un câlin improvisé dans les couloirs.

John, surpris qu'Elisabeth se montre expressive dans un tel lieu ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Savourant son corps chaud contre les siens, il lui embrassa délicatement le front, ce qui fit relever la tête de la jeune femme. Capturant ses lèvres en un baiser doux et tendre, Elisabeth sourit contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

**Qu'est ce que je peux adorer tes lèvres.** Murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de John, les yeux fermés.

**Moi aussi j'adore t'embrasser.** Lui répondit-il sur le même ton à peine audible.

Se dégageant doucement de l'empreinte protecteur de son compagnon, Elisabeth reprit sa marche tout en serrant la main de John dans la sienne, plus fermement qu'avant.

**Il a l'air gentil cet Alec non ?** Demanda subitement le militaire.

**Oui… Il a l'air gentil.** Lui confirma Elisabeth tout en regardant devant elle.

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je crois que Teyla à une touche.** Rigola John en repensant à la tête de Ronon.

**Vraiment ?** Demanda la jeune femme tout en se tournant vers son ami.

**Oh oui… Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte.**

**Tu crois qu'elle serait du genre à tromper Ronon ?** Demanda troublée Elisabeth.

**Non, je ne pense pas. Elle va juste faire comprendre à Alec qu'elle n'est plus libre… Elle aime bien trop Ronon pour lui faire du mal.**

Elisabeth sourit à ses paroles. Il était vrai que Teyla aimait Ronon, elle en était persuadée. Formant un couple parfait et soudé, les deux pégasiens étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et jamais ils ne pourraient se faire de mal.

**Tu as raison.** Consentit la jeune femme tout en s'arrêtant à un croisement.

Voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur lieu de séparation, John déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

**Bon, je vais rejoindre Caldwell mon cœur. A tout à l'heure.**

**A tout à l'heure John.**

Regardant son compagnon partir dans les couloirs, la jeune femme sourit en pensant à la soirée à venir, surtout si elle s'annonçait aussi enrichissante que le dîner précédent.


	52. Chapter 52

La soirée était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures sur la cité Atlante. Les étoiles ayant pris la place du Soleil, la nuit était éclairée par des milliers de points scintillants ainsi que de la Lune qui régnait en mettre à cette heure tardive.

Alors que certaines admiraient les différentes nébuleuses sur un balcon accompagné d'une bouteille de vin française, que d'autre travaillait sans relâche dans leur laboratoire, certains étaient encore en train de s'entraîner dans la salle réservée à cet effet.

Des coups des bâtons s'entrechoquant résonnant dans la grande pièce, des respirations saccadées se faisant entendre de plus en plus difficilement, des glissements de pieds sur le sol dur parvenant aux oreilles, les deux personnes qui se battaient ne se laissaient aucun répit.

Teyla, vêtue d'une longue robe fendue pour avoir plus de mobilité, était épuisée. Des gouttes de sueurs se formant dans son décolleté, elle sentait que le bâton qu'elle tenait entre ses mains commençait à doucement glisser de ses doigts. Esquivant habilement une nouvel attaque de son adversaire, elle tenta par une pirouette que lui avait appris son compagnon pour porter un coup fatal, mais cela échoua, le coup esquiver de justesse par le pégasien.

**Vous êtes un excellent guerrier.** Dit la jeune athosienne, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

**Merci.** Sourit Alec tout en faisant tourner son bâton devant lui. **Vous vous débrouillez bien.**

Souriant à ce compliment, Teyla se remit en position de combat pour le nouveau départ qui allait être lancé.

Bien qu'elle savait que le nouvel arrivant était un excellent guerrier, elle ne pensait pas qu'Alec lui aurait donné autant de fil à retordre. Se débrouillant comme un chef, ce dernier avait pratiquement tout le temps le dessus sur la jeune femme, la poussant ainsi au dessus de ses propres limites.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que le jeune homme était arrivé sur la cité. S'étant très vite adapté à la vie sur Atlantis, il passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de la jeune athosienne avec qui il s'était lié plus vite d'amitié. La salle d'entraînement étant son endroit préféré, l'endroit où il ne se sentait pas dépaysé, Alec passait quasiment tout son temps à s'entraîner, la plupart du temps avec l'athosienne. Cette dernière, voulant faire des progrès, s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur professeur que cet homme fraîchement débarqué. Ne la ménageant pas au cours de leurs combats, Teyla était souvent mise à terre de façon brutale et pourtant nécessaire si elle voulait d'améliorer. Aimant ce côté brutal et sans pitié du jeune homme au cours des combats, elle avait réellement l'impression d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre sur le tatami. L'image d'Alec dans la vie de tous les jours et son image dans la salle d'entraînement étant totalement aux antipodes, la jeune femme trouvait cela étrange ses changements de comportements. Cependant avec ce qu'il venait de vire, qui pouvait lui en blâmer ? Après tout il se donnait juste à deux cents pour cents dans les combats…

**Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai faire une pause. Vous m'épuisez.** Dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Alec regarda la jeune athosienne boire un peu d'eau. Elle semblait épuisée, fatiguée. Les quelques gouttelettes de sueur s'étant formées sur son front, plaquant également ses cheveux, lui donnaient un petit côté sauvage et fougueux fort agréable. Souriant en pensant qu'il pourrait l'épuiser d'une autre manière, Alec s'épongea le front en attendant que la jeune femme reprenne une respiration plus normale.

**Vous vous épuisez trop vite Teyla. Il faut que vous appreniez à maîtriser votre souffle. C'est le plus important.**

**Merci du conseil.** Sourit-elle tout en balançant sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Les prunelles du jeune homme se firent plus sombres. Détaillant la nuque parfaite de la jeune femme, l'envie de lui faire subir mille tortures lui passa devant les yeux.

**Ronon ne s'est pas joint à nous ce soir, pourquoi ?** Demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

**Il est épuisé. Les missions s'enchaînent à un sacré rythme et il a besoin de se reposer. D'ailleurs il se fait tard, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.** Dit-elle tout en se levant pour retourner dans ses quartiers.

**Non.** Dit autoritairement le jeune homme, surprenant Teyla qui se retourna vivement. **On doit manger avant.** Dit-il en un sourire.

**Je suis désolée mais je dois retrouver Ronon.** Dit-elle en un sourire.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il voulait dîner en tête à tête avec la jeune athosienne, mais à chaque fois un élément intervenait et l'empêchait d'avoir ce petit rendez-vous privé avec la jeune femme. Soit c'était une personne qui venait s'installer à leur table sans y être invité, soit c'était parce que Ronon et elle avaient prévu quelque chose. Ne se démontant pas, Alec ne comptait pas la laisser partir sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

**Un autre soir alors ?** Demanda-il en un sourire charmeur.

Teyla fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait ce sourire que lui lançait le pégasien depuis maintenant deux ou trois jours, ce sourire charmeur qu'elle devait bien avouer était à croquer. Consciente que le jeune homme tentait de la séduire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr elle était avec Ronon, cet homme si parfait et qu'elle aimait à la folie, cet homme pour qui elle donnerait sa vie sans hésitation et pourtant elle avait envie d'accepter cette invitation. Non pas qu'elle était réellement attirée par le nouvel arrivant, bien qu'il soit très bel homme, mais quelque chose en lui la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas d'où cette sensation lui venait et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle voulait accepter, pour mettre enfin le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

**Je… Je suis avec Ronon.** Balbutia-t-elle gênée. **Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de mal entendu. **Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

**Oh mais il ne lui en a pas.** Lui certifia le pégasien. **Un dîner entre amis mais rien que vous et moi. Si vous devez demander l'autorisation à Ronon, je le conçois.** Dit-il tout en se levant à son tour.

Teyla n'aima pas cette phrase. Bien qu'elle aimait énormément Ronon, elle ne voulait pas que les gens croient qu'elle lui soit soumise. En aucun cas il n'y avait de dominé et de dominant entre eux… Ils étaient un couple en parfaite harmonie et en aucun cas elle n'avait besoin de son accord pour faire une chose.

**Ronon n'a pas son mot à dire.** S'énerva-t-elle. **Je tenais juste à vous le rappeler.** Dit-elle tout en le sondant du regard.

**Alors dans ce cas, on dit demain soir à 21h00. **

**Très bien.** Dit la jeune athosienne avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement.


	53. Chapter 53

Marchant dans les couloirs atlantes, son sac de sport sur son épaule droite, Teyla remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son entraînement avec le nouvel arrivant ayant été épuisant, la jeune athosienne n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver l'homme de sa vie dans ses quartiers pour un moment de tendresse dont Ronon avait le secret.

Passant sa main sur le petit écran se trouvant sur le mur à l'entrée de ses quartiers, la porte coulissa sur le côté pour la laisser entrer dans la pièce. A peine eut-elle dépassée l'encadrer qu'elle put constater que son cher et tendre était confortablement installé sur leur lit en train de lire un magazine.

Ne voulant pas le déranger dans sa lecture qui semblait le passionné, Teyla alla déposé ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, tout en ayant la ferme attention de les mettre dans le panier à linge sale le lendemain matin, quand elle aurait moins mal à ses muscles. N'ayant même pas le courage de prendre une douche de suite, la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit, au côté de Ronon.

Ce dernier, ayant aperçu la présence de sa compagne que lorsqu'elle avait prit place sur le lit, retira ses lunettes et posa son magasine sur le rebord de sa table de chevet et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

**Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il tout en prenant Teyla dans ses bras.

La jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux, savourant le contact des lèvres chaudes de son amant sur son front encore humide.

**Epuisée mais ça va.** Sourit-elle tout en capturant les lèvres de Ronon. **Que lisais-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle tout en se blottissant contre lui.

Posant sa tête contre le torse de son amant, Teyla commença à s'amuser avec le fin tee-shirt qui le recouvrait. Aimant sentir ses bras fort et protecteur l'entourer, elle se laissa aller à ce sentiment si apaisant, si épanouissant qui se faisait nommé amour.

**Un magazine venant de Terre. **

**Il est à John ?** Demanda la jeune femme, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

**A qui d'autre ?** Répondit l'ancien runner en ironisant.

Teyla rigola faiblement. Sa question avait été stupide mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. John et Ronon, amis depuis maintenant quelques années, partageaient les mêmes passions, même terriennes. En effet, les motos et guitare ne faisant pas partie des cultures pégasiennes, John avait transmis sa passion pour diverses choses à son amant.

**Peut être à Rodney.** Dit-elle malicieusement.

**Oh non.** S'offensa l'ancien runner en fronçant les sourcils. **Je ne suis pas suicidaire mon cœur. Lire des revues scientifiques qui n'a aucun sens et qui me donne des maux de tête… Très peu. Rodney me suffit suffisamment pour les maux de crâne à répétition. **Rigola-t-il tandis que Teyla lui donna une petite tape sur le torse tout en souriant.

**Ronon.** Dit-elle d'un air moralisateur qui ne fonctionna pas.

**Oui je sais…** Sourit-il tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

La serrant tout contre lui, Ronon pouvait sentir le doux parfum des cheveux de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, après un entraînement intensif, Teyla n'avait plus l'odeur florale qu'elle portait naturellement mais peu importait le jeune homme. N'importe quand, n'importe où, n'importe ce qu'elle venait de faire, Teyla était, est et resterait une splendeur pour lui, peu importe les circonstances.

**Alec ne t'a pas trop cassé ?** Demanda-t-il tout en lui caressant la nuque.

Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient croire, Ronon était véritablement une personne douce et tendre. Ses mains avaient certes manié bons nombres d'armes, avaient tué bons nombres de wraiths, mais ses mains étaient aussi incroyablement douées pour faire perdre toute notion à la jeune femme. Savourant le contact chaud et le petit massage que lui prodiguait son amant, Teyla ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un faible soupir, signe de son bien-être.

**Non il ne m'a pas cassé mais il n'a pas été tendre.**

Ronon fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Bien qu'au début il avait éprouvé une sorte de compassion pour Alec, maintenant Ronon éprouvait un tout autre sentiment.

Ayant remarqué depuis les premiers jours le comportement du nouvel arrivant à l'égard de sa compagne, il l'appréciait de moins en moins. Ses regards charmeurs, ses sourires ensorceleurs… Bien que l'ancien runner avait une totale confiance en son amante et des sentiments à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Cette appréhension était puérile étant donné l'amour qui le liait à Teyla, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. N'en ayant jamais véritablement parler avec la jeune athosienne, Ronon tentait d'éviter le plus possible ses rencontres avec Alec, sachant que le peu de sang froid qu'il avait pourrait lui jouer des tours.

Cependant il ne pouvait plus garder ce pressentiment pour lui. N'aimant pas le petit jeu d'Alec, Ronon devait informer Teyla de cette crainte. Après tout ils étaient un couple soudé et la communication dans ce genre de relation était la meilleure des bases, et puis qui sait peut être qu'après il se sentirait soulagé.

**Je n'aime pas trop cet Alec.** Dit-il de sa voix grave tout en fixant le plafond.

Teyla s'adossa sur son coude. Surprise que Ronon parle aussi librement du sujet qui le perturbait depuis plusieurs jours, elle regarda son compagnon avec attention.

Fixant toujours le plafond de ses yeux noirs, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Une main derrière sa tête, Ronon paressait serein, bien que cela ne soit qu'une façade. En effet, connaissant parfaitement l'homme partageant sa vie, la jeune femme était consciente de ce que pouvait ressentir son compagnon, surtout à l'égard d'Alec. Ses regards plus que suggestifs et ses sourires charmeurs ayant été remarqué par tout le monde, elle se demandait quand Ronon aurait l'audace de lui en parler. Voulant que son amant se dévoile de lui-même, Teyla n'avait pas osé lui parler des avances du nouvel arrivant. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction, mais elle pensait que cette conversation devait débuter par Ronon, et non par elle.

**Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle innocemment alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

**Je trouve qu'il tourne trop autour de toi. Ses regards, ses sourires… J'ai l'impression qu'il est attiré par toi et ça m'énerve.**

Teyla sourit. Aimant quand Ronon partageait ses craintes et ses troubles avec elle, elle se recala dans ses bras.

**Tu n'as rien à craindre mon amour. Je t'aime.** Sourit-elle contre son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

**Moi aussi je t'aime Teyla.** Dit-il tout en l'embrassant de nouveau sur le front. Après quelques minutes de silences, seulement entrecoupé par le souffle des deux atlantes, Ronon reprit. **Tu sais que si on était quelques années en arrière, j'aurai sans doute pris Alec dans un coin et je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser.**

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de rire. Relevant la tête et plantant son regard noisette dans les yeux sombres de son amant, elle ne put que se sentir flatté par ses dernières paroles.

**Bien que je sois flattée mon amour, je suis heureuse de ne pas être des années en arrière. Je préfère ton côté calme et posé au côté brute et sauvage… Bien que ces côtés ont aussi certains avantages.** Dit-elle avec une connotation érotique.

Souriant malicieusement, Ronon attrapa brutalement ses lèvres.

**Je t'aime.** murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**Moi aussi mon chéri.** Sourit la jeune femme tout en s'écartant de son amant, de peur de ne plus pouvoir garder le contrôle encore bien longtemps. **Pour en revenir à Alec, il m'a invité demain soir pour un dîner en tête à tête.**

**Et tu as accepté ?** Demanda surpris Ronon.

**Oui j'ai accepté.** Dit Teyla, consciente que cette réponse n'était pas celle attendue par son amant. **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas.** Reprit-elle tout en posant une main sur sa cuisse gauche. **Je n'accepterai aucune de ses avances.**

**Mouais… **Grimaça Ronon. **Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?**

Teyla s'attendait à une telle question. Ne pouvant pas lui dire qu'elle s'était fait piégée par les mots d'Alec, elle lui dit la seconde raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté cette invitation.

**Et bien je le trouve étrange. **

**Et c'est parce que tu le trouves étrange que tu acceptes de dîner seule avec lui ?** Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

**Ronon.** Le réprimanda-t-elle, n'appréciant le ton employé par son amant. **Si j'ai accepté c'est parce que tout comme toi, je le trouve étrange et je pense que ce dîner me permettra de mieux comprendre ce qui me dérange en lui. Tu comprends ?** Demanda-t-elle en fixant les yeux noirs devant elle qui la dévisageait.

Ronon ne savait pas quoi penser de ce dîner mais une chose était sûre : il avait toute confiance en Teyla. Ayant toujours eu un bon jugement, il savait que la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie voulait éclaircir un point important et peu qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, elle ne l'écouterait pas. De toute façon, étant libre de ce qu'elle voulait, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aller à ce dîner, et de toute façon il n'en avait pas l'attention.

**Tu me promets de faire attention mon amour ?** Demanda-t-il sérieusement tout en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

**Je te le promets Ronon.** Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Scellant cette promesse par un nouveau baiser plus poussé, plus pressant, plus ardent, Ronon posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne afin de la rapprocher de lui. Cependant Teyla s'écarta brusquement de lui et se leva du lit.

Surpris l'ancien runner la regarda hébété.

**Je vais prendre une douche.** Dit Teyla d'une voix sensuelle, le faisant frémir au passage. **Tu m'accompagnes ?**

Souriant à cette demande, Ronon se leva à son tour du lit et laissa tomber son tee-shirt au sol, avant de suivre son amante dans la salle de bain.


	54. Chapter 54

Le sol n'étant pas l'endroit le plus agréable pour travailler, son dos et ses fesses la faisait affreusement souffrir. Sentant ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, la douleur qui la tiraillait arrivait jusqu'à la base de son cou pour remonter à l'arrière de son crâne, prémisse d'un mal de tête imminent. Se déraidissant malgré la douleur, Elisabeth se massa doucement sa nuque, faisant tomber sa tête de droite à gauche en un mouvement gracieux et au combien délicieux pour se détendre. Soufflant bruyamment, elle se re-concentra sur les feuilles de papier étalées devant elle. Bien qu'elle faisait endurer des épreuves à son corps en travaillent à même le sol, Elisabeth préférait bosser ainsi plutôt que sur le bureau de son ami scientifique.

Travaillent en étroite collaboration avec le docteur McKay, la jeune femme avait plus ou moins élu domicile dans l'antre de ce dernier, même si un laboratoire équipé avait été aménagé pour ses travaux. Bien sûr Rodney avait tenté à maintes et maintes reprises de la persuader de travailler dans son propre laboratoire, sa propre indépendance lui manquant, mais avait vite abandonné cette idée face à l'entêtement de la jeune femme. Tentant tout de même de la raisonner pour qu'elle s'installe sur un lieu plus digne pour son corps, c'est-à-dire sur une chaise, en face d'un bureau et d'un ordinateur, McKay avait fait aménagé son laboratoire pour que deux personnes puissent y travailler, mais là encore en vain. Le magnifique bureau et la chaise confortable en cuir qu'il lui avait ramené n'étaient jamais occupés, Elisabeth travaillant toujours à même le sol.

La jeune femme était épuisée. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et cela commençait à se faire ressentir. Regardant sa montre tout en esquivant un bâillement, elle fut horrifiée de constater que cela faisait exactement cinq heures qu'elle n'avait pas relever la tête des inscriptions trouvées sur un objet venant d'une planète de la galaxie de Pégase et qui avait atterri sur le bureau du chef scientifique. Se levant avec plus ou moins de facilité, suite à ses membres endoloris, Elisabeth rangea ses traductions dans un dossier qu'elle avait étiqueté à l'attention de Rodney afin de lui faciliter le travail.

Se rendant compte que son ventre criait famine, elle se décida à aller faire un petit tour au mess afin d'assouvir son envie. Cependant quelqu'un l'en empêcha

**Ah j'étais sûr de vous trouver ici.** Dit Rodney tout en entrant tel une tornade dans le laboratoire.

Souriant à l'attitude de son collègue, Elisabeth était maintenant habituée à de telles entrées incongrues. Le scientifique étant toujours d'un tempérament dynamique, il n'était pas rare de le voir s'énerver, parler ou bien rigoler tout seul. Etant d'une nature « bizarre » comme le disait certains atlantes, Rodney avait toujours eu des comportements qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. N'étant pas enfermé dans un archétype banal, il n'était pas rare de le voir faire des choses extraverties, que peu de personnes faisaient. S'étant habitué maintenant à cette partie de ce cher scientifique, le voir agir ainsi était toujours une source d'amusement, de divertissement.

**Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé tout votre après midi ici ?** S'énerva-t-il tout en constatant que la jeune femme avait fini les traductions normalement programmées pour le lendemain.

Elisabeth savait que son ami allait la réprimander sur sa dose de travail fourni. Etant prévu qu'elle ne passe que quelques minutes dans le laboratoire pour relire des notes, elle s'était laissée prendre par sa folie d'apprendre, de traduire…

Fronçant les sourcils et faisant un petit sourire digne d'un enfant de cinq ans qui tentait d'amadouer ses parents, Elisabeth espérait ainsi que Rodney n'allait pas la réprimander. Cependant le scientifique n'étant pas le militaire partageant sa vie, cette petite moue n'eut aucun effet.

**Elisabeth mais c'est pas vrai. Vous voulez vous tuer au travail ?** S'énerva le scientifique en faisant le tour de la pièce. **Vous vous rendez compte que vous travaillez plus que moi ? C'est de la folie… Et ma réputation alors ? Celle du plus grand bosseur… Elle va en prendre coup !**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle savait que Rodney plaisantait en parlant de sa réputation de travailleur, car personne ne pouvait l'égaler. Rigolant à gorge déployée, elle le regarda ouvrir le dossier qu'elle lui avait préparé, celui qu'elle venait juste de finir.

**Oh moins c'est parfait…** Sourit-il tout en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux. **Vous avez mangé ?**

**Non Rodney, je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger.** Lui répondit Elisabeth, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas sa réponse.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Il admirait beaucoup la persévérance et l'application qu'Elisabeth mettait dans son travail, mais ne pas manger, ça il ne l'admirait pas. Même lui, brillant astrophysicien de génie, prenait une pause toute les trois heures au moins pour un encas qui lui redonnait des forces.

Connaissant parfaitement la jeune femme, pour passer plus de temps en sa compagnie plus de temps que son petit ami même, Rodney avait prévu qu'elle avait sauté son repas. Ayant fait un détour par le mess avant de venir à son laboratoire, il avait prit le nécessaire pour la restaurer et se restaurer par la même occasion.

Prenant le petit panier en osier à ses pieds, qu'il avait amené avec lui, il le posa sur son bureau et sourit à pleines dents.

**Etant donné que je suis habitué à ce genre d'oubli, qui est inadmissible si vous voulez mon avis, j'ai pris le nécessaire pour y remédier. Le dîner est venu à vous Elisabeth.** Sourit le scientifique en sortant quelques encas qu'il avait dérobé au mess.

Elisabeth, touchée par le geste du scientifique, s'avança vers le bureau où était déposé le panier et regarda ce que Rodney en sortait. Sandwich aux thons crudités, ses préférés, une part de gelée bleu et des mandarines. En attrapant une entre ses mains, elle la portait au niveau de son visage pour en humer le doux parfum fruité qui lui rappelait chaque Noël sur Terre.

**Vous n'auriez pas du Rodney.** Sourit Elisabeth. **Mais merci pour ce geste, ça me touche.**

Gêné d'être remercié par la jeune femme, le scientifique sortit rapidement ce qui restait dans son panier surprise en se raclant la gorge.

**On mange ?** Demanda-t-il tout en ouvrant son casse-croûte au poulet mayonnaise.

Ne se faisant pas priée, Elisabeth prit une chaise et se posa sur un coin de bureau, tout en faisant pareille que le scientifique.

**Vous savez ce que j'ai vu en me servant au mess ?** Demanda Rodney tout en croquant à pleine dent. **Alec et Teyla en train de dîner. **

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui. Je pense que Teyla devrait faire attention à ce type. Il est évident qu'il la drague… Dire que Ronon n'agit pas…**

**Vous savez Rodney, je pense que Teyla sait ce qu'elle fait. C'est une grande fille tout de même.** Dit Elisabeth pour défendre son amie. **Et pour Ronon, je ne pense pas qu'il reste inactif… Ce n'est pas son genre du moins.**

**Vous avez raison mais bon je n'apprécierai pas que ma compagne me fasse un tel coup…** Grimaça-t-il.

**Ce n'est qu'une question de confiance. Teyla et Ronon s'aiment et je ne pense pas que cela changera… Un sentiment aussi fort résiste à beaucoup de chose vous savez…** Dit rêveuse la jeune femme, tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier.

Peu convaincu, Rodney grimaça. N'étant pas un adepte des contes de fées pour enfant qui promettaient un amour éternel et mystique, il n'était pas certain que l'amour soit aussi indescriptible que ce que Elisabeth pensait. Après tout ceci n'était que de la science, de la chimie pour être précis…

**Vous et John ça se passe bien ?** Demanda-t-il soudain.

**Oui… Merci de vous en inquiétez.** Sourit amusée Elisabeth.

**Vous savez… Je suis heureux pour vous deux… Pour tout vous avouez, avant votre disparition, j'avais parié avec Ronon sur la date de votre « mise en couple ».** Rigola le scientifique.

**Ah oui ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise.

**Oui, moi je vous avais laissé deux mois alors que Ronon, cinq. **

**Et bien vous aviez tord tous les deux…**Sourit-elle timidement en songeant au « avant » son enlèvement.

Voyant la soudaine tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, Rodney se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, aussi démunie, et aimait encore moins être le responsable de cet état.

**Eh…** Dit-il tout en lui prenant la main. **Le principal c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous soyez tous les deux ensembles, réunis.** Sourit-t-il heureux.

**Oui… C'est vrai.** Admit la jeune femme qui semblait avoir retrouver une certain bonheur. **Entre John et moi tout va bien alors je n'ai pas à m'enfermer dans le passé. Faut profiter du moment présent non et vivre sans regret non ? **

**Tout a fait…** Sourit Rodney. **Vivre le moment présent… Bien que John ne soit pas toujours un cadeau tout de même…** Dit-il avec ironie, provoquant l'hilarité de la jeune femme.


	55. Chapter 55

L'heure tardive n'ayant aucun effet sur son organisme, Alec ne sentait aucune trace de fatigue. Regardant avec une certaine insistance la jeune femme se trouvant devant ses yeux, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, il observait l'athosienne assise en face de lui, pour un dîner en tête à tête.

N'ayant pas opté pour une tenue spéciale, Teyla était vêtue de son traditionnel haut bleu moulant à lacet, celui qu'elle possédait depuis quelques années. Ne voulant pas se faire belle pour Alec, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire croire qu'une quelconque relation entre eux était possible, elle avait opté pour la simplicité, au plus grand soulagement de son compagnon qui malgré la confiance qu'il lui accordait, n'était pas rassuré par ce repas.

Ayant relevé ses longs cheveux châtains en une queue d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, la jeune athosienne sentait le regard transperçant de l'homme se trouvant en face. Etant habitué d'un tel regard dans les yeux de son compagnon, Teyla se sentait cependant mal à l'aise. En effet, Alec n'était pas Ronon et de ce fait, cela lui faisait une sensation étrange… Bien qu'habituée à ce que les hommes se retournent sur son passage, elle avait toujours été flatté d'attirer autant les regards, consciente que cela était plus flatteur que dégradant. Mais avec Alec, une sensation de malaise s'insinuait en elle. Pourtant il la regardait comme beaucoup d'autres mais une étincelle dans les yeux, au fond de ses yeux sombres la troublait plus que de raison. Tentant de contrôler ce sentiment gênant, elle brisa le silence qui s'était instauré depuis quelques minutes, depuis qu'Alec la dévisageait sans retenu.

**Ce dîner est très bon vous ne trouvez pas ?** Demanda la jeune femme tout en piquant des légumes dans son assiette.

Alec, sentant que son comportement troublait la jeune femme, était fier de son petit effet. Se redressant sur son siège, il arbora un petit sourire charmeur.

**Oui… A croire que le cuisinier a fait des efforts pour cette occasion.** Sourit-il tout en servant un verre d'eau à Teyla qui ne lui avait rien demandé. **Comment va Ronon ?** Demanda-t-il tout en se servant à son tour.

Teyla fut soufflée par l'audace du pégasien. Son comportement s'apparentant à de la provocation pure et simple, elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. D'un naturel calme et posé, Teyla sentait la colère s'emparer d'elle. Déjà que la veille Alec s'était permis de la manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, chose dont elle s'était aperçue après avoir accepté son invitation, elle ne supportait pas son insubordination.

**Il va très bien.** Répondit-elle sèchement.

Souriant malicieusement, le pégasien s'essuya les lèvres avec une serviette en papier. Ne se formalisant pas du ton employer par la jeune athosienne, il continua sur le même ton.

**Il n'a rien dit pour ce soir ? Je veux dire pour ce dîner en tête à tête ?**

Serrant ses poings sur la fourchette et le couteau, Teyla se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions qui lui intimaient d'écourter la vie du beau ténébreux se trouvant devant elle.

**Ronon a une totale confiance en moi vous savez… Et puis je ne lui appartiens pas.** Dit-elle plus calmement, retrouvant son self contrôle légendaire.

Conscient qu'il venait de toucher le point le plus sensible chez la jeune femme, Alec se décida d'arrêter de jouer avec ses nerfs… Après tout ce n'était pas le but premier de ce dîner.

**Vous avez de la chance alors… Peu de femmes méritent la confiance des hommes.** Dit-il tout en portant un morceau de viande rouge à sa bouche.

Teyla, surprise par le changement de comportement du pégasien, se sentit déstabilisée. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait continué sur sa lancé, qu'il aurait dénigré Ronon, mais non. Cependant ses propos ne lui firent pas plus plaisir. L'entendre dire de telles absurdités chez les femmes ne l'enchanta guère.

**Pourquoi dites-vous une telle chose ?** Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

**Je parle d'expériences… Peu de femmes méritent la confiance des hommes.**

**Je ne suis pas d'accord.** Dit Teyla d'un ton sans équivoque.

**Vous ne savez même pas de quoi je parle.** Sourit le jeune homme, heureux d'avoir détendu la jeune femme.

Se rendant compte qu'effectivement elle ne savait pas dont Alec parlait, Teyla fit une moue dubitative, qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

**Peu importe au final…** Conclut-il cette discussion peu aboutie. **Comment trouvez-vous le repas ?** Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance, Teyla ne posa pas d'autres questions sur ce sujet. Après tout chacun avait des secrets au fond de lui dont il ne désirait pas parler, surtout pas avec une personne connue il y a une semaine.

**C'est délicieux. Et vous ? **

**Moi ? Disons que je commence à m'habituer à votre nourriture… Ce n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai goûtée mais c'est mangeable.** Dit-il tout en recoupant un morceau de viande, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

**Votre monde vous manque ?** Demanda-t-elle en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

**Oui…** **Mais je compte bien y retourner par n'importe quel moyen… Ce n'est pas une porte des étoiles qui m'empêchera de retrouver les miens.** Dit-il en un sourire enfantin.

**Je comprends. **Assura Teyla en répondant à son sourire. **Vous vous plaisez tout de même ici ? **

**Je dois dire que les gens sont gentils…** **Etranges mais gentils.**

**Pourquoi étranges ? **Demanda Teyla.

**Prenez par exemple Rodney…** **Il a une attitude étrange non ? Elisabeth ne parle pas et Caldwell ne me regarde jamais…**

Teyla sourit. Elle comprenait parfaitement le sentiment d'Alec sur certains atlantes, et plus particulièrement sur les trois qu'il venait de citer.

Rodney avait toujours ce comportement excentrique qui pouvait surprendre au premier abord mais avec le temps, et de la patience, on l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, en apprenant ses vrais côtés et non pas les façades insupportables du scientifique.

En ce qui concerne Elisabeth, avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle s'était énormément renfermée. Bien sûr des progrès avaient été fait, mais des blessures ne pouvaient disparaître du jour au lendemain… Peut être qu'avec le temps, elle redeviendrait la femme ouverte qu'elle avait été.

Et puis pour Caldwell… Etant d'une nature méfiante, pour le bien être de ses hommes, elle n'était nullement surprise.

**Avec le temps, vous les trouverez moins étranges…** Assura la jeune femme. **Bien que Rodney et Caldwell n'aient pas d'excuses valables, Elisabeth n'a pas toujours été ainsi.**

**Vraiment ?** Demanda Alec, surpris.

Oui**… Elle a été captive durant un an. On l'a retrouvé il y a peu de temps… Enfin c'est elle qui nous a retrouvé. **Se corrigea Teyla, se remémorant l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

**Cela a du être une épreuve douloureuse pour elle… Vous a-t-elle parlé de ce qu'elle avait vécu ?**

**Malheureusement non… Je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête. **

**Quel genre de monstres peut-il faire une telle chose ?** Demanda-t-il sans attendre vraiment de réponses.

**Je ne le sais pas mais si je trouve le responsable de sa disparition, je le tuerai sans une once de remords.** Déclara Teyla, convaincante comme jamais.

**Je comprends et à votre place je ferai de même.** Certifia Alec tout en se resservant un verre d'eau plate.


	56. Chapter 56

Fois Tandis que deux pégasiens finissaient de déjeuner tranquillement dans le réfectoire, parlant de tout et de rien, un homme fatigué par sa journée se tenait encore assis sur sa chaise de travail, devant son bureau et l'ordinateur s'y trouvant. Ses yeux commençant à le piquer, suite à sa trop grande concentration depuis des heures, il se massa les tempes en ayant l'espoir que par ce simple geste la migraine qui lui tiraillait la tête allait se dissiper. Bien sûr cela n'eut pas l'effet estompé. Regardant sa montre qui annonçait cependant une heure peu tardive, le dirigeant de la cité décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans ses quartiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après tout il ne devait pas se tuer à la tâche, les rapports seraient toujours là demain, sur son bureau, pour son plus grand malheur.

Se levant de sa chaise confortable, mais qui lui provoquait tout de même une douleur dans les lombaires, le militaire se leva puis s'étira, ses années d'expérience sur le terrain commençant sérieusement à lui manquer alors qu'une douleur vivace couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale… En effet, l'entraînement physique lui faisant défauts maintenant qu'il passait ses journées derrière un bureau, Steven avait l'impression de perdre toute son endurance qu'il avait acquise en étant un militaire de terrain. Bien qu'il regrettait cette partie de sa vie qui avait été unique, il ne regrettait cependant pas son choix qui lui avait été offert en acceptant le poste de leader. Bien que plus calme, cette vie était tout aussi exaltante. Avoir la vie de tant d'hommes entre ses mains, prendre des décisions qui pouvaient bouleverser des vies, traiter avec des dirigeants d'autres planètes…

Sortant de son bureau, le militaire salua les hommes de gardes avant de prendre le chemin de ses quartiers personnels.

Alors que la distance séparant son lit et la salle de contrôle n'était pas très importante, Steven avait l'impression que pourtant cette dernière était immense. La fatigue se faisant ressentir, il ne désirait qu'une chose : retrouver ses draps pour une bonne nuit de rêve avant de retourner à une journée chargée.

Un sourire apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres quand il vit le docteur McKay passer devant lui sans relever la tête.

**Sans doute absorbé par je ne sais quelle brillante théorie scientifique.** Songea le militaire en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Continuant son chemin, le militaire ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ses gens qui continuaient à travailler malgré la nuit s'installant paisiblement. En effet, ce n'était pas parce que le soleil laissait place à la lune atlante, que les personnes résidents dans la cité allaient forcément partir dans leur quartier pour se reposer. Chacun vivant à des rythmes différents, la cité était toujours active, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit. Cependant les personnes qui devaient aller se reposer, parce qu'ils avaient déjà trop travailler, ne suivaient pas forcément son exemple, tel que le docteur McKay. Bien sûr le scientifique était connu pour son attachement au travail, mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui agissait ainsi…

Marchant toujours en direction de ses quartiers, le militaire songea à un problème. Ce problème ne mettant pas la cité en danger immédiat, il aurait pu attendre le lendemain avant d'en faire part à la principale intéressée, mais il ne reporta pas pour autant la conversation. Après tout, cela ne le détournait de sa route que pour quelques minutes et que représentait ces minutes sur toute une vie ?

Rebroussant chemin, le militaire se retrouva rapidement devant la porte des quartiers du colonel Sheppard, bien que ce n'était pas lui qu'il était venu trouver.

En effet, tout le monde ayant conscience du lien qui unissait l'ancienne leader et le chef militaire de la cité, Steven pensait avoir plus de chance de trouver la jeune femme dans les quartiers du militaire plutôt que dans les siens. Après tout, il courrait la rumeur qu'Elisabeth avait élu domicile dans ceux de John, il était donc normal qu'elle s'y trouve.

Passant sa main sur le petit interrupteur atlante qui permettait de prévenir les résidents de la visite d'une personne, il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un homme aux cheveux bruns et à la tenue militaire lui ouvre.

**Colonel.** Salua Steven en un hochement de tête.

**Mon général.** Dit surpris John.

**Je peux ?**

**Euh oui… Excusez moi.** Dit le jeune homme, toujours sous le choc de recevoir la visite de son dirigeant dans ses quartiers personnels.

Pénétrant timidement dans les quartiers de son second, Steven se sentit mal à l'aise quand il constata que l'objet de sa venue n'était pas présent. Se plantant au milieu de la pièce, il se retrouva confus et ne sut quoi dire.

Son regard balayant la pièce, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit la décoration de ses quartiers. Typiquement Sheppard, songea-t-il tandis qu'il voyait une guitare noir posé sur un coin du mur. Bien que les deux hommes n'avaient pas les mêmes goût, Steven admit sans difficulté que le militaire à la coupe de cheveux non réglementaire avait très bien aménagé sa chambre, tant sur le plan meuble que bibelot. Rien de très extraverti, cette pièce reflétait simplicité et charme. Une chose interpella tout de même le leader : une femme n'était elle pas censée vivre ici également ? Aucun objet, aucun livre, aucun vêtement, aucune touche de féminité dans ses quartiers masculins.

**Vous désirez ?** Demanda John, n'aimant pas le silence qui s'était installé.

**En faite je voulais voir Elisabeth.** Répondit timidement Steven.

**Désolé mais elle n'est pas encore là. Je crois qu'elle est en salle d'entraînement. Elle termine presque toujours ses journées par un entraînement.**

Le dirigeant grimaça. Bien qu'il s'était faite à la nouvelle Elisabeth, entendre les mots « Elisabeth » et « entraînement » associés dans la même pièce lui faisait toujours cette sensation étrange.

**Très bien, je vais aller la voir alors.** Conclut Steven tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **Dites moi John.** Reprit-il alors qu'il était sur le point d'actionner la porte.

Le militaire, surpris que son supérieur le nomme par son prénom et non son grade, lui sourit.

**Est-ce qu'Elisabeth vous parle de ses entretiens avec le docteur Heitmeyer ? **

Déboussolé, John fit non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

**C'est bien ce que je pensais.** Murmura le militaire avant de sortir des quartiers, laissant son second légèrement perdu.


	57. Chapter 57

Elle aimait se trouver ici. L'endroit étant paisible en ce début de soirée, elle était heureuse de s'y trouver seule, sans personne qui puisse la déranger. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la présence des gens autour d'elle, au contraire elle avait fait d'énormes progrès dans ce domaine, mais un peu de solitude ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Son seul souffle résonnant dans la grande pièce, la jeune femme frappait et frappait encore sans relâche sur un pauvre punching-ball ramené de la Terre, qui ne pouvait subir en cet instant que ses foudres. Qui aurait pu croire en la voyant qu'elle pouvait mettre autant de hargne dans des coups de poings ? Son petit gabarit contrastant fortement avec la violence de ses coups, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'une telle femme pouvait être aussi forte, aussi sauvage, aussi violente.

De la sueur s'écoulant de son front, la jeune femme continua de s'entraîner tout en sautant de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, afin de garder un rythme soutenu, son rythme à elle.

Ses cheveux en arrière lui tombant dans le dos, elle avait ses yeux dégagés qui regardaient avec passion le sac de sable se trouvant devant elle. Hors de questions de frapper à côté, hors de question de louper un geste parce que dans la vie réelle, au cours d'un véritable combat, une simple erreur pouvait nous coûter la vie.

N'écoutant pas son corps qui la faisait souffrir, elle ne cessa pas ses mouvements lorsqu'un filet de sang s'écoula de ses mains. Après tout la douleur la faisait se sentir vivante non ? Alors pourquoi cesser une souffrance qui au final faisait du bien ?

Son petit haut noir la moulant à la perfection par rapport à son pantalon en lin trop large pour sa fine taille, elle se sentait bien, vivante. Ce n'est pas que en dehors de la salle d'entraînement elle se sentait mal, non ce n'était pas ça, mais ici, en ce lieu, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se laisser aller, d'être elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être la plus forte ici. Oui c'est ça : la plus forte. Elle se sentait comme dans un sanctuaire, à sa place. Alors pourquoi n'y passait-elle pas tout son temps ? Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas domicile ici puisque c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle se sentait le mieux ? Sans doute parce qu'elle y étouffait aussi.

La salle d'entraînement lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs, ces un an de détention où on l'avait changé, où elle s'était laissée changer, elle ne pouvait pas y rester toutes ses journées. Tentant par tous les moyens d'oublier, de fuir ce qu'elle avait vécu, cela aurait été une sorte d'autodestruction de vivre tout son temps ici. Mais ne l'était elle pas suicidaire justement ? Ne voulait elle pas se contempler dans ce sentiment de bonheur mais également de malheur ? Car oui elle était heureuse ici, sur Atlantis, avec John, mais ces derniers jours elle était également malheureuse, perdue.

Frappant de plus en plus fort dans le sac de sable qui ne pouvait que subir la violence de la jeune femme, son envie de se faire du mal, elle ne vit pas une personne entrée dans la pièce et l'observer intensément.

**Elisabeth.** Dit une voix grave.

La jeune femme, surprise de se faire interrompre dans un tel moment de pensées profondes, pensées qu'elle voulait arrivée à mettre en place, se retourna brusquement.

**Steven.** Dit elle quand elle posa son regard sur le militaire se trouvant devant elle.

**Vous allez bien ?** Demanda-t-il quand il aperçu du sang sur les mains de la jeune femme.

Elisabeth regarda ses mains ensanglantées. La douleur n'avait toujours pas cessé, mais au moins à présent cette partie de son corps ne subissait plus de sévices.

**Oui…** Dit-elle en un sourire rassurant. **Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ma force je suppose.** Mentit-elle.

Cependant le colonel n'était pas convaincu par son explication. Fronçant les sourcils, quelques plis se dessinant sur son front, il ne dit rien pourtant. Sachant très bien qu'Elisabeth n'était pas aussi stable que ce qu'y paraissait, il venait pour lui parler intimement d'un sujet délicat, pour elle comme pour lui.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était au courant de ce petit problème, mais espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à intervenir, que la jeune femme se remettrait d'elle-même sur le droit chemin, il avait attendu. Mais les jours étaient passés et malheureusement Elisabeth n'était toujours pas retournée à ses rendez-vous obligatoire, ce dont il devait lui parler sans la braquer.

**On pourrait parler ?** Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elisabeth acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers le petit banc pour prendre une serviette avec laquelle elle s'épongea.

**De quoi ?**

**De vous.** Lui répondit simplement le militaire.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de conversations, surtout avec le colonel Caldwell, ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille.

**De moi ?**

**De vous et du docteur Heitmeyer.** Précisa-t-il.

Là, elle voyait exactement où il voulait en venir.

**Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous n'êtes pas aller la voir. Vous avez loupé exactement trois de vos rendez-vous Elisabeth. **

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de rassembler le peu de force qui lui restaient. Il était vrai qu'elle avait volontairement oublié ses rendez-vous mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde… Ils ne devaient pas savoir.

**Je sais.** Souffla-t-elle timidement.

**Je pourrais en savoir la raison ?** Demanda doucement le militaire.

**Je pense ne plus en avoir besoin.** Dit-elle avec son assurance retrouvée.

**Ecoutez Elisabeth… Je sais que vous pensez ne pas en avoir besoin mais cela n'est pas de votre ressort d'en décider. Le temps que le docteur Heitmeyer désirera vous voir, vous irez la voir.**

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de répliquer, il reprit d'un ton autoritaire.

**Et ce n'est pas discutable.**

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'elle continue ses séances, mais elle avait peur, peur que Kate découvre exactement sa façon de vivre cette dernière année. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas contredire le colonel, il était tout de même son chef.

**J'irai demain.** Lui assura-t-elle.

**Je vous fais confiance.** Sourit le militaire, heureux d'être arrivé à un résultat bien qu'il ait dû utiliser une méthode peu diplomate. **Et soignez-vous…** Dit-il tout en lui montrant ses mains. **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. **Termina-t-il tout en sortant de la salle pour rejoindre son lit qui n'attendait plus que lui.

Elisabeth ne bougea pas de sa place après la sortie du militaire. Perturbée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle ferma un instant les yeux et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer.

Demain, dans moins de vingt quatre heures, elle allait devoir affronter le docteur Heitmeyer, la femme qui était peut être sa plus grande menace. Bien sûr elle se sentait bien avec elle, qu'elle se sentait en confiance. Oui elle avait fait des progrès, mais c'était justement ses progrès qui représentaient un danger. Elle fuyait cette femme au don incroyable de mettre en confiance les gens. Pour son bien, mais également pour celui des autres.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le départ du leader, Elisabeth sentit une présence en face d'elle. N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux, elle huma cette odeur masculine, cette odeur enivrante. Un mélange de sucré et de fruité parvenant à ses narines, elle repensa à toutes ses nuits, à tous ses moments passés avec cet homme, ou non.

Son courage prenant le pas, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber dans deux grands yeux sombres, mystérieux. Ce regard était si tendre et pourtant si sauvage. Elle connaissait ce regard pour s'y être noyée beaucoup de fois.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, une main s'abattit sur sa joue. La gifle d'une force inouïe lui brûla la peau. Sa tête, sous le coup de l'impulsion, fut projetée sur le côté. Portant une main sur sa joue endolorie, Elisabeth ne versa aucune larme. Ne se défendant pas non plus quand l'homme posa sa paume par-dessus la sienne sur sa joue qui avait maintenant prise une couleur rougeâtre, Elisabeth ne prononça aucun mot. Elle se contenta d'écouter son interlocuteur.

**Elisabeth…** Murmura Alec. **Moi qui pensais que tu étais forte.**

Lui caressant délicatement la main, comme-ci par ce geste il pouvait effacé son acte précédent, il secoua sa tête avec un air de reproche.

**Tu n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire Ely… Cet homme, ce Caldwell.** Dit-il tout en grimaçant. **Ne connaît en rien ton potentiel, ta force… Tu dois lui montrer... Lui montrer qui tu es. **Dit-il autoritairement. **En aucun cas il a la carrure pour te dicter des ordres. Personne n'a la carrure pour te donner des ordres. Tu m'entends ?** Lui demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. **Ne te laisse plus jamais faire par ces idiots… Ces moins que rien.**

Ne faisant aucun geste, aucun bruit, Elisabeth écoutait Alec docilement. Sa joue la faisant encore affreusement souffrir malgré la chaleur de sa main et de celle du pégasien, elle ne montra pas sa douleur, sa faiblesse.

**Tu sais cela n'a pas été simple de te retrouver.** Sourit Alec tout en se dégageant de la jeune femme. **C'est incroyable ce que la vie est bien faite non ? **

**Et en quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

**J'ai remué ciel et Terre pour te retrouver… Quand on a découvert que tu avais finalement survécu, et le comble que tu t'étais extraite toute seule de ton cercueil, je dois dire que j'ai été très impressionné Ely… Tu dépasses de loin toutes mes espérances.** Sourit-il. **Tu te doutes que je suis parti directement à ta recherche… Cela faisait des jours que je te cherchais que je suis tombé sur une équipe portant le même uniforme que toi à notre rencontre… L'équipe du major Lorne c'est ça ?**

Elisabeth ne lui répondit pas. Ecoutant ce qu'il disait, elle savait que ce n'était pas à son tour de parler.

**Quelle chance inouïe en tout cas… Je devrais faire preuve de gentillesse désintéressée plus souvent, ça paye finalement… Et dire que personne ne se doute de rien.** Rigola-t-il discrètement. **Même ton John… Je dois dire que tu as très bon goût pour les hommes… Il est très charmant et très… Comment disent les gens de ton peuple ? Ah oui… Il a le sens de l'hospitalité… Vraiment charmant… Mais totalement stupide.** Conclut-il tout en articulant chaque syllabe.

Sécurisée par la présence de cet homme, elle ne supportait pourtant pas son ton si suffisant et sûr de lui. Se retenant de ne pas lui mettre le même coup que lui précédemment, elle se détourna d'Alec sans lui adresser le moindre regard, le moindre mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle était sur le point de sortir qu'une voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce.

**Bientôt Ely… Bientôt.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Ca va chérie ?** Demanda une voix grave dans la pièce d'à côté.

Elle ne répondit pas. Regardant son pâle reflet dans le miroir sans le voir, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, murmurer un mot.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle connaissait suffisamment Alec pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête : s'enfuir d'Atlantis. Cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes si il comptait partir seul, mais comme il lui avait annoncé : il était venu pour elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument l'avoir à ses côtés ? Et elle, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ? Après tout, elle était forte, elle maniait l'art du combat à la perfection alors elle aurait très bien pu se défendre, lui redonner la gifle qu'il lui avait mise.

Portant sa main sur sa joue qui ne portait plus aucune marque, Elisabeth sentit une profonde colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle était restée stoïque devant lui, comme toujours. Certes il avait été son professeur, certes sans lui elle serait sans doute morte, mais cela lui donnait-il le droit de se montrer aussi violent ? Aussi possessif ? Comme il le lui avait si souvent répété, elle n'était à personne, absolument personne. Elle était assez forte et indépendante pour n'obéir à personne, personne n'avait assez de carrure pour lui donner des ordres… Mais alors pourquoi se laissait-elle faire par lui ? Pourquoi ?

**Elisabeth…** Dit une voix à l'encadrer de la porte de la salle de bain.

**Ca va John… J'arrive.** Lui assura-t-elle tout en le regardant à travers le miroir.

Sachant que parfois elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, le militaire n'insista pas.

Elisabeth replongea ses yeux dans ceux que lui reflétait la glace. Elle était perdue, troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle qui avait pensé être loin de tout ça, de cette domination… En faite non. Elle avait seulement occulté le pouvoir que cet homme avait sur elle, elle la femme si indépendante qui ne dépendait de personne. Ne pouvant plus se regarder, ne voyant que la faiblesse qui l'habitait, Elisabeth se changea rapidement et se vêtit de son pyjama traditionnel. Sortant rapidement de cette pièce qui l'étouffait, elle trouva refuge dans les bras de la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, la personne pour qui elle ferait l'inimaginable.

Se calant dans les bras chaud, fort et protecteur du militaire partageant sa vie, elle posa délicatement sa tête contre son torse afin d'écouter son cœur, ce magnifique cœur battant en rythme avec le sien.

John, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, que ce soir n'était pas un bon soir pour la jeune femme, la serra plus contre lui. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi : aussi démunie. Cela n'était pas arrivé souvent mais depuis quelques jours, John avait l'impression qu'Elisabeth n'allait pas si bien qu'elle laissait paraître. S'étant attendu à ce qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas, il s'était donc préparé psychologiquement. Il serait toujours là pour elle.

**Comment s'est passée ta journée ?** Demanda-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elisabeth se laissa aller à ces gestes si tendres et si doux. Fermant les yeux pour se laisser totalement allé à ses doigts, elle se sentit calme, paisible, en sécurité.

**Bien… Très bien.** Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. **Mais tu m'as manqué.**

Le militaire sourit à cette révélation. Elle aussi elle lui avait manqué, à un point inimaginable.

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Elisabeth.** Murmura-t-il tout en lui embrassant le front.

Frissonnant au contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en sentant les bras de son ami la serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

**Tu sais quoi.** Susurra Elisabeth contre la peau brûlante de son torse. **Rodney m'a rapportée un pique-nique au laboratoire.**

**Vraiment ? **Demanda surpris le jeune homme.

**Oui.** Sourit la jeune femme tout en relevant la tête pour se perdre dans les yeux verts de son homme. **Il a été adorable.**

John était de plus en plus touché par l'attitude de McKay. Ce dernier avait fait de véritables efforts avec Elisabeth. Aménagé son bureau suivant les envies de la jeune femme, jouer le rôle de grand frère pour sa santé, Rodney avait vraiment été génial.

**Je vais devoir me méfier de lui.** Sourit malicieusement John. **Je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne ma place. **

**Idiot. **Répondit la jeune femme en donnant une tape sur le torse de son compagnon. **Personne ne te remplacera… Jamais.** Susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Savourant ce baiser à sa juste valeur, John laissa glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de sa compagne afin de l'approfondir. Son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, ses mains devenant de plus en moites à mesure que l'intensité grimpait, John ferma les yeux. Il aimait tellement ses lèvres… Si sensuels, si douce, si délicate, si parfaite.

Sentant Elisabeth se reposer contre son torse, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant que la jeune femme s'était reposée contre lui, dans son cocon protecteur.

**J'ai oublié de te dire.** Dit-il tout en reprenant ses caresses dans ses cheveux châtains. **Caldwell est venu pour te voir.**

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils, le simple prénom lui rappelant un mauvais souvenir, celui de sa faiblesse.

**Et que voulait-il ?** Demanda-t-elle sans qu'aucune intonation de voix laisse suspecté son sentiment.

**Je ne sais pas.** Avoua John. **Il voulait juste te parler.**

Se relaxant, elle se concentra sur les caresses de John.

**Cela ne devait pas être important. Sans doute pour que je lui apporte de l'aide dans des dossiers.**

John fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pu lui parler de la dernière phrase du militaire mais il ne voulait pas briser cette ambiance si agréable, si tendre, si romantique… Il savait qu'Elisabeth s'énerverait, qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui parler de ses rendez-vous avec le docteur Heitmeyer.

Décidant qu'elle devait se confier à lui par elle-même, il s'endormit en espérant que ce jour arriverait prochainement, la femme de sa vie dans ses bras.


	59. Chapter 59

Les rayons chauds du soleil lui caressant la peau du visage, John se réveilla doucement. Aimant être réveillé ainsi, paisiblement, il laissa cette chaleur prendre possession de lui et le mettre de bonne humeur pour tout le reste de la journée.

Le matin n'avait jamais été le moment du militaire. Déjà enfant, sa mère devait le disputer pour qu'il daigne se lever et aller à l'école, où il finissait sa nuit durant la première heure de cours… Maintenant qu'il était adulte, personne ne venait le réveiller en lui enlevant les draps bien chauds et confortables, ou bien avec un verre d'eau, alors pourquoi ne pas grappiller quelques minutes de plus ? Après tout il était responsable et assumait parfaitement ce côté flemmard du matin.

Cependant il lui manquait une chose. Bien sûr le soleil était au rendez-vous, ses draps le recouvraient toujours, mais la place froide à côté de lui le gênait.

Se retournant et ouvrant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, une pointe de déception se lut sur son visage à peine réveillé. La place d'Elisabeth était vide, comme tous les matins.

**C'est pas vrai…** Grimaça-t-il tout en plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller de sa compagne.

Depuis le retour de la jeune femme et qu'ils étaient officiellement ensembles, John n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de se réveiller à ses côtés. Non pas qu'il voulait l'avoir tous les matins dans ses bras, après tout il n'avait jamais été aussi possessif, mais il aurait au moins aimé avoir une fois le délice de la voir dormir dans ses bras, de la voir se réveiller doucement contre lui. Après tout ils étaient un couple et bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu la chance de passer le dernier cap physique, ce qui commençait à être de plus en plus frustrant pour l'homme qu'il était, il aurait au moins aimé avoir ce contact avec sa compagne.

Soupirant de frustration, John se retourna et fixa le plafond.

**En un sens, il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là ce matin.** Dit-il tout en regardant le blanc immaculé au dessus de lui.

La nuit ayant toujours été propice à réaliser certains rêves, l'inconscient de rêve lui avait fait imaginer un rêve très osé concernant sa compagne et lui. Bien sûr ce rêve allait sans doute un jour se réaliser, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas se réveiller avec une partie de son anatomie dressé alors que rien n'avait été concrétiser entre lui et Elisabeth. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente gênée ou bien oppressée par son envie d'elle qui avait de plus en plus de mal à être contrôlé.

Sans doute devrait-il lui en parler, après tout il n'était qu'un homme, mais comment aborder un tel sujet sans donner l'impression qu'on n'est tout simplement en manque ? Avec Elisabeth ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de sexe, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une « Marie couche toi là », une femme qu'on jette après. Non avec elle c'était plus profond, plus compliqué car même s'il avait une terrible envie d'elle, John ressentait également de la peur.

Oui, John Sheppard avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce n'était pas comme les autres femmes, avec Elisabeth il voulait d'abord lui donner du plaisir avant de s'en donner, il voulait la combler avant de se combler. Mais voilà, s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Cette question lui tournait en tête depuis quelques jours maintenant. L'attente l'ayant fait trop réfléchir sur un domaine ou la tête n'avait aucunement sa place, John commençait à avoir peur de décevoir Elisabeth. Il était conscient de ses prouesses sexuelles, ses anciennes conquêtes lui ayant toujours fait des compliments à ce sujet, mais voilà ces femmes n'avaient été que des conquêtes. Pas de réelles sentiments, ou du moins pas autant que pour Elisabeth… N'ayant jamais associé son cœur à « l'amour physique », il avait peur que ces sentiments soient un frein, une sorte d'obstacle…

**Mais à quoi je pense…** Souffla-t-il tout en se levant. **Tu penses trop Sheppard… Comment ton amour pour elle pourrait t'empêcher de faire ce que ton corps réclame…**

Se sentant stupide de penser une telle chose, John se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir les idées.

Bien qu'il savait que ce genre de pensées étaient totalement idiot, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toute de même une peur, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur le moment venu, la peur que ce moment tant attendu ne se retrouve être finalement qu'un désastre.

Tentant de chasser ces idées saugrenues de sa tête, John se dirigea vers le mess où il était sûr de trouver quelqu'un avec qui déjeuner.

Le mess était pratiquement désert en cette fin de matinée. Comme à son habitude, John prit un petit déjeuner bien garni et se dirigea vers la première table où une tête familière se trouvait.

**Salut.** Dit-il tout en s'installant. **Vous allez bien ?**

Teyla regarda le nouvel arrivant. Ayant le dos tourné à la porte, elle n'avait pas vu le militaire rentré dans le mess, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas tardé vu l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge.

Le saluant par un sourire radieux, la jeune femme prit un quartier d'orange et le porta à ses lèvres.

**Très bien. Et vous colonel ?**

**Moi ça va. Fatigué mais on fait avec.**

La jeune athosienne ne put que s'amuser par la phrase du militaire. John s'étant levé plus tard que n'importe quel autre atlante, elle trouvait amusant le fait qu'il soit toujours fatigué alors que c'était lui qui dormait le plus dans toute la cité.

**Vous êtes toujours fatigué John…** Rigola-t-elle.

**Non ce n'est pas vrai !** S'offusqua le militaire. **Je ne dors pas assez, c'est tout.** Devant le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme, John souffla. **Oui c'est vrai… Je suis toujours fatigué le matin… Mais pas le soir.**

Teyla ne répondit au militaire. Ses pensées se tournant vers sa précédente soirée, en compagnie d'Alec, elle songea qu'elle devait parler à quelqu'un de ses doutes, quelqu'un autre que Ronon qui ne pouvait pas être objectif concernant le pégasien.

**Dites moi John.** Commença-t-elle doucement. **Vous pensez quoi d'Alec ?**

**Ca serait plutôt à moi de vous poser une telle question. **Rigola le militaire. **Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu un rendez-vous avec…**

**Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous John.** S'énerva Teyla. **Ronon est mon compagnon et je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui tromperait l'homme qu'elle aime et…**

**Je suis désolé.** La coupa-t-il. **Je ne voulais pas insinuer quoique ce soit.**

La jeune femme soupira. Elle s'était emportée trop rapidement contre John, sans raison valable. Après tout elle connaissait l'humour douteux de son ami et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une fille facile.

**C'est à moi de m'excuser… Je me suis emportée.** Admit-elle en souriant timidement au militaire.

**Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question ?** Demanda John.

**Pardon ?**

**Oui vous m'avez parlé d'Alec… Pourquoi une telle question ?** Demanda-t-il curieux.

**Et bien… Je le trouve étrange.**

**Etrange ?**

**Oui… Si j'ai dîné avec lui hier soir c'est parce que mon instinct me dit qu'il a quelque chose de pas vraiment clair…**

John fut surpris par les termes de Teyla. Il avait passé pas mal de temps en compagnie du pégasien et en aucun cas il ne l'avait trouvé suspect.

**Je ne trouve pas… Il est juste un peu troublé. Il faut dire qu'être séparé de son monde, de se retrouver avec des inconnus… Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation Teyla. **

La jeune athosienne n'était pas satisfaite. Elle sentait qu'Alec n'était pas clair, mais elle ne saurait dire vraiment en quoi. Ne voulant pas se mettre à dos son ami, elle acquiesça en disant qu'il devait sans doute avoir raison, qu'il fallait juste un temps d'adaptation… Cependant elle n'y croyait pas.


	60. Chapter 60

ATTENTION NC

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle. N'étant sortie du laboratoire que pour manger ou bien pour venir en salle d'entraînement, où elle se trouvait encore, Elisabeth n'avait pas vu les heures défilées.

Se défoulant comme elle le pouvait dans la pièce où la veille elle s'était laissée dominer par un homme, elle tentait d'extérioriser toute cette rage d'être restée inerte.

Elle frappait, frappait encore de ses poings dans le punching-ball qui ne pouvait que subir ses foudres. N'ayant même pas pris le temps d'enfiler des gants de protection, elle ressentait une douleur vive au niveau de ses doigts mais également de ses poignets. Alors que bon nombre de personnes se seraient rendu à l'infirmerie pour avoir un calmant, Elisabeth frappait encore et encore, perdue dans ses pensées.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Alec n'était pas venu la voir, il n'avait même pas tenté de reprendre contact avec elle. En était-elle heureuse ou plutôt déçue ? Elle l'ignorait mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela n'était pas bon signe. Elle connaissait assez le pégasien pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, et ce plan ne l'enchantait guère… Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle était tellement bien ici, avec les siens, avec John, mais était-elle réellement à sa place ? Après tout elle était tellement plus douée qu'eux dans bon nombre de domaines ? N'étaient-ils pas un frein pour l'avenir ? Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à leur égard n'allaient-ils pas l'aveugler et au final lui porter préjudice ? Car comme lui avait appris Alec : l'amour est la faiblesse des hommes et la faiblesse n'est pas permise.

Au début de son enseignement, elle avait trouvé ses propos dénoués de sens, totalement absurde mais après des semaines, des mois à adopter ce mode de vie sans amour, sans sentiments sincères, elle avait finit par abdiquer à ce principe. Après tout, Alec lui avait démontré plein de fois…

Se souvenant de cette femme qui étant à l'abri dans une cachette, s'était exposée au danger par amour, pour aller chercher son enfant à découvert, et s'était ainsi fait capturée par les wraiths, Elisabeth songea qu'elle ne voulait pas finir comme elle. Qu'il fallait qu'elle suive le principe d'Alec. Mais était-ce vraiment vivre ? Car depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis, depuis qu'elle avait redécouvert ce qu'étaient des yeux doux, des sourires sincères, des sentiments envers les autres, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, aussi complète…

Mais pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'elle ressentait était en opposition ? Pourquoi Alec lui avait-il embrouillé l'esprit ainsi ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire, manipuler par lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement retourner un an en arrière, avant cet enseignement contraire à tous les principes de l'espèce humaine ?

**Je pensais bien te trouver ici Ely… Toujours prête à combattre.** Entendit-elle tandis qu'elle allait frapper de nouveau.

Elisabeth n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler. Cette voix, cette façon de la nommer…

**Alec.** Dit-elle d'une voix neutre en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le pégasien se délecta de l'image d'Elisabeth. Il savait que c'était une belle femme, une femme unique, et la voir ainsi vêtue ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Vêtue d'un simple jogging noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi sexy… Les vêtements terriens étaient bien plus moulants et mettaient bien plus en valeurs les formes de la jeune femme que ceux de son peuple.

S'approchant d'elle, il prit une mèche rebelle entre ses doigts et la lui replaça derrière l'oreille.

**Prends les armes.** Ordonna-t-il tout en s'éloignant pour trouver un bâton.

Elisabeth en prit un qui traînait à côté du punching-ball et se retourna.

Contrairement à ce que son attitude stoïque laissait paraître, elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Si elle avait accepté de prendre les armes ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait obéit docilement. Non c'était parce qu'elle voulait se venger, se venger de son bourreau. Oui, elle allait lui mener la vie dure et se défouler sur lui.

Alec sourit en voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire : elle allait se donner corps et âme pour ce combat. Et dieu sait qu'il aimait quand elle se donnait corps et âme…

S'installant sur le tatami, Alec attendit qu'Elisabeth face de même, chose qui ne tarda pas.

Se tournant autour, tels deux animaux autour de leur proie, aucun des deux n'esquissa un seul mouvement d'attaque.

Faisant tourner son bâton devant lui, Alec observait la jeune femme. Elle semblait être calme et sereine et pourtant ses magnifiques yeux verts la trahissaient… Encore. Bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite pour manifester son mécontentement, il brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

**Il a fallut à peine quelques semaines pour que tu oublies ce que je t'avais appris. Tu me déçois Ely.** Dit-il en un sourire malicieux.

Bien sûr il n'était en aucun cas déçu par la jeune femme. Elle était sa plus belle réussite, sa plus belle œuvre. Il aimait juste se jouer d'elle, la faire se sentir mal, déstabilisée, la rabaisser tout simplement. Cette technique était la meilleure à adopter pour qu'elle se surpasse et c'est effectivement ce qui arriva.

Elisabeth, ne voulant pas lui donner raison, commença à attaquer la première. Elle lui asséna un coup violent vers son bras, coup qu'il arrêta à l'aide de son bâton.

**Aurais-tu perdu de ta technique Ely ?** Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

N'aimant pas le ton suffisant du pégasien, Elisabeth retenta une attaque, qu'il évita en se baissant et en assénant un coup dans les genoux de la jeune femme.

Elisabeth se crispa sous le choc mais ne décrocha aucun son de douleur. En aucun cas elle ne voulait lui montrer qu'il la faisait souffrir.

**Dire qu'avant, tu m'aurais déjà mis au tapis.** Souffla-t-il. **A croire que ton John te rend faible.**

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Une rage prenant possession d'elle, elle se leva rapidement et attaqua avec colère le pégasien qui avait osé dire une telle absurdité.

Ne se rendant plus des coups qu'elle donnait, son esprit embrumé par une fureur hors norme, elle frappait de plus en plus fort Alec qui avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser ses attaques incessantes.

Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il regardait et subissait avec délice les foudres de la jeune femme. Heureux de l'avoir enfin poussé à bout, d'avoir fait ressortir toute la violence qu'elle avait en elle, il se contenta de se protéger des coups de bâtons. N'esquivant que des mouvements de défense, il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter d'attaquer Elisabeth. Elle était partie dans un enchaînement que seule elle connaissait et qui était impossible à stopper, même pour le meilleur guerrier.

Buttant contre le mur de la salle d'entraînement, Alec n'avait plus d'issu, il était à la merci de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il aurait dû sentir un coup violent d'abattre sur son corps, il sentit son bâton voler à travers la pièce et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Ce contact sauvage, bestial, ne le surprit pas. Répondant avec ardeur au baiser d'Elisabeth, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et la colla à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule brutalement, une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

Essoufflé, Alec la regarda s'enfuir en courant de la salle d'entraînement, avec un sourire aux lèvres qui montrait sa joie d'avoir réussi à retrouver son Ely.

Le Soleil arrivant au niveau de l'horizon de l'océan illuminait la cité d'une couleur orangée, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur et de sa force.

Installé sur son lit, un livre à la main, John lisait tranquillement. Ayant fini « Guerre et Paix » de Tolstoï depuis maintenant quelques jours, il était parti fouiller dans la collection privée de sa compagne afin de lui prendre un livre. Ayant choisi « L'Epée de Vérité » de Goodkind, un bouquin de fantasy relatant l'aventure de Richard et Kahlan, le militaire n'arrivait plus à se détacher de cette histoire. En l'espace de deux jours, il avait lu 456 pages sur un bouquin d'environ 1100 pages. Chose incroyable quand on savait qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour arriver au terme du livre de Tolstoï…

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Elisabeth pouvait aimé ce genre de lecture mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Lui aussi étant maintenant fou de cet auteur, il avait hâte de commencer les autres tomes qu'elle avait dans sa collection, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnel.

Concentré dans le livre, il n'entendit pas la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrir.

Elisabeth regardait le militaire allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin troqué le livre qui lisait depuis des années pour un autre, un livre lui appartenant et étant d'un genre différent de Tolstoï.

S'approchant du lit où se trouvait John, elle s'installa à califourchon sur le militaire et lui enleva le livre des mains.

John fut surpris quand il sentit quelque chose s'installer sur son bassin et encore plus quand il sentit son livre lui être arraché. Cependant un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit Elisabeth, assise sur lui dans une position des plus provocante.

Des lèvres se posant sur les siennes, il répondit à ce baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste ou de doux. Se laissant gagné par la fougue de sa compagne, John posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Elisabeth, la rapprochant ainsi de lui.

Leurs langues se mêlant dans un ballet endiablé, se touchant, se fuyant, se cherchant, Elisabeth se détacha soudainement de John.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle jugea la réaction de son compagnon et ce qu'elle vit lui plut : une lueur d'incompréhension et de désir.

Attrapant les pans de son débardeur noir, elle le fit remonté le long de son corps svelte et l'enleva avant de l'envoyer au bout du lit.

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent. Il avait certes passé toutes ses nuits avec elle mais jamais il ne l'avait vu si dévêtue et si provocante. Des tas de questions tourbillonnants dans sa tête sur le comportement imprévisible de la jeune femme, toutes ses interrogations le désertèrent quand il vit le soutien gorge en dentelle noir qui lui recouvrait la poitrine.

Se redressant pour se retrouver à la même hauteur de la jeune femme, John eut le souffle coupé.

Elle était si belle… Les rayons lumineux se reflétant sur sa peau laiteuse, des mèches rebelles s'étant défaites de sa coiffure… Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désirable. De sa main, il défit la barrette qui tenait ses longs cheveux bouclés. Sa chevelure sauvageonne tombant sur son dos, sa frange rebelle lui cachant légèrement les yeux, John fut sous le charme.

Rapprochant son visage du sien, John posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles fines et douces d'Elisabeth. Ce baiser contrastant fortement avec la brutalité du premier, la jeune femme soupira en sentant le corps chaud du militaire contre le sien.

Bien qu'il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, pourquoi à peine rentrée elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui, John ne s'encombra plus de ses questions. Se délectant du moment présent, de leur étreinte qui allait être un cap dans leur relation, il laissa ses mains remonter doucement sur ce corps qu'il rêvait de posséder. Le chemin de sa main se terminant sur le galbe du sein parfait d'Elisabeth, toujours recouvert de ce tissu soyeux et pourtant de trop entre eux deux, il descendit ses lèvres le long du cou de sa compagne. Sachant où se trouvaient les principales zones érogènes d'Elisabeth, il s'attarda longuement sur son cou, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

La tête en arrière, les yeux clos, subissant les assauts exquis de son amant, Elisabeth sentait monter en elle un feu qui ne demandait qu'à être éteinte. En voulant plus, elle stoppa John dans ses baisers et lui enleva son tee-shirt réglementaire de l'armée.

Dévoilant son torse, elle se pencha de nouveau vers ses lèvres tout en laissant courir ses doigts fins sur la peau de son militaire. Sentait son épiderme se dresser, ses muscles roulés, elle sentait qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, que par ce simple geste, elle avait une ascendance sur lui.

En voulant toujours plus, elle fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la frontière de son pantalon. Lui détachant le bouton du treillis qu'elle désirait voir disparaître, elle sentit le militaire soupirer d'aise en la sentant si proche de sa virilité.

John était en feu, tout simplement en feu. La sentir contre lui, sur lui, en train de défaire le treillis qui commençait à se faire trop petit pour lui, lui faisait perdre toute notion avec la réalité. S'enfermant dans une bulle qui n'avait pour existence que elle et lui, il se sentait bien… Tellement bien.

Alors qu'il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme s'infiltrer dans son pantalon, John décida de reprendre la danse. Bien qu'il aimait ce qu'elle lui prodiguait, il voulait également lui donner du plaisir, tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire ressentir. Il voulait la combler au-delà de l'imaginable, lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. La stoppant dans son élan, John descendit ses lèvres le long de la poitrine tentatrice de sa compagne. Suivant la ligne de son sous vêtement avec sa langue, il sentit ses pointes se dresser contre ses lèvres, pointes qu'il avait envie de goûter.

Sa main prenant bien vite le relais de sa langue, il massa de sa paume les seins fièrement dressés d'Elisabeth.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer… Son cœur battant à un rythme fou, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Cette étreinte qu'il partageait était tellement plus que du sexe ! Oui c'était bien plus que ça… Deux âmes en pleine communion, deux cœurs en harmonies…

Une main sur son sein gauche, sentant son corps battre contre sa paume, John lui murmura trois mots à l'oreille, trois mots qui formulaient ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, trois mots qu'il avait rarement dit au cours de sa vie.

**Je t'aime.** Entendit-elle à son oreille.

Ces mots si beaux, si lourds de sens auraient rendu n'importe quelle femme heureuse. Quel plus grand bonheur que d'entendre l'homme qui compte le plus pour nous, l'homme qu'on aime sans en avoir véritable conscience, vous dire qu'il vous aime également ? Et cette déclaration était si sincère, si parfaite…

Murmurer à son oreille, elle aurait du se sentir bien, heureuse comme jamais. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas. Se figeant à l'entente de ses mots, Elisabeth était comme paralysée. N'esquissant plus aucun mouvement, incapable de bouger un de ses muscles, elle ne savait quoi penser.

**Ca ne va pas Elisabeth ?** Demanda John qui s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout s'embrouillant dans son esprit, elle regarda l'homme sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Comment pouvait-il lui avoir dit une telle chose ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait… Non il ne devait pas l'aimer, c'était impossible.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte du militaire, Elisabeth n'esquissa aucun mot. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle regarda John avec peur. Ramassant et remettant rapidement son débardeur noir, elle partit le plus vite possible de ses quartiers où elle étouffait, où elle n'avait pas sa place, laissant un John perdu et déboussolé.

La décoration spartiate de ses quartiers lui convenait tout à fait. Bien qu'au début il avait eu l'attention d'y mettre une touche de sa personnalité, il avait rapidement renoncé à cette idée en se rappelant que de toute manière il n'allait pas rester dans cette cité éternellement.

Installé sur son lit, le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit lisait un livre prêté par un des atlantes. Bien que ce livre ne le fascinait pas outre mesure, il continuait à le lire, tentant de comprendre pourquoi lire un bouquin qui parlait d'un pays nommé Russie et de ses guerres avait d'intéressant. Surtout que cela ne concernait pas la galaxie de Pégase.

Un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en songeant à la stupidité des personnes qui pouvaient s'intéresser à des choses aussi inintéressantes, il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la porte atlante en train de s'ouvrir.

Détachant ses yeux des lignes du livre, il ne fut pas surpris en voyant la personne qui se tenait à l'entrée de ses quartiers.

Posant le livre sur le lit, il se leva doucement, tranquillement et se dirigea vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il fut assez près pour sentir le doux parfum fruité de la jeune femme. Un parfum de mangue d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, un fruit qu'on ne trouvait que sur Terre. Ses cheveux bouclés retombant sur son visage, sa frange ébouriffée sur le devant, il ne l'avait rarement vu plus belle et désirable. Peut être que cela venait du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas touché depuis quelques temps déjà, mais jamais il n'avait eu tellement envie de la faire sienne.

La voyant ainsi, démunie et perdue devant lui, allumant un désir tout au fond de son être, il sourit en pensant qu'ils allaient passé une nuit torride.

L'agrippant sauvagement par les cheveux, il la rapprocha sans délicatesse de lui, collant ainsi leurs deux corps sans pour autant sceller leurs lèvres.

Sentant son souffle chaud contre son visage, il ne put qu'être satisfait de l'expression de son visage : de la peur et pourtant de l'envie.

Ne répondant qu'à la supplique silencieuse de la jeune femme, il colla leurs lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Rien de chaste, le baiser était d'une violence rare. Se dévorant littéralement les lèvres, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le lit le plus proche et s'allongèrent dessus. Non allonger n'était pas le mot juste. Le pégasien jeta, plus qu'il ne déposa, la jeune femme qui se laissa faire.

Se plaçant au dessus d'elle, il ne s'encombra pas des vêtements noirs, superflus de la jeune femme. Lui enlevant sans aucune délicatesse, il la déshabilla tout en posant ici et là ses lèvres qui avaient goûté un mainte reprise cette peau laiteuse. La mordillant, laissant courir sa langue sur ses pointes fièrement dressées, il savourait ses retrouvailles qui pouvaient être qualifiées de bestiales.

Aucune douceur, aucun sentiment, seulement l'envie de faire l'autre sien était présente.

Le pégasien se retrouva très rapidement nu, déshabillé par les mains moites de la jeune femme.

Leurs corps en sueur se donnant du plaisir tout en se faisant souffrir, leurs respirations saccadées dès le premier baiser, jamais une de leur étreinte n'avait été si sauvage, sexuel.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de préparer son amante, s'abstenant des préliminaires, il écarta les cuisses de la jeune femme aux boucles brunes et la pénétra brutalement.

Bien qu'elle souffrait de cette violence qui avait régi sa vie durant ces un an, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir, gémissement étouffé par deux lèvres collées aux siennes.

Les mouvements se faisant toujours plus durs, plus rapides, elle se sentait partir. La tête en arrière, sentant le corps du pégasien se mouvoir en elle, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux… Non elle voulait les garder fermés. Mordant avec force l'épaule de l'homme au dessus d'elle, elle étouffa son plaisir ainsi, ne voulant pas lui donner cette satisfaction de lui avoir fait atteindre l'extase.

Alors que deux corps s'unissaient avec pour seul témoin de ces ébats le Soleil atlante qui commençait à doucement s'endormir, un livre du nom de « Guerre et Paix » tombait au sol, repoussé par une main en sueur qui se posait sur une hanche en feu.


	61. Chapter 61

Le soleil lui chatouillant le visage, Alec ouvrit timidement les yeux.

Son corps étant tout endolori, résultat de ses prouesses de la veille, il s'étira de tout son long dans son lit. Ce mouvement faisant glisser les draps jusqu'à son bas ventre, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur son torse.

De ses doigts, il dessina le contour de certaines de ses cicatrices, dessinés ici et là le long de son torse. S'attardant sur une qui se trouvait sur son sein gauche, il sourit en repensant à quoi elle était due et à la personne qui lui avait faite.

_Flash-back_

**Tu dois faire preuve de plus de férocité Ely… Sinon tu mourras à peine le combat engagé.**

Regardant son élève qui maniait les couteaux avec beaucoup d'élégance, Alec n'était pourtant pas satisfait. Certes elle faisait preuve de grâce et d'habilité, mais étant bien trop impliqué par la gestuelle, elle n'allait pas assez vite dans ses mouvements.

Lui assénant un nouveau coup dans le ventre, la jeune femme se plia en deux de douleur. Habituée à recevoir des coups aussi dures, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à cacher la souffrance qu'elle ressentait.

**Je t'ai déjà appris à ne pas montrer que tu as mal… Quand vas-tu retenir ce que je t'apprends.**

Elisabeth serrait les poings. N'aimant pas le ton suffisant et la façon dont cet homme lui parlait, homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais préféré rencontrer, elle tentait cependant de contrôler sa rage, sa rage qui lui intimait de mettre à bien les enseignements qu'il lui avait appris pour le tuer. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas… Non car sinon elle serait sans doute tuer sur le champ par ce dernier.

Même si elle avait appris des techniques de combats redoutables, son professeur était bien plus fort qu'elle… Et si par chance elle arrivait à le neutraliser, elle n'aurait pas la force de combattre les autres membres de ce peuple barbare qui était dispersé partout dans le camp souterrain.

Se relevant avec difficulté, la jeune femme regarda les armes qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Deux couteaux avec des lames de 20 cm chacune. Elle qui avait été toujours une opposante contre le port d'armes, là voilà qui entravait tous ses principes. Elle apprenait à se battre, à tuer, alors que jadis elle était une diplomate internationale qui privilégiait les mots. Quelle ironie quand on voyait ce qu'elle était en train de devenir… Une espèce de machine à tuer sans moral ni conscience.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ça ? Absolument rien… Sinon elle le payerait de sa vie.

**Tu m'énerves… J'ai l'impression de n'arriver à rien avec toi !** S'énerva Alec tout en laissant tomber ses armes. **Tu n'es même pas capable de te battre convenablement… Sans doute que je devrais te tuer pour motiver les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.**

Se relevant avec peine, elle regarda avec rage son mentor. Pourquoi prenait-il un malin plaisir à la torturer ? A la faire se sentir plus faible qu'elle n'était ? Après tout, elle était la meilleure des élèves qu'ils aient.

Regardant Alec avec un regard défiant, Elisabeth commença à s'approcher doucement de ce dernier, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

**Et que comptes-tu faire Ely… M'attaquer ?** Demanda l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec ironie.

Bien que son attitude n'en laissait rien paraître, Alec était méfiant. Il connaissait ce regard, ce sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, et il savait que lorsqu'elle était ainsi, elle était capable de bien des prouesses.

Ses craintes se révélant exactes, il stoppa l'attaque de la jeune femme en lui attrapant les poignées et les stoppant tandis qu'elle était sur le point de lui assigner un coups en plein dans le ventre. Cependant, ce qu'il ne vit pas arriver, c'est le coup qu'Elisabeth porta avec son front sur son visage et qui le fit reculer.

La violence du choc lui donnant un mal de crâne douloureux, il perdit conscience avec la réalité quelques secondes, quelques secondes où il sentit une douleur encore plus foudroyante au niveau de sa poitrine.

Allongé contre le mur, reprenant ses esprits, Alec porta une main sur son sein gauche où un filet de sang commençait déjà à s'écouler.

Regardant la jeune femme qui tenait toujours son arme entre ses mains, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Se relevant avec difficulté, il regarda son agresseur.

**Voilà ce que je veux Ely… De la surprise.** Dit-il en un sourire tout en portant une main sur sa plaie, qui devait mesurer 6 cm de long.

_Fin du Flash back._

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il ne fut pas surpris de constater la non présence d'Elisabeth. Cela avait toujours été ainsi… Pas de réveil l'un auprès de l'autre.

Dieu qu'il se sentait bien… Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, son Ely à elle. Maintenant que cette partie de son plan était finie, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : rentrer chez lui et tous leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas un échec, mais au contraire sa plus grande réussite.

Se levant pour aller prendre une bonne douche, Alec se stoppa devant la glace.

Sa barbe naissante piquant légèrement, il porta sa main sur son épaule où une trace de morsure était dessinée. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres à la pensée de la propriétaire de cette morsure, il pénétra sous la douche, non sans se délecter à la journée qui allait se dérouler.


	62. Chapter 62

L'eau coulait le long de son corps. La chaleur l'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur, elle ne se sentait pourtant pas bien. Non, pas ce sentiment de plénitude, de total bien-être qu'elle ressentait habituellement au contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau. Aujourd'hui, elle n'éprouvait que mal-être, peine, souffrance et incompréhension.

Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi et toujours des pourquoi.

N'arrivant pas à contrôler ses larmes qui coulaient aussi rapidement que l'eau de la pomme douche, Elisabeth n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Secouée de spasmes incontrôlables, elle s'était accroupie dans la cabine, avec pour seul vêtement la culpabilité de son acte.

Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Elle tentait de répondre à cette question mais elle avait beau cherché une explication valable, aucune n'expliquait son geste.

La buée devenant de plus en plus présente, enveloppante la pièce de façon considérable, Elisabeth avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais peu lui importait… Cette souffrance n'était rien à côté ce qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. La souffrance d'avoir trahi l'homme qui comptait pour elle, le sentiment de s'être trahi elle-même en tombant de nouveau dans les bras d'Alec. Mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir à lui ? Après tout il ne l'avait pas poussé, c'est elle qui était partie le voir… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle partie le retrouver ?

Ses larmes redoublantes, elle se souvint des mots qu'avait prononcé John. Trois mots, trois petits mots murmurés à son oreille qui aurait du la faire se sentir heureuse, vivante… Mais non, elle en avait eu peur. Elle s'était lâchement enfuit pour trouver ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux : de la violence, de la brutalité, l'absence de sentiments.

Elle avait été terrifiée par l'inconnu, par l'amour, par ce que John pouvait lui apporter. Mais quel genre de personnes était-elle ? Un monstre… Un simple monstre qui ne méritait pas ce qu'on était prêt à lui offrir.

Elle se sentait sale, souillée… Se frottant énergiquement les poignets, Elisabeth ne se rendit pas compte que du sang coulait le long de son corps, se mélangeant ainsi à l'eau pour finir son chemin dans le siphon.

Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne méritait pas John, pas après ce qu'elle venait de faire… Alec avait bien fait son travail : elle n'était plus que son jouet. Maniable, modelable à son image, elle n'était plus qu'une poupée qui obéissait aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, qui obéissait aux règles qu'on lui avait enseigner.

Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Elisabeth pensa soudain à John et à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il lui disait ce que toute femme rêvait d'entendre… Comment avait-il réagit ? Pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Non, bien sûr que non… Comment pourrait-il comprendre alors qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Mais y avait-il seulement une chose à comprendre…

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, le son de ses sanglots étouffé par la pression de l'eau, Elisabeth n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Perdue dans ses pensées et dans sa honte, elle s'en aperçut quand la porte de la douche s'ouvrit brusquement.

**Elisabeth !** S'étonna Teyla en voyant son amie nue, du sang s'écoulant de ses poignées.

Attrapant la première serviette qui lui tombait sous la main, la jeune athosienne enveloppa Elisabeth et la sortie de la douche. Inquiète, elle la guida vers le lit où elle la fit s'asseoir.

**Elisabeth…** Dit-elle plus doucement tout en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son amie et se laissa aller. Pleurer lui faisait du bien, pleurer devant quelqu'un la soulageait.

Teyla ne chercha pas à la faire parler. Dans un tel état, Elisabeth était de façon incapable de formuler un mot. Se Contentant de la bercer, de lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille, elle attendit qu'elle se calme, chose qui prit plusieurs minutes.

Alors que ses larmes se calmaient et que ses sanglots étaient moins violents, Teyla prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la força à la regarder.

**Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**Je… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais… Pourquoi j'ai… **

N'arrivant à finir aucune de ses phrases, chacune mourrant au bord de ses lèvres, de peur de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle avait fait, le regard d'Elisabeth bouleversa la jeune athosienne.

Elisabeth avait été si forte, si courageuse jusqu'à maintenant… Jamais elle n'avait vu la jeune femme en larmes, ou bien ne serait-ce que craquer.

**Alec…** Souffla soudainement Elisabeth, recommençant à pleurer à chaude larme.

Teyla écarquilla les yeux. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le prénom d'Alec venait à faire dans cette histoire qui apparemment bouleversait Elisabeth, il ne lui fit que quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Alec… Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'était pas nette mais personne n'avait voulu la croire. Son instinct le lui avait dit mais elle l'avait fait taire, se fiant à l'opinion des autres et au geste héroïque du pégasien. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire…


End file.
